First Daughter
by TWrites
Summary: "When you love someone, you protect them from the pain. You don't become the cause of it." - Anonymous
1. First, An Introduction

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE, NOR HAVE AN AFFILIATIONS WITH THE GOVT., AND ANYTHING ELSE THAT THIS THING COVERS LMAO.**

 **Kara Evans- Michaela McManus**

 **Angel Garcia- Diane Guerrero**

* * *

The sound of the loud alarm sounded throughout the room, groans escaping the mouths of the two people who laid in the bed. The woman opened her eyes and stared at the man in front of her, who was looking back, she gave a smile before leaning over and kissing him. She rolled from under his embrace, sitting up in bed and turning until her feet touched the floor, grabbing her abandoned dress and slipping it back on over her naked body. She picked up her heels and walked out of the room, being met with a pair of eyes they were familiar to the owner's she just slept with hours ago.

Kara picked up the purse for the couch and walked to her, pushing it to her chest, "Hope you packed your dignity in there."

Sam sighed as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, pushing off the doorframe when he watched the girl storm out, slamming the front door behind her, "Why are you always rude to my company?"

Kara ignored him as she shrugged off her rain coat, heading to the kitchen, "When's the last time you had a decent home cooked meal?"

"I ate last night."

"Yeah, fast food." She said as she noticed the greasy bags on the counter, shaking her head, "Sam."

"I'm fine, Kara. I wish you all would understand that. I just need a moment."

"You've been having your moment for three months now." Kara stared at her little brother, eyes going over to the medicine bottles, "Are you taking your medication?"

"Yes, I just refilled the bottles yesterday, your royal highness."

Kara pursed her lips before going to the refrigerator and opening it up, scanning to see what she could prepare, "I'm just checking on you and making sure you don't down spiral."

Sam rolled his eyes as he picked up his abandoned shirt from the floor and threw it on, taking a seat at the bar. He knew she meant well but he was tired of everyone hovering over him. He just needed space for awhile, "I'm fine. I'm not a ticking time bomb you know."

"No, I honestly don't." She said as she came back and faced him, seeing him roll his jaw, "Look, I'm your older sister, I care about you. We care about you. You don't need to push us away when we can help you. You're family, and the last thing we want you to feel is that if we don't love you."

"Kara."

"Go take a shower and brush your teeth, I'm taking you out for breakfast. And no is not an answer." She said as she took a seat on the couch, watching as he continued to stare at her, "Go."

Sam grunted before rolling his eyes again, getting up from his seat and headed back to his bedroom to do exactly what she said. He disliked very much when the authority jumped out in her voice. It reminded him too much of their mother.

* * *

"That's like trying to lower taxes on the working class, but raise it on the rich. That's what our current president is trying to do and I don't think it's right." The young man, known as Clint Peters stated, staring directly at the young woman, "Care to comment, Jones."

"Oh, you don't want to hear what I have to say, Peters. So no, no comment." Mercedes gave him a fake smile, hearing the professor's timer go off indicating that it was time for them to leave. She closed her book and turned off her laptop, placing both items in her book bag as she rolled her eyes for the fifth time during this class period, standing up from her seat. Hearing the professor give out last minute assignments as she walked out the class, aside her friend, Angel. It was required that she had to take a Government class for the sake of information, but she hated every last second of it.

"I don't know how you do it."

"It's expected. Nothing he or anyone else tries to say on the slick bothers me. Everybody has an opinion, but they're expecting to get a reaction out of me." Mercedes said as she looked over at her, shrugging, "I only come out of character when you come for my family incorrectly outside of this political shit other than that, you're getting a civil response with a fake ass, polite smile."

Mercedes Jones was a twenty-three year old senior at Georgetown. She was pursuing a degree in Psychology, in hopes of becoming a therapist. Growing up, she expected her college experience to be full of wild parties, hangovers, busy late nights in libraries, all while still getting good grades. And it was still that but thing was, it was cut limited due to the fact that she was daughter of The President of The United States. She was use to the security detail because her father was the Governor of Maryland at first, but it was one to two men back then. Now, she had at least ten following her around everyday. It was exhausting. And plus, she had to maintain a good reputation because all eyes were on her. One wrong move, backlash casted a bad outlook on her father.

Angel adjusted her purse on her shoulder as they walked down the steps and out the building, "You're still coming tomorrow night, right?"

Mercedes smiled at her, chuckling as they came to a stop, "Trust and believe, I'll be there. Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Alright, I'm counting on you." Angel said as she leaned over and gave her a hug, "Call you later, girlie."

"Bye." Mercedes waved before turning on her heels, sighing when she saw the truck waiting for her, grunting lowly as she headed for it.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Jones."

"Mike, stop..please." She told the man as he opened the door for her, groaning when he shook his head, getting inside.

Mike smiled as he closed the door, stepping back into the passenger seat. Mike had known the girl since her father got elected into office back in Maryland, working with the driving detail of the secret service. He was six years older than her and saw her as the little sister he never knew he wanted.

"Freedom, I just want freedom." Mercedes mumbled as she leaned back into the seat, pulling out her phone, "Can we stop and get some food, please?"

"We can go through a drive-thru, yes."

Mercedes groaned as she laid her head back, lifting her phone and responding to a text from her friend, Hazel, "You know, I'm very capable of getting out to get some food."

"Mercedes, you continuously slip your detail, we're not letting you out of our sight." The driver, named John spoke up as he kept his eyes focused on the road.

Mercedes smirked as she crossed her arms, "Well, I actually like you guys, I wouldn't do you like that."

Mike cracked a smile, looking over at John, who just shook his head. This girl was truly something else. But what she said was indeed true. She never once left their sight, ever.

* * *

Sam spent the day letting what his sister had said earlier marinate in his head and came to the conclusion that she was right. He had spent months pushing his family away just so he could face his demons alone. They loved him and vice versa, and he knew that they were going to get through this rough patch. He just needed time to get himself together and let go of his pride. He placed his key into the hole and turned it to unlock it, pulling it out and stepping into his apartment. Taking his earphones out, he stripped from his shirt that was full of sweat, getting back in from his nightly run. He headed into his living room, moving over to grab one of his guns from underneath the counter when his light came on, switching the safety off and turning to point into the direction where the person was, "Who are you and how the fuck did you get into my place?"

"Samuel Evans." The man greeted as he looked from the gun to to man, both not phasing him one bit as he made his way towards him.

"Take one more step and I will shoot you."

The man rolled his eyes as he went for something in his jacket, pulling out an envelope and tossing it on the counter beside him, "The President wants to meet you tomorrow afternoon."

"President?" Sam asked with confusion, looking him up and down, noting his black attire, "POTUS?"

"He's expecting you." The unknown man as he gave him a look before turning around, exiting out of his apartment, "You're on the first flight out to D.C. tonight. Don't miss it."

Sam stared at the man as he walked out, closing the door behind him, questions still consuming him. He switched the safety back on his gun and sat it down on the table, picking and opening up the envelope. Sure enough there was a ticket, and pass to get into the White House, "What in the hell?"

* * *

 **A/N. I've decided to end My Samcedes journey with one last hoorah! It's been so much fun writing for my forever OTP! I'm going to miss it & them! Let me know your thoughts so far! **


	2. First, Meet and Greets

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE, NOR HAVE AN AFFILIATIONS WITH THE GOVT., AND ANYTHING ELSE THAT THIS THING COVERS.**

 **President Lawrence Jones- Martin Dorsla**

 **Oakley Conner- Heather Hopkins**

* * *

It took Sam a good thirty minutes to pack, get to the airport, and board on the plane. It was an hour long non-stop flight through the night and for the first time in awhile, he actually went to sleep on a plane. He didn't know why because he was beyond nervous to why he was meeting with the President, and he was never nervous about anything. Once he touched down in D.C., they had a car waiting for him outside of the plane. Whatever it was, it must be pretty serious for him to be getting treatment like this. He arrived not too long afterwards, where he had easy access and assistance to get to where he needed to be.

"Mr. President, Commander Samuel Evans is here for his appointment."

"Send him in."

"Yes sir." The woman turned around and faced the man, who was sitting in one of the chairs in the area, "The President will see you now."

Sam nodded his head towards her as he got up, fixing his shirt as he made his way in. He saw the man get up from his seat and meet him halfway, his gulp unnoticeable but present, "Mr. President, it's very nice too meet you."

"Likewise, Commander Evans." Lawrence greeted as he shook his hand before gesturing to the chair, "Please have a seat."

Sam did as he was told, watching as he went back to his own and sat down, pulling out a Manila folder that had his name on it.

"You enlisted into the Navy at seventeen. What made you do so?"

"My father served for twenty years and when he was killed, they told us it was in the line of duty but I never believed it. Honestly, I only followed in his footsteps to find out what really happened to him."

"And did you?"

"It took me three years but I did. They were telling the truth." Sam said as he ran his hands down his pants, sighing, "I knew when I signed up, there wasn't going to be an easy out because I'm not a quitter. So, I better myself in every aspect, got promoted to a SEAL team and eventually loved what I was doing."

"It shows." Lawrence said as he folded his hands and placed them against his stomach, leaning back in his seat, "You served a combined classified three month team mission with my son LJ five years ago."

"Yes sir, I remember him. Very attentive and accurate at his job."

Lawrence smiled and let out a chuckle, "That's my boy. He mentioned you in some of the letters he wrote. He admired you, said that you were the best he's ever seen." He stood up for his chair and walked around, sitting on his desk, "I've read your file and checked your background. You're twenty-seven and you've accomplished a lot of things that many twice your age haven't, even your father. I'm very impressed."

"Well, thank you Mr. President." Sam responded humbly as he stared at him for a moment, "With all due respect, I'm just confused on to why I'm here."

"My daughter has slipped three sets of security details this year alone. With the climate we're in at the moment, her life is always at stake. I've tried quadrupling the security around her but somehow, she's outsmarted them. I don't feel she's safe and obviously she's not taking it seriously. I know you're discharged at the moment but you have been recommend to me by a very trusted friend and your name rang a bell to me when I remembered my son letters. That alone made me know that if you graciously accept, you are the man for the job. With you, I wouldn't have to second guess my daughter's safety or the measures you would take to ensure that. My main concern is her and she will be your main responsibility as well, but I would also like you to become head of my security team. You hold the power and make the decisions that you feel are needed. I know it's a few levels down than what you did but I really could use you." He continued to look at him, watching and knowing that the wheels were spinning in his head, "I also know it's a lot to take in and of course the decision is up to you, but hopefully, you'll take it into consideration."

"Mr. President, thank you for the offer. I'm very gracious that you even took the time out to consider me for this and thought I was the best fit, but honestly, I don't think I am."

"Your hesitation come from OPERATION ZYNC, am I right?"

Sam froze when he mentioned that, raising his eyes to look at him. He knew about the supposedly classified mission. _Well, duh dumbass. He's the president_. He chastised himself in his head, taking a deep breath, "Yes sir."

"From what I read, it was the right call on your part. I don't agree with them discharging you either. I willing to speak to whoever I need to speak to if you want to go back. I will vouch on your behalf, whether you take this job or not." Lawerence got off of his desk, holding out his hand for him to shake, "But like I said, take this into consideration and let me know your decision, the sooner, the better."

Sam stood up for his seat, shaking his hand, still deep in thought. Unwanted past memories swarmed through his mind along with the words of his sister and now the President. There was only one thing he could do. He stayed silent for a minute before looking back at him, "When do I start?"

A smile appeared on the older man's face as he stared at the young man before him, "Seeing that I rudely and unexpectedly summons you here, how about Friday? That gives you a chance to head back home and handle what you need to."

"Yes sir, and thank you so much for this opportunity. I will not let you down."

"I'm putting all my trust into you, Commander Evans."

* * *

"How in the hell did you bag this?" Kara asked as she looked through her brother on the phone, watching as he packed up the last of his things.

"He didn't say who but somebody recommended me." Sam shrugged as he closed his last suitcase, looking over at her, "He even said it himself that it's below what I've been doing but it beats me sitting here moping around."

"So you finally admit it, thank you." Kara teased, watching as he rolled his eyes, "But honestly, I really don't think this is below anyone's pay grade. In fact, this job is one of the most important jobs ever. Protecting the leader of this country's daughter. His only one at that. That's huge and terrifying if you think about it. If anything happens to her, that's on you."

"Wow, thanks for keeping it real, sis."

"I'm just saying but I know nothing will. You're amazing and she's going to be the one hundred percent safe with you around." Kara said as she went back and stirred the gravy in the pan, "I wish you would've told me earlier, I would've came to help you and brought some food."

"No, it's okay." He said pulling the suitcase off his bed, "I think this would be a good fit for me."

Kara nodded her head as she tasted the gravy, grabbing the pepper and adding some, "I think so too, for the time being at least. Did you take in consideration of his offer of speaking on your behalf?"

"I think I'm good on that. I'm not fit nor in the right frame of mind to go back." Sam answered honestly as he walked into his bathroom, "One day, maybe, but definitely not right now."

Kara nodded her head just as her son and two daughters coming into the kitchen, moving their faces in front of the phone to see their uncle.

"Hi Uncle Sam."

"Hey guys, how are you?" He laughed as they younger two started to talk at the same time, trying his best to keep up. He shook his head, seeing his sister chuckle before turning to the eldest, "And how about you, Ms. I turn thirteen in a few days."

The girl smiled at him before shrugging, "Same ole same ole, I don't want school to start, but I'm pretty excited for my party." Her smile dropped when she saw his face, "You're not going to make it Saturday are you?"

Sam gave her an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, Caterpillar. I have to leave for work but I promise I will make it up to you."

Page sighed before she smiled, nodding her head because he always kept his word, "Okay."

Sam smiled at her, hearing the oven go off on their side, knowing what that meant, "Alright, I'll let you guys go wash up for dinner. I'll call when I land."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you, Uncle Sam."

"Love you guys too." He smiled as he waved at all of them before hanging up his phone. Grabbing his charger from the wall and placing it in his bag, he dragged all of his luggage out into the living room before going to double check to make sure he didn't leave anything. He wasn't going get rid of his apartment for the simple fact he was going to be back one day. Turning off the lights in his room, he did one more look around before he began to take his things downstairs.

* * *

Sam had thanked the man who helped him earlier by giving him a small tour and showing him to the room he would be staying in. It took him a minute to get situated in there before he headed to meet the people on staff. Entering the room, he heard how it fell silent and all eyes were on him as he leaned against the threshold.

"Who are you?"

"The guy who's here to make sure the daughter of our boss doesn't get hurt. Seems like we need to clean house again, make sure nobody has no vendetta against the president."

"We're staying, whoever..."

"Did I forget to mention I'm the one in charge now?" He cut him off, seeing the doubt and surprised looks on many faces, "Feel free to verify with the man in charge for your peace at mind, I don't really care."

"Most certainly will." The man, who started earlier, spoke up as he made his way towards him, angrily, "We are doing our job just fine and we're definitely not letting no outsider come in here controlling nor demanding anything."

"If you're doing your job as well as you claim you are, where is Mercedes Jones now?" Sam asked them, watching as they all avoided eye contact, shaking his head as he crossed his arms over his chest with an sarcastic, amused laugh, "I'm curious to know how does this girl repeatedly get over y'all."

"For one, she's majoring in Psychology, so she probably puts us under hypnosis."

Sam stared at the girl behind the computer in disbelief before pushing off the entrance way, "Right, okay." He watched as the man went to where the phone was, turning his attention back to girl, "What's your name?"

"Oakley. Oakley Conner."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Oakley, my name is Sam. How old are you, kid?"

"Eighteen." She said, seeing him give a confused expression, she chuckled before ducking her head embarrassingly, "Um, sir, you are my new boss and all, but if you're about to clean house, I'm just letting you know that my removal has to come from the big man himself."

"And why is that?"

"I'm an exception." Oakley said as she looked at him, sighing, "I'm an ex-hacker and instead of jail time, I help out around here."

Sam stared at her curiously, "What did you hack that grabbed his attention?"

Oakley let out an nervous laugh just as the man got off the phone, moving her hair out of her face, "All government databases to see if I found some information on my brother whereabouts. He's in the Air Force and he had been AWOL for months. I made one tiny mistake while doing so."

"Was it worth it?"

Oakley smiled and nodded her head, "It was. He was deeply undercover."

"Oakley, you're not helping Mercedes with her ditching acts are you?"

"No sir, I would never put her in harms way."

Sam stared at her for a minute, seeing the sincerity across her features, he nodded his head before turning around, staring at his name tag. Lenard Isaac, "So, what did you find out Issac, Lenard?"

"Secretary cleared him. Ex-Navy SEAL, Commander Sam Evans." The man called out to everyone as he walked back to the center of the room, staring at Sam uneasily, "He's in charge."

"That's right, I am, and things are about to change around here." Sam left from Oakley's desk to walk to the middle of the room, "Monday, every one of you will be brief and given a test to see if you are here for the right reasons and if you are hiding something. Select questions of my choosing of course. If you think you're not going to pass this, don't bother showing up to work."

"Wow, first day and you're already trying to boss us around."

"You can be the first one I fire to." Sam said as he stared at Lenard, watching as he rolled his eyes and walked away, "Don't test me."

Oakley tucked her lips into her mouth, putting her head down to keep her laughter in as she went back to what she was doing on her laptop. It was about time someone snapped on him.

"The sooner you all get with the program, the sooner we all can get things improving around here." Sam turned away from them, leaving them whispering amongst themselves as he founded his office. He was definitely going to have to get use to this.

* * *

Sam walked down the long hallway until he got to the end, turning to the left, he opened the locker door with a pen, turning the light on as he went in. He walked in the large neatly organized room and scanned it. Finding the items that he needed sitting in a chair at her desk, he pulled two small devices out of his pocket and began to plant them. He was grateful to his new found associate, Oakley, who have given him a location on where Mercedes' room was.

Mercedes popped a handful of popcorn in her mouth as she walked to her room, her steps slowing down when she saw the door open and light on. With a frown and knowing that she locked it, she made her way to the doorframe, eyes going wide when she saw some unknown man in her room, "Who the hell are you? Why and how the hell did you get into my room?"

Sam had let his hand fall from her purse strap and book bag were he had planted tracking devices just in time before he came face to face with the First Daughter, their facial expressions mirroring each other's, "Commander Sam Evans."

"Answer my questions."

"I'm someone who your father's not going to have to worry about loosing sights on you."

Mercedes' frowned deepen on her face, stepping fully into her room as she watched him closely, "I'm twenty-three years old, I do not need a babysitter."

"Wasn't asking for your permission." He said as he brushed passed her and exited out the room, closing the door behind him, "Sleep tight, princess."

Mercedes huffed out angrily, rolling her eyes as she took off the rob and headed to her bed, plopping down before she snuggled into her covers, putting more popcorn in her mouth before letting out a loud groan. She couldn't believe that his was happening yet again. She was over it.

* * *

 **A/N. Y'all enjoying this so far? What do you think of Sam? Any idea of what happened in his past? Who told the president about him? Y'all like Oakley? So many questions, huh? Lol, let me know your thoughts!**


	3. First, Indifferent Perspectives

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE GOVT., AND ANYTHING ELSE THAT THIS THING COVERS!**

 **Madelyn Jones- Lorraine Toussaint**

 **Ashlyn Turner- Sharifa Oliver**

* * *

Mercedes grabbed the butter knife from the napkin and stuck it into the cream cheese, raising her eyes to look at the man, who was reading the paper, before taking it out and spreading it across her bagel angrily.

"I take it you're upset about something."

"Of course not, why would you assume that?"

Mike moved the top of the newspaper down and stared at her, "Because that poor bagel is catching Hell."

Mercedes removed the knife and sat it down, placing the bread on her plate, "A babysitter, really?"

"For your safety, you need him. You're the president's daughter. I don't know how many times we have to stress that."

"I know Mike, trust me, I get reminded every single damn day. The smothering is really overwhelming and I need space."

Before he could respond to her, he saw the man of the hour coming into the kitchen, prompting him to sit down the paper completely down on the table.

"Good morning." Sam greeted as he came in, watching as the girl grunted before going over to Mike, holding out his hand, "Sam Evans."

"Mike Chang." Mike replied as he shook his hand, "I'm apart of the driving detail."

"I know all about you." Sam commented as he took a seat, ignoring the girl who was glaring at him, "One of the president's most loyal and trusted for years. The daughter has never escaped you. I'm just confused to why he didn't give you the job."

Mercedes had to agree with him there, "I was wondering the same damn thing."

Mike chuckled at them before he looked at Mercedes knowingly then Sam, "We're too close."

Sam glanced between Mike and Mercedes, raising his eyes brows at the exchanged look, "Oh."

"Not like that." Mike rolled his eyes at the automatic assumption, "She's family and President Jones assumed that I would let her slide. Although he know I wouldn't let anything happen to her, he just wanted someone who wouldn't be tempted."

"Which I still don't understand because we don't need anymore outsiders up in here." A woman came from out the kitchen with her arms crossed, giving Sam the stink eye.

"Hello to you too, miss."

"If you're eating down here, you fill out the card for your order. If not, you got to get the hell out."

Sam was taken aback by her attitude but it didn't bother him. He looked at her name on the white coat, indicating that she was the head chef. He picked up the card that was in front of him and circled what he wanted, handing it to her. He turned his attention to Mercedes, who was busy glaring at him as she bit into her bagel, "I believe we got off on the wrong foot last night."

"I believe you owe me an explanation to why you was in my room."

"Safety precautions."

"Bull. Shit."

Sam just shrugged as she stressed the words, "Look, you don't have to like me. I'm not here for you to. My job is to protect you from harms way and I intend on doing just that. So you can throw your hissy fits and temper tantrums all you want sweetheart, it's not going to stop me from doing what I was hired to do."

Mercedes just smirked as she took a sip of her orange juice before sliding off the stool, grabbing her plate as she looked over to Mike, who continued pretending reading the paper. She walked over to where Sam was sitting, pulling something from out of her jean pocket and placing it in his hand, "Nice try, _Commander_ , but I'm the one who really hold the cards."

Sam watched as she bumped into a bit as she walked out, much like he did to her last night. Looking down, he saw the two tracking devices he had planted, now smashed up in his hand, "Oh, she's good."

"That she is."

"But I'm better." Sam commented as he turned around and faced Mike, "When I was in her room last night, I synced all her electronics to my work phone. That way, when I got back to my room, I placed a tracking program within them. Not that she's going to need it anymore, but better safe than sorry."

Mike laughed as he shook his head, sitting the paper down, "You might be proven a challenge for her after all."

Sam smirked as the woman came back out, slanging his plate to him before rolling her eyes, "Very friendly staff y'all have round here."

"Bite me."

"Play nice Santana." Mike warned, watching as she gave him a look before walking away, mumbling underneath her breath.

"Are you sure she didn't tamper with this?"

Mike picked up his glass and took a sip, choking back his laughter as he watched him lift the omelette up with a fork, "Nothing's guaranteed in restaurants either."

"You got that right." He said before saying a little prayer over it before slicing the fork into it, taking a bite, "Okay, that's really good."

"Good morning." Madelyn spoke as she entered the room, shaking her head when she saw them about to get up, "Stay in your seats." She gave Sam a smile as she went over and shook his head, "Mrs. Jones. Finding everything okay, Commander Evans?"

"Yes ma'am." Sam nodded his head as he shook her hand, seeing Santana come back out and greet her with a cup of coffee and smile he didn't know she had.

"Thank you, baby."

"No problem, ma'am. Would you like the usual?"

"Actually, I think I'll have what he's having here. It looks scrumptious." Madelyn watched Santana nod before disappearing into the kitchen, turning her attention to Mike, "Michael, I believe it's the weekend. Why are you here?"

"Stomach virus is going around and four men are out."

"Unacceptable answer. Go home and spend time with your wife and babies. We can manage. I wasn't asking either."

Mike sighed as he gave her a smile before standing up, "Yes ma'am." He pushed the chair back in and headed towards the door, patting Sam on the shoulder, "See you Monday."

"Make it Tuesday." Madelyn called after him, taking a seat next to Sam, "Did you get a chance to speak with Ms. Cortez about your schedule yet?"

"No ma'am. In fact, I was suppose to meet her this morning but I guess she got busy."

"Have you met your rebellious responsibility then?" She asked with a smile, seeing him nod his head, she chuckled as she took a sip of her coffee, "My daughter has never been for this and it's understandable. This life is suffocating, but I've always tried my best to do good to make sure my children always had a normal childhood. But I refuse to lose another child because of it."

Sam nodded understandably, "Yes ma'am."

"You're different, I can tell." Madelyn commented just as Santana came back, sitting her plate in front of her. She thanked her before picking up her fork, "Not trying to be in your business at all, but I do have one suggestion. Let go of that hurt, it's only going to continue to damage you."

Sam stared at her, immediately knowing what she was talking about. Was he that damn transparent?, "Not as easy as it sounds."

"Well, just know, that you're apart of this family now. If you need anyone to talk to or just need anything, don't hesitate to come to me. You hear?"

"Yes ma'am, thank you." For the first time since he has been here, he dropped the hard exterior he had and let out a genuine smile to the older woman, that reminded him so much of his mom.

* * *

The weekend had went by quickly. Sam had spent the time familiarizing himself with everything he needed to know, especially with the daughter. She did her best to avoid him all weekend and he didn't mind. He needed time to get to know her on her paper before anything else. He glanced down at the watch on his wrist and saw that it was time for them to head out for her class. Closing the door when she got of the truck, they started making their way to the building, when they ran into two of her friends.

"Hey Mer..." Ashlyn words drifted off once she saw the man with her, "And who is this fine piece of specimen with you?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes at her friend, grunting lowly, "This is my new babysitter."

"Call it what you want, little Jones." Sam commented as he turned to the two girls, "Angel Garcia. Senior. Pre-Law. Honor Roll student since fifth grade. Oldest of five. And Ashlyn Turner. Junior. Double major, music and science. Youngest of three. Originally from Carson, California."

Angel turned to Mercedes in shock, watching as she just shrugged and starting to walk away, "How.."

"I did background checks on you and the rest of her friends. Don't need any potential threats surrounding her." He commented as he gave her nod before following behind Mercedes, "Once she understands that, the better this will be."

"I highly doubt that." Mercedes commented as he opened the door for them, stepping through, she turned around to him, "And what makes you think my professors are just going to let you sit in their classes?"

"Not only are they but I have access to who's in their classes, your grades and a pass to be here whenever I need to. Don't underestimate me, Mercedes Jones." Sam said as he stared down at her, watching as she balled her fist up, "Keep that anger locked in, I'm not the one you're going to need it for. Let's go."

"A man who takes control, I likes him twice as much now. See you girls later. Bye, Mister." Ashlyn smiled as she bit down on her bottom lip, scanning Sam up and down before leaving.

"Come on baby." Angel wrapped her arm around Mercedes, tossing a glare at an unbothered Sam as they walked into the room, eyes falling on them and the new face.

Sam glanced around the room, looking each and everyone of them in the eye, which they didn't expect and caused them avoid eye contact. He saw where Mercedes was sitting and he took the seat next to her.

Mercedes pulled her laptop from her bag, lifting her head when she heard someone clearing their throat, rolling her eyes when she saw it was Clint.

Clint looked over at Sam and scoffed as he sat down in his seat, "Who's your shadow, First Daughter?"

"Clint, I'm not in the mood today, please leave me alone."

Clint shook his head knowingly, "So, you're too good to answer the question? Wow, just when I thought..."

"Hey kid." Sam spoke up as he leaned forward, cutting him off, "She said leave her alone, so do it."

"Far form a child, ass. I'm twenty four years old." He scoffed again as he glanced over at Mercedes, "Now hiring assholes to protect you, I'm not surprised that that's what going on in that house these days."

Mercedes ignored him as she tilted her head to the side, her eyes went from Clint to Sam, staring at the man for a moment when she saw him take his thumb and crack his middle finger.

Sam got up from where he was sitting, going over to where he was, he grabbed him by him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up out the seat before dragging him outside of the classroom, earning gasps throughout the room.

"Mercedes."

"What the hell am I suppose to do?"

"He's a fucking SEAL, I can tell. They're legit crazy." A boy in the back stressed as he shook his head, he closed his mouth when the door opened back up after a few moments, seeing Clint come back in with an emotionless face as Sam walked behind him.

Mercedes watched as Clint avoided eye contact with her and Sam, who reclaimed his seat just as the professor came in.

Angel glanced over at Mercedes wide-eyed, leaning over to whisper to her as the professor spoke and the lights went off, "Who in the hell did your dad hire?"

"Morning class. We're going to resume our debate until next week. I have a documentary I want you all to watch today."

Mercedes just shrugged her shoulder as she looked over at Sam, who had his attention focused on the teacher. This was going to be something.

* * *

After a very interesting day, Mercedes was finally glad to be home. She have had enough of Sam's aggressiveness, attitude...just him in general. And it didn't help that he was a big distraction with the girls in her classes. She was over him and it's only been a day.

Mercedes grabbed her bag from the back, closing the door as she turned to him, "You do know it's a free country right? Everyone's entitled to their own opinions, freedom of speech."

Sam took a deep breath at the mention of what happened this morning, "You don't know what I said. For all you know, I could've agreed to what he had to say and just told told him to leave you alone. That's all I have to say about it."

Mercedes pursed her lips as she stared at him, placing her backpack on as she made her way to the back door, only to stop and turn around before heading inside, "You're probably right, you don't even look like you voted for my daddy."

Sam stared at her as she walked up the stairs and went inside, laughing in frustration as he shook his head, "This girl." He pulled his phone out when he heard it ringing, see that it was his mother, "Hey mom."

"Hey baby." Mary breathed out in relief of hearing his voice, not being able to talk to him in days, "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No, it's fine." He answered as he sat down on the step outside of the back door, "How are you?"

"I'm good, sweetheart." Mary said as she tucked her hair behind her ear, "I've been super busy at work. I was just calling and checking up on you. How is going with Mercedes?"

"Oh, she's something." Sam commented, hearing his mother laugh on the other end, "She's not thrilled that I'm here but honestly, I don't care. I have a job to do."

"Honey, easy up on her." Mary knew how her son was and quite honestly, she felt bad for the girl to even have to encounter that but she was the safest with him. He was tough and strictly business, which made him come off aggressive, but he meant well.

"Mom."

"Samuel, I'm serious." She said in a stern voice, closing down the container as she placed in the drawer, "You have to see it through her eyes. Her father is the damn President. The pressure that's on her, it's enormous."

"I hear you but she also have to see from her parents' perspective. She just can't do ditching acts, like she's trying to do know." Sam mentioned as he stood up, hearing his work phone going off, turning to head through the side door, "I'm not going to hold her hand and sugarcoat anything."

"Jesus, you're stubborn just like your daddy was." Mary grunted as she listen him, rubbing her forehead, she turned around when the door opened, sending a smile to the customer, "Look, I was just calling to check on you. I'll talk you later okay? Love you."

"Love you too, mom." He hung up his phone, rounding the corner and stepping back when he heard low growling. He looked down at the two Labradors, watching as their teeth began to show as their growls gradually increased, he raised his eyes to a smirking Mercedes.

"Good dogs." Mercedes commented as she stared back him before letting out a low whistle, causing them to stop but their eyes never leaving him as she pulled them to walk around, "Got to let them stretch their legs, is that a problem, warden?"

Sam turned around, watching as she took them off their leash, seeing the immediately break off and run, playing along the way. He closed his eyes and counted down, "She's trying my patience, she's really trying my patience."

* * *

 **A/N. Yeeooo, they are so feisty, lmao. They really do dislike each other y'all lol. How they will ever get along is a mystery!**


	4. First, A Cordial Relationship

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE GOVT., AND ANYTHING ELSE THAT THIS THING COVERS!**

 **ENJOY :)**

* * *

Sam grabbed his cup and headed back to his desk, taking a sip of his water as he stared at the security tapes. He has been going through dozens of them to see where Mercedes always went and how exactly she's been getting away. He had figured out in the matter of five minutes how she was doing it and he had to admit that even he was impressed, but it should've been obvious to these proclaimed service men. It was always two places she ended up going to, a club called Brucades and a bar named Georgia's.

"She's very observant and smart." He muttered as he continued to watch on as she switched the drinks, seeing the man coming back with a smile on his face. Hearing a knock on his door, he raised his eyes and saw that it was Mike, "Hey."

"Hey man." Mike greeted as he entered his office, holding up a bag and handing it to him, "A late welcoming gift. It's a half-smoke."

"A local delicacy, thank you." Sam took the bag from him, almost immediately opening it up, "I haven't had one of these in a long time."

"Best thing about living here if we're honest." He chuckled before pointing to the seat, "May I?"

"Go ahead."

Mike caught a glance of Mercedes on his screen, seeing it was tapes from a club, "I see you're doing your homework. Finding anything interesting?"

"I found out how she was getting over, and they honestly really sucked at their job because it wasn't that hard to figure out how she was doing it. As we all know, she's a target, and it quite scary how many times someone has slipped something in her drink. But..." Sam took the food out the bag, laying it on his desk before he turned the screen around fully and pointed to it, "All those times, she reversed drugged someone."

"She's far from stupid. She doesn't like confrontations, so she avoids them." Mike commented as he sat back in the chair, "If she refuses a drink, they're going to run and slander her names with lies, which will cause an uproar. So, she's friendly to a certain extent and she carries pepper spray and a pocket knife, only they don't know.."

"She has friends everywhere looking out for her." Sam finished up, seeing the man smile and nod his head, "I noticed and that's a good thing."

"Despite her delinquency over the years, she's a really good girl." Mike gave his new found friend a smile when he gave him a look, shaking his head in amusement, "The bumping of heads between you two was inevitable. You're both very, very high strong individuals."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Sam commented as he took a bite out the half-smoke, causing Mike to laugh at his words.

"You both will get along...eventually."

"Like I told her, I'm not here for her to like me, because either way, if she do or don't, I'm still going to do my job."

"Uh-huh." Mike said as he took note of something in his head, hearing his phone go off, he lifted it up and saw that it was his wife texting, causing him to get up from his seat when he read what she needed, "And that's my cue to get home. Beers soon?"

"Most definitely. Thank you for the food." Sam watched him nod before he headed out of his office, his focus going back to the screen as he pressed play.

* * *

Mercedes tugged down on the dress she was wearing as she quietly closed the door to her room, heels in her hand as she walked down the hallway, looking down at her phone to check the time. She had at least ten minutes to get there before they started. She jumped when she heard his voice, turning to see him sitting in the chair, switching the light on.

"Going somewhere?"

"You scared me." Mercedes said as she watched as he got up, she grunted and cursed underneath her breath, "Shit."

Sam crossed his arms and looked down at her, "You didn't really think you were going to get pass me, did you?"

"One could only try." She frowned slightly before scanning him, seeing that he was only dressed in shorts and his running shoes, "Did I interrupt something?"

"You did actually."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, swinging the heels she had in her hand up in the air in frustration, "Brucades. It's a lowkey club, can I please go."

"No."

"You can come with me."

"No."

Mercedes groaned as she glared at him, "Why?"

"The place just had a shoot-out last week, what more of a reason do you need?" Sam watched as she rolled her eye once more. He knew he was going to regret this, but he had to do something to prevent a temper tantrum, "Go change."

"Are you going to let me go?"

"You're coming with me for a walk. Meet me downstairs in ten."

Mercedes grunted lowly as she watched him leave. She could refuse and just stay in her room but something told her not to and to go see what she could con out of him. She grabbed her shoes and went into her room to change.

One thing he could say about her was that she was punctual. She came down in time, dressed in t-shirt and some shorts, pushing pass him and out the door. Sam sent up a prayer asking for guidance because he was trying his best to have the patience of a saint.

"Let's play 21 questions."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, I'm not about to have someone around me and not know who they are. Especially someone like you."

Sam glared down at her, "What do you mean someone like me?"

"Strict. You're all work and no play." She commented as she looked up at him innocently but frowning, "You need to loosen up."

"I beg to differ."

"Anyways, if we're going to be stuck together, I might as well suck it up and get to know you." Mercedes face scrunched up at the words leaving her mouth, "I'll start. Are you in a relationship?"

"Straight to it huh?" Sam saw her shrug they walked along the sidewalk, "No. You?"

"No. Do you have siblings? If so, how many and how old?"

"Three. Kara, 32, Dylan 30, and Veronica 20. What's your favorite color?"

"Yellow. Your favorite movie?"

"Lethal Weapon. Yours?"

"Miss Congeniality." Mercedes moved her hair back when the cool night breeze hit her face, "Favorite genre of music?"

"Jazz." Sam watched as she stopped in her tracks, prompting him to do the same as he turned to look at her, "What?"

"Jazz. You. Seriously?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "It calms me down."

"Hm, interesting." Mercedes glanced at him again before she started back walking, "Your turn."

"Why do you like giving your parents a hard time?"

"Suffocation is getting unbearable. Why are you such a hard ass?"

"Bloodline. Why did you decide to major in Psychology?"

"I love helping people." Mercedes admitted honestly as they descended down a hill, "What made you want to join the Navy?"

"My dad. He was a great man and I wanted to follow in his footsteps."

"Was?"

"He died."

"I'm sorry."

Sam glanced over at her, finding her looking at him sympathetic. He hated when people did that, "It's a risk that comes with the job."

"You love trying to being emotionless, huh?"

"Is that suppose to be a question?"

"An observation. It's okay for men to show emotions, Commander."

Sam gritted his teeth as took a calming breath, "You're very annoying, you know that don't you?"

Mercedes just smirked as she stuffed her hands into her pockets, hearing his phone go off, "It's a gift."

Sam slid the answer button, watching as she began to walk in front of him, keeping an eye on her as he brought the phone to his ear, "Hello?"

"Hey Sam, sorry to call so late but can you talk for a sec?"

"What's up?"

"I found something that you might want to look into. I'm forwarding it to your email now."

Sam heard the notification alert ding, moving the phone away to go to his email. Seeing the attachment, he clicked it and did a quick scan through the first page. Looking back at Mercedes when he was done, he brought the phone back to his ear, "I'll call you back when I get to my office." He hung up the phone before going over and grabbing her arm, turning her around, "Let's head back."

"I thought we were walking."

"We walked enough. Let's go, princess."

Mercedes sighed before it turned into a groan, feeling him remove his hand off of her once he moved her to his left side so he could walked on the outside of her as they headed back to the house without a reason given.

* * *

The next day, Mercedes was glad that she only had one class. She was already tired of school and they just started back. Thankfully, the weekend was close but even that was about to be busy because she had a special birthday party to start planning for in a couple of weeks. She thanked the woman once she handed her chili cheese fries, turning to look at Sam, who was scanning the area out, "Inspector Gadget, do you ever take a break?"

"No, not really." He replied as he turned back around and faced her, seeing that she had gotten her food. He looked up when the lady asked if he was wanted anything, shaking his head, "No thank you."

Mercedes smiled at some of her peers as she walked over to get her a drink out the cooler before making her way to the register, where a familiar face was waiting for her.

"Hey there gorgeous."

"Hi Braxton." Mercedes smiled at the boy as he stared at her with a lopsided grin, grabbing her a fork and some napkins out the basket, "How are you today?"

"I'm well. You look beautiful today, but then again, you always do." He smirked as he grabbed her things and placed them in a bag, "And I don't want to hear about you can pay, I know you can, just prefer a beauty like you don't."

Sam stared at the boy as he basically pawned himself over Mercedes, coughing a bit to cover up his laughter at his desperation, which grabbed his attention.

Braxton took his eyes off of her and glanced over at Sam, frowning as he looked down at what he had, "That'll be ten dollars."

Sam side-eyed him in disbelief, laughing, "For chips and a drink?"

"Yep." Braxton handed Mercedes her bag with a smile before turning back to him, holding out his hand, "Take it or leave it."

Mercedes chuckled to herself as she watched Sam pull out his wallet and toss the ten to him, smiling at Braxton before she started walking away with Sam in tow, "You really could've left that there."

"He was expecting me to do just that." Sam said as he opened his bag of chips as they walked outside, popping a couple in his mouth before chewing, "Besides, I spent ten dollars on things ways worse than chips and a drink."

Mercedes looked at him questionably, raising her hand, "I don't even want to know."

Sam shrugged as they walked down the steps, making their way to a table, where they sat down. He watched as she grabbed her laptop from her book bag and sat it on the table.

Mercedes moved her hair out of her face as she pulled the container from the bag and opened it, "You know, we never finished our questions because you were being all secretive on why we had to shorten our walk."

"Well, it was and still is none of your business why." Sam commented, ignoring the glare she was shooting him, "But I guess we can resume, What's your favorite and least favorite food?"

"Definitely Mexican and I don't really like anything spicy. What are two of your pet peeves?"

"Gum smackers and anything taping repeatedly on a surface."

"Relatable. Do you ever want to get married and have kids?"

"N...not right now."

Mercedes raised a brow as she stared back at him intently, "Why the hesitation?"

"There wasn't any." Sam responded as he faced her, "Since you like going the personal route, how about you? Do you want a family of your own?"

Mercedes shrugged as she opened up her water, taking a sip, "I do actually. The house, the husband, the children, the dogs, the whole shebang."

"Interesting."

"Why did you take this job?" Mercedes asked curiously as she ate some of her fries, lifting her fork up to him, "Seriously, it like a downgrade. A high leveled babysitting job. You aren't the type of person who would do something like this."

"And you've known me of all of what, two weeks?" Sam asked watching as she rolled her eyes, he shook his head, "You're right. It isn't something I would normally do, and not for the reasons you think. But, I took it because I saw something in your father's eyes that reminded me of my own and myself."

"And what was that?"

"Someone who would go great lengths to protect the ones he loved." He said as he stared at her before sticking his hand back into his bag of chips, "Does that answer your question, princess?"

Mercedes frowned at the nickname, which was usually a term of endearment, but in his case wasn't. She threw her bottle top to him, which he surprisingly caught, "You're annoying."

"Now we have something in common." He replied smugly as he placed some more chips in his mouth, watching as she put her focus back on her screen, "What are you working on anyways?"

"Oh, just a letter to my father asking for a replacement for you." Mercedes answered him cheekily, "I don't like you very much."

Sam just smirked, taking the cap of his juice before taking a sip, "Good luck with that."

Mercedes laughed despite herself before shaking her head, "You're actually not half bad."

"You keep me on my toes, I'll give you that."

Mercedes smiled a bit before turning back to her screen, "I'm finishing up my reflection paper from my interview I did over the summer. The papers that I continue to write this semester and next shapes up to be my evidence for my deposition presentation in the spring."

"What's your point of focus?"

"I don't want to say just yet."

Sam took some of her fries from her container, placing it in his mouth as he ignored her shocked expression, "That's fine, I'm sure whatever it is, it's going to be good."

"Thanks."

Sam nodded his head as he looked out towards area, "And you're not half bad either. A little annoying and hardheaded, but nothing I can't handle."

Mercedes placed her hand over her heart, dramatically speaking, "Oh my god, who are you and what have you done with Commander Evans? Because this guy right here seems to be getting soft."

Sam scoffed as he glanced back at her, "Please." He watched as she giggled, shaking his head, he reached over and grabbed some more of her fries, much to her dismay, "And just for the record, you don't have to call me that. Just Sam."

Mercedes smirked, her next words causing him to roll his eyes and glare at her, "Oh yeah, you're definitely getting soft."

* * *

 **A/N. Looks like they're starting to get along you guys! Lol, will it last though? Let me know your thoughts on this update! Hope you're enjoying this story!**


	5. First, Reflections

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE, NOR HAVE AN AFFILIATIONS WITH THE GOVT., AND ANYTHING ELSE THAT THIS THING COVERS!**

 **Lawrence Jones Jr- Camryn Howard**

* * *

Mercedes stared at herself in the mirror, chest rising and falling at a steady speed, sweat dripping from her forehead as she closed her eyes for a second, listening to his words. She was tired, but she would never admit it out loud nor would she give him the satisfaction of seeing her weak.

"You're holding back, I can tell."

"I just don't see the point in doing this, that's all."

Sam wiped his face with a towel before tossing it to the side, "It's always a plus to have training."

Mercedes took a deep breath as she turned around, seeing him bring the switchblade back out. Sam had gotten her up early on a Saturday due to what he like to call his safety training. She didn't understand why she had to do so when he was going to be there for her, "Do you just so happen to have these lethal weapons on you?"

"Always." He walked back up to her, looking down, "Expect the unexpected.

Mercedes bit her tongue as he went and stood behind her, feeling him pull her closer to him as he placed the blade to her throat. If anyone from the outside was looking in, they would've been worried and called the cops, but this was all apart of his training.

"In situations like this, you have to play it smart and that can be hard when emotions are all over the place and fear is intact." Sam looked in the mirror to catch her eyes, "Timing is everything. Always remember that."

Mercedes nodded her head, listening to the rest of his directions. Once she got it down, he told her to try everything that he had said and she did just that. She moved her elbow backward then upwards, causing his arm to move away from her neck a bit. She duck down quickly, grabbing his other arm, twisting it until she brought him down to the ground, hovering over him.

"Not bad." He said as he looked up at her, "Could be better though."

Mercedes stared down at him with a frown, yelping when she felt his leg wrap around her and flipped her to where she was now flat on her back, groaning, "You just couldn't let me have my moment."

"Don't let one small victory distract you." He preached before standing up, holding out his hand for her to get, "Let's go."

Mercedes took his hand, rising back up to her feet, "I'm starting to regret even liking you that tiny bit."

"Great, you can join the rest of the people who don't as well." Sam watched as she threw him a glare before turning around. He walked up behind her again, this time wrapping his arm around her neck, "Don't hold back."

Mercedes grunted as she planted her feet, taking her left hand and squeezing his wrist before dropping her right elbow and hitting him in his ribs, feeling him loosen up, she backed kicked him, lifting her arms to get out of his hold. She turned around and decked him in his jaw, causing him to stumble back some. Yep, that last part was definitely not apart of his instructions.

Sam rolled his jaw at the stinging pain, looking over in her direction, "Really?"

Mercedes smirked as she went over and shrugged, "You said don't hold back."

"You're such a smart ass." He tasted the blood forming in his mouth as he spoke, making his way over to the chairs.

"Aren't you the pot calling the kettle black." Mercedes sarcastically spoke as she watched him closely, rolling her eyes as she walked out and went to the front to ask for a ice pack. She grabbed it when they handed to her, picking up a water bottle and a small can on the way back. She tossed the ice pack in his lap before moving in close to him, tilting his head back, she placed the bottle to his mouth and squeezed some water in, bringing the can to his lips.

Sam stared at her as he swished the water around in his mouth before spitting it out,

"You have a nasty right hook."

Mercedes sat the items down next to him, watching as he moved the pack around on his face, "My brother taught me a few good things."

"Should've known." Sam commented as he moved the ice pack after a few seconds to the seat, standing up, "He was a good man but he was an even better SEAL."

"That he was." Mercedes smiled to herself as she turned and walked back to the center of the mat, "Anyways, how long are we going to be in here?"

"We're done for the day."

"Great, I'll wait in the truck."

"You'll wait right here while I get this stuff put back." Sam side-eyed her before heading to pick up the things that they had used, "You're not slick."

Mercedes grunted as she walked back over the bench, rolling her eyes as she mumbled underneath her breath, "Ass." She looked down when she heard vibrating, seeing that it was his personal phone, she saw that he had three missed calls and six messages from someone named Jessica, "Jessica is definitely trying to get in touch with you. Maybe you should call her back."

"Maybe you should stop being noisy." He retorted as he walked over and grabbed his phone, stuffing in his pocket before picking up his water bottle, "Come on."

Mercedes stood from the bench, walking on the side of them as they headed to the front, waving to the workers as they made their exit, "I'm just saying, it could be an emergency."

"And I'm just saying, mind your business."

"I thought you said you didn't have a girlfriend?" Mercedes stopped in her tracks when he turned, his face serious, which just proved a theory running through her head, "She probably needs you."

"Drop it, princess." Sam stared at her with blank eyes, "I'm serious."

"Did I hit a nerve?" Mercedes asked with a smirk, seeing his Adam's apple move as a vein showcased sharply in the side of his head, "I believe I did."

Sam opened the door and moved away from her, "Get in."

Mercedes just smiled at him as she got into the truck, chuckling when he slammed it shut, "Oh yeah, he's going to be fun."

* * *

"This year I want to cut out the real trees. The fake ones will do just fine. Besides that, let's keep it traditional and family fun."

"We're doing the whole house right ma'am?"

"Yes."

The man nodded his head as he wrote in his notepad, hearing a knock on her door.

"Come in." Madelyn said as she looked up from her pad, seeing that it was her daughter, she smiled, "Hey baby."

"Hi. Am I interrupting?"

"No, we were just finishing up for today. Thank you, Mr. Simpson."

Mercedes greeted the man as she came into the room, while he left, going over to give her a hug before taking a seat, "What you up to?"

"Getting things together for the Christmas Gala. Yes, this early already before you ask." Madelyn chuckled when she smiled at her, sitting down her pen, "How are you my sweet pea?"

"I'm doing alright. School has started off good so far. I'm glad I don't have that many hours to take this and next semester." Mercedes leaned forward and grabbed a green jolly rancher out of her jar, "I can't wait until Ishy gets back here. I miss him."

"I bet you can't and vice versa." She watched as her daughter lit up, crossing her legs, "How's it going with Commander Evans by the way?"

"He's..." She moved her hands around, trying to find the right words, "Intense. Very, very intense."

Madelyn chuckled at her, knowing exactly what she meant but also knowing without her telling her the two were clashing. She knew when she first met Sam that it was going to be dislike relationship between the two for some time, and she was all for it. Her daughter needed someone to put her in her place.

"Even though he is just that.." Mercedes continued as she sucked on the hard candy, eyes meeting her mom's, "I've never felt safer with anyone else like I do with him."

Madelyn felt that hit her like a ton a bricks but at the same time, she was happy that her daughter felt that way, "I'm sorry if you haven't felt like that always, Mercedes. You know we try our best to make sure you feel and are protected."

"I know. It's just...with what happen with LJ, I never felt safe even with all the security around me. Me still doing my ditching acts only amplified it, but it's like...I don't know, it's confusing. I was suffocating and needed space but at the same time, I felt unsafe either way. I know that don't make sense.."

"I understand what you mean, baby." Madelyn said honestly as she stared at her, trying her best not to tear up.

"Mom, don't cry." She said quietly as she got up and went to where she was, wrapping her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, it's just your brother. What happened to him and how you feel..." Madelyn sniffled as she pulled back and wiped her eyes, "I miss him so much."

"Me too." She spoke softly as she helped her wipe her tears, "There's not a day that goes by that I don't think about him."

" _I'm not going to miss it, I promise."_

 _Mercedes smiled as she leaned forward and hugged him tightly, "I love you."_

" _I love you, too. Never forget that, little lady." LJ hugged her back before pressing a kiss to her forehead, pulling back as he grabbed his drink, "Now, get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow morning."_

" _Okay." Mercedes waved as he headed for the door, not realizing that this would be her last time ever seeing or speaking to him alive._

"Oh god, I'm sorry." Madelyn words brought Mercedes' back from her memory, "I haven't cried in awhile."

"At least you are crying and not holding it in." Mercedes sat on the corner of her desk, "But we have to remember that he's in a much better place than all of us."

Madelyn smiled, causing her daughter to do so as well, hearing her phone ring, she leaned over and picked it up, clearing her throat before speaking, "Yes. Yes. I'll be right down."

Mercedes watched as she stood up and sighed, grabbing her folder from her desk as stepped back, "Meeting?"

"I have do a press conference." Madelyn leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek, "We'll talk later."

"Okay, have fun." She snorted when she grunted before walking out the her room. She glanced around her desk, going for another piece of candy until she saw a jump drive with Sam's name on it. Looking up to make sure no one was coming, she grabbed it and sat down in her chair, plugging it into the side. Seeing that a login requirement was needed she tried to sign in through her mother's username and password but failed. Then she tried her father's but that was a bust as well. She sat back defeated before it came to her, grabbing the jump drive, she jumped out of her mom's chair, pushing it in before she headed out and to the one person who she knew without a doubt could get into it.

* * *

Oakley nodded her head to music as she typed away on her laptop, jumping when she felt someone place their hands on her shoulders. Snatching her headphones off, she turned around and looked up at the person, "You scared me."

Mercedes smiled down at her innocently, "Sorry. How are you?"

"I'm good." Oakley sat her headphones on her desk before turning back to her, "Sam's not here yet."

"Great because I'm not here to see him." Mercedes replied as she pulled a chair and sat beside her, watching as she shifted uncomfortably, "Nervous?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you're up to something, I can feel it."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "I just need a favor, Oak. That's all."

"I'm not helping you escape, Mercedes. Even if I did, which I would never, it's damn near impossible for me to do so."

Mercedes rolled her eyes at that as she handed her the jump drive, "I need you to get into this, please."

"What am I looking for?" She asked as she took it from her, inserting it into the side of her laptop, seeing that it had Sam's name on it.

"Just some information."

Oakley watched as the login pop up, "If you're trying to find some dirt on Sam, that's beyond invasion of privacy."

"That's rich coming from you, Oakley." Mercedes side-eyed the young hacker, seeing her purse her lips, "You've done worse."

"You didn't have to say it like that." Oakley mumbled as she began to type, "Anything specific."

"I'll let you know once you get in." Mercedes smirked, watching her let out a sigh before her eyes went back to screen, where they watched for five minutes as the young girl failed to get in.

"Somebody went real far to make sure no one could access this." Oakley grunted as she typed some more, frowning when she was denied once again. It took her another minute before she actually unlocked it, smiling at the challenge as documents starting to pop up, "I'm in."

"What are you two doing?"

Mercedes got up from her seat and turned around, moving to hide the screen with her body, "We were just doing an interview for my class."

Sam stared at her and automatically knew she was lying. He looked behind her and down at the girl, who was avoiding his eyes at all costs, "Oakley."

Oakley gulped lowly, exiting out of everything before she turned to Sam, seeing the look on his face then looking at Mercedes, back to him, "I...um...she wanted my help."

"With what?" Seeing that she wasn't going to answer him, he moved to the side and looked on her screen, leaning over and clicking the files back up. Raising a brow when he saw his picture and the familiar documents pulled up. He turned and looked at Mercedes, knowing that it was her doing, "What are you doing with this?"

"Doing with what?"

"Cut the bull."

Mercedes watched as he completely exited it and took the jump drive out and slipping it into his pocket, "Hey, that's not yours."

"And it's not yours either. I'm giving it back to your mother, who you stole it from." Sam placed the drive in his pocket, heading to his office, speaking, "If you wanted to know about me, you should've just ask."

"Like you were going to tell me anything. You barely answered my questions the other day."

Mercedes watched as he disappeared in his office, turning and finding Oakley staring at her, "What?"

"He's a good person."

"I've never doubted that he was." Mercedes admitted as she crossed her arms, "I just want to know why he's so secretive about the real reason he's here."

"Maybe he has a reason for being so, Mercedes." Oakley shrunk in her seat, staring up at her, "Maybe we shouldn't have, well more you than me, try to invade in his privacy."

"Maybe, just maybe, a tiny smudge, you're right, Oak." Mercedes mumbled before she turned away from her, going and opening the door to his office, watching as he put some things in his cabinet before going to his desk. She studied him for a minute, seeing the frustration on his face. Not to mention his face, she saw the bruising that she had caused yesterday. She really did hit him a little too hard.

"You like sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, huh?"

Mercedes frowned slightly at his tone and words, "Like I said, I don't like people around me without really knowing them."

"And like I said, if you wanted to know something, come to me not try to hack into to some files to see others opinions. I'm not going to tell you again." He spat out as his eyes went back on the screen in front of him, still feeling her own on him, "Do I make myself clear?"

"I guess so." She turned and left out, grunting lowly as she walked pass Oakley and out the room. That was a complete fail. He was a mysterious case and all she wanted to know is the truth behind why exactly he was here and who he really was.

* * *

 **A/N. And just so y'all are aware, Sam is an Aries and Mercedes is a Gemini. That should explain everything, lmao! Let me know your thoughts!**


	6. First, Responsibility

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE, NOR HAVE AN AFFILIATIONS WITH THE GOVT., AND ANYTHING ELSE THAT THIS THING COVERS!**

 **Janelle Jones- Jasmine Carmichael**

 **Christina Stanley- Jasmine Cephas Jones**

 **Margaret Jones-** **Mugga**

* * *

The past few weeks, the relationship between Sam and Mercedes surprisingly got better. There was an unspoken understanding between the two, but it still kind of puzzled Sam a bit. He took notice of how she has been acting for the past couple of days and she wasn't herself. One thing that made him look sideways was that she hasn't even said a snarky comment to him, something that she has been doing since he got here.

Sam walked behind her as they made it to the living room, bags in their hands. She had asked him if he could take her to the store earlier, and they had just made it back with a lot of things he had questions for, "You've been too quiet lately."

"And you've been less of an asshole. Your point?"

There she was, "What's up with you? You're actually behaving."

Mercedes turned to him with a weird expression on her face as she sat her bags on the couch, "Nothing's wrong, I've just been busy. Plus, you seem to know my every move, so it's impossible for me to try anything. I'm throwing in my card. I have more important things to worry about than pissing you off, Commander."

"You're throwing a birthday party?"

"Yes genius." Mercedes raised a brow at him in concern, "You literally just went to the store with me to get everything."

Sam was still confused as he looked at the Nemo themed decorations in the bags. He meant to ask her in the store about it but she seemed too busy making sure she had everything, "Mercedes?"

"Mhm."

"Who birthday is it exactly?"

Mercedes looked up at him, confused as well at first before it came to her, eyes going wide, "Shit, did we not tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, the doors busted it open and the sound of a loud, squeaky voice made his presence known, "Mommy."

Sam head turned around quickly, seeing a little boy with a woman not too far behind him, his curly black hair bouncing wildly as he ran towards Mercedes with a big smile on his face.

"Hi baby." Mercedes picked him up with a smile, pressing a kiss to his cheek as she hugged him, "I've missed you so, so much."

Sam was definitely caught off guard by that and was beyond confused. When did she have a child? He has been here for a good month and he didn't even know nor have he even seen him, "I'm sorry, I must of missed the news and the conversation about you having a child."

"No, this is my nephew. I tried getting him to call me TiTi, but he doesn't want to." Mercedes stared at the little boy before her eyes went to Sam, "My brother and his fiancée named me the godparent and had papers written up with all our signatures saying that if anything happens to them, guardianship would be handed over to me. At the time, I never expected that anything would. Now, legally this little milk chocolate drop is my responsibility." She kissed his nose, causing him to laugh and smile, deep dimples showcasing in both of his cheeks, "He has been staying with my aunt and uncle until I got settled back into school. Say hi to Sam baby."

Sam smiled at him as he laid his head down on Mercedes' shoulder shyly, watching as he waved his hand a little, causing him to do the same, "How old is he?"

"Two, he turns three Saturday. This who's birthday party I was planning." Mercedes set the little boy down on his feet, watching as he ran over to where her cousin, Janelle, who greeted them with a wave, was sitting with his lunch out for him. She turned her attention back to Sam as she crossed her arms over her chest, "I assumed you knew about him since it was broadcast on the news."

"So much as gone on over the last couple of years. How long has it been?"

"Three years ago today actually. Two days before he was born." Mercedes revealed sadly as she watched Ishmael sit down by Janelle, "Not the way I expected him to go out at least."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I always prepared myself if the day came that my brother would lose his life in the line of duty, not by someone killing him in drive by shooting." Mercedes eyes went back to Sam, "And Christina, well she let her demons get the best of her after she gave birth. She loved my brother too much to where she couldn't live without him. So, she took her own life a week after Ishy was born, leaving the most precious gift to this world motherless."

"Apparently not." Sam commented as he watched as a sad smile twitched up on her lips.

"Mommy, come eat."

"You don't have to hover over me anymore. As you can see, I'm not going anywhere." She told him as she walked away, smiling at the little boy, who was holding a piece of sandwich in his hand as she sat on the floor.

Sam watched them for a few minutes before he exited out of the room, her words heavy on his mind. She was only twenty-three years old and had to carry a huge responsibility like this. It didn't seemed like she mind, but her life had just begun. Just because of that, he respected her so much. Feeling his phone buzz, he looked down and saw that he had a text for Oakley, letting him know that the results were back from a little situation he had been taking care of for three weeks.

 _Mercedes grabbed the pen, looking up at her brother and Christina, "Are you two sure?"_

" _Absolutely." Christina smiled, rubbing her hands over her belly as she breathed out, "If something ever happened to us, there is no one else I would want to raise our son."_

 _LJ nodded in agreement with a smile of his own, "And you know I feel the same way."_

 _Mercedes looked between them before her eyes went back to the papers, smiling a bit as she pressed the point of the pen against the line, signing her signature. It was official. God forbid that if anything happen, but she would definitely step up if it does._

* * *

Sam had just finished up signing off on security details for the next couple of events the First Lady was going to be in attendance for. He had checked in on Mercedes, not hearing anything from her all day, and saw that she had been in the kitchen for three hours when he decided to check on her. Hearing grunting and groaning as he rounded the corner, he peeped in and saw her standing over a bowl, her face, shirt, and pants full of flour, hair thrown on top of her head, and a frustrated expression on her face.

"It can't be that hard." Mercedes mumbled as she poured more flour in the bowl, looking down at the instructions, "Why is it so hard?"

Sam cleared his throat as he entered, "What you got going on in here, little Jones?"

Mercedes glanced up at him for a second before refocusing on the directions, "I'm trying to make a birthday cake for Ishmael."

"Tina's a pastry chef, why didn't you just let her make it?"

"I wanted to do it on my own."

Sam eyes went over to the trash, seeing two burned up cakes in the trash then looking back at her, "And how's that going?"

Mercedes pursed her lips as she looked up at him and glared, "Get out."

Sam chuckled to himself as he mumbled, "I pity the fool who ends up with you."

"I heard that." Mercedes glared at him as she grabbed a new spoon from the drawer, setting it on the counter, "Just leave."

"I could help you."

"No."

"Alright then, goodnight."

Merceded sighed as she closed her eyes, placing her hands on the counter, "Wait."

Sam stopped at the door, smirking to himself before he turned around. He walked back over to where she was, grabbing the bowl from her, "What kind were you going for?"

"He loves chocolate."

"Every little kid I've met does, even me." Sam poured the cocoa powder in the mixer. Turning to her, he pointed to the eggs, "Crack some for me, can you manage that?"

Mercedes frowned at him before she moved over to do what he said, watching him closely as she did her part, "Where did you learn how to bake?"

"My mom." He answered as he turned the mixer on so it could do its thing, added a couple of drops of coconut flavor to it and keeping it out for the buttercream mixture, "She owns her own bakery back home and made me work there after school."

"That's...interesting. You baking and all."

Sam scoffed as he grabbed the bowl from her when she was done, pouring into the spinning bowl, "At least I know how."

Mercedes sucked her teeth, "My mom have always tried to teach me how to cook, but I've never been interested."

"Yeah but come on. What are you going to do for the rest of your life if you don't learn how? Find a husband who do? Hire a chef?"

Mercedes nodded her head, "Pretty much." She watched as he pursed his lips, shaking his head in disbelief. She rolled her eyes and chuckled, "I'm kidding, Sam. Although I would love if my soulmate knows how, I'm going to learn too."

"Great." He commented as he stopped the mixer, glancing over at her as he grabbed the sheet pan, "There's only so much frozen foods and takeout you can eat. Plus, Ishmael would probably get tired of it to."

Mercedes snorted as she grabbed the eggs shells and tossed them in the trash, "Maybe, just maybe, you're right."

Sam cracked smile before shaking his head, pouring the chocolate batter in the pan before setting it to the side and walking it over to the oven.

While they waited for cake to get done, Sam helped her do the goody bags. They worked in a comfortable silence as they filled the bags with the different treats. He had gotten up to take the cake out when the oven went off so it cool before heading back to finish up the bags. After they were done, they went back into the kitchen, where Sam successfully transferred the cake out the pan and onto the flat cardboard. He took the buttercream frosting and smoothed it out over the cake.

"Don't suppose you know how to write on one either do you?" She joked as she looked back at him, amusement dropping from her face when she saw the look on his, "You've got to be kidding me."

Sam handed the first piping bag that was filled with blue icing to her, shrugging as he set the orange one to the side, "You'll do just fine."

Mercedes grunted as she grabbed it from him, "I don't want to mess it up."

"Mercedes, he's turning three. He's not going to care nor is he going to remember if it's nothing on there or if it's written in pink. All he's going to know tomorrow is that 'my mommy made me a cake'."

"Technically, you did."

"No, I didn't, you did." Sam stepped back and crossed his arms over his chest, "Just do it kid."

"I'm not a kid." She mumbled as she picked up the piping bag, hovering over the cake before she started.

Sam watched her closely, seeing how concentrated she was, he shook his head in amusement. She was so damn stubborn and self-sufficient, it wasn't even funny.

Mercedes placed a small dot underneath the line for the exclamation point before grabbing the orange one and going over it as well. She stepped back when she was done, "It doesn't look that bad."

"It's really good, actually. You did great." Sam complimented as he looked down at the cake before glancing back at her, finding her giving him a questionable look, "What?"

"I'm just in shock that you know how to compliment."

Sam stared at her blankly, watching as she let out a giggle before sitting the piping bag down, "I'm not a heartless asshole, Mercedes."

"Hm, I couldn't tell."

Sam rolled his eyes at her as he pushed off the refrigerator, going to put the bowls in the sink to wash.

Mercedes smiled as she moved back to help him, walking into the other room with the spoons they used, placing it in the soapy water, "In all seriousness, thank you, Sam. I really do appreciate the help."

"Anytime." Sam glanced down at her, sending her a smile before turning his attention back on the dishes, "You know, I'm just not here to protect you, little Jones. If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me."

Mercedes nodded her head as she turned to look up at him, smiling, "Thank you and even though I know it's never going to happen but if you need an ear, I'm a great listener."

"Trust me, my problems are something I will never bring onto someone else."

Mercedes ran the water over the bowl, glancing over at him, "Well, I'm here if you need me."

"I'll keep that in mind." He sent her smile before he turned his attention back to the dishes.

* * *

After a busy morning getting everything ready, Mercedes was happy with how everything had turned out. Her original plans was the have it at the aquarium because Ishmael was obsessed with marine life but she opted to do that some other time with just him and her. Instead, she had rented out an indoor play park where they had literally everything for kids to do from bounce houses, laser tag, slides, swings, ball and foam pits and so much more. With his whole preschool class plus their parents and her family, you could say that it was a packed house.

Sam moved his plate of leftover crust from his pizza back as he watched her, seeing the happiness radiating off of her and Ishmael, moving the plate back. He had been observing her all day and has come to one conclusion. She was a damn good mother figure and if you didn't know the truth, you would just say that she was a great mother to her son.

"She's good isn't she?"

Sam came out of his thoughts when he the voice, turning to the woman, who took a seat next to him, "She is."

The woman held out her hand, smiling, "I'm Margaret, Mercedes' aunt and Madelyn's sister."

Sam shook her outreached hand, "Sam, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." She smiled as she turned her attention back out to everyone, "Have any rugrats?"

"No ma'am."

"Hm." Margret hummed out a she stared at him for a moment, watching as he looked at her with a confused expression, she gave him a smile before patting his shoulder and standing up, "It was nice meeting you, sweetie."

"Likewise, ma'am." Sam watched as she walked away, still confused by her sudden need to leave. He turned back to look to see where Mercedes was, chuckling as she made it through the maze and headed to where he was, "I believe they're coming for my job. They didn't let anything hit you and got through the maze without a hitch. They're pre-schoolers."

"Smart pre-schoolers." Mercedes laughed at him as she picked up her cup and took a long sip of her juice before sitting it down. Feeling some arms around her legs, she looked down and found that it was Ishmael and his friend, Daphne, "Hey babies."

"Hi." Their squeaky, giggly voices ran out together as they looked up at her before their eyes went to Sam.

Sam stared back at them questionably as they began tugging on his arms, smiling at him, "Um."

"Come play."

Mercedes smiled at their cuteness as she raised her eyes at him, seeing the expression on his face was priceless, "Yeah, come on Sam, you need to let loose."

"Okay, geez, y'all are strong." He said once he got up, watching as they let him go and ran over to the ball pit to jump in.

Mercedes snuck behind him quietly, about to push him in but she underestimated his reflexes greatly. He turned and grabbed her, loosing his footing due to them being on to the edge. He pulled her along with him as they both fell into the pit, their own laughter running out together.

"Did you really just try to sneak up on me? Me out of all people? Seriously?"

Mercedes snorted as she sat up and stared down at him as he sunk further into the balls, giggling as some went across his face, "Yeah, I really didn't think that through."

"Not at all." Sam smiled as she moved off of him, taking her outreached hand as she helped him sit up. He looked over at Ishmael, who waved at him before going going to play with his friends, "I didn't think he would warm up to me."

"Even though you have to whole serious, Alpha male personality majority of the time, kids can sense good people." Mercedes stated as she tilted her head, seeing something change within him, "You okay?"

Sam turned to her and nodded, "I'm fine."

"Sam." Mercedes said cautiously as she watched him get up and sit on the edge. She moved over to where he was and sat beside him, "You know I meant what I said yesterday."

"And I did too." He said as he looked at her, "I'm okay."

"I don't believe it but I'm going to let it go." Mercedes spoke truthfully as she turned her attention back to the kids, who were making their way out just to jump back in.

After a few more minutes, Mercedes had gathered everyone up, so they could get ready to sing Happy Birthday. She picked Ishmael up and propped him on her hip, laughing when his eyes went wide as he stared down at his cake.

"Mommy, that's mine." Ishmael turned to her with a big smile, seeing her nod her head, he kissed her cheek and wrapped his arm around her neck, the action not going unnoticed by anyone, and it made all their hearts melt.

" _Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Ishmael, Happy Birthday to you_."

"Blow out your candles, baby." Mercedes smiled as she pressed a kiss to his cheek, watching as he leaned forward and blew out his candles, pulling back with a big smile as he began to clap along with everyone else.

Sam smiled at him, his eyes going to Mercedes', who was just as happy as he was. He was really liking this side of her. Who knew that this was the same girl that he has been dealing since he got here.

"Alright, lets get these kiddies seated so they can get their cake and ice cream." Mercedes said as she sat Ishmael down to the ground, watching as he ran off again to the playground, "Ish..."

Janelle snorted as she got up from the floor m, sitting her camera on the table, "I'll get him."

"Thank you, Janelle."

Sam headed to where Mercedes was, grabbing the ice cream scoopers and buckets from the workers, "Scoot over."

Mercedes turned her head to look at him, seeing him pop the top off the bucket, smiling a bit for the unasked for help, "Thanks, Sam."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

After successfully getting everyone the desserts, Sam for one was happy to be done with it so he could sit down. Don't get him wrong, he loved the energy bouncing from the kids but his annoyance came from the desperate single moms and even some married ones shamelessly throwing themselves at him. But on the upside, Mercedes did put them in their place in the nicest way she could.

Sam was sitting across from Mercedes, while Ishmael occupied her lap, smiling at the little boy, who had cake and ice cream all over his face.

"You like it?" Mercedes asked, smiling when he nodded his head up and down quickly, chuckling as he took his fork and went in for another piece, "I'm going to have to thank your mom for letting you work with her."

Sam snorted as he tighten the top on his on his water, "She'd eat that up and throw it my face for the rest of my life."

Mercedes giggled as she watched Ishmael take the fork and continue to dig through his cake. She lifted her head and saw her parents, smiling when they came over, "Enjoying yourselves?"

"We are. You really did an amazing job, baby girl." Lawrence complimented his daughter as he continued to look around before his eyes settled on hers, "I'm really proud of you for this and I know LJ is too."

Mercedes smiled sadly at the mention of her brother, knowing that that they all were a little emotional still and forever will be during this time, "Thanks dad."

Sam observed the family closely and could tell that this was still hard on them and he understood. Loosing someone was never easy, and it was really hard trying to heal from it to, no matter how long it's been.

"And can I just say, this cake is really good." Madelyn noted, her husband nodding in agreement, "When I went to compliment Tina, she said that she didn't make it. Who did?"

"I did."

Lawrence and Madelyn both paused and looked at each other before looking back at their daughter, laughing at her.

Mercedes pursed her lips at the two, eyes going over to Sam with an _I told you know one would believe me_ look _._

"Mercedes." Lawerence looked at his daughter knowingly, "Come on, stop playing. Who made the cake for real?"

Mercedes gulped internally as she looked between them, eyes glancing at Sam for a spilt second again before sighing, "S..."

"She really did make it. I was there when she did." Sam cut her off, giving her a look before turning to her parents with a smile, "She poured all of her heart into it for her baby."

Mercedes nodded her head, going along with it, "Pinterest helped a lot."

Madelyn stared at her, seeing that she was serious, she smiled back at her with a chuckle, "Well baby, it's delicious. You did a fantastic job."

"Seriously. This taste like a profession did it."

"Thank you." Mercedes kept a tight smile as she turned and looked at Sam, raising a brow as he smirked before looking away.

"If you'll excuse us, we're being summons by your grandmother." Lawrence said as she gave the trio a smile before placing his hand on his wife back and guiding her to where his mother was.

"Mommy, no more." Ishmael spoke as he slid from her lap, pointing to the slides, "I want to go back play now."

"Okay baby." Mercedes watched as he took off running, calling behind him, "Slow down and be careful, Ishmael."

"Okay."

Sam watched as he slowed down, chuckling as he looked down at her jokingly, "Who knew that anyone would ever listen to that annoying voice of yours?"

"Screw you, Commander." Mercedes threw him a glare as she stood up, rolling her eyes as she went to throw away her trash.

"Mommy, Sam..." Ishmael called out to the two adults from the top of the slide before he went down, causing them to turn his way, "Come slide."

"I think I may actually like him more than you." Sam smirked at her before turning away and headed into the direction.

Mercedes continued to glare at him but a smile graced her lips. He was actually starting to let his guard down, slowly but surely. She could tell that he was trying and for that, she respected him.

* * *

 **A/N. A lot went on in this chapter, so let me know your thoughts. So you are aware, this story will start back updating in September! All I have to say, be prepared for when it comes back b/c it's about to get a little sticky!**


	7. First, Mistakes

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE GOVT., AND ANYTHING ELSE THAT THIS THING COVERS!**

 **Cartier Wilson- Sevyn Streeter**

 **Natalie "Nat" Garrett- Lex Scott Davis**

 **Candace Miller- Adriyan Rae**

 **ENJOY :)**

* * *

The past few months have actually been quite great for both Sam and Mercedes. After weeks of dislike on both sides, the two actually have being getting along well and Mercedes thinks the catalyst of that was Ishmael's birthday party. He was starting to open up a little more and she couldn't help but love that.

"I was thinking Panama Beach. What you all think?"

Mercedes just finished texting her her mom, tuning back into the conversation when she heard Ashlyn speak, "I think it's way too early to be planning this, Ash."

Ashlyn scoffed, wincing as the steam was getting to her scalp as the beautician pressed her hair, "Never too early. People are starting to book hotels and beach houses now and I refuse to not have a place to stay."

"Are you even going to be able to go, Cedes?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you are the president's daughter."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "Please stop referring to me like that."

"It's the truth." Nat spoke as she spun the chair, hazel eyes brighten with amusement, "Speaking of, where is that fine piece of white chocolate bodyguard of yours?"

"Ain't he fine though?" Cartier commented as finished the second to last braid on her own head, "Girl, I seriously don't know how you make it with him everyday without wanting to jump his bones."

Mercedes chuckled as she shook her head, looking in the mirror when the woman said she was finish, she ran her hands through the curls, "He's outside."

"I can't believe he loosen the leash on you."

"I'm not surprised. This girl hasn't been able to slip pass him nor has she made the effort."

"Honestly, I lost all desire to." Mercedes spoke honestly as she looked at her friends with a shrug, "I realized that it was stupid on my part and that I was putting myself in harms way. And not only that, but I have to focus on school and Ishmael. Forget the outside world, I need to be a good example for him."

"That little cutie." Ashlyn started as she turned to her best friend, smiling, "You're doing a really great job raising him and you're the perfect role model."

"Thank you, seriously. I never expected that I would be taking care of a child at this age. Hell, I didn't expect this crazy life I have now , but I wouldn't change a thing." Mercedes breathed out happily with a smile just as the doors open, showcasing the man of the hour.

"Ladies." Sam greeted as he walked in, feeling the intense gazes on him as he went to Mercedes, trying his best to ignore them.

"How are you single my guy?" Nat asked as she parted Ashlyn's hair, staring at him with a smirk, "Haven't found anyone to match your obviously fast pace?"

Cartier smirked as she leaned forward, "Is us chocolate girls on your preference list?"

"Just ignore them, baby." Mercedes' beautician, Candace said as she gave him a soft smile, shaking her head at their shenanigans, "That's none of their business and they obviously don't know boundaries."

"I'm just saying, _I may be young but I'm ready._ " Cartier sung out as she sent Sam wink, causing him to clear his throat and look down at Mercedes, speaking at the same time she did.

"Please leave Sam alone."

"Are you ready?"

Mercedes giggled at his pleading look as their voices ran out at the same time, nodding her head. She pulled the cash from her wallet, handing it to her beautician and thanking her before sliding back into her coat, "I'll text y'all later."

Sam gave them a polite smile before turning around, placing his hand on Mercedes' back to help guide her out quickly so he could avoid the comments to follow.

Mercedes almost tripped as they exited, snorting as he let go of her and moved to open the door, "You almost made me fall."

"Sorry." He said as he made his way to the the truck, going to open the door for her, "They're just...intimidating, that's all."

Mercedes stopped in her tracks, raising a brow, "Oh, so you're apart of the crowd that assumes that that's just how black women are huh?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Save yourself."

"Intimidating in a different way than you're thinking. Admiration for me. Meaning, beauty, intelligence, strong willed, and straightforwardness." He listed as he looked at her, still seeing the unimpressed expression on her face, "Do you need me to elaborate more because I will?"

A smile quirked on her lips as she stared up at him, noticing his facial expression never changed, hesitation was non-existent and not an inch of sweat broken, "You never back down, do you?"

"Why would I?" Sam asked as the smirk formed at the corner of his lips, "Get in the truck, please."

"Yes sir." She moved passed him and got in, chuckling to herself once he closed the door. She knew what he meant when he said it. She was hoping that she could trip him up, but it ended up backfiring on her.

* * *

Sam was content as he laid back against the cushion, plate of sandwiches in his lap as he crossed his legs on top of the table. He was lounging in the living room that was outside of his room, watching reruns of The Andy Griffith Show. It's been a minute since he could actually have some time to himself but seems like he was going to have to wait for it a little bit longer. Picking up a slice, he bit into it, laughing at the show before he spoke, "I thought we had this discussion about you trying to sneak up on me."

"How do you do that?" Mercedes frowned as she rounded the couch and took a seat, "Wait, let me guess...it's all apart of being trained, right?"

"You're such a smug ass."

Mercedes smirked at him, eyes going to his plate, nose scrunching, "Are those PB&J sandwiches with bananas in them?"

Sam nodded his head before breaking off a piece of his uneaten one, lifting it to her, "Don't knock it till you try it."

Mercedes grabbed it from him curiously, eyes crossing at the combination in front of her before slowly bringing it to her mouth and taking a bite.

"It's good, huh? Admit it."

"It's alright."

Sam snorted before rolling his eyes at her, "To what do I owe this visit."

Mercedes grabbed his cup of milk that was sitting on the table, drinking from it, "I can't just chill with you without having a reason?"

"No."

Mercedes pursed her lips as she sat the cup back down, them both not realizing in the moment what she did, "You have no faith in me do you?"

Sam stared at her knowingly before tossing a escaped banana slice in his mouth, "Again, what do you want?"

"Honestly, I just want to spend some time with you before you leave. I can't believe this is coming out of my mouth but as annoying as you are, I'm going to miss having you around."

"Where am I going!?" He asked confused at first but then it clicked, chuckling as he shook his head, "I thought we were good. You're still trying to get rid of me?"

"What are you talking about?" Mercedes stared at him confusedly, seeing that they were both on two different things, "Aren't you going home for the holidays?"

"No."

"Why?"

Sam rolled his jaw uncomfortably before sighing, hating that he was about to bring it up but he had a feeling she would see right through some bullshit lie he would try to tell, "Eleven years ago, it was raining and I was up early helping my mom and grams prep for Thanksgiving dinner. We were laughing, joking, watching the parade, just having a grand ole time until there was a knock at the door. I will never forget that knock. I will never forget the last sincere smile my mom gave me for a while before she left out the kitchen. I would never forget those few minutes later, hearing her screams and running to see what was wrong. I would never forget seeing the two men in uniform standing in our threshold while my mother was collapsed on the floor from the news that my father had been killed. Thanksgiving hasn't and will never be the same for me."

Mercedes was speechless. She have noticed that he haven't been himself lately and now she knew why. She didn't even know what to really say after hearing everything, "I'm sorry."

"One thing you should know about me, I don't like sympathy."

Mercedes pursed her lips as she adjusted herself on the couch, "Well, you can't get mad because people care and have a heart, Sam."

"I can when I feel like they're only doing it out of pity."

"Who hurt you?"

For the first time, Sam didn't have an immediate response for her and she was taken aback by it. Seeing that she had finally muted him, Mercedes watched closely as he cleared his throat and avoid her question.

"My family are going to Tulsa to visit my grandparents for the holiday. And for Christmas, they're taking a vacation to Greece. So.."

"You're opting to stay here?"

"Yes." Sam responded as he shrugged his shoulders, grabbing his cold milk and drinking some of it, "This is one holiday I can never bare. So, as crazy as it does sound, I opt out of it and Christmas too."

Mercedes hummed out as she nodded her head understandably, "Well, I know I can't change the past but maybe this is the year where you can start having better memories." She turned around and grabbed the wrapped box from the table, turning back to face him, "When I went out with Mike the other day, I did some early Christmas shopping and I got you something. I was going to wait until Christmas but I want you to have it now, but don't open it just yet. So, from Ishy and I, Merry Early, Early Christmas, Commander."

"You didn't have to get me anything, little Jones."

"I didn't but I did." Mercedes shrugged as she leaned over and grabbed another piece of his sandwich, "You deserve something and as much as I didn't like you at first, I'm pretty happy that you're here."

Sam couldn't help but smile at her admission, seeing how hard it was for her to admit it made it that much better, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Mercedes smiled as she got up from the couch, stretching, "Well, I have to be up early for fittings, so I guess I'll take it in. Goodnight."

"Night." He watched as she walked out, shaking his head as his eyes went back to the box, her words settling in his mind. Maybe she was right. Just maybe this year would be different. But how his track record was, he wouldn't count on it.

* * *

Lots of dresses, heels, and jewelry were always spread across Mercedes' room when it was time for an event. The next morning wasn't any different. She loved dressing up, especially when the holiday season came around. This was what she always looked forward to the most and it made it ten times better because she had such a bomb stylist. Today, the woman had pulled a limited of items for her to try on for the annual Christmas gala next month.

"Ouch."

"Sorry." The woman closed the back, walking around the girl as her hands moved to adjust the front of the dress, "How does it feel up here?"

"Great, it's just the waist part that's a little loose."

Quinn nodded as she stepped back and examine before going to her kit. Quinn Fabray was Mercedes' stylist and seamstress. She has known the woman ever since she came to live here three years ago and they connected right off the back.

"I really love this dress." Mercedes commented as she smoothed the fabric down, turning to the side to stare in the mirror, "You love me in green, don't you?"

"Yes, I honesty do. It's compliments you so well." Quinn smiled as she glanced over at her, "And plus, it's perfect for the gala."

Mercedes smiled back, watching as she went into her bathroom for something just as there was a knock on the door, "Come in." She watched as it open, seeing Sam's head pop in in, "Hey Sam."

"Hey little Jones." Sam gave her a small smile as he walked in, noticing that she was still getting a fitting as she faced him, "Sorry to interrupt, but I was just letting you know that..." His words drifted off when he saw the woman coming from the bathroom, unexpectedly taken aback by her appearance.

Mercedes saw Quinn with her head down, her eyes going back to him with a raised brow before she turned back to the mirror, rolling her eyes. Typical.

"Quinn?"

Mercedes head him call her name and she was confused. _How did he know her?_ She watched in the mirror as her friend halted and raised her head into his direction, immediately sensing tension, "You two know each other?"

Quinn sent him a warning look, that Mercedes' caught, clearing her throat as she picked up her pin cushion and went back to resume what she was doing, "Yeah, he's an old friend."

Sam let out a humorless laugh at her words, his eyes settled on her, "Wow, seriously?"

"Seriously." She cut her eyes at him, apologizing when she accidentally poked Mercedes again, "We have work to do, so leave."

"Wait." Mercedes turned back around and glanced at them, seeing and feeling the anger radiating off of them both and hearing how rude Quinn was being, "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

Sam stared at the blonde, who stared back at him angrily, his eyes going to Mercedes' as the shocking, bitter words left his mouth, "She's my ex-wife."

Mercedes mouth slowly dropped, watching as he exited out the room, slamming the door behind him. _What?_ She looked at Quinn, who had an anger stricken face before she dropped threw the cushion down and walked out the room as well with Mercedes not too far behind, stopping as she peeped from the door.

Quinn stormed down the hall just in time to see Sam standing in front of the elevator, getting in his face, "You had no right to tell her that."

"Get out of my face."

"Or what? Huh?" Quinn asked as she inched closer, "You going to hit me again, Sam?"

"You know good and damn well I didn't mean to and I apologized so many times." He spat out angrily as he pointed in her face, "I was...still am suffering from PTSD."

"And you think that's an excuse?" She responded at him as she pushed him, causing him to stumble back and her to get into his personal space again, "No real man does that to a woman."

Mercedes winced once she pushed him, stepping fully outside to head their way to interfere. One thing she knew for sure, there was a lot of things that could trigger a person with PTSD and she didn't want that to happen.

"You still act like you're the one who got hurt but you cheated on me Quinn." He responded in anger as he got right back into her face, "When I needed you the most, you were busy screwing someone else. You cheated on me two months after we were married. But some how, it's my fault, right?"

Mercedes was quite shocked at the revelation, in disbelief that Quinn would ever do something like that. Her eyes danced between them as she finally made it, speaking but having no prevail, "You guys."

Quinn slapped him before standing toe to toe with her ex-husband, pushing him once again, "You know what, I'm done making excuses for what I did. Screw you, Sam. You are an arrogant, crazy piece of shit. I don't regret anything I did. You deserved it, along with everything else that happened."

"Stop." Mercedes slid between them, hearing enough from Quinn. She didn't know all of what went down between them but what she was spewing to him was horrible. Looking up at Sam as she stood in front of him, she saw the look in his eyes, all too familiar to her from personal experience, "Go take a walk, Quinn."

"Gladly." She said as her eyes tore away from him, getting into the elevator as soon as it came.

Sam felt himself loosing control and he needed to get away from Mercedes, "Get out my way before I hurt you."

"You're not going to hurt me." Mercedes spoke surely as she continued to stare up at him, seeing his breathing increase, becoming labored as his eyes got darker by each second. She stood firmly in her place, not backing down and not phased by it at all.

"I can't control myself when I'm like this, please move, Mercedes."

"No." Mercedes saw him starting to shake and out the corner of her eye, she saw his arm raising. She grabbed his wrist before it came near her, twisting it as she knocked him off balanced and kicked him on the side of his legs, causing him to fall down.

"I tried to warn you, but you're so hardheaded."

"Good thing I know how to deal with this, huh?" Mercedes quipped as her knee stayed pressed in his back, his arm still twisted backwards. She felt get him trying to flip them and he almost succeeded but she held on steady and just pushed her weight down on him harder.

It took awhile but he ultimately stopped struggling. He felt weak and couldn't break out of her hold. She was stronger than she looked and if he was in his right frame of mind, he would've told her that. He closed his eyes as he began to calm down, taking a deep breath, "I'm sorry."

Mercedes felt his body relax and she let him go, knowing that he had finally came back to himself. She sat back on the floor as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes as well, a memory coming back to her mind, "It's okay."

" _I'm so sorry, Mercedes. I'm so, so sorry."_

 _Mercedes felt the tears roll down her face as she held her throat, getting up from the floor, "No, it's okay."_

" _It's not." He said as he walked over to her, regret filling his whole body when she flinched once he raised his hands to wipe the tears from her face, "I didn't mean to."_

" _I know, LJ. It's fine. I needed to test these stupid theories for class and I triggered you when I should've just left it alone." She watched as he went to sit on the edge of the couch, running his hands over his face, "LJ."_

" _No, I need to protect you and to protect you from me, I'm going to have to teach you how."_

" _You're my brother, I don't need protecting from you."_

" _Yes you do, Mercedes." LJ said with a raised in his tone, glancing at her with nothing but guiltiness, "I just choked and pushed you against the wall, and I never, ever want to have that happen again. You don't know how that feels to not only hurt a woman, but my little sister. That shit is going to haunt me forever."_

" _I know you didn't mean it." Mercedes replied softly as she walked to where he was, wrapping her arms around him, "l love you."_

" _I love you too." He said as he hugged her back tightly, pressing a kiss to side of her forehead. He hated that it even came to this. This PTSD wasn't a game, and he was trying his best to control it. He definitely was going to have to work harder by doing so now because he refused to unintentionally hurt his sister again._

Mercedes came out of her thoughts when she saw him sit up, seeing the tears in his eyes as he stood caught her off guard, "Sam."

"I can't do this."

"What?" Mercedes asked in confusion as she watched call for the elevator. She stood up, still in her dress from earlier as she moved closer to him, "What are you talking about?"

"I a-almost..." His voice cracked, not daring to look her in her eyes, "I'm suppose to be protecting you but I'm more of a danger to you than anyone else."

Mercedes stared at him sadly. The past four months that he has been here, she has never seen him like this nor has she ever felt unsafe around him, "No you're not."

"You need to be protected by someone who mind isn't fucked up."

"I don't want anyone else but you. Just stop and talk to me, please." Mercedes watched him shake his head, eyes still not meeting hers as he got into the elevator without looking at her, "Sam."

"I'm sorry."

The doors closed after his words, Mercedes reflection staring back at her. She let out a shaky breath before turning around and heading to her room. There was no way she was going to let him leave her. Not on her watch.

* * *

 **A/N. Uh-Oh, and everything was going so good! Let's start from the beginning and work our way up when we review, shall we? The ladies in the beauty shop lol, classic. Mercedes trying to jam Sam up with her question was hella good. Their playful banter is adorable. And now we are getting to know more about Sam and his past. He was married to Quinn. That's wild. His breakdown, y'all wasn't expecting that were you? A hint for what's to come? Well, it's only going to go downhill from here. I wasn't suppose to update until September but y'all deserve!**


	8. First Incident

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE GOVT., AND ANYTHING ELSE THAT THIS THING COVERS!**

 **WARNING: YOU MAY OR MAY NOT CRY AT SOME POINT!**

* * *

 _Sam grabbed him by his shirt and threw him against the wall, punching him in his already bleeding and broken up nose. He had done a number on him. Bruised up eyes and neck, busted lip, right shoulder knocked out of place and he was missing a couple of teeth. And the thing was, he wasn't even close to being finish. Not by a long shot._

 _The man spit out the blood that running from his mouth, lips attempting to curl into a smile, eyes nearly shut, "You shouldn't be mad at me. In actuality, it was your fault."_

 _Sam hit him in his face one more time before throwing him to the floor, stepping on his arm that he shot him in, hearing him yell out in agony._

" _All this over some girl?" He breathed out heavily as he laid back against the concrete, the pain he was in was an understatement, "You should've killed me when you had the chance."_

" _So you can take the easy way out?" Sam walked over to the corner of the room to grab something out of his bag, pulling out a knife as he stood back up and faced him, "Nah, I'm going make you suffer slow before they come take your sorry ass."_

* * *

 **8 Hours Earlier**...

Oakley watched as Sam packed up his office with a frown. Once he had told her that he was leaving, she was really disappointed, and even sad. The older man has been a mentor to her every since he came and had helped her out so much. She was so confused to why he was leaving and he didn't even give them a reason.

Sam had to go. There was no way he could stay here after what he did. He was ashamed and hurt that the side of him, no matter how hard he tried to keep it away, made an appearance. Mercedes needed to be kept safe and how he felt at the moment, he knew he wasn't the one to do it.

Santana came into the room in a panic, eyes bewilderedly searching for Sam. Once she saw him through the glass of his office, she walked over there quickly, opening the door without knocking, "Sam."

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Mercedes?" She asked as she came up to him worriedly, watching as he turned around, "She's isn't picking up her phone nor responding to my text."

Sam stepped away from the box that was on top of his file cabinet, and went to grab his phone from by his computer, unlocking and pulling up the tracker, "She's in her room."

Santana's eyes filled with worry as she placed her hand over her chest, shaking her head, "No, no she's not. She didn't come by to get Ishmael from me and I called her but she wasn't picking up her phone. I went to her room and she wasn't there. Mercedes never goes any where without her phone."

When he heard that she didn't get Ishmael, that when he was alerted him the most. He moved passed her, pushing his door open and yelling out, "Pull up all security cameras NOW."

The people moved to do what he said with no questions asked, hundreds of live camera feeds throughout the property coming onto the big screen.

Sam focused on scanning particular areas. He went over to George, telling him to enlarge the last one in the left bottom corner. When he did, you couldn't hear a pen drop as the typing came to halt once the live feed took over the screen.

"Oh my god." Oakley and Santana voices ran out at the same time as Oakley covered her mouth with her hands. On the screen, it showcased Mercedes being force to walk with a gun to her back down in the basement by someone in a hoodie.

Sam squinted as he looked at the frame, rage running through him as he caught a glimpse of who it was, "Son of a bitch." He hit the table as he stood back, "Disconnect all bug connections, locked this place down and do it quietly. Don't want him alarmed. Carter, Samson, Benson and Smith." Sam called out angrily as he pulled Oakley out of her chair by her arm, heading back in his office. He went to his desk and grabbed the gun from underneath it, looking at them, "Right now, you four are the only ones I can trust. I want this whole place stripped down and I want you to find out if anyone else is involved. Two of you in here, the other two out."

"Yes sir."

Sam made his way to Oakley, who was was looking terrified. He grabbed her face and held it in his hands, trying to shake her back into it, "I need you to hack. When I mean hack, I mean everything. You'll know what you're looking for once you find it." He let go and handed her the gun, "Shoot if you need to. Do you hear me, Oakley?"

"Y-Yes sir." Oakley nodded her head as she whispered, turning on her heels and heading out his office to do what he said.

"What can I do?"

"Stay here." Sam answered Santana when she came in, opening up his drawer, he pulled another gun out and handed it to her, "I don't know who to trust. All bets are off. If anyone even looks sketchy, you shoot, no questions asked."

Santana nodded as she looked back at the screen through his window, seeing Mercedes on there, her heart beating erratically, "Get my friend back alive Sam."

Sam glanced in the direction she was looking in, watching as the man turned and shot the camera out before he ran out the room, his thoughts running as he race with the time.

* * *

Mercedes had just changed out of the dress when the man came to her room. She was so distraught about what had happened that she was about to go after Sam and try to talk to him. She didn't want him thinking the worse of himself and at the time being, she hated Quinn for even saying what she did to him. She didn't know the history between them but she do know that she was in the wrong for her hurtful words. She knew how to handle the PTSD, especially since what happened with her brother. Everyone's was different but she has been studying Sam for awhile and has been seeing a lot of similarities of her brother. As she was on her way out, that when she was met face to face with Lenard. Confused at first, but eyes going wide when she saw the gun, trying to step back and go into her room, but he was quicker. He grabbed her and placed his hand over her mouth, dragging her out and saying that if she tried anything, he would kill her.

"Why?"

"Shut up. " Lenard pushed the gun further into her back, signaling for her to continue walking forward.

Mercedes tried her best not to cry but it was becoming hard too. She was a very strong person but this situation broke something in her. She sniffled quietly as they continued to walk down in the basement, hoping and praying someone would come, but she was giving up hope. All she could do was think about Ishmael. She couldn't leave him, she just couldn't.

"I never wanted to hurt you at first, Mercedes."

"Then why are you doing it?"

"Because I need to." He said as he looked down, avoiding the cameras as he tried to hurry and get her out the secret door, "Your father is ruining lies, important people lives. He got to pay somehow. Now, shut up and keep walking."

Mercedes swallowed the lump formed in her throat, praying that someone would notice what was happening and please show up in time. She made sure to look at each camera but he had caught ahold to what she was doing and starting shooting them out.

Sam took a shortcut to get to the basement, quietly making his way through and stopping once she heard footsteps and voices. When they became clearer, he knew he had to play it smart. He had alerted the security teams early on and told them to stay back until he called for them. He pulled his gun from out of the back of his jeans, rounding the corner as he lifted it up just in time, coming face to face.

The man stopped when he saw him, anger crossing his face, "I thought you would've been gone by now."

"I'm not as predictable as it may seem." Sam responded in an eerily calm voice, his eyes going to Mercedes before looking back at Lenard, "Let her go."

Leonard just smirked as he held to gun to Mercedes, pulling her closer to him, "You really didn't have a clue did you? I was right in your face everyday and you didn't know." He laughed loudly, squeezing the girl in his arms, "Some protector you are."

"Who you working with? Huh? And what they did offer you?" Sam asked as he stared at him intently, feeling his heart rate starting to increase by each word, "I'm not a complete idiot. You were sketchy when I first came here. You passed that lie detector and I had you checked out. All came back clean. So tell me, who have you started working for recently?"

Lenard only tighten his grip on Mercedes more, causing her to squirm as he smirked, "You think you know everything but you don't. All you need to know that the President is the reason for all of this. I'm going to take everything he loves from him just like he did me."

"Sam..." Mercedes called out to him, tears running down her face as she struggled against the man, her breathing becoming short, "Tell Ishmael I love him and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I had to leave him too."

"I'm not doing that Mercedes." Sam replied as he stared at her, giving her a pleading look, "Just trust me."

Mercedes stared back him, shaking her head in defeat as she closed her eyes, "Please."

"Not a chance."

"Yes, sweet Ishmael. Sad that he don't have a daddy. Now the only mother he knows will no longer be here as well." He made a mistake with speaking and looking away for that spilt second and adjusting his finger off the trigger, That was all Sam needed. The shot ran out and it did so loud and unexpectedly.

Mercedes screamed when it went off, feeling him loosen his hold on her as he fell backwards on the ground. It didn't even register quite yet that she wasn't the one hit. Her first instinct was to get away. She ran straight to Sam, wrapping her arms around his neck as she cried.

Sam dropped his gun on the floor, placing his arms around her as well tightly, ignoring the man groaning out in pain. He only shot him in his arm because he wanted him alive so he could be prosecuted. He turned his attention back to her, rubbing her back as she continued to cry, beginning to whisper, "It's okay. Everything's okay."

Mercedes just held onto him, her cries quieten down but not stopping as she closed her eyes, hearing some people come down but not putting her attention on them. She buried her face into his shoulder as he held on, feeling safe and not wanting to let go.

* * *

Quietness. You couldn't hear a sound of anything through the whole house. Everyone was busy triple checking to make sure everything good and Sam had assigned his most trusted early on to debrief everyone.

Mercedes kissed Ishmael's forehead as she looked down at him, watching as he slept peacefully in her arms. She was a complete mess but happy that she was with him. The situation was a true wake up call to her. Now, she really saw why it was important for her to be protected. She had risk her life so many times just because she had felt overwhelmed. She couldn't believe she had been that stupid.

"He's going to be just fine, cuz. It's just for tonight."

Mercedes nodded her head at Janelle's words, sniffling before whispering, "I love you, baby boy." She rubbed his back before handing him off to her cousin, watching as she gave her a smile and placing his bag on her shoulder, "Thank you."

"No problem. I'll call you when we make it."

Mercedes nodded as she stepped back, watching them get into the elevator and leave. The safest place for him right now was with her, according to her parents as she spoke with them earlier. There was going to be security with him too as well, but Mercedes just wanted him with her. She made her way back to her room, going to take a seat on her sofa. She wrapped herself in a blanket and stared out the window, sighing as watched the rain come down.

Sam leaned against the doorframe, watching her for a good while as she wiped the tears that had slid from her eyes. The guiltiness ran through him violently. This was all his fault. All of it. After some moments, he pushed off the door and headed to where she was, sitting the cup of tea in front of her in the window seal before taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"Thank you."

Sam nodded as he stared at her, sighing and whispering, "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Yeah, it is." Sam put his head down, running his hands over his face, "I got triggered and let my disorder come into play while I was at work. I could've hurt you. I failed to do my job to secure the people who worked in here to make sure they weren't no threat to you. You could've gotten killed because of me. So please don't tell me this is not my fault."

"Well it's not." She snapped as she shook her head angrily, "It's not."

Sam looked directly into her eyes when she turned to him, swallowing the lump that formed, "I want to be able to protect you, God knows I do but I can't when I can't even protect me and you from myself."

"You did tonight."

"I did more harm than good."

Mercedes lips trembled as she watched him stand up, her eyes filling with water as she stood up as well, "Sam."

"Your dad is pissed and there's no coming back from what happened. I've made too many mistakes." He told her, seeing the tears in her eyes broke his heart, "If you need anything, just call me."

"Wait." Mercedes started as she looked down at the floor before looking back at him, tears streaming harshly, "Can you please stay with me tonight, please?"

"Mercedes."

"I don't want to be alone. Please Sam."

"Okay." Sam breathed out as she gave him a small, sad smile, "Let me just get some things from my room and I'll be right back."

Mercedes nodded as she watched him exited the room. She grabbed her tea and made a move to her bed, sitting the cup down on the night stand before pulling the covers back and getting in. She had spoken with her father earlier and of course he was in panic, saying that he and her mom would be on the first flight back home even after she reassured him that she was fine. He also made it very know that he was pissed at Sam and swore that he was going to pay for everything. She didn't even get a chance to tell him it wasn't his fault before he absurdly hung up.

Sam told the guards at her in her foyer area that could retire for the night, giving them a nod before he opened the door to her room. Locking it, he saw that she had already got into her bed. He had changed into a t-shirt and some pants, and had grabbed a pillow and his blanket off his bed so he could so he could crash on the sofa in her room.

Sometime through the night, Mercedes had founded her way to where Sam was, ending up laying beside him on the couch. After using the spare key, Madelyn had came up to check on her when they had got back, surprise at the scene before her. She would talk to her later when she woke up, closing the door back quietly before walking away.

* * *

Sam had woke up out of his sleep as soon as he felt Mercedes come next to him. He stared down at her sleeping form, tear stained face as her arms were wrapped around him and it was just making him feel worse. This pain and sense of afraid over her was there because of him. He never meant for any of this to happen. All he ever wanted to do when he got this job was protect her and make sure she was okay at all times. He went to close his eyes, getting about a good a hour of sleep before it was interrupted with his phone buzzing. He reached behind him and grabbed it, looking to see who it was once his vision cleared. He sighed as he closed his eyes, sliding his finger over the answer button before placing it to his ear.

"My office NOW!"

The line on the other end went dead, causing Sam to pull it away from his ear. Taking a deep breath, he looked down at Mercedes and gently removed her arm from around him. They were laying in such an awkward position that it was kind of challenging for him to get up without waking her up but he somehow succeeded. Pulling the cover over her before he putting on his shoes, he gave her one last glance before leaving, seeing that she had shifted but didn't wake, prompting him to head out the door.

So many thoughts were going through his head on the long walk to meet with the president. He knew that whatever happened, nothing good was about to come out of it. He was brought here for a reason and last night, he definitely screwed up. He knocked on the door before entering, seeing that the First Lady was present, "Ma'am, sir."

Madelyn sent him a nod as he walked fully in, "Commander."

Lawrence stayed silent for a long while before his low, enraged voice sounded throughout the room, "I ask for one thing. ONE thing only, and that was to make sure my daughter was safe. How in the hell did you let this get pass you?"

"Sir."

"Shut up. I don't want you saying a word." He responded angrily, his next words hitting Sam harder than he wanted to, "Everyone who's around you ends up dead, and I'm starting to wonder why."

"Lawrence." Madelyn glared at her husband. She knew he was mad but he was taking this a little too far with his words, "That's enough."

Sam kept his mouth down shut at his words, trying his best to keep his raging temper in check. Hearing Madelyn, the softness and calming of her voice much like Mercedes' speak, he instantly let his anger go, understanding that he had no reason to be upset at the man because he was speaking nothing but the truth.

"Your stuff is being packed for you as we speak. I want you out this damn house as soon as you exit this office."

"Can I at least say goodbye to Mercedes, sir?"

"I don't want you anywhere near my daughter, ever again." Lawrence said as he stared at him before looking away, dismissing him, "Get the hell out."

Madelyn watched him turn around and walk out the room and she put her head down, shaking it. She knew deep down in her heart that Sam didn't mean for any of this to happen and he should've had a chance to explain himself. On the other hand, she understood her husband's anger. It was all a big mess.

* * *

Mercedes woke up to find herself alone on the couch, rising up, she turned and adjusted herself as the light beamed through her curtains, "Sam." She called out for the man, not getting an answer. She sat completely up, moving the cover off of her until she placed her feet to the ground. Running her hands over her face, she got up and made her way to her bathroom, mind still scattered from everything that happened. She was surprised that she even went to sleep. She never expected Lenard to be the one to do anything to hurt her. He's been here since the beginning, never gave off the vibe. That only goes to show that you never truly know people. After she finished with her morning routine and got dressed, she called Janelle to check on Ishmael, instantly tearing up when she heard his voice and him talking so animatedly about the show they were watching and breakfast they were eating. She smiled as she wiped her tears, talking to him for about five more minutes before she hung up. She tried calling Sam, but he wasn't picking up. So, she decided to look for him before she went to see her parents. On the way, Mercedes was confused to why nobody could look her in her eyes on her quest to the Oval Office. Maybe they were still in shock about the happenings that occurred last night. She didn't know but it was kind of strange that they didn't even greet her like they normally do. She knocked on the door before opening it, showcasing her father who was at his desk and mother, who was sitting in the chair.

"Hey sweetie." Madelyn greeted with a weak smile as she stood up and hugged her, "How are you feeling?"

"Just a little shaken up but I'm fine, I promise." She answered distractedly, feeling how off the vibe was, eyes going from her to her father, "Have you seen Sam? I can't seem to find him and he's not picking up his phone."

"He's gone."

Mercedes was taken aback by his tone, staring at him in disbelief, "What do you mean he's gone?"

"I fired him. He had to get out of here, Mercedes." Lawrence raised his head and looked at her, "Don't give me that look. He put so many lives at stake, most importantly, yours. I can't have that."

"Dad, no." Mercedes walked in front of his desk, "He did everything right, everything. It's just...one of those things that happened."

"Don't try to downgrade it. You were held at gunpoint. It was a huge possibility that you wouldn't be standing here in front of me today. It was something that should've NEVER happened. He failed at doing what I brought him here to do and he has to pay for it, end of the discussion."

"Mom."

Madelyn sighed as she shook her head, going to her but stopped when she moved back, "Baby, I'm sorry."

"This isn't fair." Mercedes stared at her, then looking back at her father, who's focus was no longer on the subject, "Sam is the only reason I felt safe, the only reason. I need him." The tears in her eyes fell unexpectedly when he didn't say anything, causing for her to turn around and leave. She pushed the door open harshly as she lifted her phone and dialed his number, putting it to her ear and getting the same response over and over again.

 _The phone you are trying to reach is no longer in service._

* * *

 **A/N.** :(


	9. First, Admittance

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE GOVT., AND ANYTHING ELSE THAT THIS THING COVERS!**

 **Daniel Stevens- Gregg Wayans**

* * *

Mercedes was sitting on the floor in the living room as she watched the little boy play with his toys, leaning against the couch. It's been a rough month for her but she was starting to get her slowly getting head back in the game. She didn't know that one little event like that could impact her so much.

Santana knocked on the door, smiling as she came in, going to take a seat beside her friend, "Hey."

"Hi." Mercedes greeted with a smile as well, "I can't believe you're not working."

"I let Tina take over."

Mercedes turned to look at her in shock, seeing her shrug, "I can't believe that Santana Lopez has let someone other than herself take over her cocina."

"I'm in a great mood. Tis' the season."

Mercedes chuckled as she turned her attention back to Ishmael, who began to rub his sleepy eyes, "Come on baby, nap-nap time."

Santana watched as he dropped his toys and came to her, seeing her grab a blanket from behind her and place it on him. Her heart couldn't take it when he cuddled against her and closed his eyes. It was such an adorable scene, "How are you feeling mama?"

"Honestly, I'm still a bit shaken up from everything. Someone who was sworn in to protect this family betrayed us for the simple fact that he didn't agree with some decisions my father were making." She started as she rocked from the side to side, looking over at her, "I'm just trying my best to not think about it. I just need to focus on myself, school and this little guy right here."

Santana smiled at that but she could still see the sadness radiating off of her, "I know you miss him, hell even I do." She stated, seeing the weird expression come across her face, she rolled her eyes, "Look, I may have given him a hard time at first but I can't deny that he's the best damn protector you have had in years."

"Maybe my father would understand if he heard it from you because he won't listen to me. He fired Sam the morning he came back from his trip without even talking to me." Mercedes stared down at the now sleeping child in her arms, whispering, "He did his job and protected me Tana. For my dad not to understand that, actually hurts. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. I've tried like hell to get into contact with him but I can't. Even tried to take a flight outta her to Virginia but my dad has more leeches on me than normal and it's been impossible to do so." She turned and looked at her friend, "He was more than just my body guard, he was my friend."

Santana sighed as she wrapped her arm around her, laying her head onto hers, "I'm sorry, baby."

"Me too." She said as she closed her eyes as she leaned into her, sighing, "I'm definitely not in the mood for this Christmas thing this weekend. It just doesn't feel right."

Santana lifted her head and stared at her for a moment. She hadn't seen her like this since her brother died. Hell, even then, she was stronger than she was now. Dare she say it in her mind but definitely not aloud, but she believed her friend was developing, if not developed already, feelings for a certain somebody.

* * *

The light had been blinking for days and it was getting annoying. It was like a flickering porch light during the summer that was on its way towards blowing out. Some comparison huh? But that how he saw it. Deciding against better judgement, he leaned over and pressed the button, listening to the voice open up throughout his living room.

 _You have forty-two new messages._

 _Sam, I know you're there, please answer your phone. Mom's worried, I'm worried, hell your nieces and nephews are too. Call me back._

 _It's your mother again, Sam. Please just call and let me know you're alright. I love you, honey._

 _Bro, if you don't answer your god damn phone. I'm going to fly out there and beat your ass into a pulp just because. We are worried about you. Call us back now._

 _This isn't cool anymore, Sam. You need to talk to someone. I'm not playing. I know you've been hearing us knocking at your door. We just want to make sure you're okay. A text or something. Hell, I'll even take a 'leave me the hell alone'._

 _Uncle Sam, I don't know what's going on but I know you. We're much alike. When we're sad, we tend to not want to be bothered and want space. But can you please just text me and let me know that you're alive. Please. That's all I want to know, then I'll leave you alone. I love you, Uncle Sam, never forget that._

Sam leaned over and stopped the rest of the messages that was about to come, lifting his phone up, he unlocked it, going to text his oldest niece because out of everyone else, she understood and her message was the only one that made him feel like an ass for not responding.

 _I'm sorry for scaring you and everyone else. I just need to be alone right now. I love you, my little marshmallow._

 _Forever your little marshmallow, Uncle Sam. If you need me, I'm here._

Sam sat down his phone and laid his head down at the counter surface, staring at the pill bottles in front of him. He's not even going to lie, this past month has been so hard to the point where he stopped taking his medicine. Once he had returned to Virginia, he was honestly more depressed than he was before he left. He made a huge mistake, a huge one. For the second time in his life, he understood the decision for him to be removed was the right one. The president was pissed and with reason. He didn't blame him at all for the things he said to him. He was right about everything. His fingers tapped along the table as a memory randomly flooded through his mind.

" _You really think your parents are going to let you go to Panama for spring break?"_

 _Mercedes shrugged as she scanned the swimsuits on the racks, spotting a neon orange one piece, "I mean, I am grown, I can make my own decisions."_

" _Yeah, no. You're not the typical twenty-three year old." Sam reminded her, seeing her roll her eyes, "I know you hate it but it's the truth."_

 _Mercedes grunted lowly, grabbing the swimsuit off the rack, turning it around, she nodded in approval of the open back. She turned her head when someone cleared their throat, seeing that it was the sales associate._

" _Are you finding everything okay?"_

" _I am, thank you."_

 _The girl nodded her head then looked over at Sam with a smile, "Sir, we have a male section too. If you'd like, I can show you."_

" _I'm not looking for anything, thank you though."_

" _Alright, well if you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to call me."_

 _Mercedes watched in amusement as she bit down on her lip before walking away, laughing amongst herself, "Wow."_

" _What?"_

" _I'm not the one they should be worried about." Mercedes spoke amusedly as she stared back at the girl as she walked back to register, eyes going to Sam's, "You're a chick magnet, you'd be the distraction not me."_

 _Sam rolled his eyes at her, "Don't flip this on me, we're talking about you."_

" _My reason for saying anything." She retorted as she turned fully to him with a smile, "They would agree for the simple fact they trust you with my life and I do too. In fact, I can't believe I'm saying this either, but you were a damn good hire."_

 _Sam stared at her in amusement as she walked into the dressing room, shaking his head as he chuckled, "This girl."_

Coming out of his thoughts, he sighed as he lifted his head up, spinning around in the chair before getting off of it. He stopped short when he saw the box peeping out of his opened duffel bag. He went over and grabbed it out, looking at the two different handwritings on there from him and her. He walked over and sat on the couch, tearing the paper off, he lifted the top and found a small note sitting on top.

 _One pro about being the president's daughter, you have connections everywhere._

Sam moved the tissue paper and his hand immediately stopped, his heart tighten up as he choked back the tears. It couldn't be. It just couldn't. He reached down and picked up the dog tags. More specifically, his father's that had been lost for years. How in the hell did she know let along find these? That girl was something and he wished that he could call her right now and tell her thank her, but it wasn't possible.

* * *

Mercedes hummed out lowly to the song that was playing from the movie her and Ishmael was watching as she picked up the comb after putting in the leave in conditioner. The two were sitting in the bed, Mercedes' doing his hair after she had just washed it. They've had a fulfilling day. Mercedes had took him to the mall to see Santa this morning, attended an appearance she agreed to make at a children's event and came home to watch more Christmas movies with her little bug. She was hoping that she could get her Christmas spirits back up and her mind off of things and she did for a while.

"Mommy."

"Yes baby?"

"Where is Sam?"

Mercedes paused on the last plait on his head. This wasn't his first time asking but each time he did, it broke her heart, "I told you baby, he went back home."

"Why?"

Mercedes watched his curly hair fold into formation before she finished, movie to tie it down with silk scarf, "He just had to, my love."

Ishmael turned around and stared at her, and it caught her off guard because his daddy use to do the same thing when he knew she was lying. He looks like he picked that up hella early and she couldn't even lie and say she wasn't nervous under a three year old's judging gaze, "Will he be back?"

"I don't know." She answered honestly, watching as a pout formed on his lips. She smiled sadly as she picked him up and placed him in her lap, "How about a bedtime story?"

"No bedtime story, mommy. Prayers then sleep."

Mercedes was quite shocked at his words, watching as he moved from her lap to get on the other side of her, tucking himself in, his eyes going to her with a smile as he put his hands together and closed his eyes, "You want to say it by yourself tonight?"

"Yes." He tried to peep one eye open but both opened up, causing her to chuckle as she closed her eyes, "Um, now I lay down to sleep, I pray lord soul to keep..ummm, if I die before I wake, I pray lord soul to take. Amen."

"Amen. Good job, baby." Mercedes cheered happily as she smiled at him, leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek, "I love you."

"I love you, mommy. Nite-nite."

"Nite-nite." Mercedes leaned against her pillow as she turned the TV down, watching as the little boy closed his eyes. She was so grateful for him. He was the light that definitely kept her going, even so more now.

* * *

Sam grabbed another beer from out of his refrigerator, screwing the top off as he threw it on the floor. The gift from Mercedes and Ishmael had lifted his mood up a bit to where he actually made himself useful for a couple of hours. He had finally left his apartment and went for a run, a little winded because he hasn't went for one in over a month. Took a long hot shower when he came back, and then ordered himself a pizza. It wasn't much but it was progress. Hearing someone knocking at his door, he grunted as he bit into his last piece of pizza, sitting it back down in the box, "Go away." The knocking only got persistent, which started to piss him off. He stormed over there, without looking through the peep hole first and swung the door open, fully ready to curse the person out, "I said.." He stopped mid-sentence, eyes widening when he saw who it was, he gulped as his stared at her, "Ma'am."

"Commander Evans." Madelyn greeted as she stared back at him, folding her hands together, "May I come in?"

"Of course." He stepped aside to let her through, watching as she told her men to wait outside. He closed the door and immediately regretted the way his apartment looked and not doing something about it today, "Excuse the mess."

"No judgement." Madelyn heels clicked against the hardwood floor as she took off her coat, laying it on the couch before sitting down and gesturing to his hand, "You have another one of those?"

"Um...yes." Sam gave her a look before going over to the refrigerator and grabbing another beer, opening it and handing it to her.

"Thank you, sweetheart. Come sit." Madelyn took a sip of the beer, looking at the screen in front of her, "Ah, this is actually one of my favorite shows. A classic."

Sam did was she said, taking a seat on the couch. How was it that he was nervous and scared to sit in his own house? Hearing her comments, he nodded, "Yes it is."

They sat there for twenty minutes in complete silence while watching the show. Sam was confused to why she was here but he wasn't going to question her for it. Maybe she wanted to go off on him personally like her husband did but she didn't seem like she was.

"Sam?"

"Yes ma'am?"

Madelyn turned to look at him, sitting her empty bottle on the table, "Lawrence was wrong for firing you and for what he said. He was way out of line and I don't agree with how he...we handled it. I was in the wrong too. I should've spoken up."

"He has a point though. I put her in more danger than anything." Sam sighed as he looked down, playing with the fringes of his the pillow, "I'm..."

"Fucked up?"

Sam stared at her in shock that she would ever cussed but he nodded somberly.

"Honey, we all are in one way or another." She said as she leaned over and held his face in her hands, "You're going to be fine, just fine."

Sam tried to blink his tears away but was failing miserably, every emotion he had pushed down this past month was coming back in full force, "I almost got your daughter killed."

"She's still alive because of you." She wiped the water drops from underneath his eyes, "Baby, it's okay. You did everything in your power to protect her, everything. She has been miserable. Every since you have come into her life, despite her not liking it at first, she has told me repeatedly that she has never felt this safe with anyone in a long time. Do you know how that makes me feel as a mother? Happy, overjoyed and relieved. You are the reason for her happiness, security and trust. You, Sam. Nobody's perfect. We all make mistakes." Madelyn watched stared into his teary green eyes, "You're a great man who's even greater at his job. My girl needs you, Commander, and you need her."

Sam nodded his head as he listened to her, hugging her back when she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him. Everything she said struck a chord in him and in a good way. He let go, watching as she stood up from the couch, grabbing her coat to placed back on.

"I made a decision awhile back." She started as she buttoned up the buttons, staring down at him, "I want you back in D.C. by Saturday evening. This a direct order from me. Disobey it and there will be consequences. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

Madelyn sent him a smile and a nod before turning on her heels and exiting out of the apartment, her heart no longer heavy than what it was. She believed in second chances, and she knew that she was doing the right thing.

* * *

Mercedes sighed as she leaned against the pillar, arms crossed as she stared at the people in the room. She was two hours into this shindig and she was already over it. She moved her foot in her red heels, then moved her curled up hair behind her ear, trying her best not to smudge up her red lipstick as she tugged her bottom lip. She had opted on wearing the long, velvet emerald green off the shoulder dress with the slit on the left thigh that Quinn had picked out. Yes, surprisingly Quinn still was working for her. Although the incident wasn't brought back up, she couldn't help but look at the older woman a bit differently. Don't get her wrong, she was still cool with her and all, but she was always going to let her friends know when they were in the wrong and she most definitely was.

"You've been brooding all night."

"Leave me alone Daniel."

Daniel smiled as he rounded the pillar and stepped in front of the woman, "Lets just play nice, you know we're being watched."

Mercedes rolled her eyes as she glared at him once he pulled her to the middle of the floor, reluctantly placing her hands on his shoulders.

"How have you been?"

"Fine."

"Come on, Cedes. I know you." He said as he stared down at her, "Despite what you may think, I still care about you and forever will."

Mercedes let out a humorless laugh as she rolled her eyes, "Yeah, okay."

Daniel breathed out as he shook his head, lifting their arms and spinning her around, "I'm telling the truth." He said as he pulled her back to him, hearing her scoff, "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"You're seriously asking me that?" Mercedes glanced up at him in disbelief, shaking her head as he dipped her, speaking when he brought her back up to him, "I don't even know why I'm still talking you."

"Because whether you want to believe it or not, you still have feelings for me.

Mercedes stared at him for the longest before she bursted out into laughter, much to his dismay, "Me still have feelings for you? That's comical, but whatever helps you sleep at night."

He frowned at her slightly at that, his eyes going to the entrance way when he noticed someone coming in. Squinting a bit as he recognized the face, watching in confusion as he made his way to them and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me miss, may I interrupt?"

Mercedes all of sudden paused. Was her mind playing tricks on her? Had to be. She turned around quickly when she heard that voice. That voice that has been absent for too long. A smile instantly played on her lips as a squeal escaped when she saw him, "Oh my-"

Before he could respond, she broke free from whoever she was with and attacked him in a hug. He let out a chuckle as he hugged her back, smirking when the dude glared at him before walking away, bringing all of his attention back on her, "Couldn't get rid of me that easy, little Jones."

Mercedes didn't mean to hug him so tightly but she couldn't help it. He was back, "How are you back? When did you get back? Oh my god, Sam, it's really you. I thought I would never see you again."

Sam pulled back at her questions, hearing her last statement, he smiled at her as he held out his hand, "We can talk about it later. May I have the rest of this dance?"

Mercedes smiled bashfully as she nodded her head, placing her left hand on his shoulder, while her right one intertwined with his as he brought her closer to him. She noticed the changes in him and she was impressed. He was dressed in a black tuxedo and his dirty blonde hair was no longer that. Instead it was brunette, neatly gelled back and he had a beard. He looked really, really good.

Madelyn smiled at the reunion as she sat her empty glass down on the tray, seeing her husband coming her way, she turned to him with a smile still plastered on her face as she moved closer, speaking to where he could only hear, "I brought him back. My decision, not yours. He protected our daughter in every way and he didn't deserved to be fired. He's now on my payroll and reports to me only. Go mingle, Lawrence."

Lawrence watched as she placed a kiss to his cheek before walking away, heading into the direction of the Mayor. Puffing out his cheeks, he turned his attention to them, and saw the smiles on both of their faces. He only looked away when some people came up to him wanting to talk.

* * *

Mercedes held her shoes in her hand as her and Sam walk side by side, heading downstairs to the kitchen. Once they made it, there were some of the staff still cleaning up. Sitting her shoes down, she maneuvered through them, smiling and greeting, "I'm just going to take these off your hands." She said as she grabbed the the last two brownies from the platter, pressing a kiss to one of the man's cheek, "Thank you."

"You better stop kissing me Mercedes before I turn straight."

Mercedes chuckled at him as he sent her a wink before walking out. She turned around and sat them on a plate in front of Sam, "Please tell me you like brownies?"

"Of course. I like all chocolate, in more ways than you know."

Mercedes raised her eyes to look at him, laughing a bit at his mumble, "I caught that."

"I knew you would." Sam smirked as he took off his jacket and hung it on the chair, watching as she grabbed two bowls and spoons and sat them on the counter before going to the freezer.

"Oh come on." Mercedes grunted as she yelled out to the back, "Can y'all stop putting the good stuff up high please?"

"I got it." Sam walked over to where she was, looking down as he laughed at her pouting, "Which one you want?"

"Vanilla. Thank you so kindly, sir."

"No problem." He closed the door and sat the bucket next to the bowls, opening it and grabbing the scooper and one of the bowls to fix some, "Where was Ishmael tonight?"

"He's with Mike and his family." Mercedes answered as she pulled herself up and sat on the counter, watching him closely, "They took him and their children to a place downtown where they can experience the North Pole."

"That's sounds really cool. Hm, I wouldn't mind going myself actually."

"Seriously?" Mercedes asked him with a smile, seeing him nod, she giggled lightly, "Well, maybe I can take you sometime next week."

"It will be an honor." Sam said as he handed her the bowl, nodding when she thanked him, "Who was the kid you were dancing with earlier?"

"Daniel? Unfortunately, he's one of my exes."

Mercedes picked up the caramel syrup bottle and squeezed some over her ice cream and brownie, "We broke up about four years ago."

"Why? If you don't mind me asking." He started as he crumbled the brownie in his ice cream, mixing it up before he scooped up some and placed it in his mouth.

"It's actually really complicated, a story for another time." Mercedes put some of the treat in her mouth, moaning a bit, "I'm going to be up all night."

Sam closed the bucket and placed it back in the freezer, going back to where he was previously, "So, you're like a little kid when they intake a lot of sugar?"

"Probably worse. It's like a cross between that and when I'm drunk. I'm a happy drunk." She snorted as he put some more of the dessert in his mouth, causing him to shake his head and laugh.

He moved his spoon in his ice cream before looking back at her, "I didn't have a chance to say it earlier but you look very beautiful tonight."

Mercedes felt her cheeks warm up at the compliment, "Thank you. And you cleaned up very well. Never thought I would ever see you in anything other than henleys and jeans."

"I'm full of surprises, little Jones. Full of them."

Mercedes giggled as she swung her legs, "So, my mom was the one who brought you back, right?"

"Mhm, I have come to the conclusion that she's a very sweet and tough woman, who understands me more than I understand myself sometimes."

"Yeah, she's got a way with that." She commented as she stared at him, "How are you Sam, really? Because that person who I saw, that wasn't you at all."

"Actually, it was me. The real me. No matter how much I hate it, it's true. I'm messed up and not good at all. This was the reason I was so hesitant with taking this job." He spoke honestly as he looked down for a moment before playing with the spoon then looking back at her, admitting for the first time, "But on the upside, I have found a very good therapist out here to help me."

"Really? That's great."

"Mhm, I just waiting for her to agree to it."

Mercedes eyebrows furrowed when he stared at her with a look, not clicking right away but when it did, her eyes went wide, "Me?"

"Yes, you."

"Sam, I haven't even finish school yet. I don't have a license."

Sam shrugged as he turned to look at her, "You know what you're doing. Besides, I trust you and I don't trust anyone."

"Sam."

"Mercedes."

They both stared at each other, Sam smiling trying to get her to believe in herself. Seeing her let out a sigh and a smile creep on her lips as she shook her head.

"I really think you could benefit from someone who has been in the field for years."

"No thank you, I prefer someone with fresh eyes and someone who has already been studying me." He remarked, watching as her eyes go wide for the umpteenth time tonight, smirking, "You think I didn't notice or that I didn't think I knew what you were doing? You probably would've gotten over on a normal person but it's me you're talking about."

"I-"

"Look at it this way, I'll be your first unofficial client. So you definitely won't be nervous and will be beyond prepared than you already are when you really start out there in the world."

"You're making me all big in the head, stop."

"I'm just being honest, that's all." He said as he sent her a wink before disappearing in the back, "I want you and only you."

Mercedes shook her head with a smile, hearing her phone ding, she picked it up and saw that it was a text from her friend, Nat.

 _Party at Brucades. Be there baby mama :)_

Mercedes raised her head when Sam came back, seeing him with two bottles of water and another plate of brownies, waggling his brows. She chuckled before replying back to her friend and shutting off her phone.

 _Busy tonight._

* * *

 **A/N. A lot went on in this chapter y'all, oh my. But, Sam's back and I'm thrilled! Couldn't keep him away that long. Things got a little shaky, and will continue to be throughout time BUT, the good always outweigh the bad, remember that! A lot of questions you may have and things you want explained fully, you will get you answers as the story continues, I guarantee!**


	10. First, An Assumption

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE, NOR HAVE AN AFFILIATIONS WITH THE GOVT., AND ANYTHING ELSE THAT THIS THING COVERS!**

 **ENJOY :)**

* * *

The House was now fully swept and secured during his absent, making it easier for him to transition back into his job. Thankfully, everyone that was working for him previously came up clean and had no involvement. Oakley for one was really glad that he was back. He knew he had a lot of catching up to do and he had been doing just that. One thing that has changed since coming back was The First Lady keeping her word. He was under her supervision and reported to her only. Little did he know, that it was all talk and she wasn't really watching his every move. Madelyn didn't need to tell Sam how to do his job and she trusted him.

Sam took a sip of his coffee before putting it to the side, lifting his head when he heard a knock at his door, "Hey you two."

"Isn't this your off weekend?"

"What are you talking about? I don't have any off days and plus, I literally just got back a few days ago."

"Doesn't matter." Mercedes said matter factly as she came in with Ishmael on her hip, "You didn't read your new contract, did you?"

Sam had gotten so use to seeing her in her natural state. Her curly natural hair pulled up into a puff, no makeup on, wearing a t-shirt two sizes too big and a pair of tights. She was in her typical weekend look, "Of course I read my contract, I didn't see it."

"Mhm, you're a horrible liar, Sam." She noted as she she sat down in the chair that was in front of his desk, placing Ishmael in her lap.

"Wait a minute, how do you even know about my new contract anyways?"

"I have my ways."

"You're so d-a-m-n noisy." Sam watched as she smirked and shrugged, seeing Ishmael lay back against her, playing a game on his LeapFrog, "What are you two troublemakers up to today?"

"When one party ends, another one begins. Everyone's getting everything ready for the New Year's dinner slash party. I've been avoiding my duties and hiding because I want no parts of it. I'm not even going."

"Moody, aren't we?" Sam quipped, watching as she glared at him, he chuckled as he continued to tease, "Aw, come on, if you don't, you're going to miss out on your special New Year's Eve kiss with somebody."

"I think it's cliche."

"It is, but I never pegged you for a hopeless romantic anyways."

Mercedes mouth dropped as a giggled escaped, "I don't know if I should be offended or not."

Sam shrugged as he continued typing, "Just an observation, that's all."

"Well, you're not wrong. I use to be though. I have had two boyfriends in my life. Being in those relationships made me realized that love is something I need to put on hold at the moment. Maybe I'll feel differently when I find the right man to give my heart to."

"Maybe so. I know I gave up on looking for it after Quinn." He admitted as he sent the email, going over to start another one, "Found lust and one night stands were better than giving my heart to someone again."

Mercedes chewed on her bottom lip, seeing him focused on what he was doing, "I never asked, mainly because it's none of my business and you don't have to tell me but what really went down between you two?"

"Long story short, we were high school sweethearts who got married, tried to have kids but couldn't, she cheated on me while I was away and after we got tied the knot. We had a fight about it and I have triggers. That night, she set a lot of them off. My doctor prescribed me antidepressants so I can be able to control my disorder. That day, I didn't take my medicine yet. So, I was full of rage and unstable, plus I had been drinking. Those things don't mix."

"And how did that make you feel?"

Sam paused from his typing, eyes going to her when she asked the question with that tone of voice, "Are we really doing this right now?"

Mercedes should've expected him to catch on so quickly but had put it out of her mind, nodding her head, "Yes."

"I felt bad that it got out of control like it did but I couldn't control myself." Sam huffed out as he looked up at the ceiling for a minute before his eyes went to her, "I just want to clear something up."

"Go ahead."

"In no way am I excusing it because what I did was still wrong. When she said I hit her, I didn't do it on purpose. It was a reflex when she came behind him and started punching me in my back. I'm not an abuser."

"I didn't imply that you were."

"I know...I just wanted to clear that up."

"So, your medication plays a key part to everything. You have to make sure that you take it, Sam." She said softly as she watched him take a deep breath, "I know you want to be able to function without it, but at this point, you can't."

"I know...I know."

"I want you to tell me all your triggers too. And another major thing we're going to have to work on is control, which is easier than it sounds." She watched as he nodded absently and she titled her head, "Can I ask you another personal question?"

"Go for it."

Mercedes played with her fingers for a moment, raising her eyes, she found him staring back at her curiously, "Why aren't you on active duty anymore?"

Sam was hoping that she never asked him this question, but he should've prepared himself for when she did. He looked away from her, his eyes going back to the screen of his computer, "A decision that I made."

"Care to elaborate?" Mercedes watched as ignored her, and she sighed, knowing that he had closed himself up again, "Keeping it in is only going to make it worse. But one thing is, I'm not going to force you to talk about anything that you're not comfortable nor ready to do. Eventually, we're going to have to because it is the root to all your problems but for now, we'll ease into everything."

Sam nodded his head at her words before looking at her, smiling a bit, "And you said you weren't ready for this."

Mercedes just smiled at him, ducking her head as she ran her hand through Ishmael's hair, "I'm never ready for a lot of things."

Sam glanced down at the little boy, who was still quietly playing his game, "Can I ask you something now?"

"Sure."

"Why doesn't he ever visit his mom's family?"

"They weren't exactly supportive of my brother and their daughter's relationship from the start. When she got pregnant, they wanted nothing to do with them at all, and when Christina took her life, they blamed my brother for it. They said that Ishmael was a was the reminder of a terrible union of the two. That set me off."

Sam could tell that she had gotten mad at the last part and he didn't blame her. What type of people would treat and say things like that about an innocent child? "Wow, they're.." He leaned over his desk and covered Ishmael's ears, causing the little boy to look up at him with those big brown eyes and long lashes, "Assholes. No, more like scums of the earth. Yeah. That's more like it."

"I don't look forward to explaining everything to him when he gets older, that's for sure."

"Well, all I know is that you're going to be prepared for it and you're going to do just fine." Sam gave her a smile, getting one in return, he looked back to the screen and sent off his last e-mail before logging off, getting up from his seat, "Alright, enough of this heavy talk. Who wants to go out and get some ice cream?"

"ME!"

"No."

Ishmael and Mercedes' overlapped at the same time, Mercedes looking at the both of them, "We haven't even eaten food yet."

"Ah come on, little Jones. Don't be such a spoiler."

"Mommy, please."

"Don't you dare give me those eyes." Mercedes muttered as she stared down at him, looking away to Sam, who was trying to do the same, "No, don't you either."

Sam smacked his lips as he rounded his desk, leaning down to grab Ishmael from her. He took the LeapFrog from him and placing in Mercedess' lap, "Fine, you stay here then. Come on buddy, let's get your coat and shoes so we can go."

Mercedes watched as Ishmael waved at her, her mouth dropping at his betrayal as she stood up, grunting as she followed behind them, "Wait for me."

* * *

Sam held the napkins in his hands for Ishmael as he took his spoon into his ice cream, smiling at the little boy, who refused to go back to Mercedes once he was with Sam. Luckily, it was only a miniature cup so he wouldn't completely ruin his appetite.

Mercedes couldn't believe her nephew at the moment. He competently abandoned her for Sam. So because of that, she decided to take their two Labradors, Dash and Lexi, for a walk with them, "The betrayal, oh my gosh."

Sam looked down at her and smirked, "Don't be a hater." He chuckled as he pulled Ishmael's hat down over his ears. Yep, they had definitely came to walk in the park and get ice cream in forty degree weather, "So, about my off days that I knew I had."

"I knew you did."

Sam chuckled at her, smiling a bit as they walked, "I'm taking three days off. My younger sister birthday's soon and she goes to Columbia, so I'm going to go visit her when she comes back from break."

"When's her birthday?"

"January 5."

"Wow, my brother's too."

"You're lying."

"I'm not." Mercedes giggled at him as she shook her head, "That's something. He would've been 30."

Sam could detect the sadness as she spoke but he didn't want to harp on it, and besides, she didn't even give him a chance to when she started speaking again.

"Anyways, I'm hungry and I do not approve of ice cream before food." Mercedes said pointy, causing the little boy to laugh, she shook her head with a smile as they came up to a bench. Telling the dogs to sit, watching as they obeyed and laid down, she dropped the leashes on the seat and looked at Sam, pointing to the hot dog stand, "I'm going to get us something."

Sam nodded his head, taking a seat as he watched her closely and looked around to make sure she was safe. He sat a happy Ishmael on the side of him, who main focus on his ice cream.

Mercedes smiled at the vendor as she greeted her, "Hi, can I get three hotdogs. One plain and is there anyway you can cut it up? The second one with mustard and onions, and the last one with everything. Two regular and one small bottle of water."

"Sure thing. That'll be twenty even."

Mercedes nodded as she grabbed some cash from her jacket just as an older man came over when the lady called him.

"Excuse me, young lady."

"Yes sir." She smiled at the older man, who kind gentle eyes reminded her of someone but she couldn't name them for the life of her.

"Don't mean to disturbed you but I just had to say." The man started as he grabbed the hotdog, gesturing to where Sam and Ishmael were, "You have a beautiful family. Your husband really cares for you and your son, it's written all of his face."

Mercedes eyes went slightly wide for a second before she shook her head, "Oh, we're not together. He's just my friend."

"My apologies." The man commented as he gave them a look once again, smiling to the young woman before walking away, "Have a wonderful day."

Mercedes didn't get a chance to say anything else before he walked away, turning back around when vendor told her the food was were ready. Handing her two twenties, telling her to keep the chance. She balanced the three hot dogs in one hand, while the waters was tucked in the crook of her arm as she headed back to them, "Here we go."

"Thank you." Sam helped her get everything straight, taking his from her when she handed it to him, eyebrows raising, "How did you even know what I liked on mines?"

Mercedes smirked as she gave him a knowing look, "Please, if we haven't established this yet, you're very predictable."

Sam glared at her and her smugness, watching as she reached down and grabbed the cup from Ishmael.

"Mommy." Ishmael whined when she took it from him and threw it in the trash, pouting when she handed him a piece of hot dog, turning his face away from her, "I don't want it."

"See Sam, this is why you don't give kids sweets before food." Mercedes complained as she tried again but failed, huffing, "Ishy, come on."

"Relax." He said as he sat his down and grabbed it from her, "Ishmael, you have to eat buddy. Mommy just wants to make sure that your tummy doesn't start hurting from all the ice cream."

"My tummy can hurt if I don't eat?" He asked innocently, eyes wide as Sam nodded. He took the piece of hot dog and bit into it, chewing carefully and slowly, like his mom taught him, before swallowing.

Sam smiled at him before his eyes went back to Mercedes, smirking at the disbelief on her face, "You were saying?"

"I'm completely done." Mercedes watched the little boy closely as he swung his legs, grabbing another cut up piece from beside him, "You're really good with kids."

"Having five nieces and four nephews gives you all the practice you need." Sam laughed along with Mercedes, shaking his head, "Just so you're aware, those eyes are going to give you more hell as he get older."

"Tell me about it, I'm dreading it." She said as she looked down at him before shaking her head, biting into her own hotdog as she sat back on the bench.

They sat in a comfortable silence as they ate, looking around the quietness of the park. Although it was freezing out, it was such a beautiful day. Just being able to sit out and breath fresh air was amazing to him. This was something that Sam loved doing every since he was younger.

"I'm curious."

"When aren't you?"

"I know you're not talking." Sam side eyed her, seeing that smile on her face made him chuckle, his mind going back to their conversation in his office earlier, "Why have you given up on love at a young age?"

"Technically, I haven't given up on love. I just put it on pause." Mercedes spoke truthfully as she sighed, "My first boyfriend, Cortez, we dated in high school. He was really nice and very sweet. A compete gentleman, honor student and he was in the band."

"Sounds like husband material." Sam teased but he was serious, watching her laugh, "What happened?"

"After about two years, we lost that spark. He felt so bad about it too, he seriously cried when he told me. He didn't want to break my heart and I loved him for that. We can to a mutual agreement that we should just be friends. And till this day, he's literally one of my best friends." Mercedes smiled as she thought about him, shaking her head, "It's funny because every time we talk, we just wonder why we couldn't work out in a romantic way."

"That is interesting."

"Yeah but I'm thankful for him." Mercedes picked up a napkin and wiped her mouth. She opened the small water bottle and handed it to Ishmael, "As for Daniel.."

Sam watched as Ishmael drunk the water thirstily, eyes going back to Mercedes when she paused before starting up again.

"His dad, as you probably know by now, is the district attorney. We met at a party a summer before we moved here. Him and his friends made a bet to see whether or not he could get into my pants in less than three months. It backfired on everyone because he wasn't suppose to fall in love with me but he did." Mercedes lifted her head to look at him, seeing the shock and anger on his face surprised her. It reminded her of when her brother had found out, "The funny this was I never cried over it. When I found out, I just laughed."

Sam was completely taken aback by her admission, "What?"

"For me, I knew there was nothing wrong with me. Not saying it in a conceited way, but I know I'm beautiful, I know my heart and I know I'm a very great person. So in my eyes, it wasn't me, it was him."

"Did you love him?"

"I thought I did."

Sam watched her closely, trying to gauge some type of reaction, not knowing exactly what he was looking for, "Not saying what he did was right because he's an a-s-s for it, but why didn't you stay with him knowing that he was actually in love with you?"

"Simple. I don't like having any type of relationship that starts with lies." Mercedes spoke honestly as she shrugged, "It wasn't a hard decision for me to make."

Sam hummed out as he stared at her, "You really are a unique woman."

Mercedes let out a smile as she caught his eyes momentarily, her attention shifting back down because it was too quiet. She saw that Ishmael's eyes were closed, piece of hot god still in his hand, "And I think it's time for us to head back home."

Sam glanced down and chuckled when he saw the little boy sleeping. Gathering up their trash and standing up from the bench, he threw it away before grabbing ahold of the leashes of dogs, who have been sleep the whole time.

Mercedes picked Ishmael up, his arms looping around her neck almost immediately as he laid his head down on her shoulder. As they walked to the truck, he was out like a light while her thoughts were everywhere. From sharing deeper information about their personal past to the older man and his assumption.

* * *

Sam threw his empty beer bottle in the trash as he walked down the hallway, going and knocking on the door. He had just came from the party downstairs that Mike had forced him to come to for a few minutes. He had to admit, it was refreshing to see people around here let loose and have a good time once in awhile. But, he noticed a very important face was missing and he decided to come check on her. Not getting an answer, he slowly opened her door and found her bed empty. Not panicking right away because he knew her ditching acts were done for. He walked further into her room and found her in her living room with the window opened and the TV muted of the Rockin' Eve broadcast.

Mercedes turned her head when she heard someone come in, seeing that it was Sam, "Hey."

"Hey there. I'm surprised you didn't dip out with your girls."

"Nah, I'm not in the partying mood." Mercedes slurred just a bit as she drunk from the bottle, looking at the early fireworks out the window, "Me and my lonesome is just fine."

"Well, you're missing one hell of party downstairs. Even Ishmael is still woke and having a ball. Guess he inherited that from his aunt." Sam let out s chuckle as he mentioned the little boy, who was downstairs getting down on the dance floor with his grandmother and cousins.

Mercedes smiled at that, giggling, "He's a cool kid. Full of life already."

Sam glanced down at her, seeing that something was wrong with her as he walked further in, "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Come on." Sam sat down next to her on the couch, watching her pick up the champagne bottle again and take a long swig of it, "Something's clearly bothering you."

"I'm fine, Sam, really." Mercedes reassured the man as she looked over at him, smiling as she stared at him.

"What?" Sam side eyed her when she started laughing, his eyes going to the floor, where he saw the two empty bottles, "Oh, you're drunk."

Her giggles started low but then they gradually got louder. She sat up on her knees, clumsily sitting the bottle on the table as she snorted, knocking some things down in the process. She moved closer to him, grabbing his face with her hands, "Far from it."

"Oh yeah." Sam chuckled as he stared back into the glossy brown eyes, "Yeah you are."

Mercedes just stared at him, smiling as her eyed drifted down to his lips, biting down on her own, "Your lips are perfect."

"Mercedes."

"Don't Mercedes me, _Commander_." She dragged out the name before she moved closer to him, her hands still on the side of his face, "You're a very handsome man. Really, honestly. You're fine as shit. Yep, I'm going for it."

Sam placed his hands on top of hers, moving them from his face and moving back when she came forward, "Alright, I think it's time to get you in bed."

"I'm just being honest. Drunken mind equals sober thoughts but I'm not drunk, just a little bit buzzed." She looked at him, eyes wide and bright, fully attentive, pouting, "Is it because I'm not pretty enough? Or I'm too young? Or I'm black? Because if it is, I don't give a shit. I'm bomb as fuck."

"You're just four and a half years younger than me and no, it's definitely not because you're black." Sam watched the smile playing on her lips, he laughed as he moved her hair from out of her face, "And don't ever say you're not pretty enough. You're beautiful, Mercedes, in more ways that your outer appearance. Your spirit, your personality and through the way you show your love for others and especially Ishmael. You're truly a beautiful person, inside and out."

"But you're not interested." She finished as she moved back, nodding her head, "It's fine."

"No, that's not what I was going to say. I'm here to look after you. It's inappropriate if anything were to go down between us and you're not thinking clearly."

"Actually, I am." She whispered as she shrugged, standing up, "I'm not drunk Sam, I promise. Buzzed and drunk are two different things."

"Mind still not clear."

"Do you question everything?"

"Yes." Sam tucked his lips into his mouth, watching as she waved him off before stumbling away. He sighed and groaned loudly, he stood up and followed behind her, "Mercedes."

"Leave me alone." She called out, her hand going to open the door, closing and slamming it in front of his face.

Sam stepped back and sat on the end of her bed, deciding to give her some time before he went in to check on her. After about five minutes, he rose up and went to the door, knocking while trying to open it but it was locked, "Mercedes."

"Go away."

Sam knew he couldn't leave her like this, looking over to the dresser, he grabbed a bobby pin and put it in the keyhole, working it around until it clicked. When he opened the door, he found her sitting in the corner of her bathroom by her tub, holding her head. He went over to the cabinet and grab a cup, filling it with water and grabbing to two aspirins. He went and bent down in front of her, holding the items out, "Here."

"Why are you yelling?" She whispered as she looked up at him with a frown, snatching the items from his hands.

Sam watched as she popped the pills in her mouth before drinking the water, "Your headache will subside soon."

"Whatever." She sat the cup down and ran her hands over her face, mumbling, "You're too much of a good person."

Sam smiled as he stood up and held out his hands for her to take, "Come on, you need to get some sleep."

Mercedes took his hands and stood up, trying to stay on balance as she brushed pass him and headed to her bed, instantly closing her eyes and falling off to sleep when she hit her sheets.

Sam took her cover and pulled it over her, leaning down, he left a kiss on her forehead just as he heard the shouting from the streets of people brining in the new year, "Happy New Year, Mercedes." He whispered just before heading out of her room, heading to the elevator deep in thought.

* * *

 **A/N. And I'm leaving y'all with your thoughts for awhile. When we come back, oh just when we come back, things are going to be heating up big time! This is just the beginning of this ride! Let me know your thoughts!**


	11. First, Jealously

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE, NOR HAVE AN AFFILIATIONS WITH THE GOVT., AND ANYTHING ELSE THAT THIS THING COVERS!**

 **Dr. Claudia Vines- Kim Hawthorne**

 **Brandon Simpson- William H. Bryant Jr.**

* * *

After New Year's, you could say things were a little awkward for a few days when Sam came back from visiting his little sister in New York but it eventually passed over. Sam and Mercedes didn't bring the incident up nor did they expect each other to. Despite contrary to popular belief, Mercedes wasn't drunk and she remembered everything that happen. She was starting to develop feelings for Sam and she tried her best to hide them but couldn't once the alcohol got into her system.

Mercedes knocked on the door, stepping back as she rocked on her heels, waiting for him to answer. She had received some bad news earlier and was having a hard time dealing with it. Deciding not to tell her parents just yet, she needed to get out for a second before she lost it. Seeing the door open, she lifted her and and looked at him, gulping inaudibly once she saw that his was shirtless, "Hey."

"Hey there." Sam leaned against his threshold, scanning her face and noticing something was bothering her, "It's after eleven, something wrong?"

"I need to go for a walk."

Sam continued to stare at her, seeing the look in her eyes starting to shift, "You alright?"

"Sam, please. Just...I need to go out."

"Let me put a shirt and some shoes on."

Mercedes nodded as she stepped back, tugging at the ends of her jacket as she took a deep breath. Once he came out, dressed in his sweat pants and long sleeve shirt, she started to make her way down the hall.

Sam walked beside her as silence surrounded them uncomfortably due to him not knowing what was wrong with her. They headed towards the door that led to the back gate, nodding towards some of the security before going out the door. As soon as they got outside and passed the guards to get to the side street, she took off running without a warning, "Mercedes." He called after her, running down the hill after her as he picked up his pace, "Shit girl, wait."

Mercedes felt her heart began to beat rapidly as she ran, going to a pathway that she use to take with her brother when they first moved in here. She needed to clear her head or soon enough, she was going to go through a complete breakdown.

Sam had finally caught up with her, running beside her until they came to a stop in a pathway aside of some woods. He turned to her when he noticed that she was hyperventilating which was leading into a panic attack. He placed his hands on the side of her face, "Breathe. Take slow breaths."

Mercedes closed her eyes for a second, breathing in and out slowly before opening them, raising her eyes to the green ones that looked extra bright due to the moonlight.

"What's wrong?"

"I got the results back from my practice certification exam I took last month and I failed by six points." She said as she stared at him before stepping away, "I failed by six damn points, Sam."

"It's just the practice."

"It's similar to the real one and I tanked it. These three years have been a waste. I'm a failure."

"Calm down. You're far from a failure." He reassured her as he grabbed her by her shoulders to stop her pacing, "Look, I'll help you. We can study every single thing and every night if we have to."

"It's not going to work. I'm done for, Sam." She said as she tried her best not to cry, walking away from him.

"So you're just going to give up, huh?" Sam called behind her, seeing her shake her head and continue down the path. He knew he had to get her head back in the game, even if it meant pissing her off, "I guess you're weak then. Only weak and scared people give up. You don't deserve to pass with that mindset."

Mercedes turned around too quickly to give him a piece of her mind. Unfortunately, she didn't pay attention to the log that was in front of her as she angrily headed towards him, tripping and her ankle twisting on her way down, screaming out in agony.

"Mercedes." Sam ran to where she was, getting down on the ground in front of her, "Don't move."

"It hurts." She moved her hand to her ankle, feeling her eyes starting to water in frustration, "This is just a great fucking way to end this already perfect day."

"Just calm down." Sam moved her hand and placed his there, feeling around and hearing her hiss, "It's sprained and swelling up quick, we need to get you back to house."

"I can't move."

"You don't need to." He said matter of factly, as he stood back up and moved to her side, bending down, "I'm going to carry you."

"No way, I'm not skin and bones. I'm a thick piece of chocolate. You're not about hurt yourself and mostly importantly, drop me. I'll walk."

"For once can you shut the hell up and stop being so damn self-sufficient." He glared at her, seeing that she wasn't having it, he didn't back down from her, "I'm carrying you, whether you like it or not, _princess_."

Mercedes matched his glare with a frown, reluctantly giving up the fight, "Screw you, _Commander_."

Sam rolled his eyes at her stubbornness before tucking his arms underneath her legs and back, carefully picking up which caused her to wrap her left arm around his neck. He turned around and began walking back up the trail until they got onto the sidewalk.

"I'm not waking our doctor out of her sleep for this. We need to go to the ER." Mercedes spoke despite her anger towards him once they got closer to the back of the house, grabbing the attention of the guards who came quickly.

Sam didn't even look nor respond to her, seeing the guards come in concern, "We need to get her to the hospital. Who's on this wing's detail tonight?"

"Connor and Gibson."

"Call them."

"Yes sir."

Mercedes watched as the truck came around and stopped about three minutes, one of the men getting it and opening the back door for her. She sighed as Sam walked her to the truck and sat her in, careful not to hit her ankle.

Sam placed a baseball cap on her head, putting on the glasses as well that one of the men had brought to him. He knew Mercedes didn't want any fuss about anyone knowing that she was at the doctor nor would she want to interrupt the private doctor put of her sleep, so the two were needed.

"I could've did that myself."

"Shut up."

And with that, he closed the door in her face and rounded the truck, getting into the other side. He knew she was pissed at the moment but he didn't care. Sometimes, she really just needed to stop talking.

* * *

After a ten minute ride, the truck had pulled up in front of the emergency room, prompting Sam to get out and get a wheelchair. Coming back, he helped her get in and rolled her into the building. He went straight to the the nursing station, where she gave him some paperwork to fill out. He didn't even bother giving it to Mercedes, figuring he would do it for since he knew all her information.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes." Sam answered before Mercedes could, not lifting his head as he continued to fill in the blanks. He knew if he said no, they weren't going to let him go back with her.

The nurse looked at them curiously, "How long have you been together?"

"Coming up on five months."

Mercedes side-eyed him from the wheelchair, watching as he glanced down and handed her to clipboard and pen so she could sign it, "We're not together. He's my bodyguard."

"Oh." The nurse grabbed the board before going to the computer to type in the information. She looked at the name then the girl and remembering her words, realization dawning on her, which caused Mercedes to sigh, "Oh my, you're President Jones' daughter. You look so different."

"She didn't want to make a big fuss and disturb her regular doctor but she needs to see someone right away."

"Of course, actually, I know Dr. Vines is the assigned doctor for your family and she's actually on duty tonight. I could page her, just give me a second."

"Thank you, sweetheart." He sent her a smile, earning one back, eyes going Mercedes, who was glaring at him, "What's the problem?"

"Nothing."

Sam stared at her before she rolled her eyes, shaking his head as he turned his attention back to the nurse once she came back.

"I can move you to a room. Dr. Vines said she would be on her way soon." She spoke as her eyes stayed trained on Sam, "Good thing you got her here in time."

Sam smirked flirtatiously at her, leaning over to look at her name tag, "Very good thing, Nurse Angela."

Mercedes face scrunched up at the exchanged look between the two, clearing her throat, "Hello, I'm hurting here."

"Right, sorry." She came out of her daze, coming from behind the counter and making her way to grab the handles and push her to a room, "By the way, you're so much prettier than the pictures."

If she wasn't annoyed and in pain, she would've complimented her as well, but she kept it short and as polite as she could, "Thank you."

* * *

Due to Dr. Vines orders, another nurse had came in and given her something to subsided the pain at the moment and told her that her doctor would be in a few, since she was in the middle of an emergency.

Sam crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall, staring back at the girl as she ignored him. _She's stubborn as hell_ he thought. Hearing the knock on the door, he saw a woman come in with a male nurse at her side.

"Hello." Dr. Vines greeted with a smile as she entered the room, seeing a new face with Mercedes, she held out her hand, "You must be the new bodyguard, I'm Dr. Vines."

"Sam." He smiled politely as he shook her hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." She breathed out before her eyes went to Mercedes, "Alright little missy, why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't want to bother you."

"Not a legitimate reason." Dr. Vines sighed as she gave her a look before sitting the chart down, grabbing some gloves and moving towards the end of the bed, "What happened?"

"She tripped over a log on and went down awkwardly." Sam answered for her, watching as the doctor began examine her ankle, "I felt around, her ligaments are torn but something else is wrong because it started swelling too rapidly."

Nurse Simms was impressed as he looked him up and down, speaking for the first time, "Army man?"

"Navy SEAL, sir."

"That's explains it. You fellows know everything." Dr. Vines commented as she softly ran her hands along her ankle, hearing her hiss then scoff after her next words, "He's a keeper."

"Really? Because honestly, I was thinking about getting rid of him. He's such an arrogant know it all with controlling behavioral issues."

"Alright, Miss. I rather walk on a sprain, possible fractured ankle for the simple fact that you didn't want me to carry you'." Sam frowned as he looked at her, "I'm controlling because I told you weren't going to walk. Cry me a river."

Dr. Vines and the nurse looked at each other before looking back at the two, him coming forward and laying the hospital gown in her lap, "Alrighty then, put this on. We're going to run some x-rays to make sure it isn't fractured because Sam is actually right. The swelling is not normal. In the meantime, just try to relax. They'll be here to get you in a few."

Mercedes nodded her head as she watched them leave out, sighing as she tried to sit up but the medicine was well in her system.

Sam moved to the left side of the bed, "Are you going to let me help you or you just going to struggle?"

"I got it." She spat out, finally getting herself seated up straight, "Why don't you go talk to your girlfriend."

"My gir—oh..." He stopped when he realized what she was talking about, smirking, "Aww, you're jealous. That's cute."

"I'm not. Why would I be?" She asked as she unzipped her jacket, taking it off and leaving her only in her sports bra, "You're not my dude."

"Good because she's actually beyond pretty. I was thinking about getting her number and taking her out to dinner some time."

"You're a grown ass man. You do what you want to do."

Sam couldn't help but smile as he watched her place the gown on, her hands making her way to her waist so she could slide off her tights. He wanted to help her since she was indeed struggling but her stubbornness wouldn't let him. Thankfully, the nurse who was taking her back for x-rays came just in time and assisted her. He sat down in the chair after the nurse said told him they would have her back in twenty minutes.

* * *

After almost four agonizing hours at the hospital, they had finally made their way back home. The x-rays had confirmed that it was just badly sprained. Her doctor had helped her take a shower before she left, getting her into some clothing that hospital had. She wrapped her ankle up good, giving her a brace for later on in the week, assigned her some crutches, and had her a prescription filled for her pain. She was out cold the whole ride. Sam didn't want to wake her up, so despite her protest through her druggy state, he carried her to her room and laid her in her bed. Standing back after pulling the blanket over her body, he watched as she curled up, still sleeping peacefully. He put the crutches on the side of the bed and sat her belongings on her nightstand before he made his exit.

With barely two hours of sleep, Sam had went down to check on everything in his office to make sure things were going okay and did some work. Once it was done, he decided to head to the kitchen to get Mercedes some breakfast and bring it to her. Due to Santana's very unusual happy mood, niceness ran through her as she greeted Sam with nothing but pleasantries, and told him that she would get everything packed in a bag for her. After waiting about fifteen minutes and having three cups of coffee, she came back with a large brown bag, letting him know that there was something in there for him too. When he got on her floor, he heard laughter coming from her room and raised a brow a the deep one. Her door was wide open, showcasing her and some dude sitting next to her with her leg draped across his lap.

"You were always so clumsy."

Mercedes chuckled as he examined her ankle, rolling her eyes, "Whatever, it's not that bad."

The unknown man moved her ankle gently, hearing her hiss, he gave her a knowing look, "Yeah, okay."

"Ass."

"Jerk."

Sam decided to interrupt the banter by knocking on the door, causing both of them to turn his way, "Morning. Who do we have here little Jones?"

Mercedes watched as came in, an unreadable expression set on his face, "This is my brother's best friend, Brandon. Bee, this is Commander Evans."

Brandon gently removed Mercedes' leg from his lap before standing up, going over to hold his hand out for Sam to shake, "You're a SEAL too?"

"Yeah and I'm guessing you're in the Air Force, right?" He asked as he noticed something about him, seeing him nod, "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. I just dropped in to visit the family." Brandon started as he looked at Mercedes, shaking his head with a smile, "And was surprised when I heard baby girl was bed ridden."

 _Baby girl_? Sam eyed them cautiously, feeling the blood run cold through his veins at the exchanged looks between the two, "I'm surprised she's not trying to get you to help her escape."

Brandon snorted as he watched Mercedes glare at Sam, laughing knowingly, "She is very rebellious, always have been."

"Like you were any better."

Brandon smirked before he looked at his watch, "Well, I've been a nuisance enough this morning, I'll let you get some rest. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call. I don't leave back out for another month."

"Awe, well you're going to have to see me before you go. And don't worry, you know I never hesitate to call you for anything."

"Alright now." He smiled again as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek after whispering something to her that caused her to laugh, much to Sam's dismay. Standing up, he turned and nodded in Sam's direction, "Take care of my girl for me."

 _Your girl_? Sam felt his jaw clench at that and the way he said. It was like he was laying some type of claim on her. He turned back to Mercedes, who was staring right at him, lifting up the bag before sitting it next to her, "Breakfast from Santana."

"Thank you but you didn't have to, Sam."

"Hm, I guess your boyfriend already brought you something."

"What? No, I jus..." Mercedes drifted off as she looked at him, a smile starting to stretch on her lips, "Aww, you're jealous. That's cute."

"Why would I be? You're not my girl."

"Good because unlike you, I already have Brandon's number and I call it very often because he's just like another brother to me."

Sam listened to the words roll off her tongue, a sense of relief wash over his body when she said brother. He didn't know what possessed him to reveal his next words to her, "Just so you know, I threw her number away because of you."

Mercedes stared at him through her lashes, shocked at his words as she watched him about to leave, "Wait." Seeing him stop, but not turn around to her, "I'm sorry for the way I acted last night. I really appreciate you for helping and taking care of me."

"No problem."

"Santana is in a happy mood and when she is, she tends to cook a lot. Bring your cute self over here and eat with me." Mercedes said, watching as he turned around, giving him a smile as she patted beside her, "You can even sit next to me."

"Sweet of you but I have some things I need to do. I just wanted to drop that off and make sure you were good."

"Bullshit but whatever, Sam." Mercedes picked up her phone, noticing that he was clearly lying as she began typing a number, "I'm sure Brandon isn't too far gone. Since you have so much to do, I'll just call him back to so he can eat and spend some more time with me."

Sam rolled his eyes, running his hands down his face, "Mercedes." When she didn't answer, he walked over to where she was and grabbed the phone out of her hand, locking it up and placing it in his pocket.

"What's the problem, _Commander_?"

"Don't do that."

Mercedes sat up and moved closer to his face, "Don't do what?"

"Don't play dumb either."

"You really are tripping this morning. I think you need to take a nap."

Sam stared at her, seeing her lips curve up into a smirk. He moved down without breaking his stare, "Let's get one thing straight."

"I'm listening." She whispered as their lips ghosted each other's, eyes never leaving one another. This was a dangerous game they were playing and they both knew it.

Sam glanced down at her lips before looking her back into her eyes. hearing her phone ringing in her pocket, he was going to ignore it but didn't when she spoke, holding out her hand.

"I need to get that. It may be for Ishmael."

And he was the only reason he was giving back to her. He was thankful he did come to his senses because he was about to cross that very thin line between them, which was no coming back from. Sam pulled her phone from his pocket and handed it to her, turning around to leave, feeling the smirk she was giving him from behind. Whatever this thing was between them, it wasn't going to work.

* * *

 **A/N. Yeoooo, neither one of them have any chill. If y'all haven't picked up on it, Mercedes hates when he calls her princess and Sam hates when she calls him Commander. There will never be a dull moment with them, I promise lol. Question is, is they ever going to stop teasing each other or nah?** **If so, who y'all think is going to break first?**


	12. First, A Getaway

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE GOVT., AND ANYTHING ELSE THAT THIS THING COVERS!**

 **ENJOY :)**

* * *

Mercedes was beyond thankful that March had finally came, meaning it was time for her to take a much needed mini vacation for spring break. School has definitely been stressing her out, and the studying between that and for her certification exam has been crucial. But, she was happy to take her mind off of that for awhile. Despite the small hiccup from twisting her ankle, she was glad that it didn't take long for it to heal. In other news, her parents, more so her mom, had agreed that she could go to Florida. With her and her girls plus Sam, they had been down there for two days already having the best time of their lives.

"You know, I'm really feeling him more and more shirtless." Cartier stared at Sam, titling her head with a smirk as her eyes roamed his body, "A fine, fine piece of man. You think he would holla off duty?"

"Girl, please. That man ain't giving you the time of day." Ashlyn said as she grabbed her margarita, eyeing Sam as his focus was solely on her other friend, mumbling underneath her breath, "His eyesights are clearly elsewhere."

Angel snickered as she heard Ashlyn, gazing over at Mercedes, "Very much so."

Ashlyn gave Angel a knowing expression before smirking, their other two friends not catching the exchange.

"Fireworks start at ten." Mercedes told Sam as she stared up at him knowingly, "We can leave now if you want."

"Thank you for looking after me but I'm good, little Jones." He looked around, grabbing his shirt from the chair and putting it on, "But if you think I'm going to have breakdown, I'm not."

"I wasn't implying that." She frowned before rolling her eyes, walking on the side of him as they made their way away from the water.

Sam grunted lowly as they walked side by side, silence looming them until a man coming into her direction with an unreadable expression caught his eye, grabbing her arm and pulling her to him when he heard him begin to speak.

"You're the president's kid, right?"

Sam wrapped his arm around her to pull her behind him, looking at the man strangely, "Seems like you know the answer to your own question."

"I voted for the other one." The man said as he stared at Mercedes, who was currently being blocked by Sam. He raised his hands as he stepped back once he saw the look on his face, eyes going back to Mercedes, "You don't have to worry about anyone bothering you around here. We leave that at home and enjoy our time here. Also, despite our different views, I just wanted to say that your Dad is doing a good job."

Mercedes didn't expect for him to say that, a small smile twitching on her lips as she moved away from Sam a bit, "Well, thank you. I'll be sure to pass that along to him."

"Have a great week here."

"You do the same." Mercedes watched as he gave her a nod before walking away, looking up Sam, "Got a lucky one, eh?"

"One who can look pass their own personal views and see the changes happening. Not too many can say that." He said as he instinctively bobbed his head to the rapper for a minute, feeing eyes on him, he looked down and found Mercedes staring at him weirdly, "What?"

"And here I thought you were just a Jazz loving junkie."

Sam pursed his lips and listened to the laughter bubbling from her, "I never said I only liked Jazz, it's just the one genre I favor and calms me."

"Okay Samuel." Mercedes snickered as she turned to the crowd, grunting as she stood onto her tip-toes, "Just great."

Sam looked down at her, chuckling lightly at her height disadvantage, "You can get on my back."

Mercedes shook her head as she glanced back at him, "Sam, it's fine."

"Mercedes." He heard her sigh, which caused him to smirk before turning around and bending down, "Don't know why you're so stubborn."

Mercedes scoffed before letting out a chuckle, wrapping her arms around his neck before getting on his back, her legs wrapping around his waist just as he stood back up fully, "You're a real one."

"I've been told." He said smugly as he hands gripped underneath her knees, walking through the crowd of smiling faces and drunken movements, "You millennials are something."

"Okay _old_ man, you're technically one too."

"I don't claim y'all."

Mercedes laughed in his ear as she tighten her grip around his neck, but not too much, her head bopping along to the music as well.

They turned into the direction of a young man, who called out to her, watching as he pulled two beers from the cooler, twisting the top off before handing her one with a smile.

"I'll take that." Sam snatched it from him, causing the man to stare back in sacredly as he stepped back and walked away.

"Sam, we literally just watched him open it and hand it straight to me."

"Never can be too sure."

Mercedes watched as he took a sip before she reached her arm down to grab it, pressing the bottle to her lips. This was going to the a interesting night.

* * *

A few hours later, Sam was over everyone and everything, especially Mercedes. He turned the hat backwards on his head as he walked behind her, her laughter breaking the brief silence between them.

Mercedes snorted as she stumbled over her feet, falling into the sand. She laughed as she laid back down against it, glassy eyes looking up at the man, who was standing over her, "Commaannndeerrrr Evans."

"Mercedes."

"Wait, Wait." She giggled as she held her hands up, "I'm sooooooooo...what's the word?"

Sam raised a brow as he stared down at her, frowning, "Hammered."

Mercedes snapped her fingers, smiling up at him before pointing, "Yes, yes, yes."

Sam took a deep breath as he leaned down, grabbing her hands to pull her to her feet.

Mercedes chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head down on his chest, "I'm sleepy."

"Come on so we can get you to bed then." He stared down at her, seeing the smile and her eyes closed as she hummed out, arms securely around him. Sam shook his head as he wrapped his own around her so he could keep a grip as they walked. Thankfully, they didn't have to go far. As the struggle continued up the steps, they finally made it into the beach house, steeping in and locking the door behind them. He decided to just take her to his room downstairs because he didn't want to struggle with her going up. He kicked the door open with his foot and escorted her to the bed, where she plopped down on, "Don't move."

"Yes sir." Mercedes giggled as she watched him walk out the room, closing her eyes as she cuddled up in the sheets, "Yum, your sheets smell like you too."

Sam went up quickly to the bedroom to grab her a shirt and hair tie to put on, placing her dead phone on the charger before making his way back down the steps to his room.

Mercedes sat up when she saw him, smiling and laughing as her hands went to untie the strings of her dry swimsuit.

"No." Sam brought her hands back to the front, giving her a look as he held them in his own, "Don't even try it."

Mercedes chuckled as she pouted, "Spoiler."

"Just for the record, I hate it when you're drunk." He grabbed the t-shirt and helped her put it on, moving her hair back and tying it up before he stepped away. He watched as she got under the cover and laid down, prompting him to head to get his things ready for his shower.

"Sam."

"Yes."

"Why want to let us be?"

"Huh?"

"You and me."

Sam turned back to her, seeing the seriousness mixed with her drunken curiosity, "Mercedes, I already told you why."

"It's bullshit and you know it but I'm going to let it go."

And with that, she fell off into peaceful slumber. Sam ran his hands over his face, shaking his head before he headed to the bathroom.

* * *

The next morning, Sam had woke up and went for his daily before dawn run. He was a little grateful for the different scenery. Something about being close to the water calmed him in the same way Jazz did. About thirty minutes later, he returned back to the beach house, being greeted by Mercedes' filterless friends. He kept a tight smile as he backed up into the room, nodding his head when they told him they were heading out early but not without some colorful remarks about his body. He closed his door, finding Mercedes still sleep. _Good_. He headed to the bathroom and went to go shower. Two hours later, he had ordered breakfast and decided to sit outside on the patio, the cool morning breeze from the waves of the water hitting his face as the sea birds talked in the background. He flipped the paper, looking up when he heard groaning and footsteps, seeing that it was Mercedes. She was dressed in one of his t-shirts and a pair of his sweats, making it known that she had no intentions of going upstairs to grab her own clothes after she showered, "Good morning."

Mercedes grunted as she took a seat, running her hands over her face as she spoke, "Morning."

"How you feeling?"

"Like hell. I don't remember anything. I definitely don't remember drinking" She whispered before lifting her eyes up to him, "Hopefully, I didn't say or do anything embarrassing."

Sam let out an unnoticeable humph at the memory in his room before he spoke again, "I should've stopped you, but you are aggressively strong when you're drunk. You consumed four beers, six Jell-O shots and 2 glasses of whiskey straight. I was surprised by the last one."

Mercedes scoffed at his recall, leaning over and picking up his abandoned fork, stabbing it in cut up syrup covered waffle pieces before placing it in her mouth.

Sam moved his plate closer to him, pointing to hers that was covered by the napkin, "Yours is right there."

Mercedes grabbed a piece of bacon from his plate as well and leaned back in the chair, closing her eyes as she placed the greasy strip in her mouth, "Yours taste better."

Sam rolled his eyes as he closed the paper and sat it down on the table, "The girls headed to a day party, told me to tell you to meet them there when you got up."

"No." Mercedes leaned back up too quickly, immediately regretting it as her head began to pound, "I think I just want to sober up and rest for today."

"Fine by me." He looked at her, seeing the expression she had on her face, "Did you throw up this morning?"

"Contrary to popular belief, I don't when I'm hungover."

Sam stood up and went to where she was, grabbing her out of her seat and taking her to lean over the balcony, confusion written on her face, "Well, you're about to." As the words left his mouth, so did the vomit in hers. He pulled her braids back out of her face, seeing her hands tighten against the railing. He rubbed her back until she was done. He turned and grabbed some napkins and handed it to her, hearing her mumble a thank you before he let her go, "Greasy food for a hangover doesn't work for everyone."

Mercedes took a deep breath before she turned around, seeing him point to the table. She didn't notice when she came in but there was a plate of scrambled eggs and toast, tomato juice, ginger tea and two pills waiting for her, "How do you know everything?"

Sam just smiled as he sat back down, "Experiences."

" _Experiences_." Mercedes mocked him before she headed back inside to go brush her teeth. She really disliked him for knowing everything, "Smart ass."

Sam bit into his bacon as he chuckled at her, hearing his phone ring, he picked it up and saw that it was his brother, "What's up bro ?"

"You know, I'm starting to hate you a little bit."

"What are you talking about, _Alexander_?"

AJ rolled his eyes at him, hearing the humorous chuckle from his smirking face, "You're on vacation at Panama City Beach. What in the entire hell?"

"I'm not on vacation, Alexander. I'm working."

"Stop that." AJ hated when he said his name like that. It was a sarcastic, teasing, irritating way that he have being doing every since they were younger, "There's pictures of you, and you actually look, may I say it, relaxed for the first time in months."

Sam rolled his eyes as he leaned back, staring up at the blue sky, "Believe it or not, this job is more stressful than anything."

AJ scoffed as he looked at the list in his hand, grabbing two gallons of juice, "If you say so, Samuel. How are you doing, really?"

"If you mean have I had another psychotic break, then no, I haven't."

"No ass, that's not what I was asking and stop calling it that." He told his brother as he grabbed the milk, hating how he always referred to it like that, "You're an ass, I hope you know that."

"And you still love me." He smirked to himself, laughing when he heard him groan, "In all seriousness, I'm fine. I swear."

"I know, I just wanted to see if you were going to lie or not."

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother again, hearing the door slide back open, "Whatever."

Mercedes came back with a clean, minty mouth, seeing Sam lean back up and stare at her. She gave him a look before she picked up the cup of tea to drink, the warmness slipping down her throat smoothly and to her surprise, it was actually good.

"I was just calling to check on you bro."

"Thanks for checking in. I'll talk to you later." Sam hung up the phone after they said their goodbyes, looking up at Mercedes and noticing this distant look on her features, "You okay?"

"Yeah." She responded before looking out towards the water, breathing in the fresh air before exhaling. After a few moments of silence, she felt the need to express herself, "For about a year, I hated going to the beach."

"Why?"

"We went to Miami for a family vacation and it was the last one we had with LJ."

Sam watched as she continued to look at the water, a faint smile on her lips once her eyes drifted to him.

"He was more than my brother, he was my best friend." Mercedes sadly sighed as she picked up her fork and placed some more eggs in her mouth, "Not a day goes by that I don't miss him, but I am relieved and at peace that he is as well."

"Do you remember the last thing you two ever said to each other?"

"That we would see each other the next day and that we loved each other." Mercedes smiled briefly, "I'm glad that it was like that."

Sam smiled back at her as his own eyes drifted to the water, "Last thing I ever said to my dad was that I couldn't wait to see him at Christmas and then our call dropped. We always end our conversations with a see you or talk to you later, never a goodbye. That was my first never telling him that I loved him."

"He knew you did, Sam." She said softly as she stared at the man in front of her, hearing him sigh, "That's something I'm sure of."

Sam let out a distracted nod as his thoughts began to consume him. He hadn't talked about that to anyone, not even his mother. Something about her just made him spill his guts and he was starting to hate it. He loathed being vulnerable and he was annoyed at how it was showing the more he was around her.

* * *

Later on that day, Mercedes walked down the stairs, wrapped in her blanket, looking up at the clock and seeing that it was after five. She peeped around the corner and found Sam on the couch, watching the screen before him. She had been sleep for majority of day since leaving breakfast and decided to make her appearance.

Sam focus on the movie was broken when he felt someone sit beside him, seeing that it was Mercedes, "Hey sleepy head, thought you were going to sleep the day away."

"I was but I got hungry." She chuckled just as she smelt the aroma of food in the air, her stomach starting to grow, " _Feed me Seymour_ , _feed me all night long_."

Sam let out a snort at the movie reference, leaning forward and picking up the plate and handing it to her, "I brought a pasta sampler from the Italian place at the corner."

"Yum, thank you." Mercedes appreciated as she opened the container, grabbing a piece of garlic bread and biting into it, her eyes going to the TV to see what he was watching, "You love old shows and movies, don't you?"

Sam laughed at her for his choice of _Gone With The Wind_ , "Well, yeah. I use to watch them and westerns with my dad when he was home. It was our thing."

Mercedes let out a small smile at that as she picked up the fork to go into the spaghetti first, "What was he like?"

"He was the best father I could've ever ask for." Sam said without missing a beat, turning to her with a smile on his face, "He was kindhearted, hands on with us, strict but the not stereotypical strict. Thankfully, he was because I had a brief period where I thought I was invincible and he brought me right back down to my place."

Mercedes smile as he lit up when talking about him. It made her happy to see him opening up and sharing more about himself and his family, "He sounds like he was a good man."

"He was. He really was." He replied quietly, happy memories floating around in his head which brought him to a question he had for her, "I've been meaning to ask you since I came back. How did you know about the tags?"

Mercedes heard him but she acted like she didn't, putting her focus on the screen intently, "You know, I've never seen this movie all the way through and somehow, I always fall asleep on this part. It's so long."

Sam stared at her, seeing that she was avoiding his question and wasn't going to answer it. He sighed and turned his attention back as well, deciding to let it go for now, "Maybe you can finish it with me."

Mercedes smiled as she bumped shoulders with him, "Sure, I'll even share my blanket."

Sam laughed as she continued to eat her food. About fifteen minutes later, she was fully engrossed in the movie, laughing at a few of Scarlett's scenes.

"Vivien Leigh was made for this role." Mercedes commented as she looked at the woman on the screen, "She was absolutely beautiful."

"I agree with both, whole heartedly."

Mercedes smiled as she tore her eyes away from the screen to look at him before laying her head on his shoulder.

Sam glanced down at her after an hour, hearing her soft snores, smiling. He moved a little bit so he could lay her down, but snorted when he heard her mumbling about wanting to see the end of the movie. He placed the blanket over her before leaning back against the couch, crossing his arms as he closed his own. Needless say, they both never got to see the ending.

* * *

The next day, Mercedes decided to stray away again from the activities of her friends. Today was actually their last day down here and she wanted to spend it at the pool. Finding a little community one down from their house, that's where her and Sam had been for the past hour.

Sam yawned slightly as he sat up from the lounging chair, looking around. He was kind of taken aback by Mercedes' decision on how to spend her last day. Her interests seemed to shift since the morning after her hangover and he was fine with it, "It's amazing how you can easily hide your annoyance."

Mercedes turned her head to look at him when he spoke, lifting her glasses off her face to get a good look at him, "What you talking about?"

"People and how they react differently to you."

"Being put on this pedestal, I hate it." Mercedes admitted as she sighed, "I'm just a normal girl. I have the same twenty-four hours like everyone. Treat me the same."

"I understand what you're saying but no matter how normal you may want to be, you're not Mercedes." Sam said as he stared at her, "I know I and many others sound like a broken record but your dad is the leader of this country. I know you hate it but it's the truth."

Mercedes rolled her eyes as she listened to what she had heard a thousand times, knowing he was right but not wanting to hear it. She watched as a little girl was starting to run to where she was, which alerted Sam a bit.

"Bre, come back here." The woman, who they we're assuming was her mother, came running over, apologizing when she noticed who she was, "I'm so sorry."

"No it's fine." Mercedes said as she sat up, smiling at the little girl, "What's your name sweetie?"

"Breanne but my mommy calls me Bre." She said as she gave the older woman a toothless grin.

"Well, it nice to meet you, Breanne. My name is Mercedes."

"I know. You're the president's daughter." She stated with so much confidence, that even made Sam smile and Mercedes chuckle, which caught Sam off guard because she hated being referred to as that but he guessed kids got a pass. Breanne held out the extra water gun to her, blue eyes bright and humorous, "You want to play?"

"Sure." Mercedes smiled at her when she smiled, taking the water gun. She watched as she turned around and jumped back into the shallow end of pool where the other kids were, Mercedes following behind her.

Sam laughed as he watched them have a water gun fight in the pool. Honestly, it just warmed his heart so much the way she interacted with kids. She didn't even realize it, but she made to be a mother.

After about fifteen minutes, Mercedes bided the active youngsters a goodbye. She really enjoyed playing and getting the know each and every one of them, including the parents. She loved interacting with people. As she made her way back to her seat, she saw Sam sitting up on the lounger again, placing his phone into his bag. She grabbed his attention and smirked as she headed to him mischievously.

"Whatever you're thinking, don't." Sam warned as he stood up, seeing that mischievous look on her face as he began to walk backwards, "Mercedes."

"How good are senses?"

"Good enough to where I know when to stop so I want fall into the pool." Sam matched her smirk just as he stopped on the edge, raising a brow, "Come on Jones, really?"

Mercedes just continued to smirk at him, watching as he started to realize that she was one step ahead of him, "Really."

Before Sam could even react, he felt hands pull on his right ankle, causing him to fall backwards in the pool. Finally. She finally did it.

Mercedes went to the edge and smiled when he popped back up, laughing as she waved at the teens from earlier me, "Thanks guys."

Sam wiped the water from his eyes, glancing up at the giggling face above him, frowning, "Not cool. Not cool at all."

"Aww, is the little baby upset that someone finally caught him off guard?" Mercedes teased, seeing him walked up the steps and out the pool, watching him come up to her, she stepped backwards, "It's okay, Sam. It happens to the best of us."

Sam just smirked, moving quickly before she even realized it, her gasping as he wrapped her in arms, taking the water gun from her and throwing it in the pool.

Mercedes didn't know what else to do but giggle, his wet bangs stuck to his forehead, the water from his body transferring to hers. As she stared up at him, she couldn't help but get that warm feeling when she saw that stupid, sexy smirk on his lips taunting her causing her to bite down on her own.

Sam's playfulness started to falter when he noticed that look in her eye, the same one he saw on New Year's. This time, she was sober. He was conflicted and he was hating that he was. This was a line that didn't need to be crossed.

Thankfully, the gaze was broken when someone cleared their throat, looking over to see it was Ashlyn, starring at them with a raised brow, "If you haven't noticed, it's lightening and about to pour down soon."

Just as her words spoke, the thunder cracked loudly throughout the sky, prompting everyone to get out the pool, into towels and heading to safety. Sam let her go, moving away to put his shirt back on, gathering up their things.

Ashlyn smiled as the watched the subtle flustered pair, shaking her head as she crossed her arms, "You know.."

"Shut up." Mercedes told her best friend as she sent her a glare, watching as she raised her hands and turned around. She rolled her eyes before sliding back into her flip flops, thanking Sam when he handed her cover up.

Sam watched as she slipped it on, turning his head to make sure they had everything. He asked her if she was ready, seeing her nod and walk in front of him, he followed behind her just as thunder sounded off again. Thankfully, their house was four houses down and which they quickly made their way to.


	13. First, Birthday Celebration

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE GOVT., AND ANYTHING ELSE THAT THIS THING COVERS!**

 **Bryant Smart- Rob Brown**

 **Henry Page- Oliver Stark**

 **Beau Smith- Ryan Phillippe**

 **ENJOY :)**

* * *

"This steak is really good." He mumbled as he sat back in the chair, his knife was cutting another piece while his eyes was focused on the baseball game on the screen, "Oh come on, that was an out-OUCH!" Sam turned around quickly when he felt a hand against his shoulder, looking at the girl in shock as he sat his fork and knife down, "What in the hell?"

"You asshole." Mercedes retorted as she hit him again, frowning slightly, "Happy Birthday. Why didn't you tell me it was your damn birthday?"

Sam stared at her in disbelief as he rubbed his aching shoulder, "I didn't want to make a big deal about it. How did you even find out?"

"Are you kidding me right now? Seeing another day, let alone your birthday, is a blessing. And, you and your body language gave it away. Every since we came back from Florida, you've been acting weird, especially this week. Plus, you're noticeably tenser than usual and have been running twice a night."

Sam face scrunched up when he turned in his seat, realization dawning on him, "You know when I run?"

"Besides the point." She sent him a innocent smile, grabbing his abandoned fork and taking a piece of the the meat and placing it in her mouth, "Clear your schedule, we're going out. I'm not taking no for an answer. Meet me downstairs in fifteen."

Sam threw his head back and let out a groan after she left out, closing his eyes, "Why is she like this?"

"Get to moving, Commander." She yelled back to him, smirking to herself when she heard him grunt out before she walked fully out the room. She had planned something really special for the man for his birthday and to show her appreciation to him.

* * *

Sam had tried to get where exactly she was taking him out of her, but she was keeping a tight lip. He really didn't want to do anything but she had other plans. It wasn't because he didn't care, he just never liked making a big deal about his birthday. Coming out of his thoughts, they had been walking on the sidewalk for a couple minutes and he was getting antsy, "You really didn't have to bring me anywhere for my birthday."

"Too bad." Mercedes said with a smirk before gesturing to the building when they came to a stop, "Because we're here."

Sam looked up at the sign, pursing his lips before glancing down at her, "A spa? Really, Mercedes?"

"Yes." Mercedes smiled at him as she opened the door and walked in, heading to the front desk. They were immediately met by the aromas of oils and a scent of freshly baked sugar cookies, which Mercedes grabbed one from the platter.

"Welcome to Peaceful Serenity." The woman greeted as she looked up from the tablet, smiling brightly when she saw who it was, "Hey babe."

"Hey Marcie." Mercedes greeted back as the woman came around and gave her a hug, "I have an appointment for eleven."

"Let me sign you in." Marcie smiled as she picked up the iPad and began scrolling, glancing up at Sam for a few seconds, "Who's this cutie?"

"This is Sam, my friend and bodyguard. Sam, this is Marcie, the lovely manager of this wonderful establishment."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am."

"Ugh, please don't ma'am me sweetie. Makes me feel old." Marcie commented as she read off the computer, chuckling, "You scheduled the four hour bachelor package: A pedicure, facial, one hour aromatherapy deep tissue massage, hot towel and rock treatment and cool shower steam."

Sam face twisted up in confusion as he looked down at her, "Wait, you're not staying?"

"No. This is my gift to you." She continued to grin at him, seeing the look in his eyes, she shook her head, "I'm going to be with Mike and John, don't worry. They're going to take very good care of you." Mercedes turned when she heard the door open, seeing that it was Mike right on time, "Relax and destress yourself. See you in four hours."

"Mercedes."

"Bye."

Sam groaned lowly as he watched until she was completely out the door before turning back around to the woman, who was just smiling in amusement, "She's very bossy."

"She means well." Marcie laughed as she gestured for him to come, "Follow me."

Sam reluctantly followed the woman, sighing as she handed him a robe and gestured to the changing area. This was his first time doing something like this and he could only imagine how bad this was going to be.

* * *

Five hours later, Sam opened the door to his room, not even bothering closing it as he went straight for the bed, laying down on it as he closed his eyes. The treatment that he just got from that spa was the best thing that has ever happened to his body ever. He felt so relaxed and stress free, all he wanted to do was lay out. After much teasing from the masseuse about how tight and tense he was, she loosen him right up, having him feeling like a new man. His face was still red from the facial but he didn't care, it felt good. To make things even better, Mercedes had a lot of his favorite foods delivered during the process. Everything felt good and he had one person to thank for it, "Little Jones, you're a God send."

Mercedes chuckled as she came into his room, wondering how he knew she was standing at the door when his face was buried deep in his sheets, "I'm taking you had a good experience?"

"A wonderful experience. I appreciate you so much, thank you." He opened his eyes and sat up in the bed, turning to her, his eyes slightly going wide when he saw her, "Holy shit, who are you?"

Mercedes shook her head from side to side, smirking, "You like?"

"I really do. It's nice and it fits you." Sam said honestly as he smiled. Her hair was now cut into a bob and dyed a warm brown color, which for some reason made her eyes pop even more. Not only that, but he couldn't help but appreciate her whole look. She had on a crop tie-dye hoodie and a pair of his grey sweats that she never returned. He didn't mind though because they looked hella good on her. Coming out of his thoughts when she spoke, he cleared his throat and brought his attention back to her smiling face.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed your gift but that's not it."

"Mercedes."

"What? Can't I be nice? You're always taking care of me, it's time I took care of you." She grabbed something out of her pocket, moving towards him, "Get dressed and get in the truck. It's already set to where it needs to go."

"You're not going on this one either?"

Mercedes just smiled as she grabbed his hand, letting hers linger on his before giving him the set of keys and turning around, "Have fun Sam."

Sam bit down on his lip as he watched her walk away, seeing her turn around with a smirk before sending him a wink. Sam blew it a breath, shaking his head, "What are you up to?"

* * *

After much debating, Sam had finally gotten dressed and headed out to the truck. Sure enough, it was waiting for him on the side, and as he got in and turned it on, the navigation system spoke to him and began giving directions. He drove for about fifteen minutes before pulling up in front of a familiar sports bar named Georgia's. With confusion, he pulled his phone out to text her after parking the truck and turning off the engine.

 _Okay little Jones, why am I here?_

 _Get out the truck and go in, Commander. That's all you need to know._

He groaned out loudly as he stuffed his phone back into his pocket. Why couldn't she tell him? He got out, closing and hitting the lock button. He opened the door to the bar, stepping in. He scanned around, not knowing exactly what he needed to do. He sighed until his eyes stopped on a table in the back, doing a double-take, "You've got to be kidding me, little Jones." Sam said as a smile came across his lips, his legs beginning to walk into the direction until he got to them, "You sons of bitches."

"What's up brother?" One of the men, Beau, slid from the stool, smiling widely as he hugged the man tightly before moving aside to let the other two greet him, "Happy Birthday man."

"Thank you."

"The big two-eight. You're getting old bro." Bryant said as he clapped his back before sitting back down.

"I know." Sam chuckled as he let go of him and moved to give Henry a hug before he took a seat, "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what in the hell are you guys doing here?"

Just as he asked the question, the waitress came to the table, bringing another round of beers, shamelessly flirting with the newcomer, which he didn't feed into like he normally did when they went out, his friends noticing that right away.

Beau grabbed the new bottle, looking at his friend, "Two words. Mercedes Jones."

Henry nodded his head in confirmation, "I was shocked as hell when I got a call from the President's daughter."

"She is...something." A smile came across his features as he spoke into the rim of the bottle before taking a sip.

Beau looked at Henry and Bryant before his eyes twinkled with amusement, "Anything going on between y'all?"

"What? No. Why would you assume that?"

"Besides the fact that you just got a little defensive.." Bryant chuckled as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, "Something's different about you."

"Well, I just spent four hours distressing at a spa so.." Sam rolled his eyes at them, chuckling, "Nothing's going on between us. I swear."

"Yet." Henry mumbled out as he picked up another rib, commenting, "She's beautiful by the way."

"And smart. And sweet as an apple pie. And seriously into you if you haven't noticed already." Bryant said as he looked at his friend, shaking his head, "What the hell are you waiting on?"

"Anyways." Sam said as he looked at them, watching as they started laughing, "How have you guys been?"

"We're good, Sam. Don't try to change the subject." Bryant answered as he stared his friend down, "You're aging like wine instead of milk, your cheeks are fuller just like they were when you were younger, you're very laid back and you even have a goddamn beard." He smirked when he saw the man looking at him, "I'm just going to say it."

"Don't." Sam warned, pressing the bottle back to his lips as he shook his head, knowing exactly where he was trying to go with this, "Don't even think about it."

Bryant leaned forward and grabbed a slider before smiling mischievously, shrugging, "All I'm saying is, black women are magic."

The men laughed at Bryant as the waitress came back, practically throwing herself at Sam as she asked if he wanted anything else, her standing too close for comfort. And once again, Sam dismissed and ignored her actions by saying that he was good. When she left, Beaux looked at him incredulously. Sam was incredibly different from the last time he saw him a couple months ago. His friend that usually hid his depression by flirting and doing one night stands was no longer there. And the crazy thing about it, he knew when he lied and he knew that when he said nothing was going on between him and Mercedes, he was telling the truth. He came out of his thoughts when yet another woman came up behind him, but this time, she was actually being professional.

"You're Commander Evans, right?" The perky girl asked with a smile as she came to the side of him, watching him nod, "I have a something special for you from my girl."

Sam turned fully in her direction, immediately laughing when he saw what she had in her hands. It was a round two layer chocolate cake with familiar handwriting noticeable as he read it.

 _Happy Birthday, Commander!_

The girl sat the cake on the table before pulling a small card out of her apron pocket and handing it to him.

Sam thanked her as he took it from her, pulling it out of the little envelope to read.

 _Not as tasty as yours but they do have some great cake. Thank you for all you do. Happy Birthday again, Sam :)_

 _-Mercedes_

Beau looked at the cake, then back at his friend as he put the note down and picked up the knife, noticing it was missing candles brought a smile to his face, "She knows your triggers."

The other two men stared at Sam, watching as a little smile quirked at the corner of his mouth as he raised his eyes to them, "Yeah."

"If you don't marry her, I sure and hell will try." Henry commented as the waitress passed out the saucers, causing her to chuckle before she left, "I'm not kidding."

Sam rolled his eyes at him, cutting him a slice and putting it on his plate before handing the knife off, "I know you're not but I can tell you it's never happening. Never."

"You're kind of possessive over a girl who you're not involved with." Bryant teased as he grabbed his phone and took a picture of the cake then his friend, smirking, "It's obvious you have feelings for her. What's stopping you from exploring them?"

Sam sighed deeply because he knew that they could see right through him and they weren't going to let up about it, "Y'all know what."

Henry scoffed knowingly, "I'm calling bullshit."

"Yeah, me too. You're not broken nor incapable, stop using that as an excuse." Bryant shrugged his shoulders as he licked some of the icing off his finger, "Quinn was not it for you, I've told you that so many times. You never listened."

"It's not about Quinn."

"Don't lie, Sam. That girl hurt you deeply."

"Y'all, we're not about to ruin Sam's birthday with this. Let it go and dish it out." Beau glared at them, seeing them mumble incoherently before reaching for their wallets. They made a pack years ago, that if they ever brought up Quinn and the situation, they had to cough up fifty dollars.

Sam smirked at them as he grabbed the money, "For my pain and suffering."

"Use to be. It certainly doesn't apply now."

Sam rolled his eyes at them. They weren't going to let this go anytime soon. He glanced up at their waitress for the first time when she came back yet again, seeing the flirtatious smile she had on her face as she brought out another round of drinks and wings, sliding something to him on the table.

Henry leaned over and saw that she had given Sam her number with a message saying to call her. He watched as he balled the napkin up and threw it on the plate, an amusing smile taking over his lips. Who knew it would only take the president's daughter to make Sam switch his ways?

"Remember when we went Mr. Nelson's house and Sam took it upon himself to vandalize the man's truck because of a smart ass comment he made to his sister? Your dad was pissed that day he came back from oversees just to find out one of his sons were in jail." Beau reminisce all of sudden, causing the men to break out in laughter at the memory.

Sam chuckled, "Only he didn't. He made me sit there the entire weekend and go to court that Monday morning."

"Classic Mr. Evans. He was the best. The father I never I had and treated me like I was his own." Henry said as he tighten the grip on his bottle before nodding his head, "Somebody change the subject before I start crying."

Beau snorted at him, but knowing he was dead serious. He cleared his throat and lifted his bottle, "To Sam, our best friend, our brother. The man who has been there for us in every way. I could go on but we would be here all night. We love you, man. Happy Birthday."

Sam smiled at them as he clinked his bottle against theirs, heart full. Him and these three have been through it all together. He loved them and was so happy that they were here to celebrate with him. This was one birthday he was never going to forget.

* * *

Sam had gotten back about an hour ago. He went straight to his room to put up his gifts up and hit the shower. He had a really great time with his best friends. It's been awhile since he last saw them and was beyond happy that they got together. He changed into some pajama pants and a t-shirt, deciding to make one more visit before he went to bed. He knocked on her door gently, hearing her say come in, he opened the door and found her and Ishmael cuddled up in her bed, looking at the TV, "Hey."

Mercedes gave him a smile, "Hey there, how was your night?"

"Amazing." He cans further into the room, taking a seat on the edge of her bed.

Ishmael moved away from Mercedes and crawled down to the end until he got to the older man, leaning over and giving him a hug, "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks buddy." He hugged him back before letting go, smiling, watching as he went back to Mercedes, "I'm not going to ask you how you knew nor got in contact with them but thank you for doing it."

Mercedes smirked at his words, tossing some popcorn in her mouth, "Great because a woman never kisses and tell. I'm glad you had a good time though."

Sam let out a smile as he turned to the TV, noticing the familiar movie they were watching, "Air Bud?"

"A classic." Sam and Mercedes both said at the same time, chuckling while doing so and smiling at each other before Mercedes spoke again.

"You know, you can stay and watch if you want to." She offered with a sincere smile, gesturing over to Ishmael, "We're the best movie partners ever."

Ishmael nodded his head with a bright smile, "Please Sam, please."

"Now how can I say no?" He said as he slipped off his house shoes, moving to sit on the other side of Ishmael.

Mercedes watched as Ishmael handed him the second bowl when he got into the bed, which contained a mixture of butter, cheddar and caramel flavored popcorn.

Sam couldn't help but smile at him, watching as his attention went back to the TV. He glanced over at Mercedes, talking lowly so he wouldn't disturb the focused little one, "Thank you for everything. Today has been one of the best birthdays I have had in a long time."

"You don't have to thank me." Mercedes said honestly as she stared at him with a smile, "You deserved it."'

Sam stared back for a moment in silence before he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek, catching her and himself off guard by the action, their eyes mesmerized with one another before he looked away and towards the screen.

The feel of his lips on her skin for a brief moment sent her into an overdrive. She bit down on her lip before placing some more popcorn in her mouth. This man was slowly, slowly making it harder for her to control herself around him.

* * *

 **A/N. Aww, aren't they the cutest?**


	14. First, A Showdown

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE, NOR HAVE AN AFFILIATIONS WITH THE GOVT., AND ANYTHING ELSE THAT THIS THING COVERS!**

 **London V- Christopher Meyer**

 **ENJOY :)**

* * *

Sam held the package in his hands as he walked down the hallway, pulling his phone from his pocket when it started to ring. He slid the answer button and placed it to his ear, "Hello?"

"Hey baby."

"Hey mom, how are you?"

"I'm doing good." The older woman smiled as she turned off the oven, "I was just calling to check up on and to congratulate you. I got an email saying that you're being honored this weekend and I couldn't be more proud of you honey."

Sam had completely put that out of his mind, seeing that he didn't want to be involved with it, "Thanks mom, really, but I'm not attending."

"And why aren't you?"

"You know why."

Mary sighed as she leaned against the counter, "Baby, you deserved to be up there just like everyone else."

"I know but any chance at avoiding conflict, I'm going to take it." He stopped in the hallway and leaned against the wall, hearing laughter and claps coming from a few people watching the game in their office.

Mary rolled her eyes at him and his excuse. She loved her son with all of her heart but she hated when he did things like this, "Well, it was suppose to be a surprise but we were going to come up and visit you."

"Ya'll can still come. We can have dinner Saturday night and.."

"Are you going to go be recognized?"

"No."

"Then no, we're not coming." Mary said, hearing him sigh knowingly. It was always a time when she use an ultimatum with him. He always put others before himself, and opted out of things for the greater good. Normally, that would be a good trait for anyone, but she disliked that about him. She just wished that he would do something for himself, "I love you honey, but I'm sick of you not putting yourself first."

"Mom."

"I'm serious, Sam." Mary scolded him, shaking her head as she grabbed her oven mittens and opened up the hot oven, "I love you and I'll talk to you later."

Sam grunted lowly when she hung up the phone, not giving him a chance to respond. He pushed off the wall and entered the room, giving everyone a nod before he headed to his office, opening door, and to his surprise, finding someone in his chair but already knowing, "Hey there Mercedes."

Mercedes spun around with a bright smile, "Hey there Sam." She chuckled as she stood up, showcasing the cupcake in her hand, "I want you to try this."

Sam set the box down on the corner table, turning back to her, eyes going to her hand, "What is it?"

"One delicious strawberry cupcake." Mercedes mumbled as she placed it to his mouth, "Taste it." She smiled at him as she watched him bite into it before he chewed, raising a brow, "It's good, huh?"

"Did you make it?"

"No, a bakery downtown."

"It's horrible."

Mercedes pursed her lips but couldn't help but smile on the inside because he basically didn't want to hurt her feelings if she did, "It is not. This is the best cupcake ever Samuel, just admit it."

"It's really not, Mercedes. If you're looking for the best, then that's when you go to my Mom. Everything she bakes is moist, flavorful and very delicious, unlike that."

"Okay, well...I seriously need to meet your mom then, and try her desserts that you keep raving about." Mercedes admitted all of sudden, hearing him chuckle before he looked back at her, "Invite her here or we can go to her. Either one is fine with me."

"I'll see if she's up to it."

"Great." Mercedes said as she sat the treat down on his desk, "I'm serious Sam."

"I know you are." He said as he chuckled again before walking to his desk, hearing the notification sound off from laptop, indicating that he had an email, "The summit that you were suppose to attend tomorrow is being cancelled. Many of the keynote speakers and summit organizers are down with the virus that's going around."

"I'm hoping they reschedule, but on the bright side, I'm happy I won't be swamped Saturday. There's going to be a ceremony for a SEAL team this weekend here and my dad wants me to make a speech since my mom won't be here."

Sam nodded his head as he exited out the email, raising his eyes to look at her, "So, you're basically going to be honoring them?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited to. This is actually my second time getting to do something like this." Mercedes smiled as she stared at him, "I have a thing for public speaking, always have. I actually wanted to either become a published author or journalist when I was younger."

"What a hell of a career change."

Mercedes laughed as she nodded her head, "Yeah, I know but writing is still something I may explore."

Sam rolled up his sleeves of his shirt before taking a seat on the edge of his desk, "Are you writing your speech?"

"No, I wanted to but the speech writer is already is the process of doing so." Mercedes shrugged as she picked up the cupcake, taking another bite, "But hopefully I can one day."

"I'm sure you will." He watched her amusedly as she wiped the icing from her mouth, seeing her meet his eyes with a puzzled expression.

"What?"

"You seriously like that nasty stuff, huh?"

Mercedes pursed her lips as she turned around, "Goodbye, Commander."

Sam laughed as he watched her leave out, shaking his own head before he got up and went to his desk. He loved messing with her because she wasn't so easy to frustrate.

* * *

Sam jumped out of his sleep as the alarm went off, his body full of sweat. Sighing as he closed his eyes and ran his hands over his face. They were back. And by they, he meant his nightmares. He hasn't had one in months and he knew why they were all of a sudden reappearing. Getting up from his bed, he went into his bathroom and washed his face in cold water, grabbing a face towel from the sink. Taking a deep breath, he moved the grab his toothbrush to brush his teeth, staring at himself in the mirror. He blew out a breath breath and headed out his room, making his way to the kitchen. He heard the staff in there, and decided to get a cup of coffee. Greeting them as he entered, he headed straight to the coffee pot, that contained a fresh batch. He grabbed a cup and picked up the pot, pouring some in there. He sat it back on the plate, taking a deep breath as he brought it to his lips, blowing before sipping on it, heading to sit at the counter.

Santana had noticed Sam come in, and was taken aback by his off behavior. Usually the man was more upbeat than normal and she knew something was wrong when he entered. She grabbed an empty plate and began putting food on there, telling her staff to take over for her for a minute. She exited out the kitchen and found him sitting at the counter, her hand propped on her hip as she watched him closely, "You okay?"

Sam rubbed the back of his neck as he balled up his fists to stop his shaky hands. Hearing Santana's question, he glanced up at her, "Y.."

"Don't lie either because I can see right through bullshit." She cut him off and gave him a look, sitting the plate of toast, bacon, eggs and grits he didn't ask for down in front of him.

"I don't expect you to understand."

"Try me."

Sam stared at her for a moment, watching as she crossed her arms over her chest and raised a perfectly arched brow. He didn't expect her to even care about him, but then again, he didn't even think she liked him, "I figure Mercedes told you about my disorder and my episode that happened before I got fired."

"Actually no, she didn't tell me anything." Santana crossed her arms, titling her head forward, "One thing you should know about that girl, she doesn't broadcast other people's business. She's stubborn as a bull, moody at times, but she is the most trustworthy, loyal, and has the most genuinely sweet and caring soul I've ever met."

"She does." He agreed quietly as he let out a sigh, his eyes focused on the counter. Sam wanted to tell her about his situation from his past has came back to mind. Something that he thought he could let go of but obviously couldn't. Even though he knew he did the right thing, it still brought him nightmares.

"Everyone has a story. Before I was a chef, I was a drug addict stripper. Mercedes' brother saved my life." Santana leaned against the wall, staring at the man before her, seeing the shocked expression his face, "I went to high school with Junior, we weren't the best of friends but we talked. He came to the club one night with his friends. Some guy was getting too foceful and he didn't like it. He almost beat him into a bloody pulp before he was kicked out. Before he went off to the Navy, he put me in rehab and then unselfishly let me live with him when I got out. From there, I got a little job a restaurant, where my love for cooking began. The chef of the restaurant starting giving me lessons, and ultimately told me to go culinary school. I saved up enough money, and did just that. My family didn't know any of this because I was embarrassed. I hid everything, but there's not a day goes by that I'm not grateful for Junior." She moved her hair back from out of her face, clearing her throat, "I know it may not correlate to what you're going through but I'm saying all of this to say, your past doesn't define you, so don't let it."

Sam listened to everything she said and he had a new found respect for the woman. She turned her life completely around for better and that was something to be proud of, "Santana."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for sharing your story with me."

"Don't mention it." She said as she turned around, pointing to the food, "Now, don't waste that perfectly good breakfast."

Sam sent her a smile and nodded, surprise that he earned one back before she disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

Mercedes giggled at the man in front of her, watching as he fixed the button on her shirt. She had hired herself a new stylist, London V. London was just two years older than her and had already made a name for himself in the celeb and fashion world. She has been admiring his work for quite awhile and wanted to bring his unique style up in the White House. She needed to separate herself from Quinn, so she told her mom that she was looking for a new style and someone new to bring it to her. Quinn still worked for FLOTUS but Mercedes didn't bother to let her mom know the drama that happened between them, and didn't plan on it. It was something that she didn't need to worry herself with.

"Beautiful." London said as looked at her with a smile, fixing her hair for her, "I thought it was green too, but this is definitely your color."

"You better stop hyping me up like this."

"Never." London smirked as he stared at her, raising a brow jokingly, "I would've shot my shot on sight but you're a taken woman, and I respect that."

"I am very much single." Mercedes side eyed him questionably, seeing that look he was giving her, "I am."

London scoffed as a smirk played on his lips knowingly, spraying the perfume over her before stepping back, "If you say so."

"What's that suppose to mean?" She asked, watching as he just smiled before walking away, causing her to huff out. She turned in her heels and walked into the conference room, smiling and speaking to people as she came in. Her eyes searched the room until she found the person she was looking for, smiling as she made her way over to him, "Hey Sam."

"Hey little Jones." Sam spoke before he turned around, his eyes falling onto the beautiful face in front of him, "You look very pretty."

Mercedes had on a navy long sleeved blouse tucked inside her khaki skirt paired with navy pointed toe heels, pearls around her neck, and her hair pinned up into a bun. Hearing his compliment, her smile only widen as she moved closer to him, teasingly speaking next which caused him to fight the urge to roll his eyes, "Thank you, Commander Evans. You look mighty swell too. I'm glad to see you in something other than jeans again."

"Don't get me started." Sam smiled back tightly at her, seeing the playful smirk on her face made it obvious that she was trying to get him to rant.

"So, you two planned this?" A voice sounded off, causing them to break out of their staring contest to see Tina looking at them in amusement, gesturing towards the outfits.

They looked at each other again and realized that they were indeed coordinating. Sam had on a long-sleeve white button down paired with some navy blue slacks and chestnut colored dress shoes.

Mercedes snorted as she realized what happened, lifting her head up, "No, it wasn't planned on our part at least. My new stylist is a two for one deal."

"Unfortunately."

Mercedes laughed at Sam as her focus was on Tina, "He made a very valid and solid case as to why Commander needed him."

"To you he made a solid case." Sam grunted as he rolled his eyes, looking around the room, "I don't see why what I wear is so important."

Tina laughed at him as she shook her head, sitting the creme puffs onto the table before leaving, "Well, you both look great. He's a keeper."

"Thanks Tee." Mercedes smiled at the woman before she left, turning back to Sam with a chuckle, watching him stare at her blankly, "Cheer up sour patch." Giggling louder when he grunted, Mercedes watched as her father made his way in. He glanced over their way before brushing pass them, causing her to roll her eyes. He hasn't said a word to Sam since the incident, which happened almost four months ago and she was over it.

"It's okay, Mercedes." Sam responded knowingly. Truth was, it really was because it didn't bother him one bit. He had never been the sentimental, emotional type and was immune to it all.

"It's far from okay, Sam. Quite frankly, it downright disrespectful."

Madelyn had came up just in time to hear her daughter ranting off, looking at her questionably, "What is disrespectful darling?"

"Mom, I thought you had another event?"

"It was cancelled. That virus is making its rounds." She said with a grimace before returning back to her original question, "Now, what is disrespectful?"

"Dad acting like Sam is nonexistent."

"I agree." Madelyn said as she gave them sympathetic look before sighing, "He's so stubborn."

"Oh believe me, I know what dealing with a stubborn Jones is like." Sam glanced down at Mercedes with a smirk.

Mercedes cut her eyes at the man as her mother laughed, folding her arms across her chest, "Whatever."

"Mercedes, come."

"Excuse me."

Sam watched as she walked to her father, his eyes going to Madelyn, who was just about to say something but was being pulled away by her staff for interviews. He turned and made his way to the open bar in the very back. He was going to need a little liquor in his system for this.

* * *

"We will now have the introduction of our honorees by First Daughter, Mercedes Jones."

Mercedes smiled as she stood up, going over to give the man a handshake and hug before stepping up the podium, the cameras flashing repeatedly, "Good Afternoon, and welcome. On behalf of myself, and my family, I stand here today, grateful and honored to be presenting medallions to these exceptional men for their contributions. In a mission, these men rescued over forty people from a country that needed our help immediately. Without a second thought, moreover hesitation of the risk of their own lives, they put that aside and valued the lives of others. Each and every day, thousands are doing the same, and we can not express how grateful we are for each and every one of them." Mercedes smiled at the crowd, then to the men who were standing on the other side of her, waiting for their names to be called as the president got ready to place the medallion around their necks. As she made it to the end, she called out the names of a few men who lost their lives, taking a moment of silent after one. Her face all of sudden twisted up in confusion as she looked at the very end of her speech and saw his name, her words drifting off for a moment in the mic. Final honorary mention. _What in the hell?_ She lifted her head and searched the crowd, finding Sam in the back, his eyes on hers emotionless as her mouth moved, "Last, but certainly not least, Commander Samuel D. Evans." She stared at him but not long enough for anyone to notice, her eyes diverting back to the crowd, forcing a smile as she continued, "Thank you to these men for their incredible dedication and selflessness for our country. Just a reminder that not just today, but everyday, we are a proud and thankful for your services. Thank you."

Sam clapped his hands along with everyone else, turning to grab another drink from the tray. He knew that she was going to have a lot of questions for him, but he honestly didn't want to talk about it.

Mercedes listened absently to her dad's closing statement before joining in with the clapping. Sam didn't mention that this was his SEAL team and it was bugging her on why the hell he wasn't up here with them. She moved closer to her dad and took some pictures for the cameras. When they were done, she grabbed his medallion before making her way down. She was about to head straight for him but was intercepted by her mom calling for her.

Sam saw her trying to make her way to him and he was thankful her mom got to her. Turning around, her let out a low grunt when he saw the men standing a few feet away from him, staring intently.

"So, you're the daughter's new bodyguard?" The one in the front said as he crossed his arms, scoffing, "How in the world did you score this job?"

Sam rolled his eyes as he downed the rest of his drink before sitting the empty glass on the the table, looking at the five men in front of him, who he once called friends. Tate, DeAndre, Lance, Adam and Lee.

Adam stared at him angrily once he didn't say thing, "I wonder who cleared your record, cause surely the President wouldn't have you near his kid."

Sam just laughed at them, taking a calming breath as he stuck in his hands in his pockets, "That's my business and clueless to why you all would even care as to what I do in my life."

Mercedes appeared from behind him just as she heard what he said, immediately feeling the tension between them, "Is there a problem here?"

Tate glanced at her and gave a respectful nod before his eyes went back to Sam, "No problem at all. Just a suggestion. You might want to hire someone else to look after you. Your life will be at constant state with him."

"Excuse me?"

Sam never tore his eyes away from the man as he spoke, "Mercedes, lets go."

"No, because clearly they have something say. They felt comfortable approaching you about it, let them keep that same energy with me." Mercedes stepped in front of Sam, looking at the men in front of them, "You have a problem with him, you have a problem with me."

Adam looked from Sam to her, seeing how hostile she was getting as he raised his hands, "We're just saying, if you really knew this man, you wouldn't want to be around him."

"You're more at a risk with him than without him."

"First of all, who the hell are you five to even say what's right for me?" She asked, seeing them about to open their mouths, she held up her hand, "It was a rhetorical question, so shut the hell up and listen to what I'm about to say."

"Mercedes." Sam tried but she put her hand up at him too, causing him to shut his mouth too. He knew better because she actually was really scary when she was pissed off and he wasn't afraid to admit that.

"When you try to come for the people around me, don't. I don't play about _mines_ , whatsoever." She stated to them calmly and clearly, moving closer, which noticeably caused them to take a step back, "Being in the Army, Air Force, Marines, or Navy, you're suppose to be a family. Family go through things, good and bad. The things you're trying to suggest about Commander Evans is disgusting. Not that it's any of your damn business, but this man is very capable of protecting me and has been a damn great job. Something that I pretty sure none of you could do. How can you call yourselves men anyways? And if you want to truth, none of you deserve that goddamn.."

"That's enough." Sam cut her off as he grabbed ahold of her, pulling her away from them, who were left in standing in silent shock. He knew he should've been stopped her but it was hard to snap her out of it when she pissed off. He let her go once they got into the hall, turning to her, "You didn't have to do that."

"And you didn't have to take that." Mercedes retorted as she faced him, seeing him speechless, she frowned before walking away from him as she headed for the elevator.

Sam sighed deeply as he followed behind her, making in time to slide through before the elevator closed, hitting the emergency stop button, "You want to know what happened?"

"Yes."

"Fine." He reached up and disconnected all four hidden cameras and mics that was in the elevator, turning back to her. He pulled out his phone and went to unlock the security camera system, finding the location of the elevators they were in and the hallway, deleting the last two minutes of him and Mercedes before locking it and sliding it back in his pocket, "A year ago, we were sent on a rescue mission to Guatemala."

 _Sam looked into the scope that was on his gun as he walked down the hallway quietly, holding his hand up into a fist for the rest of his team to halt. Hearing voices on the other side of the doors, he signaled for them to spilt up, but stopped once he heard knocking coming from underneath him. He glanced down, hearing the screaming and cries, "Hold." He whispered into the walkie talkie that was hooked on him, stepping back, he looked around, noticing that it wasn't a way in from here. He has seen this before. Stepping back quietly as he spoke lowly, "Negative sixty two degrees north. There should be a door. Guards on alert, so we have a thirty seconds to get everyone out safe."_

" _Roger that, Commander."_

 _And after that, everything happened in a flash. On the count of three, Sam and his team kicked down the door, catching the people off guard as shots were instantly being exchanged back and forward between them, enough to cause a distraction for the other part of team to get the people. Stepping back out, he heard one of the men voices run out._

" _Two of the guards are down. We got everyone, but..."_

" _But what, John?" Sam asked over the static, him and his team ran out the building, hearing the men on the other side starting to reload their weapons. They had a few short minutes to spare before all hell broke loose again. He saw the people running up the hill to the awaiting trucks, and he followed behind them to make sure that they got in, "Esto está casi terminado. Vamos a ponerte a salvo ahora."_

" _Gracias señor."_

 _The chorus of appreciation ran out to Sam as everyone rush to get in. Sam helped the little kids, giving them more reassurance that they were going to be okay before closing the door to the first truck, hitting the side, signaling for the driver to go. He turned back, seeing Tate and the rest of his team run up to them, gunshots beginning to fire off._

" _They got John, we have to go back."_

" _We can't."_

" _What the hell you mean we can't? Those are our brothers, we can't just leave them."_

" _There's a good chance they're already gone." Sam walked around them to the second truck, "The longer we stay, we could be next. We have to go and get these people to safety."_

 _Adam shook his head, "Sam, we can't just leave them. We need to go back."_

" _If we do so, we're risking innocent lives." Sam closed the back door, hitting on it to signal for the driver to go just as the helicopter started up, him getting in. He looked back at the men, who was still in their spots, You don't get in, I'm leaving you too. I'm not going to get these people killed."_

 _Tate eyes turned when the explosions started up again, grabbing onto the helicopter, along with the other men. An angry look plastered on his face as he stared at the building that was now engulfed into flames, "Bad call."_

" _The right call."_

"Long story short, when we returned to base, everyone turned on me. It was hostile so they decision to discharge me was a mutual one." Sam breathed out, finally getting that off his chest. He hadn't spoken about it since he came back home and he felt relief when he did so. Taking in the her silence, he watched as so many emotions flickered on her face, resulting and setting on just one. Anger.

"I'm going to kick their ass."

Sam couldn't help the laugh that escaped his mouth as he pulled her away from the button, "No, it's fine."

"It's not." Mercedes replied seriously as she stared up at him, pointing her finger in his chest, "They have no reason to be treating you like that. You did what was right. It's fucked up. You saved so many people, Sam."

Sam nodded his head understandably, "As long as I know what I did was right, that's all that matters." He watched as she gave him a look before she turned, hand reaching out to the wall but he stopped her. He pulled her back to him, locking his arms around her so she couldn't move, staring down as he gave her a warning look, "Stop."

Mercedes stared up at him, frown still plastered on her lips, "This isn't fair."

"Life isn't fair." He responded as he stared down at her, truth shining through her eyes. She legitimately cared about him and that meant everything to him. He didn't realize either one of them were gravitating towards each other until her face was milliliters away from hers, "Mercedes."

"For once, don't question it." She whispered as she closed the already small gap, her lips landing on his gently as she stood on her tip toes, causing him to tighten his grip around her.

No matter how much his brain was screaming for him to stop, Sam let himself slip up in the moment as he kissed her back. He held onto her before turning them around, pushing her back gently against the wall. Her hands clinging to the back of his shirt, his own resting on her waist. This was not suppose to be happening, but he'd be a fool if he stopped it.

Mercedes smiled against his lips as she pulled him even closer than he already was, tilting her head to the side as she pull his shirt from out of his pants. Her hand traveling back upwards, finding and holding the nape of his neck as she deepened the kiss. These pass few weeks have been torture and now that they were finally giving in, she didn't want it to stop anything soon.

Sam moved his mouth from her lips, down along her jawline before making it to her neck, pressing soft kisses along the side before he began biting and sucking, causing her to moan out which sent tingles all through his body. Was he really in the elevator swapping spit with his boss' daughter? Moreover, was he really marking this girl up like she was his?Things were getting heated pretty quick, but very much to their liking. Pent up frustrations on both ends were being released and honestly, they were glad they were. Sam had swiftly untucked her shirt, hands traveling and making their way to rest on her bare back, inching towards her bra.

"Sam." She whispered hotly in his ear as her eyes shut closed as his sucking only got harder. They were at a point of no return, ready and willing to take things further right then and there until they were suddenly pulled apart when a loud speaker blasted, a voice following throughout the elevator not too long after that, "Is everyone alright in there?"

Sam cleared his throat, eyes still hazy as he stared down at her, trying to catch his breath before speaking and gathering his jumbled thoughts, "Yes."

"Commander Evans, is that you?"

"Yes."

"It's been shut off for ten minutes and the cameras are out too, are you sure? I can send someone down there."

"No, it's fine. I was just reinstalling some new cameras." Mercedes snorted, causing Sam cover her mouth and her to lay her forehead his shoulder, "I'll be out in a few."

"Okay."

Sam watched as she took her head off him and moved, only for him to pull her back to him. He leaned down and kissed her, their mouths moving to a slow, steady, consistent rhythm before he pulled away. He wiped her gloss from his mouth before going to tuck his shirt back into his pants.

Mercedes did the same with shirt in her skirt, tugging on her bottom lip. She thanked heaven that she didn't wear any lipstick today or they would've been a mess. She stepped forward and fixed the the collar of his shirt before grabbing the medallion out of her skirt pocket and placing it around his neck. She leaned up and kissed him one last time before turning and pressing the button for the doors to open back up.

When she walked out, Sam turned all the cameras and mics back on before stepping out. He swore to himself that he wasn't going to act on his feelings because it was risky, but at the moment, he didn't care. This girl meant a lot to him. They didn't have time to talk about what just happened when they heard her name being called.

"Mercedes." Courtney, her father's office assistant, came up to her with her notepad, nodding to Sam, "Mr. President is looking for you."

"I'll be right there." She told the woman, giving her a nod before she walked away. Mercedes turned back to Sam, smiling at him as she bit down on her lip, "We'll talk later."

"Mhm." Sam watched as she turned around and walked away, couldn't help but let his eyes traveled as she did so, letting out a low whistle as he shook his head, "What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

 **A/N. A whole lotta, whole lotta, Sam. Whew chile, the sexual tension. (P.S. Don't forget to go see Amber in Nobody's Fool, her first feature film y'all!)**


	15. First, Resentment

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE GOVT., AND ANYTHING ELSE THAT THIS THING COVERS!**

 **ENJOY :)**

* * *

Sam signed off on one of the papers before moving it to the side, reading over the next set that he had. It's been a busy morning for him, and this was his least favorite of this job but it wasn't that bad. He looked up at the woman when her heard her speak, "Ma'am?"

"I know that you did it for a reason but I just want you to know that you had every right to be the recognize too." Madelyn spoke honestly, her eyes never rising from her own set of papers in front of her, "It's time to be selfish."

"You sound like my mom, ma'am."

"She's a smart woman." Madelyn lifted her head and stared at him, "I was thinking we could triple security. I know it's last minute, so will it be a problem?"

"No ma'am." Sam replied, amazed at how easily she switched the narrative, "We have all the time in the world."

Madelyn smiled at him before flipping the page, "I'm sorry to keep adding onto your work load, I just have to have everything in order months prior."

"It's not a problem. I'm actually the same way." He chuckled lightly, hearing a knock at his door, his lifted his head and his smile dropped all of sudden when it opened.

Madelyn turned her head and smiled when she saw her daughter, "Hey sweetie."

"Hey mom." Mercedes greeted sweetly as she walked in, her eyes going to Sam in amusement, "Commander."

"Miss. Jones." He spoke before his attention went back on his work, trying his best to ignore her. After the other day, Sam has been doing his best to ignore her, even with the difficulty of it because he was in fact her protector.

"I was about to call you when I got out of my meeting here. I need a favor. I double booked myself on the same day at the same time with events in two weeks, and I was hoping that you could go to one of them in place. It's an young adult conference."

"Sure mom, that actually sounds fun." Mercedes gave her a small smile before her eyes went back to Sam, who was doing his best to avoid her. She smirked before turning to look at her mother, watching as she got up from her chair.

"Alright, I think we're finish here." Madelyn told Sam with a smile as she closed up her notepad, "Thank you for meeting with me this early, Commander. I'll update you on this soon and please come down and get some you some breakfast."

He nodded as she walked out his office, clearing his throat, he looked at Mercedes with curious eyes, "How can I help you, Miss. Jones?"

"Have I graduated from little to Miss?" She asked with a smile as she pushed off the door and made her way to him, rounding his desk.

Sam turned in his chair, eyes never leaving hers as he scooted back instinctively, "I like to switch it up time from time."

"Hm, good to know." She walked her two fingers along the edge of his desk before stopping in front him, tilting her head, "You nervous?"

"Why would I be?"

Mercedes just smiled as she moved closer, causing him to sit up straight in his chair, she chuckled before moving his keyboard back and taking a seat, "We still need to talk about what happened and you have been avoiding me."

"Okay, let's talk." Sam crossed his arms, earning Mercedes to roll her eyes at what he said, "I'm apologizing to you because it was inappropriate and unprofessional on my part."

"Sam."

"Mercedes."

Mercedes just stared back at him, seeing that he wasn't going to back down, she stood up, turning sideways as she sat in his lap.

"Mercedes, no." His words stopped when she wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips ghosting his as she stared at him, "Somebody could walk in."

"They're all downstairs." She whispered over his lips, hearing his breath hitch was all she needed to lean forward and kiss him, the bonus to it all was feeling him wrap his arms around her and start to kiss her back.

Sam pulled back and breathed out after a few minutes, closing his heavy eyes, his words eventually leaving his mind and being muted at his attempt to talk as she placed her lips back on his. Powerless by her, he fell right back into the sync with it. This was way too dangerous for so many reasons. Hearing his phone ring, he blindly reached for it on his desk, hitting the answer button and bring it to his ear as he pulled his mouth away from the girl, "Sam." He answered and watched as she smirked, causing him to throw her a questionable look.

"Hello, Commander are you there?"

"Yes Charles. I'm listening." Sam got out, feeling the softness of her lips press against his cheek before they dropped to the corner of his mouth. She got up from his lap, his eyes following her as she gave him a wave before heading out the office. Throwing his head back and closing his eyes, shaking his head as he listened to the man go on. This damn girl was going to be the death of him.

* * *

Later on that day, Mercedes was thankful that her classes were cancelled. This spring semester was kicking her ass, and she was grateful for a small break. She bounced on her toes as she texted Ashlyn back, sliding her phone back in her pocket just as the door open. A smile spread across her face once she saw the little boy being escorted in by one of the guards.

"Mommy, look what I did at school." Ishmael ran to her, holding out the painted picture with a big smile on his face.

Mercedes gasped as she looked at it then picked him up, "Oh my god, baby. This is so, so, so beautiful."

"It's for you."

"Aw, thank you, my love. Mommy loves it so, so much." She pressed kisses all over his face, earning giggles from the little boy. Smiling, she sat him to his feet again, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"Let's go see what Auntie San is making in the kitchen, because mommy still can't cook." Mercedes mumbled the last part as she held onto his hand, walking in the large kitchen, seeing that Quinn was in there, along with Santana and Tina.

"Hey."

Ishmael ran to Santana and hugged her around her legs, causing the older woman to smile.

"I swear you're the only one I love in this place." Santana told Ishmael as she picked him up and swung him around, smiling at his laughter, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"Hm, do you want chicken nuggets and some fries?"

"YES!"

"Yes." She retorted his excitement with a smile, making her way to grab his special _Nemo_ plate then heading over the full it up with the items, including some apple slices and grapes.

Mercedes giggled as she leaned over and grabbed her a fry, biting into as she pulled her phone from her pocket. Seeing that she had a text from Sam, she was just about to open it until she heard her voice.

"Mercedes, can I talk to you?"

Mercedes looked up and saw Quinn staring at her with an unreadable expression. She didn't know what she could've wanted, her last time seeing her they weren't on good terms. Glancing back and seeing that Santana obviously had Ishmael occupied by talking and fixing him something to eat, she nodded her head and exited out into the hallway. When they came to a stop, she turned to her, waiting for her to start talking.

"You and Sam done playing cat and mouse?"

"Excuse me?" She looked at her as the question caught her off a guard, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Cut the bull. I know you have feelings for my ex-husband and vice versa." She said as he crossed her arms, shrugging, "Luckily, I don't care. I mean, there is a girl code, don't date your friends exes but obviously, it doesn't apply to you."

"Are you seriously coming at me right now about this?"

Quinn sighed as she rolled her eyes, "Look, I don't care if you like him, you can have him. I don't care about him, I care for you. As your friend, I'm just trying to look out for you. Sam is not who you think he is."

"What do you mean?"

"He's dangerous, Mercedes. Seriously. He has PTSD and it's bad, really bad." Quinn stressed as she stared at her, "How can you trust this man around you, let alone Ishmael, when he's a ticking time bomb carrying a gun, which he doesn't need. That's a bad situation waiting to happen. He's needs real help."

"You finish?" Mercedes started as she glared at her, "First off, I would never have anyone around Ishmael if I felt that they were unsafe. Period. If you're so over him like you claim you are, then why are you so worried about if something is going on with us? Nevertheless, why are you continually putting this man down if you're so over him?"

"Your brother would be disappointed in you."

All bets were off. The mention of LJ made her even more pissed than what she already was, "Don't you dare bring my brother into shit."

"Mercedes, why are you being mad at me for being a real friend? You don't know Sam like I know him, and I have since high school. He's bound to hurt you physically, mentally and emotionally. I'm just trying to prevent that forming happening."

"No, you're being a self-centered, jealous bitch." Mercedes said a little too loudly, causing Santana to come in, asking what was wrong, "I know you work for my mom and I can't fire you but any friendship that we ever had is done. Stay the hell away from me, Quinn."

Santana watched as she walked back into the kitchen, grabbing Ishmael from Tina and his plate before heading out. She turned back to Quinn who was close to tears, "What did you say?"

"The truth. I only said the truth."

* * *

Later on that day, Sam had been busy finishing up everything he needed to get together for the First Lady when his door swung open, showcasing a very upset looking Mercedes, "Everything okay?"

"Do you know every single one of your triggers?"

Sam was clearly taken aback by her question when she knew he did, but seeing the seriousness on her face, he nodded, "Yes."

"And do you give people, like you did me, a warning if they set one off?"

"Of course I do."

"Despite your PTSD, did the psychotherapist you were seeing when you came home clear you to be able to work in any type of environment and said that as long as you were aware of your triggers, maintain therapy and continued taking your medication, it was okay for you to carry a gun."

"Mercedes, yes." Sam stared at her strangely, not knowing where she was going with this, "You know all of this, why are you asking?"

"Clarification."

"Wait, what?" Sam called after her, seeing that she wasn't answering, he dropped what he was doing and followed behind her, "Mercedes."

"Her face is about to meet my fist."

"Huh? Who?" Sam asked as he grabbed her arm once they got outside the office and into the hallway, struggling against her hold, he lost grip for a minute before pulling her to him, "Mercedes."

"Sam, let me go."

"Not until you tell me what's going on." He stated as he stared down at her, feeling her body shake against his, he was beginning to worry and it only got worse when he saw the tears forming in her eyes, "Why are you crying?"

"I'm pissed. She knew what she was doing to you."

"Who was doing what to me?"

"Quinn. She knew she would set you off when you had that fight." Her tears finally escaped her eyes, trailing down her cheeks as she tried her best to pull away from him, "Let me go, Sam."

"No." He forcibly sat her down on the step of the stairs in the exit way, sighing, "It was my fault. Everything. This is why I can't let you close to me. I'm damaged. I'm incapable of being able to love someone again. You're too close and I don't want you to get hurt."

"You won't even try." She said frustratedly, running her hands over her face, "We have a connection, a strong one. We literally proved that in the elevator and in your office."

"Both were a mistake."

Mercedes clamped her mouth shut, tears refilling in her eyes as she stood up, nodding her head, "Wow, okay."

Sam saw the look on her face and he grabbed her arm, immediately regretting it when she turned around, "Mercedes."

"Do not touch me." She snapped before yanking her arm away from him, heading up the stairs, "Stay away from me."

Sam closed his eyes as he heard the door slam before hitting the face of his hand against the wall. He didn't mean it. He swore he didn't. He should've followed her and made sure she was okay, but what good would it do?

* * *

Mercedes placed the beer bottle to her lips as she leaned back against the cushion of the booth, nodding her head to the music. Somehow she had finessed her way out of the house by telling one of the guards to drop her off at a club that Mike was at. With a mental note to have him fired because he didn't even come check, she made her way in the familiar place, where she had been for an hour.

"Here you go."

She came out of her thoughts when she heard his voice, seeing the new beer being handed to she, she grabbed it, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Daniel responded as he crossed his arms, watching her close as she finished off her first drink then went to the second one, "You want to talk now?"

"Nope."

Daniel just smiled at her before shaking his head, "So stubborn."

Mercedes shrugged as she leaned further into the seat, eyes drifting to his, "It is what it is."

"I'll be back."

Sam was passed pissed off and everyone within his distance was going to continue get the full wrath of him until he found her. Swinging the door open to the club, almost taking it off it hinges as he entered, which caught the attention of security.

"Excuse me..."

"Where is Mercedes Jones?"

The gulp from the security guards was audible when they recognized who he was, stepping back to give him some space, they pointed into the direction she was in.

He followed to where they were pointing, finding her in the back, he left and made his way to her, catching her off guard with his sudden appearance, "Get up and let's go."

Mercedes jumped when she heard his voice, low, serious and deadly, gulping as she lifted her head and saw the look on his face. She was still pissed and if she was in her right frame of mind, she would've just went with him but her stubbornness wouldn't let her, "No."

"I'm not playing with you." He said through clenched teeth as he glared at her, "We could do this the easy way with you willing or I'm going to get you out the seat my goddamn self. Your choice."

"No."

They stared each other down, neither one making a move until Sam heard the last person he wanted to hear from, making the blood in him boil.

"She doesn't have to go if she doesn't want to."

Sam leaned back up off the table, turning around and finding her ex, Daniel, in front of him. He let out a humorless laugh as he glanced back at her, "Really? You're with this clown?"

"Obviously so." Daniel spoke as he moved forward, getting into Sam's face, which was going to be a big mistake on his part, "Why don't you back the hell up away from her and leave."

Mercedes slid from the booth, not liking where this was headed. She knew if she didn't leave right now, all hell was about to break loose, and she didn't need that to happen.

"What's your ploy here?"

"No ploy, just pure intentions." Daniel smirked as didn't back down from him, "The love between us is still there and I'm going to do everything in my power to get _my_ girl back _."_

Before Sam knew what was happening, he had pulled back and punched the man in his face, causing him to fall on the ground and everyone around them to gasp as the music continued to play loudly, "Wrong answer."

Daniel spit out the blood that was coming from his mouth, standing back up and laughing, "You sure you want to go there with me? Do you know who my dad is?"

"I don't give.."

"Sam stop." She pulled at the man, seeing the anger that filled in his eyes, trying to save him more than Daniel, "Let's just go."

"Mercedes, you don't have to let.."

"Shut the hell up, Daniel." Mercedes glared at him before pulling on Sam, him following her as they walked out the door. She let go of his arm and without a word, watched as he opened the truck door for her to get in, sighing when he slammed it shut. This was a complete mess.

* * *

The ride back to the house was a quiet one, but the tension was very evident. Mercedes stared out the window, while Sam's hands repeatedly clenched and unclenched the stirring wheel tightly. Once they made it back and parked the car, Mercedes got out, slamming the door shut before walking into the house.

Sam got out as well, pulling his phone from his pocket to send a text to Oakley before he entered the house. Once she replied, he looked at the door, and made his way in to head to his office.

Mercedes' intention was to go to her room, but part of her wanted to make sure that he was okay. She had went to the kitchen to get an ice pack, coming back into Sam's office. She had saw that no one was in there, probably much to his doing. Noticing that all his blinds were closed in his office, she grunted lowly as she walked around, opening his door without knocking. Seeing him sitting on the edge of his desk, eyes focused on the screen beside him, jaw tight. She walked up to him, tossing the ice pack in his lap before turning around, her anger not letting her leave out without saying something, "You really didn't have to start this tonight.

"Whatever." His focus never let his laptop, rolling his jaw and wincing in pain as he stubbornly moved the ice pack from his lap to his desk.

Mercedes stopped at the door, turning back around in her heels, "You know what, I'm sick of your damn attitude. What was your reason for even picking a fight with Daniel huh? To piss me off? If so, that was really stupid."

Before he could even stop himself, the words, dangerous and lethal, left his mouth out of anger, seeing the hurt and anger go across her face, "Oh, that's rich coming from someone who is so pissed off at me that you'd be desperate enough to go back and try to get with a dude who only went out you as a bet."

"You son of a bitch." She spat out angrily as she lifted her hand, going in for the slap but he stopped her.

Sam caught her wrist before she could even connect, eyes darken as he stared back into hers, "I wouldn't do that if I was you."

"That was a low blow." Her lips were trembling in anger as he still held her wrist, "I never went there with him. He just so happened to be there you ass."

Sam continued to stare down at her without saying a word for awhile. He pulled her to him, hearing a gasp surpass her lips as he dropped his head down, his mouth meetings hers and immediately earning the response he wanted as she kissed him back. He let go of her wrist and wrapped his arms around her as he turned them around, walking her towards his desk until her knees hit the back of it, causing her to sit, his mouth never leaving hers as he rolled up her blouse, completely taking it off before he laid her back flat on his desk.

Anger. Hate. Jealously. Resentment. This was the wrong way to go about things and they both knew that but all of their senses were clouded by their sexual need for one another.

The kisses were hasty and rough. Mercedes only broke apart to help him get rid of his shirt, her mouth going back onto his as she ran her hands down his bare back, nails going deeper once he took his mouth and placed it along her neck, biting and sucking hard as a moan loudly escaped passed her lips. She wanted him and she wanted him bad. The need surging throughout her body was strong and a force to be wrecking with. She clearly wasn't thinking as his mouth traveled from her neck down to her chest. The moment she did get some clarity was when she felt his hands successfully unhook her bra, she snapped out of her lustful haze, her features turning back angry. She pushed him back, getting off his desk as she snatched her shirt from the ground, trying to catch her breath, "I'm not doing this with you. Not after what you said."

The feel of her small hands pushing him, followed by her words snapped him out of it and he turned around, seeing her place her shirt back on before she walked out. He groaned out before plopping down into the chair, running his hands over his face. He wanted to stop her once again, he really did but he knew that he would only make things worse than what they already are.

* * *

 **A/N. Oh shit.**


	16. First, Forgiveness

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE.**

 **ENJOY :)**

* * *

Mercedes looked at the clock on her dresser after hearing a knock at her door, seeing that it was after nine, she looked down at Ishmael who was sleeping. She chuckled to herself because he was still refusing to sleep in his own room. Smiling, she pressed a kiss to his forehead before throwing the covers off of her and getting out the bed. Yawning a bit, she walked towards the door, opening it, she saw no one was there and she moved to look down the hallway, but stopped when her foot hit the something. Looking down, she was surprised an envelope with her name on it propped against a vase of peonies, daffodils, sweet peas and tulips. She bent down and picked them both up, scanning the hallway again before going back into her room and closing the door. She sat the flowers on her desk before opening the envelope, removing the card that was inside.

 _Mercedes,_

 _I should be doing this in person but I can't face you at the moment. I want to apologize for my actions. Truly apologize. I never meant nor wanted to hurt you in any way. I need to take a step back and get back to how I use to be. That way, you're safe from me. I'm sorry again._

 _Sam_

Mercedes sighed as she sat the card down, running her fingers over the flowers as she leaned down and smelled them. They were her favorites and he knew that. Looking at herself in the mirror, she moved her neck and saw the intense mark, well more like a patch, serving as a reminder of that night. She hated how everything went down with them, and figured that maybe he was right about what he said. They just needed some time apart. This was becoming a regular and she hated it.

* * *

Mike knocked on the door of the room, taking a step back as he waited for him to answer. He was a tad bit confused by the text he received earlier and wanted to meet face to face to see what was up. Seeing the door open, he looked at him, "What gives man?"

"It's temporary." Sam responded, already knowing what he was referring to, "We had a disagreement. Things were said and she's mad at me. I can't work in a hostile environment."

The lie rolled off his tongue so smoothly that anyone who didn't know any better would believe it but he sure didn't, "Answer this honestly. Is something going on between you two?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because normally you wouldn't let anything stop you from doing your job and two, that's some bullshit excuse about it being a hostile environment." Mike said knowingly as he crossed his arms, looking at the man who stayed emotionless and unreadable, "Look man, we cool but lets get something straight. She's off limits."

"With all due respect, don't ever come at me like you're doing. That can end badly."

Mike got exactly what he wanted out of him and he was pissed. Yes, him and Sam had become friends over the months, but the man in front of him now was a completely different man than who he met in the kitchen that last year, "Don't get confused on why you're here. If you messing around with her, it needs to end now."

Sam watched as he stepped back, walking away while he slammed the door. Taking a calming breath, he unclenched his hands as anger surge throughout him as he returned back to his bed. Who was Mike to input his opinion on anything?

* * *

Mercedes smiled as she listened to the woman closely. She was really honored to have the owner of the aquarium invite her and Ishmael for the special grand opening of the new underground tunnel fish tank. She has been wanting to bring Ishmael to the aquarium for some time now, and she was so happy that she had finally had a chance to. Other than that, this quality time with him gives her the much needed positive energy that she's been needing.

"And again, I just want to thank you Mercedes and Ishmael for taking time out of your busy schedules to come join us on today. We're really honored."

"No, thank you. It's extremely beautiful and I'm honestly bouncing on my toes with excitement to explore it." Mercedes chuckled along with the woman as they hugged and took a few pictures. Biding each other a goodbye, she turned and took a deep breath before making her way down the steps and through the front of the tunnel, speaking to Mike, who was walking aside of her, "You should've brought Violet and Lila today. They would've love this."

"They're gone to Costa Rica with my parents."

"Well, damn. That beats the aquarium." Mercedes chuckled, along with him just as she saw a well-known reporter approaching them.

"Mercedes, can I ask a few questions?"

Apryl Wallace, Mercedes' publicist, turned around quickly when she heard the woman, taking her eyes off the phone, "No, she can not. She's not here for that."

"It'll be quick, I promise. It's just some things the public wants to know."

"Didn't I just say..."

"It's okay, Apryl." Mercedes stepped in as she looked at the woman in front of her, gesturing for her to go ahead. She watched as she switched on the tape recorder before she spewed the questions that she knew were coming.

"Why did you take on the responsibility of raising your nephew and did you feel obligated to? How do you balance being the President's daughter, a responsible young woman with a toddler, experiencing the critic acclaim best years of your life plus being a role model to many?"

"Excuse me but this is not the time nor the place to be asking in questions of that nature. Besides, some of those are highly inappropriate and disrespectful. Miss. Jones will not..."

"It's fine, Apryl." Mercedes reassured Apryl again as she gave her a nod before turning to the reporter, "I get this question a lot and never really answer it because one, it's a really ridiculous question and two, I don't feel like I need to give anyone a reasoning, but I will now so the wonderment will stop." Mercedes responded truthfully as she looked at her, "To me, it wasn't something I had to think about. Even though I never imagined my life turning out like this, there was no question or hesitation of me becoming his full-time guardian. None whatsoever. Is it easy? No. But do I regret it? Absolutely not. Ishmael is the best, the absolute best thing that has happened to me. As for everything else, I know I may sound like a broken record but I'm just like everyone else. Although I never pegged myself to be a role model because I'm far from perfect. I make mistakes daily and because of that, I don't want to be pressured into being a role model."

"Can you clarify that?"

"How much clarification do you need?" Mercedes chuckled lightly to hide her annoyance, watching as the lady opened her mouth again before she shook her head, "That's all I have to say on the subjects, Ms. Sampson. I'm here to enjoy this wonderful opening, thank you."

"Mommy."

Mercedes turned around and smiled when she saw Ishmael running to her, her friends right behind him as she picked him up and kissed his cheek before sitting him back down to his feet, beginning to walk over to the left side.

"God, they are beautiful." Angel commented as she looked at the fish, eyes going to Ishmael when he grabbed her hand, leading her to the other side.

Ashlyn smiled at him before her eyes went back to her friend, watching as she stood crossed armed, staring at fish before her, "So, where's Mister Commander sir.."

"He's taking some time off."

Ashlyn hummed out as she stared at her for a minute, speaking only to where she could hear her, "You two had a lovers quarrel, didn't you?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes as she let out a deep breath, "He's just my bodyguard. Nothing is going on."

"That's bullshit." Ashlyn whispered to her as she leaned over and pulled the collar of her shirt down, exposing bruise looking mark on the side of her neck, "Who did this to you then? Cause it sure and hell wasn't your ex or no random."

"Allergic reaction." She said with a straight face and without missing a beat, her and her friend staring off before she removed her hand, "Leave it alone, Ashlyn. Nothing's going on and nothing ever will go on."

Ashlyn watched as she walked away from her, going over to where Ishmael was. Shaking her head with a frown as she crossed her arms, mumbling, "She can walk away from it but she know I'm telling the truth."

* * *

After a few days of not hearing and seeing Sam, Mercedes was over it. She thought about everything that happened and she knew deep down he didn't mean what he said. If he did, they wouldn't have almost had sex in his office and he would've never sent those flowers. She just had to suck it up, admit she was wrong too and be the bigger person to speak first. She went to his office first, only to see that he wasn't there and everyone who was said that he haven't been there for two days. That worried her. She was now standing outside of his room, knocking on his door. Not hearing anything at all, she opened it quietly and peeked in, squinting due to the darkness. She walked in and closed the door behind her, making her way to his bed. She found him curled up in his blanket, sweating and face flushed, "Sam." She sat on the bed, feeling the heat radiating off of his body, taking the back of her hand to feel his forehead, eyes getting wide, "You're burning up." She removed her hand from his face, watching as he finally but weakly opened his eyes, "I'm calling the doctor."

"I-I'm fine."

"No you're not." Mercedes got up from the bed, pulling her phone from her pocket as she dialed her number, putting it to her ear when she hit the call button, waiting for an answer, "Hey Dr. Vines, I'm calling to see if you can make a house visit. Oh, you're already here, that's even better." She gave her directions on where to come, hanging up, she went back to open the door and turned the lights on before going into Sam's bathroom, grabbing a face towel and running cold water over it. She turned the water off and ringed it out, making her way back inside the bedroom. She moved the covers off of him, seeing that he was shivering, she took the towel and wiped his face before patting it over his face and neck to keep him as cool as she could. She bit down on her bottom lip as she stared at him, helpless and vulnerable as ever.

A few moments later, Dr. Vines came in, greeting the two before her eyes rested on Sam, "Well, Commander Evans, looks like you do break physically." She smiled before sitting her bag down on the dresser, placing some gloves on before taking out everything she needed.

Mercedes looked at Sam as his eyes closed again, grabbing ahold of his hand for comfort. She hated seeing anyone down and sick, especially when it came to Ishmael. She watched as she placed the thermometer in his mouth before putting the cuff on his arm.

Dr. Vines removed the thermometer when it beeped, "One hundred and twelve point six." A few moments later, the machine went off, glancing at it before looking at Sam knowingly, "How long you been sick?"

"A-About two days."

Mercedes stared at him in disbelief, "Two days? Why the hell did you not say anything?" She asked just as the blood pressure machine beeped, turning to the doctor, "How bad is it?"

"One seventy over one hundred and four." She stuck the ear pieces of her stethoscope in her ear before taking the chest piece and placing it on his chest so she could listening to his breathing, "He secluded himself so he wouldn't get anyone sick."

Mercedes watched as he stared back at her tiredly, a frown plastered on her face, "I can't believe you, Sam. You need to let people know this stuff. You could've died."

"All I had to do was sweat it out."

"Actually no, that's wasn't and isn't going to work in this case." She removed the earpieces, placing back in her bad as she pulled out a three different shots, "You're far pass a common cold. You have the flu with a touch of pneumonia. She's right. If Mercedes didn't come when she did, you could've died."

Mercedes watched as she grabbed some alcohol pads, explaining what it was for before she injected each one into him. Glancing down, she saw that his eyes were in hers, causing her to lean over and brush his hair out of his face then rest her hand on his cheek.

"I'm going to have some medicine filled and get them to you by this afternoon. In the mean time, you need to cool your body down and drink plenty of fluids."

"Thank you, Dr. Vines."

"Yes, thank you."

"No problem. Now, I'm going to do a full round up and recommend hat everyone go to the doctor just in case it may have spread. Mercedes, I'll be back with a shot for you and Ishmael, making him hate me more than he already does." She chuckled before biding the a goodbye before walking out the room.

A few moments after she left, Mercedes glanced down when she felt his hand leave hers, seeing him sit up in the bed, causing her to stand up, "Let me help you."

"I'm fine."

Mercedes rolled her eyes as she watched him struggle to get to the bathroom, walking behind him and knowing that he was going to need help, leaning against the threshold.

Sam leaned forward and weakly turned on the cold water in the tub. He had somehow taken a shower earlier but with Dr. Vines ordered of cooling his body down, he decided to soak in cold water in the tub. He stripped from his

shirt and pajama pants, not realizing Mercedes was still there and stepped inside the tub to sit down in only his boxers. Inhaling deeply as he leaned back, the cold water filling into the large tub, his eyes heavily closing as he leaned it back.

Mercedes watched him for a minute before she moved in. Taking off her t-shirt, leaving her in just her sports bra and shorts, bracing herself for the coldness, biting the inside of her cheeks as she got in, sucking in air as she sat down, shivering a bit as she turned to water off.

"You don't have to do this."

"Shut. Up." She told him as she scooted forward, sitting between his legs as she grabbed a towel and placed it into the water. She leaned forward and put it on his neck, "Can you sit up for me?"

Sam did what she said, underestimating how truly fatigue he was as he dropped his forehead onto of her shoulder, breathing in as he felt the coldness go down his neck to his back.

Mercedes rubbed his back gently before she pulled away after a few moments, looking up at him, "You okay?"

Sam nodded his head, opening up his eyes, "Thank you."

Mercedes smiled gently as she moved his hair out of his face, "Next time, don't be a stubborn asshole."

"I was just giving you space." He whispered as he inhaled sharply underneath her gaze.

"I don't need nor do I want it." She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek before wrapping her arms around him, laying her head down on his chest, "We're good."

Sam merely let out a nod, his eyes closing once more as he held onto her the best he could. He never meant to hurt her at all and the feeling of guilt only got worse as she held him in one of the worse states he has ever been in. After the way he treated her, he wouldn't have blamed her if she stayed away from him for good, but fortunately for him, she didn't.

* * *

Mercedes bit into the muffin as she scribbled in her notebook, looking over at the highlighted portion in her book, she read it before jotting done what she needed. She was getting ready to wrap up her deposition paper and was preparing herself for her presentation on it in a couple more weeks. Even though its been so much going on, she has been able to finish it. She was also happy that once this was out the way, she was officially done with school and had time to focus on her certification exam then worry about getting into graduate school.

"Mommy, where's Sam?"

Mercedes glanced over at Ishmael, giggling at his messy face. She dropped her pen and picked up a paper towel, leaning over to wipe his mouth, watching him grab his juice box and drink from it, "He's in his room, baby."

Ishmael went crossed eyed as she cleaned his mouth before shaking his head and staring at her, "I want to see him."

"He's still a little sick, my love."

"Mommy please."

Mercedes sighed as she stared at him, groaning at those brown eyes, "Okay but you have to finish your food."

Ishmael smiled brightly as he nodded his head, picking up his spoon, "Okay Mommy and can I color a picture for him?"

"Of course baby." Mercedes smiled as she let out a giggle once he gave her a thumbs up before going back to his food. It amazed her how much his personality was a carbon copy of his LJ. She shook her head as her eyes drifted back to her book, finishing up the last of her notes.

After they finish up their breakfast, Mercedes had went and got Ishmael dressed for school before they headed to Sam's room. Speaking of school, she was grateful that she has did start Ishmael early in the The Early Head Start program because he was really advancing for his age. Mercedes knocked on the door once they came in front of it, hearing him say come in, she grabbed the knob and turned it, pushed it opened, showcasing the man sitting up in his bed, causing Ishmael to run over to him.

Sam had lifted his eyes from his phone when he heard hurried footsteps, smiling when he saw him, watching as he climbed in and came to sit beside him, "Hey buddy."

"Hi." Ishmael looked at him up and down, tilting his head to the side, "You no feel good?"

"No bud."

Ishmael leaned forward and hugged him, "I sorry you no feel good."

Sam couldn't help but keep the smile on his face when he hugged him back, eyes going over to Mercedes, who was standing in the threshold, "I'm starting to feel so much better because of you."

Ishmael pulled back with a smile of his own, eyes going to Mercedes, "Mommy."

"Yes baby?"

"Come." He gestured with his hand, watching as she pushed off the doorframe, coming to where they were, earning a chuckle from Sam when he asked the question, "Can you give Sam sick kisses? It makes me feel better."

Mercedes couldn't even be surprise, her eyes going to Sam, raising a brow, "You want a set of my famous get better kisses? I have a one hundred percent success rate."

Sam gave her a lopsided grin, "I'll like to test that out, if you don't mind."

Mercedes snorted as she leaned close to him, pressing her lips against his forehead, "One for the headache and crazy fever." She moved to kiss the top of his nose, "One for the red and stuffy nose." She placed one on each of his cheeks, smiling as she stood straight up, "And one for each heated cheek."

"Thank you." Sam said quietly, watching as she nodded her head before looking back at Ishmael.

Ishmael face scrunched up before looking at her, "You misses a spot, Mommy."

"No I didn't, baby. That's where I always place my kisses when someone is sick." Mercedes eyebrows furrowed as she looked down at him, seeing him shake his head from side to side.

"But his lips are red too."

Sam watched as Mercedes' eyes went wide, shock written across her face. He couldn't do anything but laugh because for one, his lips were red and two, he had definitely put her on the spot.

Mercedes glanced at Sam, who just shrugged and smiled, pointing to his lips. Rolling her eyes because she knew that there was no way she was getting out of this and plus, it was an innocent intention on Ishmael's part. Leaning down, she let her lips capture his, lingering a bit before she eventually pulled away.

Ishmael clapped his hands, "All better."

Sam nodded as he stared at her, "All better."

"All better." Mercedes whispered before taking her eyes off of Sam to Ishmael, "Alright baby, come on. We have to get you to school."

"Awe." He pouted before looking at Sam as she picked him up from the bed, not before tapping her, "Mommy, my picture."

"Oh, that's right." Mercedes turned and picked up the picture she sat down on the table when she first came in, handing it to Ishmael and watching as he gave it to Sam.

Sam couldn't help the big smile over his lips as he stared down at the picture. It was a Spider-Man one, colored by him and he could tell where Mercedes helped him trace out the words, that told him to get better soon, "This is amazing. Thank you so, so much and thank you for visiting me."

"You're welcome. Bye Sam."

Mercedes smiled at him before turning back to Sam before she left out and closed the door, "I'll be back."

"Okay." He said as he watched them leave out, the smile still on his face as he looked at the picture again before sitting it on his night stand.

" _Can you imagine? A mini-me."_

" _I can actually." Kara chuckled as she rubbed her protruding six month belly, picking up the spoon and licking it, "Hopefully your kids don't inherent your delinquency."_

 _Sam snorted as he rolled his eyes, placing the towels in the basket before turning back to her, shaking his head at the scene before him._

 _Kara moved her spoon in the ice cream, lifting her finger to point at him once she felt his stare, "Don't judge me."_

" _I'm not."_

" _You are." She frowned as she looked up at him, huffing out, "I can't help it. I'm having major cravings and I'm emotionally stressed because George isn't going to be back until next Wednesday."_

" _So, you're basically using me? I'm someone to clean up, fix you meals and be your emotional support system?" He teased as he watched as she paused, confusion written across his face when he saw tears forming in her eyes, "I'm kidding, I don't mind. You're my sister, I'm always going to be here for you." He snorted but stopped himself when the tears spill from her eyes, "Seriously, it's not a problem and not anything you need to be crying over._ "

" _Really?"_

" _Really." Sam reassured her as he grabbed her some Kleenex from the box, "Now blow your snotty nose."_

 _Kara sniffled as she rolled her eyes and grabbing the tissues to wipe her face, "I love you, and you're really going to be a great Dad one day."_

* * *

Due to Sam not wanting to spread the leftover sickness he did have, Santana had someone bring him breakfast to his room, since Mercedes had left and she has been the one helping him all week. Mercedes had returned about an hour later, sitting up beside him in his bed, legs crossed as she focused on the movie, _Imitation of Life._

Mercedes took a sip of her juice before twisting the top back on it to close, sighing, "What's on your mind?"

Sam knew that she could read him like a book and a lot has been going on inside his head for awhile, "Thank you for taking care of me these past few days."

"No problem."

A few moments of silence loomed between them before Sam turned his head to her, watching as she raised her eyes up at him, "And I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For everything. I can't stress enough on how screwed up I am."

"You're not."

"I am and as soon as you accept that, the sooner you'll realize you can do so much better. Find someone who can love you without ever questioning it. Someone who can give you everything and more. Kids, healthy marriage, unconditional love, everything."

"You always say it's because you're damaged but that's not true." Mercedes said as she sat up, turning to him, "You use that as an excuse because you're scared of being involved in a positive, healthy relationship. You're scared and that's not your fault. You've been emotionally and mentally abused for years and it has you contemplating every single thing when it comes to letting someone else in."

Sam sighed as he turned his head away from her, shaking his head, "That's.."

"The truth." Mercedes continued to look at him before turning her focus on the tv, "Just know that you don't have to be scared anymore and that I'm here for you as your friend. And if being friends is what is in the cards for us and that's all that you want to be, then that's fine. I'd rather that than not have you in my life at all. But right now, you need to focus on yourself and get the help you need. I can no longer do that for you. You can always come and talk to me, but I can't be the one who helps you professionally. I have this great therapist, someone I trust and who's really helpful. I saw him after LJ died. I'll call and set up an appointment. And no, you don't get a say in this matter."

Sam glanced over at her, seeing that she had focused on the movie, speechless. He knew everything she said was the truth and wanted to refuse her help, but he stood by what he said. She deserved someone who could give her everything, and he just couldn't be that man, no matter the strong feelings he had for her.

* * *

 **A/N. This will be the last update for awhile. As y'all know, I'm trying to finish up the other stories, with this one being the final one to do, so I'm putting this on hiatus. Thank you so much for rocking with me and still being here! Happy Holidays, and see y'all in 2019!**


	17. First, Memories

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE, NOR HAVE AN AFFILIATIONS WITH THE GOVT., AND ANYTHING ELSE THAT THIS THING COVERS!**

 **Dr. Leon Paisley: Obba Babatundé**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: Domestic Violence.**

* * *

Sam glanced at the card in his hand before looking at the name of the door. Taking a deep breath, he opened it and made his way to the desk, where the receptionist greeted him with a smile and asked for his name. Once he told her, she checked him off in the book before gesturing to the door, saying that he was waiting for him. He thanked her before making his way to the door, knocking.

"Come in." The man called out as he stood up from his chair, seeing the door open, showcasing the other man. He waited until he closed it back and made his way to him, hand outreached, "You must be Sam, I'm Dr. Paisley, it's nice to meet you."

"You too. You come highly recommended." Sam shook his hand before letting go. He looked around his office, taking in the three degrees and four different certifications on the wall, "Was skeptical about coming."

"Well, I'm glad that you decided to come." Dr. Paisley responded as he sat down, gesturing for him to take a seat, "I've read your file, but honestly, I want you tell me a little something about yourself."

"There's not much to say other than what you know."

"I beg to differ."

"I don't."

Dr. Paisley stared at him for a minute before speaking again, "Well, I'll tell you a little about how I do things. I'm not like most therapists. I push and I push until I hit your limit. I do with reasons that won't be reveal until progress is made. If you're not up for this, the..."

"If I wasn't up for it, I would've never entered your office." Sam cut him off, staring at him blankly, not liking how this was starting off.

Dr. Paisley scribbled in his notepad, feeling the burning gaze of Sam's eyes on him but it didn't faze him one bit, "How do you deal with your unresolved anger?"

"What?"

"The anger that's raging inside of you." He finally stopped writing, lifting his eyes to the man in front of him, "What's the cause of it?"

"I haven't had such a sugar filled life."

"No, this anger is recent." When he saw that he wasn't going to say anything, he marked something in his notes, "Why are you here, Sam?"

"Why do you think I'm here, Doc?"

"I don't know. People come to therapists for many reasons. Whether it's recommended, forced onto you, needing someone to talk to, clearing guilt and even simply wanting help, people come here to talk to me. I believe you're a mix of it all."

Sam lips twitched into a frown, "If you already know then why you ask me?"

"Because I need you to be honest with yourself. I can't help you if you're not. You need to be able to voice honesty all while expressing your feelings."

"We're done here."

He watched as he got up from his seat and made his way to the door, looking at something he had clipped on the folder, "Mercedes vouched for you, she said you wanted this. It's one thing for her to want it but if you don't, what's the point?"

Sam dropped his hand from the door handle, "I do want help. I'm not ashamed to admit that."

"Then why are you running away from it?"

"I'm..." Sam sighed as he turned fully around, looking at the man as he admitted something that he hasn't to anyone before, not even his mother, "I want to be able to cope properly with everything I've been through but I'm afraid that not even this will help me. I'm damaged beyond repair."

"That's a good start. Admission and a goal of what you want out of therapy, but you're going to have to meet me halfway. If not, this is wasting both of our time."

Sam nodded his head as he took a calming breath, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You think you're the first patient who responded that way?" Dr. Paisley smiled to try to lighten the the mood a bit, "We'll use today as just a pre-introduction, what we have already done. I want you to come back Thursday for a your full introduction."

"Okay." He looked at the man, scoffing a bit and mumbling as he walked out, "I hope he's worth the price he's charging."

"I am."

Sam didn't think her heard him but he didn't care. He glad he did. He was trying to go through this with an open mind and because he truly wanted help. Just with these few minutes with the man, he knew that this wasn't going to be a cake walk.

* * *

Sam was leaned back on the desk as he text his mother, letting her know the happenings that went on yesterday. He was really missing her and was hoping that she came to visit soon. He looked up when he heard the professor call for Mercedes, eyes drifting over to her. Today they were in one of her Psychology classes, one class he would rather not be sitting in at the moment.

"Mercedes...Mercedes?"

Mercedes came out her thoughts, eyes focusing back on her professor, who was staring at her as she sat up in her seat, "Sorry, what did you ask?"

The professor adjusted the glasses on her face as she got up from her chair, grabbing a marker for the board, "Your diagnosis."

"Right." Mercedes cleared her throat as she glanced down her paper briefly, words blurry as twenty pairs of eyes waited for her to continue, "John Doe exhibit..."

Sam put his phone down and stared at her when she drifted off, watching as she bit the corner of her mouth. His eyes went to the professor, who was staring at her worriedly which cause him to stand up.

"Mercedes, are you okay?"

Mercedes nodded her head as she closed her eyes for a moment, standing up from her seat, "Y-Yeah...I just need some.."

The young man sitting in front of her caught the closing of her eyes and stood up, grabbing ahold of her and sitting her back down in her seat. He held her head once he noticed it going back, Sam coming to the side of him, "She passed out."

"Someone get me some wet paper towels." Sam moves her hair out of her face as his right hand went down to the side of her neck as he bent down.

"Are you sure we don't need to call an ambulance?"

"Positive." Sam responded just as another boy came back with some what he asked for, grabbing it from him and placing some on her forehead and neck area, "Anyone have any water or juice and a snack?"

"I do." A girl said as she leaned over and opened her bag, pulling out a granola bar and bottle of orange juice, handing over to him.

"Thanks." Sam checked to make sure it was unopened before sitting it on the desk, the girl who gave him the items came over and removed the paper towels and replaced them with new ones, "Mercedes."

Mercedes slowly opened her eyes when he heard her name being called, intaking a large breath as her vision started to clear up. Seeing Sam staring down at her, even though no one could see it on the outside, she could tell that he was worried. She felt a lot of eyes on her and suddenly was flushed with embarrassment, "I'm sorry."

"For being human?" Her professor commented as she rubbed her shoulder, "Don't be embarrassed, it happens but I think you should get home and get some rest. I'll email your work to you."

"Come on." Sam said as he helped her up after getting her things together, slinging her bag on his shoulder as he held onto her arm, addressing the class as they made their way to the door, "Not a word about this."

"We're not stupid, Commander." The same boy who helped Mercedes earlier said from his seat, arms folded, "No matter what our beliefs are, she's a person just like us. Besides, we like Mercedes because she's nice and understanding, and we can have a respectful debate about things without getting out of line."

"Just make sure this stays in this classroom. " Sam commented one last time before they headed out to head back home.

* * *

Mercedes was glad to be laying down in the comfort of her bed. Their doctor had came by earlier, confirming what she already knew. Unfortunately, her parents had found out, sending them in a panic and up to her room.

"The doctor said that your stress levels were high." Lawrence said as he sat on his daughter's bedside. He had just got back in from doing a press conference when his wife told him what happened, "What's going on?"

"I've just been stressed with school that's all." Mercedes spoke honestly as she played with the ends of her blanket.

"And you haven't been eating enough." Her Mom chimed in as she sat on the edge of her bed, "You can't be going that, baby."

"I know."

Sam was leaned against the door, arms crossed as he listened to the family. He noticed that Mercedes has been acting differently for a couple of days and he just put it off figuring it was due to the last conversation they had.

"You rest up, okay? I don't want you back at school until you're one hundred percent better. Understand me?"

Mercedes reluctantly nodded, "Yes sir."

Lawrence leaned forward and placed a kiss to her forehead before standing up and heading out. He stopped briefly by Sam, looking him in the eye for the first time since he has been back. He still didn't like the fact that he was here but he wasn't stupid enough to deny that Mercedes was a lot happier and safer with him, "Thank you."

Sam just nodded, not trusting his mouth enough to speak for him. It was complicated. He respected the man for who he was, but the words that he said to him was something he couldn't brush off easily.

Madelyn pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead as well before standing up, "I'll be to check on you later." She turned and headed for the door, patting Sam's shoulder before walking out.

Mercedes waited after they left before her eyes went to Sam's tiredly, "Sorry if I scared you."

"You have to take care of yourself, Mercedes." He said softly as he watched as she nodded. He went over and pulled the cover over her before turning her lamp off, "Get some rest."

"Sam."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Sam watched as she drifted off the sleep, turning on his heels to head out of the room. He didn't need any confirmation to let him know that he had a hand in the stress that she was dealing with.

* * *

"You're back."

Sam rolled up the sleeves of his shirt as he took a seat, crossing his leg over his knee as he stared at the man, "Didn't expect me to be?"

"It's normal for people to not return after one session. They think all their problems are solved after one meeting

or don't want to face the reality of it."

Sam stayed silent for a few moments before he spoke up, "You said you like dealing with problems head on, so I have the need to do that now."

"Are you ready?"

"Never, but it must be done." Sam admitted as he looked at him for reassurance, "Anything I say won't leave this room right?"

"You know that."

Sam contemplated for a long time before he responding, "I'm falling in love with Mercedes and I don't want to be."

Dr. Paisley nodded his head as he spoke, "Why not?"

"Cause I don't deserve to and knowing the feelings she already has, I don't want her to fall even deeper."

"Why?"

"She deserves someone better."

"Why?"

Sam looked at the man incredulously at the same response he kept giving, "Have you read my file? My situations? Your first encounter with me? I'm a ticking time bomb waiting to go off and I don't want her to be collateral damage."

"Are you in tune with your triggers?"

"Yes."

"And does she know them all?"

"Yes."

"Still talking your medications like you're suppose to?"

"Yes."

Dr. Paisley wrote and wrote for the next few minutes, which only irritated Sam because he wasn't saying, just writing.

"Are you just going to write and not address what I just said?"

"Yes." Was all the doctor said as he finished his note. He only stopped when he saw Sam stand, "Which one did I hit?"

"None."

"Then why are you getting hostile and looking for an exit?"

"Because I don't like how you want me to express myself, I do it and you don't comment on it."

Dr. Paisley stared at Sam, getting him right where he needed him to be. He was pushing Sam for a reason. He wanted him to talk because he was the type of person who buried everything deep down inside and locked it away, "Stop pitying yourself."

"I don't."

"You do. All I'm hearing is 'I don't deserve this or that, what I'm not capable of, I been through this so'..stop all that. You're throwing yourself a pity party that you don't even deserve."

Sam was taken aback by what he said. He wouldn't necessarily say he was doing that, but obviously he was according to the genius sitting there.

"To continue with the conversation about Mercedes, I need you to tell me about your ex-wife and what happened that night."

Sam hesitated, merely caught off guard. He didn't want to talk about this. This is the last thing he ever wanted to talk about but he knew that it was going to come up, just didn't expect it to be so soon.

 _Sam sat his duffle bags down in the foyer, taking a deep breath as a smile came across his lips. He was happy to be home. It's been a couple of months, and he was grateful that he could come back in one piece. He was also happy to see his wife. He knew that this has been hard on her as well, and he could tell every time they spoke. She seemed distant and not there, but he planned to make up for it. She didn't know he was coming back today, so he was going to surprise her by making dinner._

 _Quinn was frustrated as she sent another text, placing the key into the door before pushing the call button. This day couldn't get any worse. Hearing it go to voicemail, she sighed as she closed the door behind her, "Call me when you can, we need to talk about this. My phone is ab_ out _to die so just call the house. I'll be waiting." He heard her say, watching as she came into the kitchen, she stopped dead in her tracks, eyes wide in shock once she saw him, "What are you doing here?"_

 _"Wow. That's how you greet your husband after not seeing him for five months?" Sam said sarcastically, but kind of hurt as he circled the island and made his way to her._

 _"I'm sorry, it's good to see you Sam." Quinn gave him a halfhearted smile as she moved her face away before he could kiss her, opting to just hug him, "Busy day getting samples of fabric. Let me go freshen up."_

 _Sam watched as she left out, shaking his head as he went back to doing what he was doing. He was interrupted ten minutes later when the house phone rung, leaning over to grab it, picking it up, "Hello."_

 _"Yeah, is Quinn there?"_

 _"Who wants to know?"_

 _"Devin. Who am I speaking with?"_

 _Sam eyebrow rose as he leaned against the counter, "Her husband."_

 _"SAM? As in her husband who is suppose to be in the Navy?"_

 _Sam moved the phone away from his ear at his shriek, "Yeah, I'm back. Are you her co-worker or something?"_

 _"Oh shit...ummm, this is beyond awkward."_

 _"Spit it out." Sam said through clenched teeth, clearly irritated by whoever he was as he rubbed his forehead, hearing the man on the other end sigh before he begun talking._

 _"Right, okay. There's no easy way to put this but I've been sleeping with your wife for quite some time. It started like two months after your wedding and deployment. Look man, I apologize for my doings but I just couldn't take the guilt anymore. I cut it off last night."_

 _Every thing the man said repeated in his head over and over again, anger running violently through him as hung the phone up. He haven't taken his medicine in two days because he has been doing good without it, but he knew that this was going to set him off. He couldn't believe that Quinn had done such a thing._

 _Quinn came back down, making her way to the kitchen, where Sam's back was now facing her, "So, what's for dinner?"_

 _"Who's Devin?"_

 _Quinn paused when she heard the name, watching as he turned back around to face her, his face set and angry, "What? Who are you talking about?"_

 _"Don't play stupid." He said in a low, enraged tone. When she didn't answer, he just laughed a dark, uneasy laugh, "You were cheating on me all this time."_

 _"What did you expect? Really, Sam?" Quinn rolled her eyes as she finally admitted it, moving closer to him, "You were gone, I was lonely. It was only suppose to be one time but I felt wanted. He gave me what I needed and I loved every moment of it."_

 _"You're a whore. A no good, cheating whore." Sam bit out angrily as he broke his glare away from her before walking away, "Get out of my house."_

 _Quinn couldn't believe the words coming from his mouth. She picked up the vase flowers that he had brought her and threw it at him, glass shattering on the floor before proceeding to go and hit him in his back, "Son of bitch. You don't deserve me. I've always been too good for you with your crazy ass."_

 _What she didn't know was she had tipped the iceberg and set him in full rage mode, which caused him to turn around and hit her in her chest then push her against the wall. Hearing the items fall down and break, Sam eyes went wide when he realized what he did, coming back to his senses, "Quinn, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to I swear."_

 _Quinn held her chest in shock, eyes watering up before she spat on him, punching him in his face and pushing him before stepping back, "You're a fucking psycho. We're done, been done actually but now it's official. I'm filing charges and for a divorce."_

"That's one of the many incidents that sent me down and one that I regret deeply." Sam said once he finished retelling the story that he haven't talked about in a very long time, "I was raised to never put my hands on a woman. Ever. I will never get over what I did. It disgusts me and one of things I hate about myself."

"It wasn't intentional."

"Intentional or unintentional, I still did it."

"My advice on that, let it go and forgive yourself. Matter fact, let it all go. It may seem hard at first, but it's going to be worth it, you'll see." Dr. Paisley sat his pad down on the table next took him, folding his hands together in his lap, "Sam, when I read your file, I shredded it afterwards. Not even knowing you yet, I knew that you were more than what others words could tell me. That's why I want you to be open and talked to me. You're not that man anymore, you're someone who has grown from who he was."

Sam sighed as he ran his hands down his jeans, letting out a nervous, humorless chuckle, "You sound a lot like the women in my life right now."

"Because they're right." Dr. Paisley reassured him before he grabbed a brand new journal from the table, handing it over to him, "I'm going to do something a little different with you. In this, I want you to write nothing but positive things about yourself and things in your life. Next week, I want you to read them to me. Okay?"

Sam nodded his head as he looked at the book. In a way, he already felt relieved at the things he got off his chest. He still had a long ways to go, but this was a very good start.

* * *

 **A/N. Y'all, I can't believe it's been seven months since I've updated. I've missed this story so much, and it wasn't suppose to resume until I was finish with my others (OOTB is the last one to be done, should be a final update very soon). This chapter was super difficult with diving into Sam's past and getting a glimpse of what happened. I won't say much, I'll let you guys vent it all out in the reviews. Just know, things will get better...eventually.**


	18. First, A Little Patience

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THIS WACK ASS, NO GOOD, PIECE OF SH-...YALL GET THE POINT, THE GOVERNMENT. THIS NOT CONNECTED AT ALL!**

 **Brooklyn Sumpter: Cynthia Addai- Robinson**

* * *

Mercedes slid out of her heels and switched into her flats, moving her hair back into a ponytail. She wiped the makeup from her face with a wipe and threw it in the trash. She walked out of her room and headed to the elevator, looking down at the watch on her wrist. She have been so busy for the past few days getting things ready for her presentation for class. When she made it downstairs, she cut across the lobby to the shortcut. Opening up the back doors, she stepped out and was immediately greeted by the loads of people in the back yard. Today was the yearly Easter Fun Day and it was definitely a favorite of hers. They had bounce houses, face paining, games, and food for everyone. Smiling at a few people who was eating, waving as she walked by, cameras going off. She walked over to Sam, who was leaning against the table, eating what looked liked an egg, "What you got there?"

"Peanut butter and chocolate egg." He said as he turned to her with a lopsided grin, "Want some?"

"No thank you, I want a real egg." Mercedes chuckled as she looked around before facing him again, "How's therapy going?"

"It's going good. A lot harder than I expected. I'm actually drained mentally and emotionally from it."

"Maybe a good word from the pastor and church music will cheer you up this evening." Mercedes and her family always attended Easter services twice, once in the morning and then the evening time, when they realized the uniqueness of the church reasoning for doing so.

"I'm going to have to pass on that." Sam responded as he missed the shocked look on her face, "You're going to be with your parents so I'm not needed. Plus, I'm not big on the whole church thing."

"Didn't take you as someone who wasn't religious."

"I was." Sam admitted as he placed another piece of chocolate in his mouth before speaking, "Me and the man upstairs aren't on good terms at the moment, so I'm not very into it per say."

"It's never too late to change that." Mercedes said as she glanced over at him, "Let me guess, you blame him for taking your father?"

"That and the many other things that were going on in my life at the time." Sam scanned the people around them before his eyes fell on hers, "I do want to get back to a point where I feel I can talk to him."

"You can, Sam. He is always there for us, even when we think he's not. One step at a time." She smiled softly at him, seeing a familiar face come up and called out for him.

"Sam?"

Sam turned around and his eyes going slightly wide, a smile forming on his lips, "Brooklyn?"

Brooklyn laughed as she nodded her head, going up to give the man a hug, "How are you?"

"I'm doing good, how are you? It's been what?"

"Almost two years." She chuckled lightly as she let go of him, "It's so good to see you, Sam. You look great."

Mercedes watched the woman with a frown as she hugged him a little bit too long for her liking and by the comment she made, "You two know each other?"

Brooklyn turned to her, moving her hair behind her ears, "Yeah, I was doing a story in Belize, needed a break because I was so stressed. I went to the bar and ran into him, literally. Needless to say, he's a great listener but a horrible advice giver."

Sam snorted at the accuracy as he held his hand to his heart, "I've gotten so much better at it though."

"So, you slept together?" Mercedes pointed out bluntly as she read between the lines, catching the two off guard, Sam staring at her in disbelief, "No need to be shame about it."

Brooklyn gave the girl an awkward smile before moving closer to her, changing the subject, "I'm glad that I have a chance to talk to you. I've been trying to get an interview for weeks now."

"Is that so?" Mercedes said as politely as she could, seeing her nod, "Well, sorry Ms. Sumpter. Between school, raising my nephew and First Daughter obligations, I've been a bit tied up."

Brooklyn could detect some hostility mixed with sarcasm in her voice but she just smiled. She glanced at Sam and he must of caught it too by the way he looked at her, "It's quite fine.

I was actually hoping I ran into you today. I'm hosting a self-love panel for women and young women in June. I would love if you would be apart of it."

Mercedes plastered on a smile and nodding her head, "Sounds fun, I'll be in contact. I'll give you two time to catch up, excuse me."

"Mercedes."

Mercedes walked away, ignoring Sam's call for her. She smile when the Easter Bunny came into her line of sight, walking over to her with his arms out. Chuckling to herself, she went forward and gave him a hug, knowing that it was her cousin in the suit. It only lasted a minute before he was being pulled away by the kids. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked around at everyone having fun, seeing Ishmael, she smiled as he ran with the other kids in search of eggs. Unfortunately, her eyes traveled back to where Sam was, seeing him engaged still in conversation with Brooklyn.

Angel came up behind Mercedes and wrapped her arm around her, eyes following to where she was staring, "Brooklyn Sumpter knows him?"

"Mhm, too well actually."

"Small world." Angel chuckled at her friend's mumble, leaning in to whisper, "Fix your face, baby. You're going to glare a deep hole into her."

Mercedes took her eyes off the woman once she saw her write something down and hand it to him before giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek, "I'm not glaring."

"And the sky ain't blue, am I right ?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes as she removed her arm from around her and walked away, sighing.

Angel watched as her friend leave, opting not to go behind her before she know she needed some time to herself. She had a lot going on in her life at the moment that was beyond her situation with Sam.

Mercedes walked through yard, spotting Ishmael and heading over to where he was.

"Mommy." He yelled out happily as he ran to her, holding up his bag, "Look."

"Wow, good job, baby. You found a lot of eggs." Mercedes smiled as she bent down and picked him up, kissing his cheek before she swung him around, laughing as he giggled loudly.

Ishmael smiled as he hugged her tightly around her neck, "I love you."

And those three words brought the young woman to tears. It was just what she needed to hear at the moment. Tears came rushing down as she closed her eyes, holding onto him, "I-I love you so much."

Madelyn got up from her seat in concern, making her way to them, placing a hand on Mercedes' shoulder, "Mercedes, what's wrong?"

"Mommy, don't cry." Ishmael moved her hair back to see her eyes, leaning in to place kisses all over her face. When he saw that it wasn't helping, he looked at his grandmother with tears beginning to form in his own, "Grammy, Mommy won't stop."

"It's okay baby, she'll be alright once we get inside." Madelyn said as she reached out for him, but Ishmael but only tighten his arms around Mercedes, not wanting to leave her. She placed her hand on her back and ushered them back inside the house, away from everyone and all the cameras.

Ten minutes later, Mercedes was now in her room, laying in bed with Ishmael right next to her, watching a movie on TV. Mercedes sighed as she looked at her mother, who was sitting beside her, "How am I suppose to help people when I can't even keep my own emotions in check?"

"You answered your own question, baby. You're human. You're going to be able to connect with people because they will know that they're not alone and aren't the only ones going through things. When you're ready to talk about whatever it is that's bothering you, you come to me." She leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead before getting up, "Get you some rest, okay?"

Mercedes nodded her head, watching as she got up from her bed. She laid her head down on her pillow, staring at Ishmael who had quickly fallen asleep, she rubbed his cheek with her hand before dropping it, closing her eyes to follow suit.

Madelyn closed the door to her room, turning around, she stopped short when she saw Sam standing in front of her, "Commander."

"Ma'am. I saw she abruptly left. Is she okay?"

"She's going to be." Madelyn responded as she crossed her arms, seeing him nod his head and looked towards her door, "I think it's best for you two take a break from each other right now. She just need a breather from everyone."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"I don't think so." Madelyn said as she looked at him before she headed towards the elevator, "Just a few hours sweetie, that's all."

Sam sighed as he leaned against the wall, groaning out in frustration as he closed his eyes, "This is all my fault." Not knowing then that a few hours will turn into a couple of days.

* * *

"Your deposition presentation is next Friday, everyone. Don't forgot the head of our department and another very special leader will be invited. Have a good day."

Mercedes slung her backpack on her shoulder as she exited out of the room, seeing Mike waiting for her, she gave him a smile, wrapping her arm around his as they headed out. She opened the side door and entered the little cafe, picking a sandwich and something drink from out the cooler, handing the money to he cashier before heading outside. She sat down at a table on the patio, getting her things out of her bag before before she unwrapped her sandwich from the paper. She placed her glasses on and opened her book, where she worked for the next ten minutes until she heard commotion. Lifting her eyes up, they went wide when she saw the man walking towards her, "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood." Lawrence smiled as he gave her a hug, taking a seat beside her at the table, "I thought I'd stop by to visit."

Mercedes gave him a smile before sitting her pen down. It's been awhile since they had some father and daughter time, and honestly haven't since the incident that left them strained, "You're about to be the talk of campus."

Lawrence chuckled as he looked around, all eyes on them before he looked at his daughter, "It's okay."

Mercedes snorted as she gestured to the food in front of her, "Please have some. It's good, I promise."

Lawrence eyed the funny looking sandwich before picking up a piece, biting into it. He glanced over at his daughter, who was giving him a knowing look, "You're right."

"I know." She giggled as she pressed a crease on the page in her book before closing it.

Lawrence took another bite before grabbing a napkin and wiping his mouth, "I didn't mean to interrupt you from your work."

"No, it's fine. I was just finding last minute evidence for my paper." She moved her hair back from her face, raising a brow, "My professor doesn't know that she let it slip that you're our special guest."

"It was suppose to be a surprise." Lawrence said with a chuckle as he placed another chip in his mouth, "I moved a lot around because I wanted to be there to support you."

Mercedes smiled as she felt her eyes getting watery. When she say she was happy that was an understatement. Her father was a very busy man and anytime that she spent with him wad special and was grateful for.

Lawrence finally took in her close surroundings, noticing that Mike was not too far, "Where's the Commander?"

"Mom told me not to release any information to you about him." Mercedes smirked as she watched him roll his eyes, chuckling a bit before taking the last bite of the sandwich, swallowing it.

"Of course." Lawrence leaned against the table, taking a deep breath, "Listen, I know we haven't talked about it but I just want you to know that I was only looking out for you. I don't regret doing it."

"Dad, we don't have to talk about it, I actually prefer if we didn't. I understand why, but I just wished you listen to what he and I had to say before you reacted on your emotions, but it's over and done with now. Let's not bring it up anymore."

"Alright." Lawrence stared at her for a moment before sighing, knowing that it was best for him to just leave it alone before she get worked up. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead and hugged her again, "I love you sweetheart."

Mercedes let out a smile, "I love you too, Dad."

Lawrence looked at his watch, knowing that he had to head out soon. He stood up and looked at the young adults still staring, he put on a smile as he spoke loudly, "How about a quick Q&A?"

Mercedes watched as excitement and interest peaked in them as they started to make their way to him, only to be blocked by his bodyguards. She watched as her Dad moved to sit on the edge of the column, everyone beginning to talk at once as he chuckled. She smiled a bit before getting her things together and standing up, heading to take the back exit, she gestured for Mike to come on.

* * *

That afternoon, Mercedes was headed to the kitchen with presents in her hand, going to see Tina and Santana. Today was their birthdays and she had wanted to get them something so special. She stopped short when she saw Sam in there, cutting up something. This was actually her first time seeing him in about a week. She had been purposely ignoring him and planned to continue to do so. She was about to turn around and walk out but he had spotted her.

Sam stopped the knife from cutting the pecans as he spoke to her, "Hey."

Mercedes reluctantly turned around and gave him a small smile, "Hi."

"Why do I feel you've been ignoring me?" Sam asked, he didn't feel but knew that it was exactly what she was doing. They haven't really talked or seen each other since the Sunday. Mercedes had told Sam by text that Mike would fill in for him this week, due to him being a big part of her research project for class, but he knew that was a lie.

"Been busy." She lied as she watched him tear his eyes away from her and return to his task, "What are you making?"

"Hummingbird Cake."

"Sounds good." Mercedes moved closer in, raising a brow as she looked around the kitchen, noticing pots on the stove with an aroma that was bringing her to her knees, "Special occasion?"

Sam hesitated at first, clearing his throat as he dropped the pecans and sliced bananas in the mixture, turning to her fully, "I have a date tonight."

Mercedes was completely taken aback by what he just said, the words hitting her like a ton a bricks, "Oh."

"Yeah. Doc said it would be healthy and necessary in this phase of my treatment to meet with other people. A step to getting back out there. Don't necessarily have to end up in a relation, but just know that it's possible for it to happen again for me."

"I guess it's with Ms. Sumpter, I suppose." She swallowed the lump in her throat, forcing a smile, not giving him a chance to respond, "That's good you're getting back out there, you know?"

Sam neither confirmed nor denied her assumption that it was Brooklyn, just simply nodded as he watched her, "It feels good and I have you to thank for that. I know things have been ruff for us but you've helped me with so much. You're an amazing friend."

 _Friend. Friend. Friend. Just a friend. Of course, Mercedes. What the hell did you expect?_ , "Well, I'm glad I could help. I won't keep you up, I'll leave you to your baking." She kept a smile to mask her feelings away, sitting the boxes next to their keys, turning around and heading out of the kitchen, trying her best not to cry. She was not expected this at all, but she should've have. She did tell him that she wanted to be in his life regardless if they were an item or not. She came out of her thoughts when she heard her phone go off, picking it out of her pocket, she looked at her screen that had a text from Santana.

 _Hey my little baby. Tina and I had to do a grocery run, but when we come back, we will be leaving together. Get dressed, we're going out for a birthday dinner. Ishmael is with Janelle and Mike is down too. Meet us in the kitchen for a pre-drink. See you soon, boo!_

* * *

Mercedes really wasn't in the mood to go out tonight but she got over it because these were her friends and she loved them. Freeing herself from any makeup tonight, she threw on a floral line sleeved top with blue jeans skirt paired with purple Vans. Placing her phone into her wristlet purse, she closed it up as she entered the kitchen, facing twitching up in confusedly when the lights were off, "Hello?Tina? San?" She turned and founded that the stock room door was cracked and the light was on, swearing that she heard music playing lowly. She made her way towards it, pushing it open and she stopped immediately when she saw it. There sitting in the middle of the room was a table set for two in the middle, a pitcher of water, a bottle of wine and two bowls set with what looked like soup.

"My dad always told me that he'd be damned if he raised stereotypical and sexist men." Sam spoke as he pushed off the wall in the corner and made his presence known, watching as Mercedes turned into his direction, "He told us never to expect a woman to come home and cook for you nor clean. So, one meal that he taught my brother and I to make was the traditional Virginian meal, his mother's Brunswick Stew and homemade cornbread."

Mercedes was beyond confused at this point as she stared at him, "I thought you had a date?"

 _Sam eyes stayed glued to her as she walked away, sighing before addressing Brooklyn, "I'm sorry, she's never like this with people. I don't what has gotten into her."_

 _"I believe you do and I'm not shocked nor offended." Brooklyn smiled as she looked up at the man back to her, "She's beautiful, smart and she's in love with you. I would react the same way if I was in her position."_

 _Sam couldn't believe what Brooklyn was saying, but at the same time, she was a woman, and she spoke woman, so she probably knew a hell of lot more than he did. Taking a deep breath before he spoke again, shaking his head, "I hate that she is."_

 _Brooklyn's face scrunched up at his admission, "Why?"_

 _"She deserves a hell of lot more than me."_

 _"Do me a favor, will you?" Brooklyn started as she pulled a piece a paper from her purse then wrote something down. In those days that was spent with Sam, it was some things she learned about him by observing and it was obvious that he had a lock around his heart that no one could seem to open. She stopped writing and folded up the note before handing it to him, "Don't let her get away. She's good for you and vice versa. Whenever you feel like you're not enough, I want you to open this, every single time." She hugged him and placed a kiss on his cheek before walking away, "Take care of yourself, Commander."_

 _Sam looked down at the paper, opening it up, he sighed and let a small smile take over his lips._

 _I am worthy of love._

"You are my date." He said with a smile, rubbing his hands together as he walked to stand in front of her, "I know I've apologize already, but I'm going to do it again. I'm sorry about everything. I truly, never meant to hurt you. That's the last thing I ever want to do." He sighed as he looked down at her, reaching out to hold her hands, "You mean so much to me, so much. I've never had anyone genuinely care for me like you do. You've calmed me down in so many ways and for that, I'm forever thankful."

Mercedes felt the tears sliding down her face as she ducked her head, sniffling. He did all of this for her. She couldn't believe it.

"And as you know, my impulse control around is horrible." He chuckled lightly as he lends forward and wiped her face, "I wanted to do this the proper way and that's by me asking you on a date. So, will you like to have dinner with me?"

Mercedes laughed at his cuteness as she looked up at him, nodding, "Yes."

A big smile broke out on his face as he leaned over and hugged her, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she tighten her grip around him. This was what he missed the most.

* * *

Sam handed her the small plastic plate that contained the desert before dipping his hands back into the hot, soapy water. The dinner was the best thing ever. They talked and laughed about everything. It's been so long since he has felt complete, but tonight did it got him.

"I could've washed dishes."

"Nah, I got it. Almost done anyways."

"This cake is amazing." Mercedes mumbled as she swallowed the contents in her mouth, shaking her head as she closed her eyes, "You're quite a catch, Commander. Good looking, hardworking, smart, you cook and clean. Think I might keep you."

"I'm honored at being kept." Sam laughed at her as he rinse the last dish off before sitting it on the drying rack, cutting the water off. He grabbed a towel and dried his hands off, going over to where Mercedes was. He jump to sit beside her on the counter, putting the towel down, "I'm glad you like it. It took me months to get that and that stew down right."

"Which was so delicious as well. Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Evans for teaching your boy right." Mercedes complimented before her eyes went to Sam, "And thank you for doing this. This night was everything."

Sam intertwined their hands together before raising them, placing a kiss to hers as he looked at her, "I'm still a work in progress. All I ask is for is a little patience."

Mercedes nodded her head as she looked at him, sending him a small smile, "Can you come back now?"

"I'm not the one who left, you purposely ignored me." He said matter of factly as he rose a brow at her, seeing her pout and put her head down, mumbling. He smiled as he leaned closer, "What was that?"

"I said I'm sorry." She looked at him with a smile, batting her lashes, "Will you please forgive me and come back? I love Mike and all, but I can't ogle him."

"So, you just want me for eye candy?"

"Sam."

Sam snorted before he broke out into laughter, shaking his head at her, "I forgive you and yes I will come back. You're something else."

"I've been told that, too much actually in the last four years." She chuckled as she laid her head down on his shoulder, thinking over everything, "I'm not going to lie, you had me in panic for a second. I thought this was for Ms. Sumpter."

"Come on. After everything we've been through these past few months, you really thought I would doing this for another girl?"

Mercedes shrugged as she looked up at him guiltily, "It was possible."

Sam shook his head, "No, no it wasn't. My past is my past. I told you I have blocked myself from ever letting anyone in and that failed when I came into your life."

Mercedes stared at him for a moment, "You really are a soft teddy bear, you know?"

Sam rolled his eyes at her, mumbling, "Had to ruin the moment."

Mercedes giggled as she smiled at him. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his in which he responded by placing his hand on the back her neck to deepen it. This time the kiss was different. It wasn't needy and desperate, but soft, slow and just right to start over.

* * *

 **A/N. Booyahhh, what did you guys think? I have so many thoughts, but of course, I'm going to let y'all have the floor! I just wanted to give y'all something light due to what's going on in the world today. God bless the country and please keep your arms around us!**


	19. First, A Family Reunion

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE, HAVE ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE GOVT, OR ANYTHING ELSE THIS COVERS!**

 **AJ Evans- Cody Kearsley**

 **Mary Evans- Michelle Brezinski**

 **Veronica Evans- Emilija Baranac**

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit."

Mercedes walked down the hallway when she heard his voice, placing the envelope in her back pocket. Turning the corner, she saw Sam pacing back and forth with his phone in his hand, looking up when he heard her clear her throat.

"Hi." Sam greeted as he stopped what he was doing, giving her a smile, "What are you up to?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." Mercedes went to where he was, folding her arms, "You the one up in her cussing up a storm. What gives?"

Sam chewed down on his bottom lip, rubbing his hands together, "My family is visiting this weekend and they're coming here for dinner, per your mom's request."

Mercedes looked at him strangely, raising a brow, "That's all?"

"Yeah." Sam saw the way he was looking at him and he sighed, "It's just...I don't know..I'm nervous."

"Why?"

"I honestly don't do why but I'm going with the fact that my siblings don't know how to bite their tongues and they're probably going to embarrass themselves and me."

Mercedes snorted loudly at how dead serious he was, "If we can handle you, I'm pretty sure we can handle them."

Sam squinted his eyes as he stared at her when realization hit him, "You knew already, didn't you?"

"No, but your outfit gave it away."

Sam looked at what she's was wearing, a pair of blue jeans with a graphic comic t-shirt and her flats, "You're dressed so laidback."

"And you're overdressed." Mercedes pulled off the tie from around his neck and threw it on the counter behind him, unbuckling the two top buttons, looking up at him through her lashes, "Relax, you're starting to make me nervous."

"I'm sorry."

Mercedes saw the look on his face. She placed her hands on his cheeks, leaning up and pressing a kiss to his lips, catching him off guard which made him pull back and her to frown.

"We can still do that?"

Mercedes scrunched her face up, "When was it said that we couldn't?"

"Um, it was established that we wouldn't in front of the whole world, your parents, your friends, the staff and Ishmael. Did I say your father because no telling what he would do if he ever found out."

Mercedes smiled as he rambled, letting out a chuckle as she stepped back, "You're right but it doesn't mean we can't when we're alone. I just want to relish in us a bit before we tell anyone anything."

"So I'm a kept man? Your little secret?" Sam teased, but kept a straight face while doing so, knowing how she was going to react.

Mercedes pursed her lips at his jokes, stepping back, "Don't do that."

"I'm just kidding." He said as he leaned down and tried to kiss her, only for her to move his face out the way, "Come on."

"Nope. You've lost your privileges for today, Commander." She turned her head around just in time as she heard voices, moving to the side when she saw the people being escorted in.

A big smile appeared on Sam's face once he saw his family coming in, heading over to greet them with hugs, "I'm so glad y'all are here. Where are the kids?" Sam directed his question to his older siblings as he went and hugged his little sister when he noticed their absence.

"At the hotel with Eugene. Didn't want to overwhelm you all." Kara answered, speaking of her husband, going over to to Mercedes as she spoke, holding out her hand, "Hi, I'm Kara, Sam's oldest sister."

"It wouldn't have been a problem and it's nice to meet you." Mercedes said to her as she leaned forward and shook her hand.

Veronica let go of her brother before going over to Mercedes, a smile on her face as she held out her hand, "Hi."

"Veronica right?" Mercedes asked as she shook her hand, seeing her nod, she smiled, "You're beautiful."

"Um, thank you. You're beautiful too, even more in person, not saying that you're not on TV or pictures I've seen..okay, I'm going to hush now."

Sam laughed at her rambling, earning her to glare at him as her cheeks turned to red, "You'll have to excuse her. You're actually one of her style icons. She's been admiring you for awhile now."

"Shut up, Sam." Veronica said as he rolled her eyes, pushing him before moving away, causing everyone to chuckle, "Shut your big mouth."

"This is my brother Alexander."

"AJ, please." He said as he shook Mercedes' hand, smiling, "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"And last but certainly not least, my beautiful mother, Mary." Sam introduced with the biggest smile that Mercedes has ever seen on his face. It was so contagious, she couldn't help but keep hers.

"It's so good to finally meet you, Mrs. Evans." Mercedes said as she hugged the older woman with a smile, whispering, "I've heard so much about you."

"As did I." She pulled back and looked at her with a smile, "Hopefully my son isn't too hard on you."

"He was in the beginning and I didn't like it." Mercedes said honestly, looking at the man before her eyes went back to hers, "He's a headache but he's good at what he does and I appreciate him a lot."

Mary laughed at her a before smiling, looking at Sam, "Well, I'm glad you're not causing trouble."

"Never." Sam gave a cheeky grin to her, eyes going to Mercedes', sending her a wink that didn't go unnoticed by his mother and just as Madelyn came in.

Madelyn smiled as she went around and greeted his siblings, "It's nice to meet you all. You guys can head to the dining room. Sam and Mercedes will show you the way." Her eyes went over to the woman, who stood back, "Let me guess, you're the third sister?"

Mary chuckled as she shook her head, "No ma'am."

Madelyn smiled at Mary before bringing her in for a hug, "It's so nice to meet you." She let go after giving her a squeeze, "Let me just say, you've raised a fantastic man."

"Thank you." Mary gratefully said as she squeezed her hands, her heart heavy with appreciation that she needed to speak on, "I just need to get this off my chest now that I'm in front of you. Sam is always hard on himself and when he messes up, he takes it even harder. I personally just want to thank you for giving him a second chance after what happened. No one was willing to do that in the Navy and I know your husband wasn't either. You didn't have to for a big reason, but you did and I'm forever grateful that he can continue to show not only how hardworking and dedicated he his to his job, but what a wonderful person he is."

Madelyn shook her head as she leaned in and hugged the woman again, her words wrapping around her heart, "Mrs. Mary Evans, without a doubt in my heart, you're an amazing person and mother as well and you don't need to thank me for that."

Some moments later, their children watched as the two women came into the room, arms hooked as they made their way to their seats, which was pulled out for them by the servers.

When they prayer was said, Madelyn grabbed the napkin and placed it in her lap, speaking to them as she picked up her glass that was filled with wine as their dinner was being placed in front of them, "Please excuse my husband's absence, he's in an important press conference at the moment."

"This looks so good." Veronica stated as she moved her meat into her salad, earning a smile from Santana as she left to head back to the kitchen.

AJ placed some of the chicken in his mouth, looking up at the woman after she spoke, "He's announcing the new law he's trying to pass, right?"

Sam eyes went to AJ, grunting lowly as he poured the dressing over his salad, "AJ."

Madelyn didn't hear Sam, instead nodding to the man, "Yes."

AJ hummed out lowly as he took a sip of drink, putting his glass down before putting his fork back into his food, "Even if the law is effective, it's still has so many ways it can go wrong."

"AJ."

"Alexander."

AJ winced when he heard his siblings and mother, lifting his head, he found all eyes on him, swallowing the lump in his throat, "No, I'm not saying it like that. It's just..."

"Oh wow." Mercedes started as she looked from Sam to AJ, "It's two of them."

"I'm sorry." Mary and AJ voices both ran out at the same time, them speaking to Madelyn, who just waved them off.

"Can't bite your tongue for an hour, aye?" Kara mumbled to her brother, shaking her head.

Mercedes tucked her hair behind her ear, looking over at Sam, who looked as if he wanted to strangle him.

"It's fine, everyone's entitled to their own opinion as long as you're not disrespectful speaking it and you wasn't." Madelyn smiled at him then everyone else to let them know that it was okay, "Besides, between us, I don't like it either."

Mercedes eyes went wide as she stared at her, "Mom."'

"What?" I know what I say is not leaving this room." Madelyn told her daughter as she gave her a strange look, "Get a glass of wine and relax, honey."

"Jesus."

"Alright, enough about politics." Sam spoke up when he heard Mercedes mumble, looking at them, not before glaring at his brother, "Mrs. Jones didn't invite us here for that."

"Yeah, so nip in the bud. Right now." Mary scolded through clenched teeth at Alexander, watching as he slouched down in the chair like he did when he was younger.

Mercedes giggled a bit as the dynamic that was going on between them, looking over at Sam, who just rolled his eyes at his brother's antics. This was going to be an interesting dinner.

* * *

After an eventful and entertaining dinner, Mercedes had given the Evans' family a tour of the house. Her mom had excused herself due to having to be on the next flight out to New York for an appearance on a late night show.

Sam had shown his family where his office was, and introduced them to the people there. After that, they came back into the main living room for some dessert and conversation before they parted ways for the night. Kara had went to the restroom, asking one of the custodian workers for directions so she wouldn't get lost. Sam had excused himself for a spilt second to go to the front to retrieve Ishmael from Mercedes' cousin.

Ishmael walked beside Sam as they entered the room, coming to a stop when he saw the people. He ran over to where his mother was and stood beside her.

"Hey my baby." Mercedes smiled as she bent down and kissed her forehead, "Did you have fun with Amira and Leeland?"

"Yes."

"Everybody, this is the famous Ishmael." Sam said as he introduced them to the young boy, watching as they all spoke to him with smiles.

Ishmael shyly looked at the people in the room, arm wrapped around his mother's leg as he stayed close due to the new faces. His eyes traveled to the older woman, her warmth and smile putting one on his face due to her looking familiar and him being so smart for his young age by putting it together so quickly, "Are you Sam's Mommy?"

"Oh my God, he's precious." Veronica commented at the sweetness that was coming from the little boy as he spoke.

Mary smiled at him and nodded her head, "I am, darling."

Ishmael let go of Mercedes and went to stand in front of her, "I like Sam. He's nice and he lets me have ice cream when Mommy says no and she gets mad at him but she doesn't be mean about it and he helps me ride my scooter and he plays games and we watch movies and he helps me with my numbers and words." He took a deep breath, causing everyone to laugh and him to look on confusedly as they did.

Sam just chuckled when he spoke, looking over at Mercedes who was shaking her head and smiling at him.

Mary couldn't help but smile at Ishmael, her eyes going to her son then back to him, "Well, I'm so glad he's nice to you."

"Mhm, me too." Ishmael smiled at the older woman as he turned his head, eyes going wide when he saw the sweet treats on the table, "Cupcakes."

"If it's okay with your mom, you can have one."

Ishmael turned to Mercedes, pouring and pointing, "Please, Mommy."

"You can have just one, baby. Make sure you remember your manners."

Ishmael nodded his head as he looked at the holder, humming out before pointing to the chocolate one, "May I please have one?" When Mary picked it up and handed it to him, he smiled at her, "Thank you."

"You're so very welcome."

Sam laughed as he watched him walk away happily before going to sit on the couch beside Veronica. He watched as Mercedes pick up one his mother's famous strawberry and caramel swirl cupcakes, "Life-changing, just watch."

"Sam hypes me up too much." Mary chuckled as she looked at the young woman, "But I do hope you enjoy."

"Looks so yummy." Mercedes said as she peeled the holder back, lifting the cupcake to her mouth and taking a bite. She closed her eyes and shook her head, Sam looking on knowingly with a smirk on his face, "Oh my word. Yep. Definitely the best cupcake ever." Mercedes took another bite, closing her eyes as she shook her head from side to side one more, "Mrs. Evans, wow."

Mary just smiled at her before laughing, her eyes going to her son, "I like her a lot."

Sam looked towards the door, showcasing an angry looking older sister of his but she hid it with a smile.

"Sam, can I speak to you outside please?"

"Sure, I'll be back." Sam told his mom and Mercedes, but they were too engrossed into a conversation to reply.

Mercedes finished her cupcake and smiled at the older woman, "I don't want to be greedy, but I need some for later. Sam's good at baking, but you're a whole different level of deliciousness."

Mary laughed at the young girl, "If it's not too much trouble, I would loved to use the kitchen to whip you all up another batch and some other treats for your family, including the staff before I leave Sunday."

"Done." Mercedes chuckled as she smiled at the older woman, staring at her for a moment before opening her mouth again, "Is it okay if I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure."

"Did you ever think about remarrying?"

"No." Mary responded with a smile as she shook her head, looking down at the wedding ring that was still securely on her finger, "Forty years. That man was my soulmate. I could never nor have I ever wanted to replace him. He was it."

Mercedes smiled at that. That's the type of love she wanted and deep down in her heart, she knew that Sam could give it, even if he didn't, "Can I ask you something else?"

"Of course."

"Did you know about what happened between Sam and Quinn?"

"The mutual breakup? Yes."

Mercedes bit her tongue because from the sounds of it, Sam didn't tell his mother the truth. She quickly changed the subject, not wanting to spill something she had no right to, "Please tell me how you got into baking."

* * *

Sam stepped outside in the hallway, watching as she lead him further down so nobody could hear them, "Whats wrong?"

"What in the hell is your ex-wife doing here?"

"She works here."

Kara eyes went wide at the news, "How in the hell did she get a job here? Wait, you knew and didn't tell me?"

"I don't know and I honestly don't care. I didn't tell you because I wanted to leave the past in the past."

"But it didn't stay there, did it? Huh? The shit you went through was due to what she did. She's the reason you were about to leave before the incident with Mercedes, wasn't she?" Kara pieced it together once she laid everything out loud. When Sam finally talked to them when he came home and told them what happened, she knew it was more to the story then what he shared, "What did she do?"

Before Sam could respond, he saw Quinn making her way to where they was with a taunting smile on her face.

"You know, I really wished I would've known you guys were coming. I wanted to say hi to my former in-laws."

Kara turned around to that voice she thought was out of their lives for good, looking at the blonde with a lethal glare, "Screw you, SLUT."

Quinn just chuckled as she crossed her arms, "You don't know half of what you think you do."

"But I know what I need to know. Your sorry ass cheated on my brother and didn't think twice about it." Kara spit out as she moved closer to her, only for Sam to tug her back, "Why even marry him if you knew you didn't want him?"

"It's none of your business, Kara, but I will tell you a big part had to do with the fact that he wasn't around and that he couldn't give me a baby." Quinn shrugged as she looked at them, "In actuality, it was never me, it was him. All his fault on why we didn't work out."

"Maybe you're right." He agreed as he crossed his arms over his chest, "And you know what, I'm thankful every day that it never happened because you're toxic. Bringing a baby into this world with you would've been the biggest mistake of my life."

Quinn laughed as she looked at him with a smirk, stepping closer but being blocked by Kara, she rolled her eyes at them, "Whatever it is between you and Mercedes, you might want to give it up. She may be mad at me right now but I'm still her friend, and knowing her for these past three years, I know that she wants something that you can't give her. Kids."

"You know what bitch."

Quinn stepped back and walked away when she approached her, not staying to hear whatever she had to say.

"She's not worth it."

"No, I'm sick of you letting people just say what they want to you, Sam." Kara snapped at her brother, "You're a damn great person that didn't deserve any of the shit you've been through."

"Kara."

"Shut up and listen."

"NO." Sam raised his voice slightly, catching her off guard, just as Mercedes and Mary found them, "Just let it go."

Mercedes looked between the two siblings, seeing the anger bouncing off of Kara and a slight sign of defeat in Sam's voice, "What happened?"

Kara watched him then she turned to Mercedes, "Quinn."

Mercedes eyes went over to Sam as he shook his head and walked away, prompting her to follow him, "Sam."

"Mercedes, please leave me be."

"No, you're not going to shut me out." She said sternly as she continued to follow behind him. When he got to a set of stairs, he sat on a step and took a deep breath. She went and sat beside him, when he didn't say anything, she moved even closer, "Look at me." She said softly, frowning once he didn't. She grabbed his face with her hand and turned it to her, staring into those voided green eyes, "Sam."

"Don't." He licked his lips as he took his hand and gently went about moving hers from his face, only to have her intertwine their fingers, "Mercedes."

"Just listen." She said softly as she looked at him, "Don't get back to the point where you close me out and get in that headspace you were in awhile back."

"I'm not, I promise. I'm just so over it, you know?" He told her as he let out a deep breath, "I always felt like I try so hard to do the right thing, but it's not enough. I'm done feeling like that. I just know that I'm threw letting people walk all over me and me just be mute about it. I'm done with that."

Mary grabbed her necklace as she watched the two in silence, seeing her boy finally let that guard down as he finished talking and leaned over and laid his head down on her shoulder. A smile came onto her lips as tears filled her eyes, stepping back as she held onto her necklace, "He found her."

* * *

The next day, Mercedes had to go pick up her cap and gown for graduation next week and she had told Sam that Mike would take her today so he could spend some time with his family. He had went to the hotel they were staying at and was immediately greeted by nine excited nieces and nephews. They spent all morning exploring D.C., the park and just enjoying each other's company with the sightseeing. His siblings had decided to take the kids to the movies, so he wanted to spend some time with his mother.

Mary sat in front of her son as the waiter sat their food down in front of them, thanking him before reaching for her fork. This weekend was certainly not what she expected and in all honestly, she didn't know what she expected. Sam had spent some time earlier once they sat down and told her everything that he failed to mention before. She was completely heartbroken, sad, angry and relieved at the situations. She hated that he felt he shouldn't come to her about this but she glad that he was now consistently taking his medicine and getting the help he needed, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sam knew what she was referring to and he sighed as he grabbed the ketchup and put some on his burger, "Because I didn't want you to get upset. You've dealt with enough of my crap, I didn't want to bring more onto you."

"I'm your mother, Sam. I'm here for you and I'm always going to be here for you, no matter what." Mary said as she leaned over and grabbed his hands, squeezing them, "Don't ever feel like you can't come to me, I don't care how old you are. Understand?"

Sam smiled gently as she stared at her, "Yes ma'am."

Mary let go of his hand and smiled at him, picking up her fork, "You've grown up a lot since you've taken this job."

"I can honestly say I have."

"Mhm, and I see some good changes too." Mary admitted as she watched him bite into his burger, smirking, "When were you going to tell me about you and Mercedes being an item?"

Sam choked on the food in his throat, coughing as he leaned forward and picked up his glass of water, taking a sip, eyes wide as they focused on her.

"See, this new you is something I'm not use to yet." She laughed as she stared at him in amusement, "You would never have made a reaction if I assumed something like that. So cool and collected, serious you were, yet that's not you no more."

Sam finally calm down from his choking and coughing spell, wiping his mouth with the napkin, "How did you know?"

"Honey, I was suspicious when you winked at her when we first arrived, but I knew from the moment she got you to calm down and admit your feelings." Mary smiled as she watched him turn red. This was definitely going to take getting use to, her son, so vulnerable and showing emotion, "Do her parents know?"

"Absolutely not." He said quickly, catching her off guard, "I don't think they're ready."

"You don't think they're ready or you're the one not ready?"

"Both." He admitted honestly as he ran the fry through the sauce before placing it in his mouth, "And the fact that Mercedes wants us to be low key for a minute."

"Well, I can understand all sides." Mary stated as she twisted the ring on her finger, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it out loud from him, "Do she make you happy?"

"Even better." He started quietly as he raised his eyes to her, a small smile gracing his lips, "She makes me feel loved."

The smile on her face could bright up the darkest of days as she placed her hand over her heart. This was truly a wonderful thing.

* * *

Later that evening, Mercedes had gotten dressed early for bed and Ishmael too, so they could have them a movie night. She popped some popcorn, and was now searching for something in her living room to watch on TV.

"Cowboys, Mommy." Ishmael said excitedly as he sat on his knees on the couch, pointing as she flipped back the channel, that was showcasing a black and white Gunsmoke.

"Wow, Sam." Mercedes muttered, knowing that it was him who had him hooked on it. She placed the remote on the table, chucking to herself as she stood up and went to grab something from her bathroom. Hearing a knock at her door, she stepped out and went to open it, seeing him, "Hey there."

"Hey, may I come in?" He asked politely as he always did, watching her smile and nod her head as she moved out the way so he could enter.

Hearing the TV on, he went over and peeked into the room, seeing Ishmael on the couch with a big bowl of popcorn. He turned around and looked at her, "Movie night?"

"It was suppose to be." Mercedes stood in front of him, "But he's chosen Gunsmoke instead. Gunsmoke, Sam. You got my four year old kid stuck on Westerns."

Sam laughed as he looked at Ishmael, who was engrossed in the show. His eyes went back to Mercedes with a cheeky smile, "Everybody like cowboys."

Mercedes chuckled as she leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips before wrapping her arms around his neck, "I'm proud of you."

"For what?"

"You may have not have noticed but I have." Mercedes pulled back and stared at him with a smile, "You have changed a lot and in a good way every since you started therapy."

"Want to enlighten me on exactly what?"

"No, because if I do, you'll become too focus on trying to make sure you stay like that and not let it organically happen."

Sam stared at her as she went into her therapist talk and observations, seeing her send him a smile before pressing her lips against his again before letting go, "I never tell you enough but thank you."

"You tell me plenty." She placed her hand on his cheek, watching as his hand went and held her wrist. He pressed a kiss to the outer part before letting go, causing her to smile. She went over and grabbed the blanket and placed it around her shoulders, heading back into the living room. She watched as Sam went and sat by Ishmael on the couch. She was so proud of him and how he handle a lot of things this weekend. He was getting so much better due to therapy and she was so, so happy that he was continuing with it.

* * *

 **A/N. So what do y'all think?**


	20. First, An Expression of Love?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE GOVERNMENT!**

 **ENJOY :)**

* * *

Mercedes smiled at the pictures on her camera roll from the other day, setting the one of her and Ishmael as her lock screen. She had officially graduated college and she felt so good about it. It's been a hard four years, but she overcame and got degreed, but she was far from finish, "Grad school here I come, yay." She said sarcastically as she snorted and rolled her eyes, "I just want to take a long vacation."

"Sorry, but that's going to have to wait until mid-June." Her assistant said as she made herself known once she stood up with her phone, ready to give her a run down of her schedule.

"I know." Mercedes moved her hair back behind her ears, sitting her phone down and looking at the woman in front of her, "So, what's the next thing?"

"Sunday Brunch with the government in Richmond, Virginia in place of your mom and dad's absence this weekend."

Mercedes perked up a bit. Sam's hometown. She wondered if he knew that they were going to be there. Turning around when the door opened, she saw her father coming in, "Hey Dad."

"Hey babygirl." He greeted her and then her assistant, holding up some folders before handing them to her, "Can you give these to Commander Evans?"

"Sure. How was your trip?"

"It was alright. Got a lot of things taken care of." He said with a smile, hearing his name being called from outside, he sighed as he shook his head from side to side, "And I'm never off. I'll see you later."

Mercedes waved at her father before she turned to her assistant, heading for the side door, "I'll be right back."

Meanwhile, Sam was in his office talking to his cousin. He had just found out that they were going to going to Virginia this weekend. Instead of booking a hotel, Sam had planned on staying at his apartment. Although it sounded like a good idea at first, he was quickly reminded of his past and knew that he didn't want to bring her into that. So, he knew that calling his cousin, who was an interior decorator slash house flipper slash renovator, last minute with a huge favor would be a long shot but worth the try.

"Three days, Sam, really? Have you completely lost your mind?"

"I know this is super last minute but I really need this done and you're the only person I want to do this."

"The time isn't the probably, really. It's just your ass asking me last minute." Liam grabbed a pen and a piece of paper, "What do you have in mind?"

"Like I don't know, burn everything, redecorate and reorganize. You do it." Sam said, listening to his cousin let out a long, exaggerated groan, "Liam, you're the best and I love you and I'll pay you triple your rate."

"I don't want your money, Sam, we're family." Liam looked at his schedule in phone, rearranging some things to different days for his big cousin, "I have total freedom?"

"Yes."

Liam smiled a bit as he looked back up at the laptop screen, raising a brow, "You wouldn't even let me do that the first time around."

"Things are different."

"I'm loving different on you." Liam retorted as he watched him smile, hearing a voice come behind him. He caught a glimpse of who it was and his eyes went wide, whispering, "Oh my God, is that her?"

Sam turned around and found Mercedes coming in with some folders, moving to the side so she could be in full view.

"Hi there." Mercedes spoke as she waved at the man, watching as he waved back, "You must be Liam?"

"Nice guess, I am. It's so nice to meet you."

"Likewise, I've heard so many great things." Mercedes smiled at him before looking at Sam, holding the folders up, "I'll leave these on your desk. They're from my Dad. And I need to see you when you get a chance, it's about this weekend."

"Alright." Sam watched as she waved again at his cousin before walking out. He turned back to Liam, "So, you think it'll be done by the time we come this weekend?"

"I got you cousin."

Sam sent him a smile, "Thank you. I'll buy you something really nice for your birthday since you won't let me pay you."

Liam snorted before he leaned forward, "Bye Sam."

Sam chuckled as he clicked off, prompting him to do the same. He open the folders that Mercedes left for him and started to read over the for the next twenty minutes.

* * *

The next couple of days flew by quickly, but it was still so busy for Sam. He had a lot of paper work and things he had to get done before this trip. Although it was a short flight, he still manage to get a nap in due to his exhaustion. It wasn't long until they arrived and quickly made their exit to the truck that was waiting for them. The man packed the truck with their stuffs and started them off to their destination, which took about thirty minutes due to traffic.

The whole drive, Mercedes stared out the window, taking in the scenery. This was her first time in Virginia and she was so excited that she was going to get explore it, especially with Sam. Soon, the driving was pulling up to the side of a curb, taking in the beautiful complex, that was structured like it was a b typically New York home, sue opened the door and got out, going to help Sam with the luggage but he refused her helping hands. So, she just waited for him before they took on the steps and pushed their way into the door. Pushing the elevator button, they got in and she watched him pushed the fourth floor.

Sam glanced down at her and saw the small smile on her face and he chuckled a bit. In that moment, she reminded him of Ishmael, easily enthused by something so little, it was adorable. Once the door opened, he let her exited first and told her the number as they walked. Once they arrived, he took his key and opened the door, moving to the side to let her go in first. He followed afterwards with their bags, doing a double take when he entered. Liam had truly outdone himself because he did not recognize the front of his apartment at all.

Mercedes sat her purse down on the kitchen counter, looking around the clean and beautifully decorated room, "Wow, Sam. This place is amazing."

Sam looked around and was so impressed by what he had done in the short amount of time he had given him. He had brought in new furniture, redecorated and reorganized everything. It looked like a completely new place and definitely looked bigger. He headed to his room to sit their bags down, turning on the light, muttering, "Holy shit."

Mercedes had her arms crossed as she turned around, raising a brow at his words, "Did Liam redo this place?"

"Why do you ask?"

"It feels like it and you act so surprise by how it looks." She said as she walked closer to him, him not knowing and her never revealing how she knew when and how he was going to lie.

"I did." He admitted honestly as he stared at her, "Everything was such a reminder of the past and I couldn't let that be brought into my future."

Mercedes smiled at his revelation, leaning up and pressing a kiss to his lips, "I'm proud of you, but having your cousin do and accomplish this in a short amount of time is real bold."

"I know, but I trusted him and looked at the outcome."

"I know. I don't know what it looked like before but it's incomparable." She looked around some more before taking a seat on his bed, "And this is so comfortable, I'm glad I'm the one who gets to break it in."

Sam chuckled at her and caught what she said, "Well, I'm glad it's to your liking."

Mercedes snorted as she titled her head, letting out a yawn, "I didn't realize I'd be this sleepy though."

"Get your some rest. There's this delicious Mexican restaurant ten minutes away and they also do salsa dancing. We can go later if you want."

Mercedes raised a brow as she stared at him when she noticed something, "Salsa dancing? You...know how?"

"It was one time in Monterrey." Sam spoke at the memory, shaking his head, "My brother's bachelor party and I was drunk."

Mercedes smiled as she stood up, "And you got me there. Let me go freshen up."

"I thought you wanted to rest."

"I'm also hungry and want to see your fine ass salsa dance. We have plenty of time to rest later."

Sam laughed as she went into the bathroom, shaking his head. He laid back on the bed, closing his eyes for a moment. He didn't even realized he dozed off for as long as he did until he heard Mercedes on the phone in the living room. Getting up, he went to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the night.

Mercedes was on the phone with her mother as she brief her over everything she needed to know for Sunday. Her and her father had purposely left this trip for her because they wanted to see how she could handle it. It wasn't the first time she has stood in for her parents, but this time felt different for some reason. Ten minutes later, hanging up the phone, she stood up from the couch, her heels clicking against the hardwood and the sugary, sweet smell of cinnamon coming off her body as she made her way back into Sam's room. She saw him buttoning up his shirt and she spoke softly as she watched at him, "Ready?"

Sam titled his head back, letting out a low whistle when he saw her. He dropped his hands from his shirt, going over to where she was, bending down and kissing her, "You look beautiful and smell even better."

Mercedes giggled as she stared up at him, pressing her lips against his once more before stopping, "Thank you."

"Mhm, just right." He said as he twirled her around, listening to the sounds of her giggling as he let go of her hand, "Let's get out of here before we not leave at all

Mercedes snorted as she went over and grabbed her purse before walking out the room and heading to the door. Opening itand going out into the hallway, Sam not too far from her. This was going to be a good night, she could feel it already.

* * *

The couple laughed as they got off the elevator, hand in hand as they walked down the hallway to his door. Their date was interruption-free, due to Sam asking for a private part of the restaurant, which just so happened to be outside on the patio in a corner. The music was lively and the food was even better. Mercedes enjoyed her time, especially the dancing, which Sam had truly surprised her on that part.

As they came to a stop in front of his door, Sam looked at her with a lopsided grin, "You know I never really ask you the proper way, just kind of assumed it and I don't think it's right. Even though I ask for patience, you still deserved to be asked. So, will you officially be my girlfriend?"

Mercedes giggled at him as she stood up on her tippy toes just a little due to the heels on her feet, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth before whispering, "Yes."

Sam smiled down at her before opening his door with the key, moving to the side so she could go in first. After shutting and locking the door, he sat his things down on the table before making his way to the kitchen. He sat their containers of leftovers down before opening the refrigerator, remembering the dessert that Liam left from his mom, his Aunt Lisa, "I forgot all about this."

Mercedes walked over to where he was and looked into the refrigerator, "What's that?"

"It's called Sex In a Pan." Sam placed their leftovers in before grabbing the bottle of wine, "Chocolate and vanilla pudding, cream cheese and have this great pecan crust. It's really good."

Mercedes watched as he took the cork out and grabbed a glass, pouring her some and handed it to her, a chuckle escaped from her mouth at the name, "It sounds delicious but I'm so full from dinner."

"Definitely tomorrow then." He smirked as he took a sip of the wine before putting his glass and the bottle down, "But here's some truth for you. In my honest, humbled opinion, it's actually way better than any sex I've ever had."

"Well...not all precisely." She moved to sit down on the couch, looking at him dead in his eyes, taking a long sip before speaking, "You haven't had mine."

Sam raised his brows to her, seeing that smirk on her face, he chuckled at how blunt and straightforward she was, "You trying to start something, Jones?"

"Just saying...but yes, I am." She sat her glass on the table, leaning down to unstrap her heels as he made his way over to sit next to her on the couch. Mercedes smiled teasingly as she straddled his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I just want to commend you though."

"For what?"

"Your self control has been very good."

Sam snorted as he leaned his back on the couch as he placed his hand on her sides, "I improvise by working out a lot. Normally it's no problem, but you make it one."

"You still want to improvise though?" She asked as she leaned down and kissed him softly before pulling back. All while she spoke, she sat back on his lap, undoing the buttons to his dress shirt, "Or would you like to put us both of our misery?"

"Just so you know, I'm don't nor have I ever had anything."

Mercedes pursed her lips, "Really, Sam?"

"I'm just saying. My past is not squeaky clean, so I just wanted you to know that I made sure I was protected and would never do anything with you if I had something."

"I appreciate you informing me that you haven't contracted anything and take precautions to do just that. I love that you care enough for me to let me know but I know what type of guy you are, and I know you would never do anything with me if you had something."

"Okay."

"Okay." She repeated as she stared back at him, shaking her head with a smile, "Now can we please, please move on?" She watched as he laughed and nodded his head. She undid the last button, moving the shirt away from his body. When she leaned down and kissed him, she let out a gasp when he laid her flat on her back on the couch, putting his mouth against hers just as he phone rung, "Don't answer it." She said as she reached out for it at the same time he did, their hands touching one another.

"You do realize that I can't just do that."

"Can't or won't?"

"Can't." Sam grabbed his phone, scoffing as he turned so she could see who it was to prove his point before he answered it, "Yes."

"Sorry to bother you this late, Commander."

"What's up?"

"The President wants reassurance that his daughter is safe. There was no location given to where she was."

Sam stared down at Mercedes, seeing that mischievous look on her face always made him nervous. Clearing his throat as he tried to concentrate on the call, "Undisclosed for a reason."

Mercedes smiled as she rolled from under him, getting up from the couch, she walked backwards towards his bedroom, unzipping her dress from the side. She let the item dropped the ground, leaving her in her black bra and panties.

Sam watched as she turned around, swallowing the lump in his throat as she disappeared into his bedroom. He stood up from the couch, listening and trying to hurry the man off the phone, "Let him know that Mrs. Jones knows where she's at. Have a good night now." He hung up quickly, tossing his phone to his abandoned seat. He walked into the room and up to her as she stood at the foot of his bed, "Are you sure?"

"Positive, Commander." A twinkle was in her eyes, this time the name not irritating him but instead causing his eyes to darken rather quickly as he leaned down and press his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, the back of her knees hitting the bed, tumbling down. That didn't cause them to break apart at all. The kisses weren't rushed or hard like they have been due to the sexual tension between them, but instead soft and gentle, just right in the moment.

Sam ran his hand from her thigh on up to her side as he laid her back into the bed, his mouth never leaving hers for a minute before it did, drifting from her face on downward. His hand reached behind and unhooked her bra, tossing the undergarment to the floor.

Mercedes closed her eyes when she felt his mouth moved along the column of her neck, she let out a quiet moan as he sucked hard then moved to her chest area, tingles making themselves known all through her body.

The sound of her moans only made him want to continue to take things slow with her, nothing he has ever done before. This woman was special and she was going to be treated as such. His long arm extended to the dresser, opening it up and moving his hand around until he found a condom. This was going to be a long night.

A few hours later, a little after one in the morning, Sam laid back breathlessly on the bed, his chest moving up and down at a steady, fast pace. He glanced over at Mercedes, who was staring at him with a satisfied smile on her face.

"I was worth the wait, huh?" She said smugly as she leaned over and kissed his lips soundly before getting out the bed.

"You are something, you know that don't you?" Sam called after her as he watched her walk to his bathroom, looking over her shoulder, she sent him a wink. He threw his head back once he heard the shower going, deciding against better judgement to get up and go too.

Mercedes hummed lowly as she soaped her body up good before going underneath the water, hearing the door opened, she turned around just as he was stepping in. She pressed the soapy towel against his body, staring up at him as she rubbed in circular motions. She smiled as she went higher to his shoulders then she suddenly stopped.

Sam stared at her confusedly before the items in her hand dropped to the floor, her wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss, "Oh we getting adventurous, huh?"

"You know you like it."

Sam smirked at her words as he pressed her against the wall, his lips nor hands never leaving her for the next ten minutes. Yep, he did like it. Very much actually.

* * *

A couple of hours later, now after nine, Sam looked over to the side of him and found Mercedes still sleeping. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead before getting up and getting dressed. Last night was absolutely mind blowing in more ways than just the intimate aspect. What they had was more and it felt like it. After another love making session in the shower, they eventually properly cleaned themselves up and headed to bed to get some rest. Finishing his morning routine, he threw on a t-shirt and some basketball shorts and headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Hearing his phone ring, he picked it up from the counter and slid the answer button, not realizing that it was FaceTime, "Hello."

"Ay, pick me up so I can see your face."

"Oh, sorry." Sam chuckled as he looked at his sister, "Good morning."

"Morning Sam, are you busy?"

"I was just about to make some breakfast, what's up?" Sam asked as he sat the phone on his phone holder, glancing at her with a smile, "Hey, you're back a blonde."

"Yes I am and you look refreshed." Veronica commented as she nodded her head, staring at her brother curiously, "You on a skincare routine?"

Sam chuckled as he sipped some juice from his cup, shaking his head, "No."

"Diet plan?"

"No."

Veronica brows furrowed as she continue to scan him, eyes going wide once she realized it, "Hubba, hubba. You got throughly fuc...laid. Was the lucky girl Mer..?"

"You called for a reason?" He cut her off, trying to divert her attention and the unwanted conversation, seeing the amusement playing on her face caused him to roll his eyes.

"I was wondering if there's any chance that you can come help me pack up my things out of my dorm next week."

"Umm..." Sam thought as he mentally scanned his schedule before his eyes went back to hers, "Is Wednesday good?"

"Yes, perfect actually."

"Then I'll see you Wednesday."

Veronica looked at him with a smile, opening up her bottle of water, "Can Mercedes tag along?"

Just then, unbeknownst of them, Mercedes was now standing in the doorway of Sam's bedroom, arms crossed as she tuned in when she heard her name.

"We'll just have to ask her, but she just can't up and go places, V, you know that. Plus, she has Ishmael too, remember?"

Veronica pursed her lips at her brother for being so him at the moment, "He can come too duh, Sam. Make this a family trip."

Sam stared at her, seeing that smile on her face because she knew what she was doing when she said it like that, "I'll ask her and if she agrees, you better not do anything to embarrass me or else."

"Yeah, yeah, empty threats. I love you, Sam but I gots to go now."

"Veronica."

"Bye."

Sam mumbled his curse words as he turned around, finding Mercedes staring at him, "Hey, morning."

"Good morning." Mercedes smiled at him as she pushed off his doorframe and made her way into the kitchen, "So, you plan on whisking me and my kid away to New York to help your little sister?"

"Only if you want too, but I would opt out. Yeah, you've spent some time with her already but it's a complete difference outside of that."

"I'm opting in just because of it, and I want to find out some embarrassing details about you that you don't want me to know. Your mom already spilled some, but I know I'm about to get it all."

"Of course." Sam mumbled as he rolled his eyes, smiling at the laughter coming from her, "How'd you sleep?"

"Like a newborn baby." She smiled up at him as she grabbed a grape from his bowl and placed it in her mouth, "All thanks to you."

Sam grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, dropping down and pressing a kiss to her lips for a proper greeting, not without teasing her about her last night, "Should've known you was just as vocal in the bedroom as you are on a daily bases. Good thing this place is sound proof, huh?"

"Very good thing." She mumbled along his mouth before wrapping her arms around his neck as their lips rejoined. She whined once he pulled away, watching as he picked up his phone and looked at it. Seeing the smile drop from his face as he continued to read, she instantly began to worry, "Whats wrong?"

"Shit." He said as he sat the phone down, turning to look at her for a moment before he headed to the door, making sure it was locked.

"Sam." When he didn't answer her, she turned when she heard her own phone ding, going over to get it, but was immediately stopped by him, "What the hell, Sam?"

"Don't." He got ahold of it first before sliding it in his pocket. He grabbed her by her hand and led her back to his room, staring down at her, "You trust me?"

"You know I do. Whats going on? Is it my parents? Is it Ishmael? Oh my god, is he okay?"

"Relax." Sam held the sides of her face, seeing the fear in her eyes made him hate this but he knew he couldn't tell her, "I can't answer your questions right now."

"Sam, don't do this." She swallowed the lump in her throat, "I need to know if my baby is okay."

Sam heard his phone go off in the back, dropping his hands from her face, he stepped back quickly and closed the door, grabbing the key from table and locking it quick. He went out the side door to his apartment, making sure it was locked too, picking up the phone that was ringing and heading down the stairs, "How the hell did this happen?"

"They tapped into the phone lines and did a reversible trace, that's all I know about that but the police has them in custody. The one in Maryland has been disarmed and the one here too." Oakley started as she glanced the live camera footage in the dome that was flying over the area where Sam was now heading out of, "Sam, local PD and FBI is there. They're both approaching you now."

"Commander."

"They didn't try to hide it. Whatever tracking system they used, assumed the President's Daughter was in this area, so they just put it on this street."

"Where's the bomb squad?"

"Five minutes out."

"We don't have five minutes." Sam had went over to the ambulance and asked for any type of sharp object. When they handed him a pair of scissors, he made his way over and saw that it was one minute left. He looked at the different color wires and felt them. He closed his eyes to think, feeling around and then remembering the training his had in bomb disarming.

"He's really about to do this with his eyes closed?"

"I'd prefer if he did."

"Thirty seconds."

At the very last second, Sam took and moved the scissors from the right red wire and then cut the left green. He let out a relieved breath as he sat back on the ground when it stopped, throwing his head back, hearing the calls out the walkie talkies. All have been disarmed.

"Good work, Commander."

"Sam, you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here." He answered when he pulled his phone back to his ear as he stood up, moving out the way when they finally came to collect the device, "Oakley."

"Everyone's fine and safe. I already did a phone sweep form here and added more protection to all devices just in case." Oakley reassured him as she heard her laptop dinged, her eyes going wide, "Um, Sam?"

"Yes?"

"You locked Mercedes up didn't you?"

"Of course I did." He said as he face twisted up in confusion, his own eyes going wide as he started to make his way back into the building, "Why did you ask me that?"

"She's moving, Sam. Back stairways, east side."

Sam knew exactly where she was. He hung up from Oakley and started to make his way in, taking the exit door. Hearing the footsteps coming down, he caught her off guard when he stood in the middle of the stairway, "You just don't know how to listen, do you? How in the hell did you get out?"

"There's no limit when you're worried about the people you love. I turned on the TV and saw this mess." She said with a worried tone as she stared at him, "And how did you know I was out when you took my phone?"

"They only way I could know is my gun I carry with me ev..." He paused for a moment, eyes going to her hand when. Bingo. She had his gun in her hand. He reached over and grabbed it from her, turning the safety back on, "What in the actual hell, Mercedes?"

"I knew you were going to be mad that I left, but even madder if I didn't have anything to protect myself." She said as she stared at him innocently, shrugging, "You have guns everywhere and I just grabbed the first one I saw."

"Commander, we need an update on Mercedes Jones."

Sam stared down at her before picking up the walkie talkie, hitting the button, "She's fine." He didn't wait for them to respond before he turned it off, sitting it on the step, "Don't worry, they're okay but don't do that again."

Mercedes let a deep breath as she ran her hands over her face before sitting down, "I'm so over this. I don't understand why he even wants to run to a second term."

Even though he was angry, more like frustrated, at the moment, he bent down and kissed her cheek before he sat beside her, picking up her hand to hold, "Everything's going to be okay."

"If you say so." She placed her free hand underneath her chin, glancing over at him with a raised brow and a smirk, "Even though you're mad at me, I know it's bugging you not knowing, huh?"

"It really is. I know I locked that door."

"You did." She smiled as she leaned forward, kissing him soundly on his pouting lips, trying to make up for what she did just a little, "Just know you've met your match, Commander."

"Been knew that, just never knew the extent."

"I'm sorry for leaving the room, I am, but I'm a worry bug. I can't lose anyone else I love."

"I know, but I want you to understand that I'm always going to want you safe. It'll hurt me deeply if anything ever happened to you."

"I understand." She said as scooted closer to him, leaning over to hug him, "Thank you for always taking care of me."

Sam let a smile take over his lips as he hugged her back, "I will always be here for you." He heard her phone ringing and got it from his pocket and handed it to her, "I believe this is for you."

"Thank you." Mercedes looked down at her phone, answering it when she saw it was her mother, "Mom."

"Mommy."

"Hi my baby." Mercedes smiled brightly as let a breath she didn't know she was holding when she heard his little voice. She didn't know what she would do if anything were to happen to him.

Sam watched with a smile as she spoke to Ishmael. The relationship between them was something that he would never get tired of.

"I love you so much, baby and I'll see you soon, okay?" Mercedes listened to him, smiling as he repeated what she said before handing the phone to her mom. They spoke for a minute before she hung up, "Alright, now that I know they're fine, I'm starving. I'm making breakfast so get your cute ass up."

"You're cooking?"

Mercedes pursed her lips as she stared at him before standing up, "Yes."

Sam just stared at her and smiled but he knew he couldn't get pass her.

"Sam, I can do it." She cut her eyes at him, seeing the disbelief look shielded underneath the stare he was giving her, "I've been learning from Santana. She's been patient and I've picked up a couple of things."

"Okay, okay. Lead the way."

* * *

And she didn't do too bad. Starting off small, Mercedes had made her and Sam fried eggs, bacon and toast. She looked at Sam, biting down on her bottom lip as he finished his toast, "How did I do?"

Sam swallowed the contents in his throat before chugging down his water, gesturing to his now empty plate, "As you can see, you did a very good job. It was really good."

"Really?" Mercedes chuckled with a smile on her face when he nodded, "I'm getting there."

"You are and I'm so proud." He said as he pressed a kiss to her cheek before sliding off the stool, "You've come a long, long, _very long_ ways."

Mercedes rolled her eyes at his dramatics, finishing up her juice before speaking again, "I was serious about just wanting to lay in bed all day."

"We can do that." He took their plates and placed them in the sink, before going back and grabbing her hands, leading her back into his bedroom where they stayed.

A few hours later, Sam watched her closely as she yawned slightly, waking up for the second time as she laid against him, eyes meeting his with a smile that melted him into puddle. This woman was everything and more, and he has never been as happy as he has then when he was with her, which made him so sure that what he was about to say would show and mean how he truly felt about her, "I love you."

To say she was stunned and caught off guard would be the understatement of the year, but not in a bad way. She knew how she felt about him, but she wanted to give him time until he was ready to express himself and that time was now. Smiling, she leaned over and placed her lips on top of his for a moment, pulling back with smack, "I love you too."

* * *

 **A/N. :)**


	21. First, A Set Of Truths

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE GOVERNMENT!**

 **ENJOY :)**

* * *

After their Virginia trip, Sam and Mercedes headed back to D.C. for a few days before they left for New York to help his sister move out of her dorm. Mercedes propped Ishmael on her hip as she walked down the stairs from the plane. They had just arrived in New York early this morning and was headed for the hotel. She got into the awaiting truck, placing Ishmael into the car seat and buckling him down. Mercedes had planned to come help Veronica too, but she didn't want to make a big fuss around the school and plus, Ishmael was in the midst of getting over a cold.

As soon as Sam got into the truck, his phone went off, causing him to pull it from his pocket just as the driver pull from off the runway. He saw that his sister had sent him picture of the room halfway packed already, "She moved quickly."

Mercedes glanced at the picture and chuckled, "She's ready to go for real."

"She did say she was over this semester countless of times." Sam laughed a bit as he locked his phone back up, "I can't believe she's going to be a sophomore next year."

"Time waits for no one." Mercedes smirked as she titled her head, "It's still just so weird that she's three years younger than me. I guess I'm a sugar baby."

"Ha." Sam said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes at her jokes, "The person you're with have to have money so you can live that lifestyle. Sorry to disappoint you baby, but you ain't one and I'm not that old."

Mercedes snorted as she threw her head back as fits of giggles left her mouth. It's so funny because they loved messing and joking on each other, but when it was done to them, they both became irritated, "I'm just playing, Commander."

Sam side eyed her and grunted lowly before looking at Ishmael, who had fallen asleep in his seat, "He sure has been quiet all day."

"He has." Mercedes agreed as she ran her hands through his curls before she pressed a kiss to his forehead, "His fever is gone so that's good."

"I told you y'all didn't have to come."

"It's fine. We're going to be in the hotel so he can get some rest while you help your sister. Hopefully he'll be feeling better, so we all can have dinner tonight."

"I'm not leaving you at the hotel by yourself, Mercedes. You know that."

"You don't need to worry." She started as the truck started to move to the curb, indicating that they have arrived to their hotel rather quickly, "Brandon's in town and I've already called him to come watch us."

Sam looked at her in disbelief, hearing the man's name just did something to him. He didn't like him one bit. After that first time meeting him, he just rubbed him the wrong way. He didn't say anything after that, just got and went to the other side to help her out.

Mercedes was trying to figure out what had happened. She watched as Sam checked them in before they were escorted to the elevator without another word being spoken. Stopping at the eight floor, she stepped off and went down the hall to their suite. Once he opened the door, she stepped in and headed to find one of the rooms. After claiming hers, she watched as he came in with their luggage, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Come on, Sam. I know when something's wrong with you." When he didn't answer, she just rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom, running some water in the tub so she could give Ishmael a bath.

Sam sat down on the couch, sending a text so he could let his little sister know that he'd be there within the hour.

After about then I'm ten minutes, Mercedes pressed a kiss to Ishmael's temple as she dried him off and got him into his pajamas, "Better baby?"

Ishmael nodded as he got down from the end of the tub, walking out the bathroom. He moved his tired eyes around until he found Sam, going over to where he was and climbing on to the couch.

"Hey Buddy." Sam greeted as he watched the toddler sit next to him, smiling when he laid his head on his arm, "Sleepy?"

"No, I not sleepy."

Sam chuckled as he shook his head, raising his eyes to see Mercedes coming out the restroom.

"Brandon?" Mercedes questioned as she crossed her arms and looked at him, piecing it all together while she was straightening up the bathroom, "It's nothing between us and never will be. He's like a brother, Sam. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"I know but does he know that?"

Mercedes pursed her lips and went over to get the items to fix Ishmael something to drink, "Fine, we'll just go with you. It's no big deal."

"No." He sighed as he ran his hands over his face, "It's not that I don't trust you, it's him."

"You have nothing to worry about, baby." Mercedes reassured as she came back and pressed a kiss to his lips, "I love you."

"I love you too." He mumbled against her lips before pulling away, smiling at her. He looked over when he heard Ishmael coughing.

Mercedes had the bottle of juice and a cup in her hands, handing it over to Sam while she went to get his cough medicine from her bag. When she got it, she turned around and watched as he poured the apple juice into the cup, smiling at how he just did things with so much ease, "You know, you'd make a great Dad."

Sam kind of stiffen at her words, trying to play it off but it was too late, Mercedes had caught it, "I don't think it's in the cards for me to reproduce."

Mercedes didn't even get a chance to respond before her phone dinged. Picking it up, she saw that it was Brandon, letting her know that he was in the elevator and sent him the room number, "Brandon's here."

Sam internally rolled his eyes as he placed the top back onto the juice, seeing Ishmael look at him with a smile brought one to his own face. This kid knew how to brighten his day. He stood up and picked him up, going over to the bed and sitting him up against the pillows just as there was a knock on the door.

Mercedes looked through the peephole before undoing the bolts and unlocking the door, pulling it open, she greeted him with a smile and a hug, "Hey."

"Hey there former delinquent." Brandon chuckled as she rolled her eyes, hugging her back before making his way inside the suite.

Sam had turned the TV on and set it to a movie, making sure Ishmael was good before he left the room. Coming into the living room, he spotted Brandon, while Mercedes stood at the door.

Brandon turned when he felt someone's presence, nodding his head into Sam's direction, "Hey man."

"Hey." Sam said dryly as he walked passed him, looking at Mercedes, who was giving him a look before stepping outside the door. He watched as she kept the door from closing with her hand, looking up at him, "Call me if you need anything, this shouldn't take long."

"I will." Mercedes said as she leaned up and kissed him before stepping back, giving him a reassuring smile, "Everything's going to be fine."

"If you say so." Sam waited until she was in and heard the door lock before he left.

Brandon was sitting on the edge of the couch when she came back into the living room area, "Icy reception. Did I do something wrong?"

Mercedes looked at him and shook her head, opting not to tell him why he was acting that way, "That's just how he is."

Brandon hummed out as he watched her closely, "You're lying but I'll let it go."

Mercedes rolled her eyes again as she headed into the room, Brandon not too far behind him, "Ishy, Uncle B is here."

"Hey little man." Brandon greeted as he walked closer to the bed, watching as Ishmael waved his hand but continued on watching the movie. He chuckled before turning back to Mercedes, whose arms were now crossed, "He looks just like him."

"Tell me about it. I'm looking at young LJ everyday." Mercedes smiled at him before looking back at Brandon, "Thank you for sparing just a few hours for us."

"Anytime, you know that." Brandon commented as he stared down at her, "After all, I was one of your original protectors anyways."

Mercedes snorted before making her way to the bed, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. You thought but honestly, I handled everything myself."

Brandon smiled at her, shaking his head at how she was still stubborn and prideful as ever. Nothing has changed, and that to him, was a good thing.

* * *

It didn't take long for Sam and Veronica to get done with the room, another hour and a half to be exact. After taking her items to the store to have them shipped back to Virginia, the two siblings had grabbed a quick lunch and headed back to the hotel.

As they stepped into the elevator, Veronica couldn't help but look at her brother in amusement, "I still can't believe you're dating the President's daughter."

Sam pursed his lips as the doors closed. Sam haven't told anyone what was going on but it was hard to get anything passed his sister, "Who said I am?"

"Come on, Sam. Maybe our other two sibs, but you can't get anything over on me. Especially after I pieced it together when y'all was back home." She said with a teasing smirk, watching as he faced her with an unimpressed look, "Y'all are definitely fu..."

"Please shut up."

Veronica snorted as the elevator stopped and opened, chuckling as they stepped out and headed down the hall. Oh yeah, she definitely wasn't going to let this go. Waiting for him to open door, she walked in and took her back pack off and sat it on the table, while Sam put her luggage to the side.

Sam went in the living rom, just as Mercedes and Brandon was walking out the bedroom. It baffled him on how Mercedes was blind to the fact that the man was into her.

"I thought I heard the door open." Mercedes said as she went over to Veronica with a smile and hugged her, "It's good to see you again."

"You too." Veronica returned to smile and hugged, pulling back questionably as she glanced at the man that was on the other side of her, "Where's Ishmael?"

"He just went down for a nap." Brandon answered, not acknowledging Sam's presence and vice versa due to the tension in the air and he had no clue the cause of it or why it was even there.

"B, this is Sam's little sister, Veronica. V, this is my brother's best friend, Brandon."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well ." Veronica responded politely as she moved to the side, glancing between the trio before deciding to give them a moment, "I'm going down to get some ice."

Brandon watched as she walked out before his eyes went to Mercedes, "I should get going."

"I'll walk you out." She glanced over at Sam, who just shook his head. She didn't know what to do honestly. She was caught between her boyfriend and someone who she had known her whole life.

Brandon waited until she came out until he addressed the question at hand, "You want to tell me what's really going on now? It's been weird as hell all day and your boy has a major problem with me for no reason."

Mercedes sighed a bit before a little nervous chuckle came out, "Sam has this crazy idea that you like me, that's all."

"I do."

"Yeah, I know you do, B but he's talking about romantically not platonic."

Brandon nodded understandably, hands leaving his pockets, "I know what you meant, Mercedes and I meant what I said. I do like you and being here with you for these couple of hours just reminded on exactly why I fell in love with you. Why is that any of his business anyways?"

Mercedes stared at him confusedly, trying to figure out if she heard what he just said correctly and if he was playing with her or not, "Come again?"

"You heard me right. I've had a crush on you for years." Brandon revealed, watching as she turn to him fully with confusion written all on her face, "I could never express myself because one, your brother would've killed me. Literally. And two, you just saw me as a second brother."

"Brandon, stop playing." Mercedes bursted out in laughter as she shook her head, looking at him and the serious expression he had on his face, the smile started to drop, "You're serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"Brandon..."

"I've had time, years, to think about it, I know that he probably eventually would approved of us rather than some stranger. I know that there's something special between us and I want you to give us a chance." Brandon watched her for the longest, contemplating before he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, causing her to pull away abruptly and push him a bit.

"What the hell?" She whispered as she stared at him in shock, hearing mumbling, she turned and found Sam with a sleeping looking Ishmael in his arms as he stared at them with a straight, hard face, "Sam."

"Ishmael woke up and called out for you." He watched as she came over and grabbed the little boy out of his arms, his eyes never leaving Brandon's, "You should go back inside."

"Sam."

"Go."

Mercedes looked at him for a long while, mouth closing because she didn't know what to say. She sighed as she walked passed him and back into the room.

Brandon balled up his fist, "You shouldn't be talking to her like that."

"Shut up." Sam snapped as he glared at him, trying his best to calm down, "Leave. Now."

Brandon shook his head, getting in his face, "You don't understand and you never will. I love that girl and you can't prevent me from seeing her."

The more he talked, the more agitated Sam was becoming, "Stay away from her. I mean that shit."

"Or what? Don't tell me you two are together because that will never last." Brandon laughed once he put two and two together, "No offense, but word gets around quickly. She needs someone who's going to give her everything she wants and you can't even give her a fourth of that. I can and once she realizes that, she'll be calling."

Veronica had just came out of the area with the ice when she heard the raised voices and the words being exchanged. Coming from around the corner, her eyes went wide when she saw what was going on.

Sam grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him against the wall, pulling his hand back and punching him in the face not once, but twice.

"Sam stop, you're going to kill him." Veronica dropped the bucket when he noticed that he was going to choke him, pleading as she placed her hands on his arms, trying to bring them down from the man's throat but was having a hard time doing so, "Don't do this."

"You want to repeat what you said, huh?"

"G-Gladly."

Veronica frowned at the other man for edging him on, her hands never leaving her brother's, "Think about all the progress you have made so far. Think about what it would to Mercedes and Ishmael if they saw you like this. Please."

It was if something had clicked. The grip he had started to loosen completely, causing the man to gasp from some needed air, Sam's handprints imprinted around his throat, his face turn an unusual color red.

"You'll regret that." Brandon moved passed them and headed for the elevator. He wanted to talk Mercedes, but due to Sam and the fact he couldn't breathe wouldn't let him at the moment, so he just left, deciding to send her a text later on. He didn't regret what he said or did because he meant it all and she'll soon come to the light.

Veronica looked at the anger radiating off her brother and it's something that she hasn't seen before. Of course he has been angry but not this angry, "You almost killed him."

"I know." He whispered as he sat down on the floor, rubbing his hands over his face, "He..."

"I don't care, I'm always on your side, no matter what." Veronica cut him off as she stared down at him, squeezing his shoulder, "Take some time to calm yourself down before you come back in."

Sam held his head low as she walked away, thoughts swarming in his head. He needed to get himself together and fast.

* * *

A few hours later, Mercedes had ordered everyone some room service for dinner then she had took a much needed, relaxing bath. She had read the text that Brandon had sent her, letting her know what had happened, and she was honestly not surprised but still in shock over what he had admitted to her.

Veronica and Ishmael were sitting in the bed, eating their chicken strips and fries and watching a movie, while Sam was on the other side of the suite, "Delicious food, rainy weather, good movies. I don't want to ever leave."

Mercedes laughed a bit when she heard Veronica as she headed down the hallway. She found Sam laid back on the couch, mindlessly watching TV. He hasn't said a word since earlier and she understood he was angry but that didn't mean he had to shut her out. She went and sat closely beside him, "I don't like it when you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you."

Mercedes turned her face to stare at him, "Then why are you acting like this then?"

"I walked in on another dude's mouth of my girlfriend's, sorry if I'm not jumping with joy and happiness right now."

"Don't be a sarcastic ass." Mercedes frowned at him, grabbing his face with her hands, "You know..."

"I know." Sam cut her off, sighing deeply before looking at her, "I'm sorry. I never had doubt in you, never. It's just..."

"I know." It was then Mercedes turned to cut him off, "And I'm sorry too. I should've taken your suspicion of Brandon seriously. I honestly had no idea he felt the way he did."

"Let's just stop talking about him."

Mercedes smiled as she dropped her hands and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing a kiss to his cheek, "Don't worry, I brushed my teeth and lips."

Sam laugh started off small then turned full blown, "I can't stand you."

"You love me." She smirked as she leaned down and placed a big kiss on his awaiting lips before getting off of him and holding out her hand, "Now come join us. Movies and food are awaiting for your stubborn self some."

Sam let a smile take over his lips as he grabbed her hand and stood up, intertwining their fingers before walking over to the other side of the suite.

* * *

 _Three weeks later..._

Mercedes smoothed out the bright yellow top part of her suit as London put some finishing touches on her. She looped her arm through his, laughing as he grunted again before she took another bite of her bagel.

"You're irritating."

"You love me."

London rolled his eyes before stepping back, taking in his appreciation of his creation, but noticing that her pants were a little bit tight, "I know I grabbed the right size."

"I have gained a few pounds since graduation."

London stared at her with a smirk, "That's not the reason why."

"Zip it." Mercedes bit another piece of bagel off, giving him a look and seeing that smirk just confirmed what she knew he knew the truth.

London did the zip lip motion and held his hands up, "I'm going to go check on Sam, he's been hiding too long."

Mercedes snorted as he walked away, finishing up her breakfast before she saw Brooklyn heading her way

Brooklyn carefully walked up the steps, smiling as she spotted her. She went up and gave her a hug, pulling back, "Mercedes, thank you so much again for coming. This means a lot."

"Thank you again for inviting me when you did." Mercedes said as she stared at the woman, "I just want apologize to you for last time. You were so sweet and I was rude when I had absolutely no right to be."

Brooklyn waved her off, "There's no need to apologize, I promise. To tell you the absolute truth because you deserve it, Sam and I actually didn't have sex at all. It was actually just conversation."

"Now I feel even more like an asshole."

"You're not." Brooklyn reassured her with a smile, touching her hand, "Sam's a really great man, seriously. You're lucky to have him, and he's lucky to have you. If y'all aren't dating now, I really hope y'all do."

"Well...we are." Mercedes smiled at her, feeling someone's eyes on her but not giving it any attention until she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to the side and saw that it was Sam, "Speaking of the devil."

Sam looked between them and rose a brow, "Everything good now?"

"No." Mercedes said as she hit him on the shoulder, frowning, "Why didn't you just tell me the truth about what happened between y'all?"

Sam looked back at Brooklyn then her before letting out a chuckle, "I'm a firm believer in leaving things in the past but because of how upset you were, you would've never believed anything that came out of my mouth."

Mercedes glared at him for a moment, hating that he was right, but also hating more of how jealous and upset that she was over his past. She had no right to be, but somehow it had still made her upset.

Sam just smiled down at her, hearing someone call out the time, Brooklyn excused herself, but Mercedes didn't move.

"I shouldn't have assumed. I guess I let my jealousy get the best of me. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Sam bent down and quickly pressed a kissed to her cheek before stepping back, "Good luck, you look very beautiful by the way."

"Thank you." Mercedes gave him a smile before she turned around and headed down the steps and into the room. She smiled and waved at the crowd as they cheered loudly as she came onto the stage, where the event was one of the best ones she's ever been too.

 _Thoughts on insecurities?_

"I think every girl may suffer from insecurities, whether she wants to admit it or not. And it's something that needs to be discussed and it's nothing to be ashamed of."

 _A piece of advice about self-love?_

"Self-love is important and I think you should love yourself first before expecting someone else to do so."

 _Any relationship advice?_

"You guys are the first to know, but I'm currently in a new relationship." Mercedes chuckled at the response she got from the crowd, "My man makes me feel beautiful every single day and he has never made feel like I wasn't enough. I say this to say, know your worth ladies. Never feel that you have to change yourself for anyone. If they can't accept you for who you are then they're not the one for you."

 _Final thoughts?_

"You're beautiful. It's doesn't matter what anyone else thinks, as long as you know that you're beautiful, that's all that matters. I want all of you to remember that."

* * *

The next afternoon, Mercedes took one last sip of her slushee before throwing the empty cup away, turning to Sam, who was staring at her, "What?"

"I was thinking."

"About?"

"I think it's time your parents knew about us."

Mercedes groaned before a pout took over her lips, "Why?"

"Not that I don't like having just us knowing, but I want to openly hold my girlfriend's hand and kiss her when I want too and take you out on dates and shit. Not only that, but it's a respect thing and I respect them too much to not let them know that we are a couple."

Mercedes gave him a smile before she leaned over and grabbed ahold of his hand, pulling him down the hallway without a word.

Sam was confused on what she was doing until he realized that she was leading them to her mother's office. Gaining some curious stares at the hand holding as they came in front of her door, Mercedes knocking before entering.

"Come in."

Mercedes opened the door and walked in, dropping her hand from Sam's, him not too far behind her, "Hey Mom."

Madelyn took her glasses off her face and looked up, closing up her folder and placing it on the side of her, "To what do I owe the pleasure of having you two here."

"We have something that we want to talk to you about."

Sam stared at the older woman, all of sudden getting nervous and thinking that this was a bad idea. He swallowed the new found lump in his throat and looked at Mercedes for her to continue.

"We just wanted you to know that we are dating." Mercedes and Sam watched as her mother went silent for quite awhile before she bursted out into laughter, causing them to look at each other before turning their attention back on her, "What's so funny?"

"You two." The First Lady wiped the tears from her eyes, calming down her laughter as she stared between them, shaking her head, "You think I didn't know what was going on between you?"

"Well, I would hope you didn't." Sam said before he knew it, ignoring the jab in his side from his girlfriend.

Madelyn continued to laugh as she shook her head, "The moment I walked in on y'all sleeping together on the couch sealed it for me, but the moments at Ishmael party was the start of me knowing that you two like each other. Plus, Brandon called and told me Sam almost killed him and I figured it had something to do with him revealing the not so secret crush he had on you."

"You knew about that?"

"I know about everything."

Mercedes blinked slowly at her and this new found information, "Does Dad know too?"

"I went ahead and told him two weeks ago, and he's not taking it well, but he'll be alright." Madelyn smiled as she looked at Sam, "He wants you gone...again, but of course, he doesn't hold any power within you and he sure as hell is not going to try to cross me." She watched the two and couldn't help but chuckle, "My daughter is safe with you, Sam and I know she will continue to be in more ways than one. Not only that, but the genuine love and care that you both have for each other is enough for me to support this relationship. You're a good man, don't ever let anyone tell you different." It didn't need to be told that he was worried that he wasn't enough, but he was and she wanted him to know that he was, "Now, if you'll excuse me. My grandson and I have a safari opening to attend." She said as he got up from her desk, walking over to them, pressing a kiss to her daughter's cheek and doing the same to Sam, "See you later."

Sam watched the door close and he turned back to Mercedes in shock, "Well then."

Mercedes laughed as she shook her head, "Never can pull anything over on Momma." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning up and placing a kiss to his lips.

Sam smiled down as he held her, "I'm happy she knows...they both do. Now we don't have to tiptoe around everybody."

Mercedes just smiled at him before she hugged him. She was happy that they did do this. Even though it wasn't a bad thing, it felt like a weight lifted off her shoulders.

"Breaking news but is it really? Sources have confirmed that First Daughter, Mercedes Jones, is dating her bodyguard. The two have seemingly been an item for a few weeks now and it's been speculation for months. But now, we had the evidence to prove it. The picture was taken Saturday night, where the pair was spotted taking a stroll and smiling." In the picture, Mercedes and Sam were spotted holding hands in the park the other night. Mercedes was dressed in an oversized t-shirt, tights, while Sam opted on a t-shirt as well, jeans and a baseball cap. "Her bodyguard, Sam Evans, is a decorated and respected ex-Navy SEAL from Virginia and surprisingly, that's all we could find out. This man's past and locked away and private, even we couldn't find anything. Of course we've tried to reach out, but no comments have been made. Cute couple or nah? Let's us know in the poll. Either way, congrats are in order. I guess Sam passed all the test he needed to lock down this high profile gal."

* * *

 **A/N. Whew chile. Do y'all think this the last time we'll see Brandon? Hm, only time will tell! Let me know your thoughts!**


	22. First, Some Unforgettable Moments

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE GOVT.**

 **Three Year Time Jump.**

 **Age Updates: Sam- 32, Mercedes- 27 & Ishmael-8 (Cameron J. Wright)**

* * *

Sam let out a big yawn as he walked down the hallway towards the kitchen, thankful that he woke up in time to have breakfast. He has missed it for the past couple of days, busy on getting a lot of work done. It's been an eventful couple of years for him but he was glad things were starting to slow down. Lawrence had ran for a second term and won it, much to Mercedes' dismay. She was ready to leave this house, get into her own and get her life started, but she had to wait four more years. As for him, he still had his main job of protecting her, but was now assisting The President's security with whatever they needed. He was at first taken by surprise when The First Lady asked his approval of it, never expecting her husband to want anything to do with him, but he took it out of respect. Hearing the early morning commotion as he stepped in, he spotted Ishmael at the counter, watching TV and eating his food, "Morning, Buddy."

"Good morning, Sam." Ishmael greeted with a smile as he watched him take a seat by him.

Ishmael turned eight years old this year and had started the third grade. The past years he has grown to be such a smart, and lovable young man.

"What do we have here?"

"Pancakes and sausage. Auntie Santana is making omelets for the grown ups, but this...this is what I wanted."

"Looks good." Sam commented with a chuckle at his excitement, "Where's Mommy?"

"She hasn't made it yet." Ishmael replied as he took a sip of his orange juice before speaking again, "I'm glad you're able to eat with us this morning."

"Me too. I'm sorry I've been absent lately." Sam told him with a small smile, reaching forward and grabbing the coffee canister and pouring himself a cup, along with Mercedes, figuring she would be down soon, "I've been super busy getting a lot in order for upcoming events but I'm done now and I will be around more."

Mercedes had successfully finished her master's program and graduated from grad school. She also passed all of her certifications and gained her licensed. She still wanted to someday have her own office, but for now, she worked at the hospital, thanks to their personal doctor, as a in-patient counselor. She really loved her job. It wasn't what and where she imagined herself to be at, but she was grateful to have it. She sighed as rounded the corner, rubbing her aching head. She had called in to let them know she wasn't going to be in today. She hadn't been feeling well lately and she was just going to take some time and get some much needed rest. Hearing laughing coming from the kitchen when she entered, she found Sam and Ishmael sitting in the middle of the large counter, while the cooks around them prepped for today's menus. One thing that she was surprised at was the fact that Sam was here, seeing that he had barely been around lately and the only time she saw him was when it was time for bed. She came out of her thoughts when she heard Ishmael's voice, her eyes going over to him.

"Morning Mommy."

"Good morning, my love." She went over and kissed his forehead, stealing a banana slice from his bowl and placing it in her mouth, "How are you this morning?"

"Good."

"That's great. Did you finish all your homework?"

"Yes ma'am and I even had Grandaddy look it over. He said I'm way better at Math than Daddy was."

Sam and Mercedes both laughed at that, Mercedes snorting and nodding her head, "He's right because that was one subject your Daddy wasn't good in...at all."

Sam watched the two as they laughed. He lifted the cup up to her when she finally turned his way, "I fixed you some coffee."

"I stopped drinking it."

Sam's eyebrows raised in confusion as he looked at her, "When?"

"A few weeks ago." Mercedes rolled her eyes, irritated with him for some reason, "But how would you know? You're never here anyways."

Sam stared at her in disbelief. He didn't know what was her problem this morning and what he have done for her to act like this, "What's the problem, Mercedes?"

"Nothing. No problem at at all."

Ishmael looked between the two before putting his head down and focused on finishing his food. He didn't know what was going on but he knew to stay in a child's place and not get involved.

Sam grunted a bit before standing up, waving Santana off she came back with his place, "I'm good."

Santana looked between the couple and noticed the tension. She ignored it and went to Ishmael, "You want anything else, amor?"

"No thank you."

Santana smiled a bit at him before glaring at the adults, heading back into the kitchen to continue what she was doing.

"By all means, don't let me stop you from eating and spending time with us. Who knows when we'll get that again."

"I'm not doing this with you, especially not in front of him." Sam told her lowly before moving away and heading out, "I'll be out front waiting to take you to school, Ish."

"Okay." Ishmael whispered as he turned to look at his mother after Sam left out, "He was just trying to be nice, Mommy."

Mercedes ran her hands over her face, shaking her head, "Finish your food so you get ready for school."

Ishmael sighed as he watched her walk out as well. He didn't know what was wrong but she had been acting strange lately. He finished up his food before sliding down, taking his plate into the kitchen and handing it to Santana, who just smiled and thanked him. Mercedes has raised him right. If it wasn't a school morning, any other time he ate, he would clean up his area and wash his own dish. He made his way out of the kitchen and down the hallway, crossing over to the other side, he saw Mercedes gathering his folders and placing them in his bag, while he grabbed his jacket from the couch and put it on, making his way to where she was.

Mercedes held his backpack in her hands, watching as he came and got it from her. She watched him put it on before she bent down and kissed his cheek, "Have a good day."

"You too." Ishmael leaned over and gave him a big hug, "I love you."

"I love you too." Mercedes leaned back up, crossing her arms across her chest as she watched him head to the door where Sam was waiting for him.

Sam gave Ishmael a smile as he moved to the side to let him out, not uttering a word to Mercedes as he closed the door. He didn't know why she was acting the way she was but he didn't like it. He has never been the one whose feelings easily got hurt, but she had definitely changed that by a few words today.

* * *

After a week of silence and Sam now sleeping back in his own room, Mercedes truly felt bad for how she had acted towards him. He didn't deserve it one bit and she regretted it big time. She didn't know what had brought it on, but she was determine to end it once and for all. She walked into the office, speaking to the people when she entered the room, noticing all his blinds closed. When she got to his door, she opened and closed it behind her, her voice sounding out into the quiet space, "Hey."

Sam looked up from his computer, then looked back, continuing to do what he was doing, "You must need something."

Mercedes had been a bitch lately towards him and she deserved the treatment he was giving her, "I just want to apologize. I have been moody and you don't deserve my behavior."

Sam stayed silent for a bit before choosing to remain that way. He didn't know what was wrong with her, but honestly, she really hurt his feelings and it was hard to do that. This also raised a question for himself, because he normally didn't get in his emotions like this.

Mercedes sighed as she walked towards his desk, an envelope in her hand before she reached it out for him to take.

Sam glanced at the envelope in her hand, deciding to take it as she rounded the desk.

Mercedes took a seat, crossing her ankles before she moved the bangs out of her face, waiting for him to open it.

Sam leaned back in his chair, opening the envelope with his finger. He pulled the folded paper out, looking at her confusedly, "What's this?"

"Read it."

Sam debated on whether he wanted to or not. He took a minute before curiosity started to get the best of him. He unfolded the paper and began to read.

 _To my child's father,_

 _I'm sorry for how I've been acting towards you. It was a factor of me missing you being around, but I know that you have to work. I thought it was just me being needy but it's bigger than that. You know...well you don't, but I haven't been feeling good lately. I assumed it was just me being tired or catching the last of the flu that one of my patients had. It was neither. To make a long story short and if you haven't figured it out from the greeting already, my blood test came back positive. Positive for a little nugget in my stomach. Meaning, you knocked me up, Commander. Congratulations, you're going to be Dad!_

When he got towards the end, he stopped and shook his head with a slight chuckle, "Mercedes."

Mercedes smiled as she looked at him, raising a brow at him, "Sam."

Sam stopped his chuckle and stared at her, the amused smile dropping from his lips, "You're serious?"

"I am."

"I thought I.." He paused, feeling his heart literally stop beating as he glanced up at her, clearing his throat harshly, "Please tell me you're not joking."

"I swear I'm not." Mercedes watched as his eyes filled with tears, prompting him to close them, "In about eight months, you're going to be a Daddy."

After years of thinking it was his fault that he couldn't have children, it wasn't. This was blessing. A huge blessing and he couldn't help but break down at the news. He opened his tears eyes, paper still in his hand before standing up and wrapping the girl up in his arms.

Mercedes hugged him back as she laid her head on his chest, hearing him crying brought tears to her eyes but it wasn't too much of a surprise because this was something he always wanted but never thought he would haves

"How far along?" He asked once he regained his ability to speak again, face red and flushed as he wiped his tears away.

Mercedes pouted as she lifted her hands to helped him out, "Six weeks."

This was unbelievable and the last thing he would've guessed was the reason she has been acting the way she has lately. The fact that she was pregnant, explained everything, "Besides Ish and our parents, can we not tell anyone else until the first trimester is over, please. I don't want.."

"Of course." Mercedes responded as she held his face in her hands, knowing exactly what he was getting at. She smiled as she leaned up and kissed him, "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered as he thumbed away her own tears, laughing and smiling, "I'm so happy."

"I am too." Mercedes continued to smile at him as she hugged him again, "I really am sorry about how I was acting. The doctor explained that it had something to do with earlier on set hormones."

"Well, that also explains why I've been a bit sentimental too. I've never been like this ever." He snorted at the thought of it, shaking his head, "This is going to be an emotional rollercoaster if I'm feeding off your emotions."

"It will but we'll get through it like everything else."

Sam just smiled as he held her in his arms, kissing her forehead, the happiness and plenty of other emotions swarming him all at once. He could without a doubt confirm that this was one of the best days of his life.

* * *

The next day, which was Saturday afternoon, Ishmael went into Mercedes' room, eyes searching around until he found who he was looking for in the living room, "Hey."

"Hey there. I was just about to call for you." Sam said as he placed a piece of steak on the fork then some pasta, handing it to him, "Try this."

Ishmael grabbed the fork and placed it in his mouth, nodded approvingly once he swallowed the food, smiling and thanking him when he told him to dig in from the large container. After a moment of sharing food and watching TV, the young boy sighed all of a sudden, "I can't wait until we move into our own home."

Sam gave him a small smile. Every since Ishmael had gotten older and understood things, the boy has been more vocal about everything and this was something he really wanted. He had told them countless of times how he just wanted to be in a small house with just them and the two dogs, "Just one more year, I promise."

Ishmael nodded his head before placing some more pasta in his mouth, chewing and swallowing before speaking again, "Sam?"

"Mhm?"

"I want to talk to you about something important."

Sam looked at him curiously as he drunk from his glass, "What's up?"

Ishmael paused for a second, "From all the stories that everyone has told me about my Dad, he was amazing and there's not a day goes by that I don't wish he was here."

"He's always going to be with you in spirit. I know you miss him and I can relate."

Ishmael nodded understandingly, remembering Sam and his own father, "You have been with us for almost four years and I know you're not leaving. I respect you and you've been like a father figure to me whether you realized it or not. Technically, you would be my uncle but you're more like my second Dad."

Sam wasn't expected him to say that at all, and honestly, it really touched his heart. As the years passed by, he didn't want Ishmael to feel like he was trying to replace LJ because he wasn't. He just wanted the boy to know that he was just another person in his life that cared for him and if he needed anything, he could come to him. Although that was a very nice thing for him to say, what he said next, was the second thing is less than twenty-four hours that shook his whole world.

"I haven't talked to Mommy about this because I wanted to come to you first." The eight year old took a deep breath, thinking that this was harder than he thought it was going to be, wringing his hand around the other, "I don't want to call you Sam anymore. Instead, I want to call you Poppa Sam...only if you're okay with it."

Sam believed the good Lord was intentionally testing his emotional stability this week. Feeling his eyes filling with the water as he looked at the boy, who was just smiling nervously at him, "Ish...I don't know what to say but if you're comfortable with it, I have no p-problem."

"I'm comfortable." Ishmael smiled as he leaned over, hugging and laying his head down on his shoulder, them both failing to hear footsteps, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Mercedes headed to her room after leaving from talking with her parents. She had told them about the pregnancy and was expecting the reactions that she got. Her mother was of course over the moon happy for her and Sam. As for her father, well, he was real traditional. He wanted her to be married before she had children. He was disappointed but told her he was still happy because she was. Once she got into her room, she heard voices and made her way to the living room, worry filling in her when she saw the scene in front of her, "What happened? Why are there tears?"

"I think I have officially turned soft." Sam mumbled as he let go of Ishmael, looking over at her as the tears continued to fall, "I'm over this."

Ishmael chuckled before getting up and going over to Mercedes, hugging her.

Mercedes hugged him back, still confused at why her boyfriend was crying, her eyes going to Ishmael, "Whats going on baby?"

"I asked if it was okay if I called him Poppa Sam." Ishmael's brown eyes connected with hers, "Like I told him, he's my second Dad and I'm glad that's he's been here for us."

"Awe." Mercedes hugged him again, looking over at an emotional Sam as he stood. She walked over and gave him a hug as well. Ishmael was so mature for his age and he is so much like his father, it wasn't even funny. His heart so pure and loving, she really was shocked at him wanting to do this but at the same time, she shouldn't be. Sam has been in his life since he turned three. Over these short years, they have created a bond like no other and she was grateful that he could have another positive male figure in his life. She let go of him, pressing a kiss to his cheek before she turned to Ishmael, "Well, since we got you here my love bug, we have some big news to share with you."

Sam wiped his face, hearing Mercedes speak, for some reason, it made him nervous to see Ishmael's reaction to him finding out that Mercedes was pregnant.

Ishmael glanced between the two adults, looking on curiously, "What is it Mommy?"

Sam watched as Mercedes turned back to him, gesturing for him to reveal their surprise. He cleared his throat as his eyes went to Ishmael, "Umm...Mommy is having a baby."

Ishmael's eyes went wide, mouth dropping and letting out a little noise before he screeched with excitement, "YOU'RE HAVING A BABY? I'M GOING TO HAVE A LITTLE BROTHER OR SISTER?"

Sam snorted at how loud he was yelling, "Yeah, you are bud."

Ishmael wrapped his arms around Mercedes and hugged her, laying his head on her stomach as his eyes started to mist, "I'm so happy, Mommy."

"I'm so glad you are, my love." Mercedes replied as she hugged him back, bringing her hand to his face to wipe his fallen tears. She pouted a bit before she bent down and kissed his cheek, looking over at Sam with a smile.

Sam couldn't do anything but return it, watching the two in silence before they both made their way to him and engulfed him in a big hug as well. This was beginning to be too much for him and in a good way. Aside from his family, never in his life has he felt this much pure love before.

* * *

Mercedes threw her hotdog tray away before grabbing Sam's hand as they walked. Every Sunday was they're mandatory date day. They did have other nights where they went out but this was one that's was always going to be set and stoned regardless of what was going on. It's been a whirlwind of emotions this passed couple of days, and Sam just wanted to do something peaceful and laidback. So, today they decided to have a picnic and stroll in the park, however, Sam underestimated the weather.

"It wasn't this cold yesterday."

Mercedes chuckled at him as they took a seat on the bench, "It's that time of the year."

Sam wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him, smiling to himself as he stared out the people as he tried to keep them both warm, reflecting, "I can't believe we're having a baby. A whole kid. You and me."

Mercedes chuckled as a smile took over her lips once she turned her to him, "Well, it didn't help that we weren't using any type of protection at all these past couple of months."

"That's was on me and done purposely." Sam stated as his eyes drifted down to hers, "I really did believe I couldn't have kids, even when the doctor said I could. So, I just thought why use the barrier if nothing would come of it."

"But it did, so..." Mercedes giggled as she leaned up and kissed him, "You're stuck with me forever."

"Wouldn't want it any other way." He commented as he stared back down at her, "Cherry on top would've been you being my wife but you said no to my proposal."

Mercedes glanced at him knowingly, "I said no for a reason."

"I know and I'm glad you did because I honestly wasn't ready and I'm still not ready."

"And that's okay. I don't need a piece of paper or ring to tell me what I already know. I'm fine with just being with you."

"When you love someone you're suppose to make that commitment. I want to make that commitment to you, I do." Sam whispered before he turned his eyes away, "I love you so much and I hate that I'm still letting my issues get in the way when I know you're the one for me. I don't want to rob you from marriage, I don't."

Mercedes grabbed ahold of his face so he could look back at her, "I knew what I was getting myself into."

Sam took a deep breath before his hand went to his pocket and grabbed a box, pulling it out and handing it to her, "I want you to have this though."

"Sam." Mercedes started as she let out a sigh, grabbing the box and opening it. She couldn't help the quiet gasp that escaped her mouth when she saw the ring that was occupying the box. Wow. That ring. It was beautiful, very vintage looking and again, beautiful.

"It's to serve as a promise ring for now."

"A very expensive looking one. I can't accept this."

"It's my grandmother's." He responded, seeing the expression on her face change, "The night that she passed and when I went to see her, she told me that she wanted me to have it and only give it to you because she knew that you were the one."

Mercedes sniffled as she wiped the tears from her eyes. That really meant a lot to her. Every since she has met some of Sam's family, she has felt welcomed, even despite the different political views from some, they never treated her differently. His grandmother was one of them. She was so kind and she made in clear that she liked her from the beginning. She watched as he grabbed her hand gently, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Until I can get my shit together and make you my wife, I want you to wear it." He took the ring out the box and placed it on her left finger, pressing a kiss to her hand before looking at her, "This is my promise to love you forever, and ever, and ever."

Mercedes giggled as she leaned forward and kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He whispered as he hugged her back, pressing a kiss to the side of head before he let go and wrapped his arm back around her shoulders, resuming their earlier position.

* * *

 **A/N. Tears.**


	23. First, A Risky Decision

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE GOVT.**

 **ENJOY :)**

* * *

Sam opened the front door with his key, the smell of food hitting his nose as soon as he stepped over the threshold. Closing the door behind him, he immediately started to follow the smell. It was like clockwork with her and he was thankful he had left just in time. This trip he drove back home instead of flying. He wanted to take some time and reflect on his life and enjoy the scenery that came along with it.

"Is that you, Sam?"

"Yes, Mom." Sam responded at the far off distance voice. He walked down the hallway and found her putting clothes in the basket from the dryer. When she stood back up, she leaned forward and gave him a hug, "How are you?"

"Better now that I've seen your face." Mary squeezed before letting go, staring up at him, "You've been slacking on calling me and you know I don't like that. It leaves me worried."

"I know and I'm sorry. I just have been really busy. I know that not an excuse because I could've text."

"Glad you're aware." Mary said bluntly as she closed the door the the dryer, "But I understand."

Sam gave her a small smile before noticing how quiet the house was, "Where's everybody?"

"They took the kids roller skating." Mary watched as he grabbed the laundry basket out of her hands and headed to the couch, "Dinner is almost ready, so you get first dibs. I tried something new that Ellie had at her friend's house that she loved so much and has been begging for since. Chicken Enchilada Casserole."

"I can't wait." Sam snorted as he sat down on the couch, watching as she did the same.

Mary shook her head as she sat down, turning the TV off, "I sure was hoping that Mercedes and Ishmael could've tagged along this time."

"I know. They both wanted too but their schedules are beyond hectic this week."

"Completely understand. How are they doing though?"

"Ishmael's doing good. Good grades, very active in activities at school, and on top of that, he's been very helpful with Mercedes too."

"That's so sweet of him." Mary complimented with a smile, watching him nod his head with a smile of his own.

"As for Mercedes, she's doing well. She loves her job, and she's into this PTO at Ish's school, who would've thought." Sam commented, causing his mother to laugh, "Also, she's getting use to the changes with her body, but she's loving it. Which is strange but okay."

"It's not strange, Sam. It's beautiful." Mary rolled her eyes at her son, chuckling a bit. Men, "Has she had any weird cravings yet?"

"Yes actually." Sam folded the shirt and placed in the stack, glancing over to his mom, "Doritos with cream cheese and dill pickles with hot sauce and honey mustard. It sounds so gross but it's actually not that bad, the chips and cream cheese I mean."

"Salty and savory, huh? Sounds like you have a little mini me on the way."

"I thought so too, but I don't want to get my hopes up with the old wives tales." Sam smiled at his mother, shrugging, "However, it doesn't matter what it is, as long as he or she is healthy."

Mary couldn't help but smile at her boy, which caused her to stop folding. She was extremely proud and so excited for him. He had been through so much, more than any of them have. At the thought of it all made her tear up. He deserve every inch of happiness that came in his way.

Sam had noticed that she went quiet, glancing over to her, he saw the she was in tears which alarmed him, "Mom."

"No, sweetie. I'm fine." She reassured him once he came over, sniffling as she removed her glasses and wiped her eyes, smiling, "I'm just so happy for you, baby. That's all."

Sam moves to sit next to her, grabbing some tissue from the box and wiping her eyes for, "I'm glad that I can be truly happy, Mom. It's been awhile."

Mary rubbed his cheek before resuming to what she was doing, "It has but you are so deserving and it was only a matter of time. You're going to make an fantastic Dad and an even better husband."

"If we get there on the husband part."

"You will. I know it." Mary knew he wanted to give her the world, but was scared and she understood. She knew Sam believed that he wasn't enough or would end up hurting Mercedes, but he was wrong. He was nothing like his past self and Mercedes was a different type of woman, "You just how to trust yourself and go for it, sweetheart."

Sam nodded his head, sighing a bit as he relished in what she said. She was right. She always was.

Mary looked at the clock before looking back at him, "Now, go help yourself to some food, while I finish this up."

Sam nodded his head and got up from the couch, making his way to the door and stopping before he turned to her, "I love you, Mom."

Mary sent him a smile, "I love you too, Sam."

* * *

Mercedes had just finished texting Sam, him letting her know that he was almost back. Sticking her phone back into her pocket, she made her way to the counter with her bag, sitting it down before going fully into the kitchen. She greeted everyone, who were busy prepping for tonight's dinner. Walking over to the head lady in charge, she bumped her hip against hers, "What for dinner?"

"Multiple things. Your Dad has a dinner party tonight with some a bunch a young lawyers. Might need one of them soon if these newbies don't get themselves together." Santana started, causing Mercedes to shake her head, "And Ish requested for me to personally make him steak and potatoes."

Mercedes eyed the meat in the pan and snorted, shaking her head, "That boy."

"He's outgrown chicken nuggets and move on to steak. I blame Sam because that's all he eats." Santana chuckled as she grabbed the seasoning and spread it over the raw meat, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. I just want to lay in bed for the rest of the week."

"Understandable. How's Auntie's baby?" Santana looked her, not giving her a chance to answer, "I can't believe you're pregnant but it make sense due to all those unexplained mood swings."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, pushing off the counter, "Ignoring you."

Santana laughed as she watched her leave out and shake her head, heading back to doing her duty.

Mercedes sat in the chair, undoing the top of her salad. All of a sudden everything went black, the cold hands now covering her eyes, her instantly knowing who they belonged too, "Hey my sexy man."

Sam snorted as he came on the side of her, dropping his lips onto hers, letting go with a big smack and mumbling against them, "Hey my beautiful, stunning, extremely hot woman."

Mercedes chuckled as she moved back and picked up her fork, "How was your weekend?"

"It was good but too quick. I love going back home now for some reason." Sam said as he grabbed one of the oranges from the bowl, "Everyone wished you and Ish came though, especially Mom."

"I wished we could've came but between soccer practices, work, obligatory First Daughter duties and this pre-planned sleepover, there was no way we could've. I hope your Mom can visit soon though."

"I got a feeling she will." Sam said with a light laugh at all the hinting she was giving him through the weekend. He looked at his girlfriend, going over to help her, "And how are you feeling today?"

"I've honestly had better days. I'm so exhausted, but I'm not going to complain because God woke me up once again. Not everyone can say that." Mercedes smiled as she opened her water and took a sip, "I can do without the morning sickness though and keeping food down. I'm surprised this salad is staying down so far."

Sam didn't like the sound of that and it made him worry, "I thought it would've passed over by now since you're well into your second trimester."

"Me too, but I guess everyone's different." She responded, seeing the worry on his face, "It's okay, baby. I called the doctor and asked him, he basically said the same thing but if I was still worried, I could come in and get a checkup. And knowing you, I scheduled one for tomorrow morning."

Sam let out a relieved breath, sighing, "I'm sorry, I just want everything to be okay."

"You don't have anything to apologize for, Sam." She got up from her seat and made her way to where he was, wrapping her arms around him for a hug, kissing the side of his head, "I love you."

"I love you too." Sam placed his hand on top of hers, leaning back into the chair and into her touch. Although the doctor said she was okay, he needed to see for himself.

* * *

The next morning, Mercedes and Sam were in their OBGYN's office. Mercedes parents had wanted a home visit, but I the couple said they couldn't check what was needed there and they wanted to make sure everything was done correctly. Now, Mercedes was laying flat on the bed, the probe against her stomach, going in a circular motion and their baby was now showing on the screen.

"As figured, everything's fine. Baby is one hundred percent healthy. I think he or she is just giving mommy a hard time" Dr. Scott said with a chuckle as he moved the probe, raising a brow before turning back to the parents, "And is very active and not shy today. That's a good thing because we can find out the gender. Would you like to know what you're having or are you all apart of this generation who does gender reveal parties?"

Mercedes snorted at him before her eyes went up to Sam's, seeing him look back at her excitedly, "I'm fine either way."

Sam looked at the screen then looked at her with excitement. He couldn't wait any longer, "I want to know."

"Vocal or by picture?"

"Picture."

Dr. Scott smiled at the happiness radiating off them both as they both spoke. He turned back and snapped a few pictures before leaning back, taking the probe off of Mercedes' stomach before grabbing some tissue to wipe the excess gel off, "I'll be right back."

Sam pulled her shirt down before helping her sit up. He smiled as he leaned down and kissed her just as the nurse came in.

"Dr. Scott will be back in a few. Here you go. It's in the the left hand corner. Congratulations!"

Sam took the envelope from the nurse, watching as she gave them a smile before walking out. He turned back to Mercedes as his hand held onto it tightly, "Are you ready?"

Mercedes nodded her with a smile before biting down on her bottom lip, watching as his hand went to open the envelope.

Sam took a deep breath as he reached for the pictures, pulling them out and closing his eyes for a moment, trying to calm himself down. This was really about to happen. He was about to find out the gender of their baby. After a few moments, he opened his eyes back up and looked at the pictures. His eyes immediately filled up with tears as her stared at the words then baby behind them. He couldn't believe it.

"What is it?"

"We're having.." He started as he let out a shaky breath, a laugh escaping his mouth before he looked at Mercedes, tears finally falling, "We're having a boy."

If she didn't believe that she was having a baby, now she really did when the gender was revealed and confirmed. A baby boy. Her and Sam was going to have a son in a few months and she suddenly became very emotional to that. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around Sam's neck, laying her head down on his shoulder. She was speechless.

* * *

When they came from the doctor's appointment, the couple was still on a happiness high. They went and grabbed themselves some lunch the headed back to the house. Mercedes had planned on telling her parents, but her Dad was in a meeting and her Mom had called her told her she was be down soon. When she made it, she just handed her the ultrasounds without a word and watched the older woman gasp loudly and look at her with a big smile.

"So, no gender reveal party?"

"No." Mercedes chuckled as she watched her mom look at the ultrasounds again with tears eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening.

Madelyn smiled as she placed her hand to her chest, looking back at the couple, "I can't believe I'm getting another grandson."

Sam smiled at the woman. He couldn't wait to tell his family and see their reactions too. He knew that they were going to be over the moon. Hearing a knock on the door, he turned his head and found one of Lawrence's office assistants standing there.

"Excuse me, Commander. The President would like to see you in his office."

Mercedes raised her head and looked from the man to Sam, curiosity taking over her as she watched Sam nod and stand up.

"I'll be right back."

Mercedes looked at her mother, who was staring back at her, "I wonder what that's about."

Madelyn shrugged her shoulders. It could be anything these days. Whether they wanted to acknowledge it or not, Sam was Lawrence's right hand man. It's been that way since two years ago when they went on the Dubai trip together. Neither one has said what had happened, but a new level of respect was formed between the two men.

As Sam took the short walk to the Oval Office, he knocked on the door before walking in, immediately coming to a stop when he noticed the familiar face. What. In. The. Actual. Hell. A part of his past that he had moved on from was now staring him in his face and the only thing that came over him was resentment.

Lawrence stood up and moved in front of his desk, "Commander, Lieutenant Gray would like to discuss an urgent matter with you."

Lieutenant Gray rose from the chair, turning to fully face Sam as he walked forward, but not getting too close to him, "It's been awhile."

"How did you even get a meeting with The President?"

Gray took in the irritation in his voice and answered honestly, "Lawrence is an old family friend."

"So you were the one who recommended me?" Sam asked as he pieced everything together, looking at the man as he nodded, "I didn't need your pity."

"It wasn't pity. It was me correcting a wrong." He said as he let out a deep breath, "Look, we can hash out the past later, but now, your country needs you."

"With all due respect, no."

"You don't even know what it is yet."

"Doesn't matter. I probably would've jumped without a question years ago, but there's absolutely no chance now." Sam said sternly as he stared at the two, "My girlfriend is pregnant with our child and I'm not leaving her nor Ishmael. I have a helluva lot to lose this time around. Besides, there's someone better than me, your words, right Lieutenant? So get someone else to do it."

"I was wrong. You didn't deserve what happened. There's no one I can trust more than you."

Lawrence had his arms crossed as he looked between the men, "Sam."

"No."

"Hear me out." Lawrence started as he looked at the man in front of him. Their relationship was rocky in the beginning and they were only getting to the point where they liked each other, but he respected the man a lot, hence was Madelyn thought earlier, "Dozens of lives are stake here if we just sit back and do nothing. He wouldn't be here if he had another option. You're the only one and you're the best at what you do."

Sam looked at the man as his words moved around tauntingly in his brain, breathing in harshly before taking the outreached file and opening it up, "What's the assignment?"

"Similar one to Mexico. This time, we have limited information. We're going in halfway blind, but must be prepared at all times. We have undercover boots on the ground at the moment, but we can only keep them down for so long."

Sam listened to him all while reading the little bit that they did have, running his hand over his face before looking at them, closing the file up and tossing it on the table, "I have to talk to Mercedes first then I'll give you an answer."

"ASAP Commander."

"On my time, you're asking for my help, not the other way around." Sam told the man before heading out the door.

Lieutenant Gray turned back to the President with an ambiguous look on his face, "I really hope he makes the right decision."

"Whether he does or not, you can't blame him for not wanting to do anything under you." Lawrence told his old friend with a knowing look, "You ruin that man's life for a good while, I hope you know you and the rest of your team is at fault for it."

The Lieutenant put his head down for a second before raising his back up, "It wasn't my call, Lawrence. You know that."

Lawrence looked at him before making his way back to his seat, looking at the opened file on his desk, "Let's hope it stays that way because he can't take anymore revelations right now."

* * *

Mercedes scrolled down the site, looking at local house listings. She couldn't wait until she was out of this house and into her own. She didn't want to be too far away from her parents, and neither did Sam with his family because they wanted to be within the distance so it would be easy for them to see the kids. They have been going back and forward on where they wanted to live along the east coast, so they decided to take trips and find safe neighborhoods that would fit them. Ultimately, the decision came to them staying in D.C., due to Ishmael being comfortable where he was and the fact that he was in a good school and had his friends. They didn't want to deprive him from that.

Mercedes moved her phone to the other side of her ear, marking some dates down in her schedule book, "Nothing extravagant and within the price range." She looked up when she saw Sam coming in, giving him a smile before her eyes went back to her book, "Yes."

Sam came and got in the bed, making his way to her before wrapping his arms around her waist, and laying his head down on her belly, rubbing the side.

"No." Mercedes marked an X on the date before closing the book, her now free hand running though Sam's hair, "Mhm, thank you so much."

Sam waited until she got off the phone completely before asking, "Who was that?"

"The realtor. She has an opening next week and I booked it. I know we both don't have anything to do that day..." Mercedes stopped when she noticed the look on his face when he turned his head, "What's wrong?"

"That meeting I had with your Dad wasn't just him."

Mercedes looked down at him confusedly, "What do you mean?"

Sam rolled his jaw a bit before he sat up, staring at her, "My old Lieutenant was there. He wants me on an assignment."

Mercedes stared back at him seriously, "What's stopping you?"

"Why is that even a question? I have you, plus your pregnant with our son and Ishmael, what reason do I have to go?"

"That's not who you are, Sam." She said as she watched him closely, seeing his set features not alter a bit, "What do you really feel?"

How could she see right through him? How? He wasn't the type a person who wouldn't care about another person's wellbeing, that wasn't him and he couldn't believe that he said something like that, "My mind is telling me no but my heart is saying yes."

Mercedes wrapped her arms around his neck, "What to know what I think?"

"Always."

"I think you should go." Mercedes felt him stiffen up and placed her chin on top of his head, "Trust me, I don't want you to but I know you need to. When you first came into my life, I saw the real passion and selflessness you had when it came to protecting others. You still got that and I know you want to help them. It won't be easy by a long shot, but I believe in you. We're going to be okay, I promise you that."

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat as he shook his head. She was right. She always was but this time, he really was having a hard time because he had his own little family now.

Mercedes gave him a small smile before she leaned over and pressed a lingering kiss to his forehead, whispering, "Follow your heart."

Sam grabbed ahold of her hand, sighing before he pressed a kiss to the inside of it, leading him to a hard decision that he was making.

* * *

Ishmael watched in pure sadness as Sam brought his bags to the front, sighing heavily. He didn't like that Sam was about to leave. He didn't want him to. And if that made him selfish, then selfish he was.

Sam tucked the snack bag away that Santana prepared for him, zippening it close. He was a ball of emotions this evening. So many things have been on his mind since he accepted this assignment, the cons more than the pros. He had talked to his mother last night, and even she was iffy about it but supported him in whatever he decided. After putting his things at the door, he turned and found Ishmael on the corner of the stairs, "Hey there."

"Hi."

Sam walked over and bent down in front of him, "Penny for a thought?"

Ishmael shook his head before he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his neck tightly, causing Sam to return it. Neither one heard Mercedes come up, Ishmael pulling back after a good while and trying his best not to cry, "Please come back to us."

"I have no other choice." He watched him nod, wiping his tear that slid before giving him another hug before standing, "Love you, kid."

"Love you too, Poppa."

Mercedes knew that apart of why he was this way was because he was scared of loosing Sam too. Ishmael always expressed to her how he wished his Dad was here today and now that Sam was leaving, there was this chance that he wouldn't come back alive. That scared him, and honestly, it scared her as well.

Sam returned back to his height, looking at Mercedes with a sad smile as he reached out for her hand, pulling her to him before he wrapped her into a hug.

"Please, please be safe."

"I'll try my best." He said as he leaned back and placed a kiss to her lips before dropping one on the side of her head, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She whispered as she hugged him tight before letting go, wiping the tears that finally escaped from her eyes. She pulled Ishmael to her once he stood, wrapping her arms around his neck as they watch him head to the door, picking up his bags.

Sam gave them one last look, their faces and looks embedded in his mind. He waved before he stepped out the house and headed into the unknown.

* * *

 **A/N. :( but also :). Samcedes is having a boy! Sweet Ishmael, we love him so. It was so many eye raising moments, but the one that got me, who really made the decision for Sam to get removed? Any guesses? This is the last update for 2019! I'm doing Christmas oneshots this year, so be on the look out on my tumblr (twrites1). Happy Holidays & Happy New Year's! Wishing you nothing but happiness, peace, safety & love :)**


	24. First, A Problem

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE.**

 **ENJOY :)**

* * *

"Is it any good?"

"I've actually tried all of the new flavors and I like them."

"We'll get butter, dill pickle and garlic parmesan then." Mercedes smiled at him when he nodded, stopping him before he left out, "James?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Is there any way I can some fried wings with honey mustard, ranch and jalapeños on top please."

"Sure thing."

Ashlyn watched as the man left out before her eyes reunited back on her friend, "What other type of cravings have you been having?"

"Grapes with peanut butter, potato chips with sour cream and my biggest one right now is steak sauce...by itself."

Ashlyn gagged as she shook her head, "God, I hope I never get these weird craving."

"Maybe, maybe not." Mercedes chuckled as she grabbed her drink and took a sip from it, "I'm glad you came over tonight. Feel like I haven't see you in forever."

"I know and it sucks. I hate being so close yet so far away. I love the city, don't get me wrong but I miss it here." Ashlyn smiled at her as she grabbed her cup and sat down on the couch, "How's Sam?"

"I wouldn't know."

"What you mean?" Ashlyn watched her friend closely, taking in her sadness that she couldn't respond to her question, "How long has it been?"

"Three weeks."

"I know it must be hard."

"It is, especially the communication part. He can't have any at all. The last time I talked to him was when he was arrived. He had to head straight into it. The guys who are over this whole mission keeps Dad updated, in return, he updates me. It's killing me but it's been even tougher for Ishmael. He's been so reserved lately, I don't know what to do."

"Just give him some time, Cedes. I know it may sound crazy coming from me and you're a whole therapist out here and I'm not certified in shit, but I have had experience in my family, he just need some time." Ashlyn told her friend as she leaned over and squeezed her shoulder, "Where is he anyways? I miss my little booger."

"He's in his room. Let me go see if I can get him out of his." Mercedes got up from the couch and left out the living room. She crossed over to the other side of the house rather quickly, coming up to the door that was closed. Knocking on it, she pushed it open and was greeted by darkness, the only source of light coming from the TV. She found the young boy laying on top of his sheets, staring up at the ceiling, "Ish, Aunt Ash is here and she wants to see you, plus we're about to watch a movie. You want to come down and join?"

"No."

Mercedes glanced around the darken room, finding the breakfast and lunch trays still full with food on his table, "Ishmael, you can't go all day without eating. That's not good for you."

"I'm not hungry."

Mercedes watched as he turned on his side, back facing her. She pushed off the door and walked in, making her way over to get in the bed with him. She laid down in front of him, staring into his eyes as he stared back, her protruding stomach hitting his, waiting until he spoke.

"What...what if he doesn't come back?" Ishmael whispered as his eyes filled with tears as he looked at her, "I didn't even get to meet my Dad and that alone hurts me. I don't want my little brother to go through what I did."

"Baby..." Mercedes started, letting out a sigh as she wiped his tears with her thumb, her heart aching at his pain and concern, "Sam's going to be okay."

"You don't know that, Mom. Things are unpredictable. No matter how much we hope and pray, we can't prevent anything from happening."

This boy was wise beyond his years and that's something Mercedes was proud of but at this particular moment, she hated that he was because he understood and worried about everything. She leaned forward and placed a kiss to his forehead before pulling back, "No matter what happens, just know that it happened for a reason."

"What was the reason for my Dad getting killed randomly?"

"God's timing, my love. He needed your Dad up there way more than we needed him down here." She whispered as she watched as he closed his eyes, "Everything will be alright."

"I hope so."

Mercedes just watched as he laid there, not uttering another word. She leaned forward and placed another kiss to his forehead before wrapping her arm around him and closing her own eyes. He needed her the most and she wasn't going to leave his side.

* * *

Mercedes tossed and turned for hours until she finally decided to get up and go get her some hot tea from the kitchen. She hadn't been able to get any real sleep since Sam has been gone, but tonight, it was worse and something was off. She felt it. She rubbed her stomach before she placed her robe and walked out of her room. She went down the hallway, stopping when she got in front of the door. She opened it then peeked her head in, finding Ishmael sound asleep. She smiled a bit before closing the door. After their talk, the two had laid their for a moment before Ishmael had decided to come down to watch a movie with her and Ashlyn. It did lift his spirits, even hers, and Mercedes was so thankful for it.

Lawrence wrung his hands as he paced up and down the hallway. He hated that he was too close to this. A part of his job and life in general that hurt, but it hurt even more when you know the person and it's family. He heard footsteps coming into the foyer and he looked up, stopping when he saw that it was the person he didn't want to face at the moment, "Hey, what are you doing up this late?"

"I couldn't sleep." Mercedes stopped when she got in front of him, taking in his off behavior almost immediately, "What's bothering you?"

Lawrence took a deep breath as he moved closer to her, deciding there was no need for him to try to lie to her because she would see right through it, "It's Sam." Her heart immediately dropped, the pit of her stomach tight as she dreaded anything before he begun speaking again, "He was stabbed and is currently unconscious. They're transporting him a hospital now but it's an hour out from their location."

Mercedes' hand absently going to her stomach as she stared at him, her eyes began to water, "W-What?"

"It was deep and he lost a lot of blood. They said they would keep me updated." Lawrence watched as she just stared at him in disbelief, causing him to lean forward and wrap his arms around her, "I wanted you to know, you had to...just in case...everything's going to be okay."

Her worse nightmare was coming true and she didn't know if she was prepared to face it. She couldn't go through this again, not again.

"Mommy." Ishmael's voice broke the eerie mood in that has surfaced in the house, his eyes watching Mercedes closely as she broke away from his grandfather and looked at him but nothing would come from her mouth for the rest of the night, "What wrong?"

* * *

 **A/N. Hey you guys, it's been awhile but life happened. I wanted to give you guys a short update and sorry it had to been a painful one at that :( let me know your thoughts!**


	25. First, Our Reality

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE GOVT.**

 **ENJOY :)**

* * *

"I need an update."

"He's stable but that can change at any moment, sir."

Lawrence rubbed his temples as he took a deep breath, swallowing the lump in his throat as he continued to listen to the man. It's been two days since the news about Sam and it been a mess since then. Silence on the other side had came not too long afterwards, which sent worry throughout the house. Mercedes was trying her best to stay calm, but ended up getting her blood pressure to high, which resulted in her being placed on bed rest for a day and Ishmael was doing his best to take care of her, "I need to know the whole story."

"From what I'm gathering, we have a leak on our end. Our whole mission and undercovers real identities were exposed. We had to act accordingly, resulting in us captivating the targets but we still have to find the leak."

"And once you do, bring them straight to me when you get back on U.S. soil. Understand me?"

"Yes sir."

"Keep me updated." Lawrence hung up the phone, standing up from his chair. He ran his hands over his face before exiting out of his office and heading to one of the lounging room's on that hall. He went in and found Ishmael asleep on Mercedes lap, his daughter's attention long gone as she stared out the window. His wife had been gone for the past two weeks on a mission trip in South America. She said that she would cut it short, but Mercedes insisted that she didn't. This situation was something he feared. He knew it was a risk when he asked Sam to give it a thought. If he didn't make it, this was on him.

"He will make it." Mercedes responded as if she read her father's mind, her eyes leaving the restful spot, showcasing her tear stained face as she looked at him, "He doesn't have a choice."

Lawrence sat on the ottoman, watching as Mercedes shakily ran her hand up and down Ishmael's back, "Mer-"

"Is there any new news?"

"Stable but it's still touch and go. The stab was deep and it hit a major part internally."

Mercedes brought the tissue that she had in her hand and wiped her nose, sniffling as she placed her abandoned hand on her stomach, "He's been kicking non-stop for the past few days."

"I think he's feeding off your emotions." Lawrence watched her for a moment before he spoke again, "I know it may be hard but you're going to have it do your best to stay calm or you're going to be in the hospital too."

"I know that, Dad and I try my best because I know Sam would be mad if I worried about him and it lead to me being sick and something happening to our son. It's just so hard because that man is my heart and he's been through so much already, he don't deserve this."

Before Lawrence could respond, there was a knock at the door, followed by it opening and showing one of the office assistants, "Excuse me, Mr. President. I'm sorry to interrupt, but you're needed in the situation room. It's urgent."

"Go, I'm fine."

"I'll be back."

Mercedes watched as he left out the room and she leaned back on the couch. She was hoping for any ounce of overall good news. Yes, she was happy that he was stable but it was said that it could change at any moment and that made it unbearable. She just wanted her boyfriend safe and at home.

* * *

 _Four weeks later..._

Mercedes grunted lowly when she grabbed the chips and salsa and placed the items on the counter, going over to grab a bottle of water. She know this was all types of wrong but this was what she was craving this morning. Santana and her crew had to come in early because her mom was hosting a 'Women in Power' breakfast slash meeting but they were on the opposite side of the house. Her Dad had to traveled to California and Ishmael was at school. So, it was just her, sitting in the dark kitchen alone...or so she thought. Hearing slow, heavy footsteps, she began to worry because usually people announced the presence. The button for security was on the other side of the wall and out of reach, so she had to make do. She saw the shadow coming closer, turning fully around, she lifted the broom that she grabbed from the corner and started hitting it against the person.

"What the fuck-Mercedes, it's me. It's me."

"Sam?" Mercedes squinted her eyes in the darkness, walking over to the turn on the lights, she stood in front of her boyfriend, who's side face was now red with marks, "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I thought somebody had broke in."

Sam stared at her in disbelief, watching as she walked over to him, "Baby, there's people everywhere in here to protect you. Jon was right outside the door."

"You're back." She ignored his last words, wincing slightly before she wrapped her arms around his neck, repeating to herself softy, "You're back."

"I am." Sam smiled as he hugged her, leaning back and placing his lips on hers for a long, deep and lingering kiss.

Mercedes smiled into the kiss, pulling back after a minute, breathlessly as she looked up at him, "I'm glad you're okay."

"I am too." He said as he dropped another one on her lips before letting go, looking around, "Where's Ish?"

"At school. It is a Wednesday."

"Honestly, I'm so off with the days, forgive me." He leaned forward and gave her another kiss, happy that he could do this. He have missed her so much, she wouldn't understand. Removing his lips from hers, he finally fully took her in. She was dressed in a pair of grey sweats and a matching sports bra, a smile quirking at the corners of his mouth as he looked at her stomach, placing his hand there and moving it around, "You've grown a lot."

Mercedes placed her hand on top of his, "Mhm, I went to the doctor yesterday and he has gained a pound already."

"It's still unbelievable to me." He said quietly as he continued to stare, bending down and pressing a kiss to her stomach, "I can't wait to meet you, little man."

Mercedes smiled as he rubbed her stomach and talked to their baby. She took in his features, wincing again at the marks on his face before placing her hand there and rubbing it, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I should've announced myself instead of trying to surprise someone who doesn't like it." He winked, causing her to laugh before he turned serious, removing his jacket, "Plus, it's incomparable to what I've been through. You were going to see it eventually, so I might as well show you now. Just know that I'm okay, I healed quickly and I'm fine mentally. Promise me you won't get upset because I don't want to stress you."

Mercedes nodded her head, failing to reveal to him that her father had already told her and it was too late because she did get stressed, but he didn't need to know that. She watched closely as he lifted his shirt up, showcasing the stitched up, but healed four inch stab wound in front of his stomach.

Sam took in her initiation reaction and he rolled his eyes knowingly, hating that she had a moment to even worry more about him, "You already knew, didn't you?"

Mercedes took in his tone and sighed, "Yes."

Sam stared at her as his hand dropped from his shirt, "I didn't want you to."

"But I'm glad he did tell me." She fought back, seeing him not breaking his hard, but worried stare. She leaned up and kissed him before wrapping her arms around his waist, head going to his chest, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Mercedes smiled as she glanced up, "Are you hungry? I can fix you something."

"I'm fine, thank you though." Sam dropped a kiss to her cheek as she got back onto the stool. He looked at the contents that was in front of her and raised a brow, "That's what you're having for breakfast?"

"No...no, this is what our son is wanting for breakfast." Mercedes giggled as she picked up another chip and ran it through the salsa, "I asked him the same question because wow."

Sam snorted as he shook his head just as an alert with off on Mercedes' phone. God, he loved this woman.

"It's Career Day at Ishy's." Mercedes spoke aloud when she saw the reminder text from Ish's teachers, her eyes going to Sam, "He wanted you to come but we didn't know if you would be back in time."

"Me? Really?"

"Don't know why you're surprised. The kid loves and admires you." Mercedes playfully rolled her eyes as she locked her phone, "I'm actually really, really jealous he didn't pick me. I'm cool and interesting."

"Yeah but let's be real...no kid wants to talk to a shrink, I definitely didn't and I'm grown."

Mercedes pursed her lips at the man, "I was going to fill in for you, but I think you should surprise him."

"I think I should." Sam grabbed one of her chips and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I'm going to shower and change real quick. I love you."

"Love you." Mercedes watched as he left our with a smile on her face. She was so happy he was back.

* * *

Ishmael crossed his arms against his chest as he sat slouched in his desk chair, listening to Ashley's mom talk more about her dentistry work. He was over it. Not because it wasn't interesting, but it was hard for him to even pay any attention because his mind was wondering about his own father. He should be here right now and he hated them people for taking him away. It wasn't fair. As for Sam, he hated that he was away too. Coming out of his thoughts when he heard the knock on the door, thinking that it probably was his mother showing up because she did say that she would be coming.

"Excuse me?"

That wasn't his mother. Ishmael's eyes went wide when he heard the voice, seeing the man come fully into the room.

"Do you have time for one more?" Sam asked the teacher, his eyes searching around the room until they landed on his. His smile big when the boy jumped from his seat and ran to him, causing him to bend done to hug him tightly, hearing the words he just heard from Mercedes not too long ago.

"You're back." Ishmael whispered as he held on tight, letting a relieved breath that he didn't know was even in him out. He was safe. Alive. Sam was somebody in his life that he loved and he didn't know what he would do if he lost him too. He let go and looked at him with a smile, "I'm glad you're okay."

Sam just smiled as he patted his back before standing back to his height, his attention returning to the eyes that was now on them before he looked at the teacher again for an answer. He watched as she smiled and nodded her head, gesturing for him to take the floor, "Hey everyone, my name is Sam Evans. I'm Ishmael's Poppa and I'm currently head of security at the White House. My main job is to protect the President's daughter."

"Yeah but aren't y'all dating?"

"And doesn't that make Ishmael your step-son?"

The teacher stepped in and gave them a knowing look when the questions started off too personal, "Kids, stick to questions surrounding Mr. Evans' career."

Sam chuckled at them as they mumbled, giving the teacher a smile before resuming, "I was a Navy SEAL for awhile before becoming Miss Jones' bodyguard."

"We see how that worked out." One of the mom's said lowly.

"You were a Navy SEAL? I know what that is because I watch a lot of shows and movies."

Sam nodded at the little girl as her eyes brighten, "I was and Ishmael's Dad was too."

Ishmael lit up at the mention of his father, smiling before it turned into a frown when someone else voiced their unwanted opinion.

"I couldn't imagine doing anything like that. Constant risk of my life." The lawyer said as he sat in the corner and he shook his head, "It's selfish in my eyes when you have a family of your own involved."

"Well, good thing you don't have to do the job, Mr. Smart." Ishmael snapped calmly as he cut his eyes at the man, the clearing of Sam's throat catching his attention and him shutting his mouth when he saw the look he gave him. The look wasn't a stern one at all, more like a "let me handle it".

Sam swallowed the laughter that was in his throat as he turned to the man to address him. Ishmael was very much like Mercedes, a wild card, because you never knew what you were going to get. Although he was a very respectful kid, he wasn't going let anyone say anything bad about his family, "It's far from selfish. It's quite honorable in fact. Not even speaking on myself, but anyone who has the courage to want to protect people other than themselves, deserves the upmost respect. People risk their lives everyday for this country and a lot of them die doing so."

"Still selfish to me."

"Then you're just ignorant." Sam started then had to remind himself that he was in classroom full of kids staring back at him, "And like Ishmael said, you're not doing the job, so why should it matter?"

Ishmael smirked before rolling his eyes at the man and sending glares to the women who had seemingly let their eyes linger on Sam too long.

"To keep it short, I really don't like talking about myself or what I do. I want to encourage you and let you know that you can be whatever you want to be. Don't let anyone choose your path for you, only you know what you want. Thank you." He gave them a nod as everyone clapped their hands, watching as Ishmael made his way back to him.

"Thank you, Mr. Evans for your service and for you coming to speak to us today."

"No thanks necessary. I'm glad that I could be here for Ishmael." Sam responded before his eyes went back to Ishmael with a smile then his teacher, "Do you mind if I speak to him for a second outside?"

"No problem at all."

Ishmael followed Sam outside curiously, waiting until the door was shut, he waited for the man to speak.

"Mom probably would get mad if I checked you out early, but I'll be to get you today. We're going do something fun as a family. What do you think about that?"

The smile on Ishmael's face only got bigger and brighter as he nodded his head, "I'd love that."

Sam smiled as he placed his hand back on the door handle, "Alrighty then, go learn something.

"I love you, Poppa."

"I love you too, kid." Sam heart swelled every time. He opened the door back and watched as he went back in to his seat, closing it back. He nodded at Jamie, Ishmael's bodyguard, who was sitting in the chair outside before heading out.


End file.
